


Sarrak: A SWTOR Story

by AthenaStarsnow



Series: Star Wars: The Sarrak Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 155,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaStarsnow/pseuds/AthenaStarsnow
Summary: On a routine covert mission, Imperial Agent Arierra Sarrak discovers a startling and unexpected truth. With danger and betrayal lurking behind every shadowy corner, Arierra must quickly adapt to a new world beyond the familiar, and either accept or deny the path destiny has laid before her.





	1. The Red Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to Sarrak: A SWTOR Story!
> 
> This is a canon-divergence story following the Sith Warrior Class Stories and beyond.
> 
> There are a few things regarding this story that differ from the canon right from the beginning:
> 
> Number One) Major Timeline Shenanigans. The Sith Inquisitor class storyline happens before the events of the game. As the Sith Warrior is starting off on Korriban, the Sith Inquisitor is already a member of the Dark Council.
> 
> Number Two) Personal Shenanigans. The main character is a Sith Warrior, but starts off in Imperial Intelligence. However you hear her dialogue in your head may differ, but in my head, when I read her dialogue, I hear her speaking using the Sith Warrior Voice Actor Natasha Little, rather than the Imperial Agent Voice Actor Jo Wyatt. 
> 
> Number Three) Other Shenanigans. Ashara Zavros is no longer a Togruta, she is a Human. I’ll try to keep her as in character as I can, but there might be some OOC differences.
> 
> I’m going to temporarily move to an every-other week posting schedule. Posting time will be Saturday evenings. I'll do my best to stick to a regular posting schedule, but if something comes up, I will let you guys know in the End Notes of the latest chapter.
> 
> I have decided to make this the first entry in a Series. I am planning to finish this story at the end of the Class Story Missions, because I don't want it to drag on for too long and become an unbearable monster to read. I will be breaking up the whole story into multiple works. A separate work for the Shadow of Revan expansion, and a separate work for the Knights of the Fallen Empire/Eternal Throne expansions. Then another separate work for anything beyond that. As a bonus that lets me do more Star Wars Opening Title Crawls to start each work! 
> 
> I have a second companion series: Sarrak One Shots. It is a collection of short fluffy chapters that are out of order, usually holiday themed, a special event, or a fun prompt, that would otherwise interrupt the tone and order of the main story.
> 
> The Star Wars movies are the Skywalker Saga. Welcome to the Sarrak Saga!
> 
> Anyway, that about wraps it up. I hope you enjoy my first Fan Fiction!

**It is a pivotal time for the SITH EMPIRE. Having secured an uneasy truce with the GALACTIC REPUBLIC, the Empire now seeks allies among the neutral systems.**

**The foul planet HUTTA is the Empire's latest target, but its wealthy and corrupt crime lords refuse to take sides in the cold war between Republic and Empire.**

**To tip the scales, Imperial Intelligence's latest shadowy operative has been dispatched to Hutta under command of the Empire's mysterious spymaster....**

* * *

The starship appeared out of nowhere just a few million kilometers away from the target planet. Drifting unnoticed past the dozens of ships itching to land on the smuggler's moon Nar Shaddaa, the ship continued its course to the Hutt controlled planet, uncreatively named Hutta. A sickly shade of olive green permeated the clouds above the planet, indicating a toxic atmosphere only a Hutt could find comfortable. The oceans were a dull brown, suggesting a similar lethality in the water. The ship pushed past all of it and surprisingly found no resistance in the upper atmosphere, touching down safely in a semi-crowded spaceport landing zone not far from the settlement Jiguuna. Allowing for the rowdy crew of assorted drunks, gamblers, smugglers, and riff-raff to leave first, the final passenger of the taxi ship finally exited the craft. She waited until it took off mere moments later to check her personal tracking device.

The objective was near. Continuing through the spaceport, she saw two suspicious Gamorrean pig-men looking around wildly, keeping tight grips on their axes. They started coming her way, but she slipped into the crowd easily. She was still safe, still an unknown. The pig-men went right on past to confront a feisty bug-eyed Rodian. He went down quickly when one of the pig-men kneed him in the gut. She reminded herself there wasn't any time to watch the rowdy locals, and continued towards her assigned destination, the local cantina.

Proceeding to one of the back rooms, she quickly made sure nobody else was around, and started to tamper with a looped holorecording of a beautiful translucent Twi'lek dancer. With the right cross wiring and inputting into her portable device, she successfully uploaded the correct holofrequency of her contact. The dancing Twi'lek was replaced by the blue frizzy hologram of a stern looking older man wearing a grey Imperial Intelligence officer's uniform. His feet were firmly planted on the ground and his arms were behind his back. He was in a position of authority, ready to give orders.

"Secure transmission established. This is Keeper. We may speak freely, agent; prepare to receive your orders," the hologram said.

"Agent Arierra Sarrak, reporting for duty. Ready to receive my mission," the young woman replied.

"Yes, Agent Sarrak. You were chosen for this operation because of your exemplary performance and leadership skills displayed during your previous team-based missions on the capital world Dromund Kaas. Imperial Intelligence needs agents capable of working independently in the field. Now you apply your training to the real world.

"Nem'ro the Hutt and his organization run Jiguuna, and you're in town to convince Nem'ro to supply the Empire." Keeper delivered the rundown swiftly, his grimace never fading once. Apparently this Nem'ro was giving the Empire a lot of trouble.

"Give me background. What are we working from?" Arierra asked. Better to know as much going into the mission as possible.

"Jiguuna is an industrial town, and Nem'ro runs most of the industry. The Hutt supplies weapons, drugs, and raw materials — but not to us. We believe Nem'ro has been reluctant to lose Republic customers by publicly siding with the Empire. It's time he overcame this reluctance. We need to know what Nem'ro and his advisors are thinking before we can act. I want you to obtain access to the Nem'ro clan's inner circle.

"You'll require a cover identity. One of our contacts — an alien named Jheeg — has prepared a background for you and will provide the details."

"It's as good as done," Arierra said with a short nod. She had been quite successful with subterfuge missions before, and her confidence was exuding from her, enough for Keeper to notice.

"Don't underestimate the Nem'ro clan. The galaxy has seen more effective gangsters, but rarely more sadistic ones," Keeper warned. "Jheeg will be waiting for you at a safehouse. Locate him, take what he offers, then report to me. Your combat training should see you through, but expect brutality and expect to be targeted. Jiguuna isn't friendly to strangers. Keeper out."

The hologram disappeared in a blink. She tampered with the base of the projector and unplugged her device. The dancing Twi'lek returned, as if Arierra had never been there. She turned and exited the room, slipping past drunks as she stepped out into the muggy open air of Hutta. The safehouse wasn't too far away, but there was some blaster fire in the street. Probably some gang members riled up. It didn't bother Arierra. She was a master of stealth, even given her almost white-as-snow blonde hair. She kept it clipped extremely short to keep it out of her face when looking through the scope of a blaster rifle, and to draw less attention. The last thing anyone wanted while working as an agent for Imperial Intelligence was attention.

She made it to the safehouse and found a hideous alien who could only have been her contact Jheeg. His head was horizontally elongated, with large round glassy eyes that had no pupils or irises at all, just shiny black reflective surfaces that made her shiver with unease.

"Wumba oomba juga las ta Jheeg," he grumbled.

_What did he just say? Must be speaking some alien language_, she thought.

"Why couldn't you just speak Basic and make this easier on me? Hold on," she said with an exasperated sigh. She fiddled with her portable device and turned on the universal translator. "Could you please repeat that, I didn't quite understand the first time."

"You. You are here softly, from the Empire. I am Jheeg. I am expecting you. I have your new identity," the translator said. "Do you know the Red Blade? Small-time pirate. Rich. Mysterious. No one knows true species. Gender. Color. I planted rumors, made Nem'ro think the Red Blade is coming to visit — enjoy Hutt palace, do business. You will be the Blade. No one will doubt you."

"This sounds too easy, Jheeg. What's the catch?" Arierra asked. Nothing was ever this smooth. The alien was hiding something. She could feel it in her gut.

"Ah, yes. Catch is unfortunate. I will explain. Real Blade brings tribute to friends; brings presents, bribes. Real Blade is far away now, exploring Outer Rim. Won't cause trouble. Many things Nem'ro wants, things Nem'ro likes. Once Nem'ro has gifts, all suspicions go away. You become pirate. You become Red Blade. I contacted Imperial handlers. As assured, yes? The call is arriving now."

An audio device on the nearby table activated, and Keeper's voice started talking.

"Jheeg, from this point forward operational security will be at a premium. You will not contact us from this terminal again."

"Yes. Leaving for your privacy. I will await contact," Jheeg whispered. He left the safehouse and another hologram popped up from the audio device so that she and Keeper could talk face-to-face, more or less. Thank goodness that was over. Any more of that insufferable alien and she would have put her head through a wall.

"Now that you have your cover identity, your next task is to access Nem'ro's inner circle. Present yourself to the Hutt as a fellow gangster — as this Red Blade — and offer him Jheeg's gifts. One of the gifts is implanted with a listening device, which we will use to monitor conversations within Nem'ro's palace," Keeper explained.

"Are we listening for something specific?" Arierra asked.

"At this juncture, our primary goal is to find weaknesses in Nem'ro's organization. Even if the Hutt won't join us, we might influence his lieutenants. Talk to Nem'ro and his men. Determine who we can turn and how we can sway them. We will be listening."

We will be listening. It was always like that, wasn't it? Always listening. Always being watched, always aware of just how many eyes and ears were out there. It was calming and terrifying all at once.

"In that case, I'd better watch my mouth," Arierra said with a smirk. It was half joke, half serious.

"Yes, be careful what you say — and lose the accent. When you're in the Hutt palace, you're no longer an Imperial. Contact me from the palace cantina once Nem'ro has his "presents". Keeper out."

It was a short walk to the palace, but the humidity made it feel longer. As soon as she entered the palace a large man stepped in her path, blocking her from moving forward. He pressed a button on his in-ear commlink.

"This is Karrels. Tell the throne room that the Blade's arrived." Karrels gestured her to follow him further into the palace. He laid down the rules as they walked to the throne room. "When Nem'ro shows, stay at least five meters back and don't come up unless you're called. One wrong move and you're a pile of ash," he warned.

"You worried I'm going to cause trouble?" Arierra said in a flawless Republic backwater planet accent.

"Just going over the rules. You've got a reputation, and we don't want any problems."

They stepped through a doorway into the throne room and he was the first thing she saw. He was hard to miss. A gigantic beige slug with short grubby arms and two bulging eyes laid on a comfortable couch of royal purple and gold adornments. She could smell his rancid stench all the way from the back of the room. He waved them forward and they proceeded to present themselves.

Karrels spoke first. "Allow me to present Nem'ro the Hutt — the illustrious crime king of Jiguuna." Karrels gave a small bow and backed away. Arierra pulled out her translator; Hutts never bothered to speak Basic. It was beneath them.

"So, the Red Blade finally comes to visit the house of Nem'ro. Great honor comes to the both of us. I did not expect you to be so... soft, however. Very few pirates possess charms like yours. Hahaha!" Every word that came out of its hideously wide mouth made her want to throw up, but she held it in. She had to be professional, no matter how much she hated being near these putrid slime balls. "Now, let us see if the legends of the mighty Red Blade's generosity are true. What have you brought me and my clan?"

Looking around the room, it was clear that like all Hutts, Nem'ro was as greedy as he was ugly. The room was filled so many expensive decorations it was like a tornado came through a Corellian art gallery and settled down in Nem'ro's palace. It would be in her best interest to embellish as much as possible to get on the Hutt's good side.

"Vast treasures, plundered from worlds in every sector in the galaxy — " She nearly choked while saying this next part, " — all for you, great and powerful Nem'ro."

"You talk big, little pirate, but your boasts do not interest me." Karrels went over to the table and inspected the gifts. His eyes lit up with glee.

Karrels stepped forward to inspect the treasures. "Not bad! Nem'ro — the idols here are real aurodium. The cloth looks like — "

"I see, Karrels. I see. Mmm..." The Hutt was silent for a few seconds and then nodded his flabby head in approval. "You are an impressive and beautiful creature, Blade. You may conduct your dealings on Hutta with my approval. Now, experience the luxuries of my palace. Enjoy my slaves, and wallow in opulence! Let me introduce you to my advisors. You have met Karrels Javis; any business you have you may discuss with him. And this is Toth'lazhen — "

A fierce-faced red Twi'lek man got up from a chair and approached Nem'ro.

"Nem'ro, we have little time for guests right now. Security reports that Fa'athra and his clan have struck at our shipments again."

"WHAT!?" Nem'ro's whole body shook with rage. He started screaming and ranting, and Arierra took several steps back. All the movement was making his odor get worse. Karrels led her out of the throne room.

"Looks like your audience with Nem'ro is over. You'll have to forgive the interruption. I've been working for that Hutt since he killed my gang when I was thirteen. Trust me, you can't talk to him when he's like this."

"Thanks for the introduction. I look forward to doing business with all of you," she said.

"No problem. And hey, you don't have to be all business. Get a drink, relax, make yourself at home while you're here." Arierra gave him a firm handshake and made her way to the backroom of the palace cantina. Once again tampering with the holoreciever device, she tapped into Keeper's frequency.

Keeper's likeness appeared and he looked pleased. "Well done, agent. The listening device is working perfectly, and Nem'ro can keep no more secrets from us. Imperial Intelligence has determined that Nem'ro's human lieutenant, Karrels Javis, is the weak link in his operation. You're going to twist the man until he serves us."

Arierra nodded in confirmation. "He won't be any trouble to manipulate," she said, back to her stiff and proper Imperial accent. Keeper continued.

"Unfortunately, Karrels is on the verge of disfavor with Nem'ro, while the Twi'lek lieutenant —Toth'lazhen, I believe— is Nem'ro's rising star. I want you to go to Karrels and offer your services as the Red Blade. Do whatever is necessary to bring Karrels glory in Nem'ro's eyes." There was a moment of silence and Keeper's usual stiffness was overtaken by a glimpse of nerves.

"One other thing, agent. This operation of ours has drawn the attention of a member of the Dark Council. Darth Jadus himself. The Council's authority is second only to that of the Emperor. It's a rare... honor... for an Intelligence operation to be overseen in this way."

Arierra sensed his unease and decided to push. "With all due respect, what does the Dark Council care about Hutta? This operation isn't exactly a threat to the Sith."

"I don't know why Lord Jadus is interested. Nor is it our concern. The Sith aren't obligated to share their reasons. Report back once you've rendered whatever aid Karrels requires. Keeper out."

Not even five paces from Karrels' back office, a Zabrak stepped out in front of her to block her path. A crown of horns adorned his bald head, and his face was covered in light tattoos of intricate design.

_He's rather handsome for an alien_, she thought while eyeing him up, trying to find any potential weaknesses if this was going to get violent.

"Don't be in such a hurry, Blade. Don't you remember me? Your old buddy, Dheno Rey? I don't think you looked this good when we met up on Hoth — or so girly. But you couldn't be an imposter. You know your old friend Dheno." He cocked his head slightly, his eyes running up and down her body, smirking to himself.

_Cover is blown. There are always risks when going undercover, might as well play along, and get through this as quickly and quietly as possible._

"Of course, I remember you Dheno! How long's it been?" 

His smirk slowly faded. "Little too long, it seems. Turns out we've got a problem. You see, you don't look like the Blade I know. The Blade who owes me credits. But... you say you're the Blade, my pretty lady friend, so I'll take you at your word and ask for my money. You understand?" She didn't like the look in his eye, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve. A lot of men could be easy to manipulate.

In her sweetest voice she could muster, she took one slow step towards Dheno and said, "I thought we were close, Dheno. I thought you were my very, very close friend."

He looked intrigued. "Yeah, I can see that...But come on. I really do need the cash if I'm gonna keep your little secret."

_Damn, he's not backing down._

Sometimes she hated what she had to do to keep her cover safe. She stepped towards him again, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, caressing him softly.

"Come on, you're a good guy. You'd take a girl's last few credits? Leave her broke and wanting?" She leaned in closer. He pushed her away.

"It's tempting... _really_ tempting. But I'm not talking about settling a bar tab here. I'm talking big credits. Either you give me what you owe me, or I start telling Hutts that the Blade's still dodging asteroid fields in the Outer Rim."

He slowly reached for his blaster pistol, but Arierra cut him off before he could grab it. She blocked him and he kicked back at her. They scuffled for a few seconds and suddenly she was overwhelmed with awareness.

The fight slowed down and she sensed terrible danger. She saw Dheno stabbing outward with a hidden knife, coming right for her gut. She reached out to try to redirect his arm but he simply stopped thrusting. It was like he had hit a solid invisible wall. The knife wouldn't go further.

She pushed with all her might against him and suddenly he went flying backwards, all the way down the hallway, smacking into the far back wall. It all happened so fast, there was barely time to register what had happened. Dheno was unconscious on the floor.

_Did I just...?_

Eyes wide with disbelief, her suspicions were confirmed when she felt a presence materialize behind her.

She slowly turned around to see a tall figure, hidden under a thick black hooded cloak. His face was shadowed, hidden well enough that the only features she could make out were the pointy tip of a chalk-white beard and his eyes.

Those eyes. Those pale, piercing, ghostly white eyes. Not the yellow and red corruption normally associated with a master of the Dark Side of the Force. These eyes indicated something much, much worse.

She managed to tear her gaze away from those eyes and look downward to see the glint of metal in his grip. Fast as lightning, a meter-long plasma beam protruded from the metallic hilt, lighting up the dim hallway in a splash of crimson light. The Sith raised his lightsaber up to her, the end of the red blade barely a centimeter away from the tip of her nose.

"We have much to discuss, Agent Sarrak," he said in a cold, commanding voice. He lowered the red blade down to his side.

She let out a frustrated sigh, never imagining she'd address this Lord of the Sith, member of the Dark Council, the universally feared and reviled Darth Phantos, ever again in her life.

"I imagine we do...father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Chapter One! Thanks for taking the time to read it! Feel free to leave a comment below. I'd love your feedback!


	2. There Is No Emotion

Born to two Force users, Darth Phantos and the Jedi Padawan Ashara Zavros, Arierra had been an anomaly. She was born with light blonde hair. In addition, Phantos could sense no connection to the Force inside his daughter.

Neither Phantos nor his wife had blonde hair.

Both Phantos and Ashara were Force users.

Any other Sith would have killed his wife in a rage for the insult of infidelity, but Phantos was cold and calculating. Instead of hatred, Phantos simply ignored his wife, and left her to raise Arierra mostly on her own. Phantos was busy with his scheming to grab a seat on the Dark Council, and Ashara was happy enough with the arrangement if it meant seeing less of her husband.

Ashara's daughter was not a Force user, but Ashara could teach her what she knew, limited as it was. They trained together in secret, Ashara imparting the philosophies of the Jedi, practicing meditation, and Arierra's favorite activity: lightsaber forms. Arierra of course never touched a lightsaber, only using a wooden practice blade.

Though she sought the affection of her father, as she reached adolescence, she grew to understand his level of involvement in her life. Minimal contact with his non-Force-attuned bastard child would keep Phantos' embarrassment in the back burner of his peer's minds and would easily keep Arierra's training a secret. This embarrassment lessened over the years as Arierra proved herself quite capable as an officer of the Imperial military when she reached adulthood. After only a year of service, she was quickly reassigned to Imperial Intelligence, where she further exceeded expectations as the youngest operative at only nineteen years old. Four years of covert undercover missions only sharpened her ability to lie, and to lie well. After all, she had been lying her whole life.

A violent shudder shook her from her introspection. The shuttle must've breached the atmosphere. She swallowed her fear and steeled herself for what was to come.

The Imperial shuttle touched down on the landing platform, the doors opening to let in a blast of arid wind and blinding sunlight. Statues of ancient Sith Lords were carved into massive cliff facings of chiseled red stone, their intimidating stare looking down upon the denizens of Korriban. Arierra stepped out of the shuttle, escorted by two Imperial officers, who stopped about halfway to the arrival gate and stood in formation.

She was all alone now.

_At least this feeling is nothing new_, she reminded herself.

There was a dark-skinned man with buzzed hair waiting for her. He wore rather standard Sith attire, black robes augmented by pieces of plasteel armor to cover vital areas. Compared to the rest of the faces she'd seen that day, he seemed somewhat amiable. She kept up her guard. Looks could be deceiving, and failure to recognize this could be deadly.

"At last, you've arrived. Good, good. There is much to do and every moment is critical," the man said. "I'm Overseer Tremel. For decades, I've administered the trials that prove who is and is not worthy to join the Sith Order. The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith, or die."

_Just treat this like any other mission_, she told herself, trying to stay calm. She played Keeper's voice in her head.

_"The mission briefing: infiltrate the Sith Academy. You will assume the identity of a Sith Acolyte. You will perform the trials of the Sith, and you will achieve apprenticeship to a Master. This is a deep cover mission. Contact will be non-existent and if you are discovered we will not acknowledge you. This is your most dangerous mission yet, but I have confidence in your ability to serve the Empire."_

It was almost convincing. But the longer she looked in Overseer Tremel's eyes, the more she realized that this would most definitely not be like any of her undercover missions. She could feel his energy. She could feel the Force in and around him. She could feel the Force inside of herself.

It scared her.

She pushed down the fear, knowing all too well that any sign of weakness would be taken advantage of swiftly and brutally. Her mother had once told her that she was relieved that Arierra had no connection to the Force, so she wouldn't have to face the horrors of the Academy trials. Now her mother's worst fears had come to pass.

Only slightly shaken, Arierra was pleased at the ease of which she slipped into yet another persona, this time of the confident Sith acolyte.

"Mark my words, I am destined to be Sith."

_That wasn't too ambitious, was it?_ She had met many Sith who were insufferable elitists, so assured of their great destinies.

With a single sentence, Overseer Tremel pierced through her disguise.

"It wasn't destiny that brought you here," he said with a half-smile.

_Oh... right. He can sense my lie through the Force_, she realized.

Her confidence was quickly slipping, and for a single moment of sheer panic, she had a crazy thought. The shuttle was still behind her. If she ducked and ran she could knock out the guards and fly away. Her eyes shifted to Tremel's belt and the lightsaber hitched to it. She wouldn't even make it a meter before the lightsaber had impaled her.

"You are here and ahead of schedule because of your... _unique_ circumstances. I expect you to obey. You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here." It was obvious that Tremel knew exactly what was on her mind, but he didn't sound overly threatening. In fact, she sensed a tiny bit of dread from him, deep down inside.

_Of course. He knows who my father is. Anybody with half a brain would know. He's...afraid of me? No, that's not right. He's afraid of my father. If anything were to happen to me, my father would bring down his wrath upon those who wronged him._

_After all, his reputation precedes him. He’s legendary among the Dark Council. Cold, calculating, strategic. Almost like a Jedi in that way. If I want a chance at making it through this, I should keep up the strict professionalism I had in my Intelligence days..._

"Sounds like a plan," she said simply.

Overseer Tremel nodded and continued.

"The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you face. There's an acolyte here named Vemrin. He's your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you."

"How is it that I already have a rival? Maybe he can be reasoned with? We’re both in the same boat here," she asked.

"There are no amends to be made with a creature like Vemrin. We must strengthen your bond with the Force to match his. All you need to know is that you are a threat to him, and he to you. We'll make sure you can stand up to that threat.

"That practice sword you've arrived with is insufficient—the blade of lesser acolytes. You need a dominating weapon. In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, there's an old armory. A strong Sith war blade awaits you there. The tomb is thick with K'lor'slugs—deadly, savage creatures. Be speedy but careful. They've been the end of many an acolyte. Once you acquire the war blade, I suggest you spend some time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the Academy."

The journey through the tomb was rather uneventful. After briefly assisting an Imperial commando with a troublesome slug nest—"strengthening Sith ties with Imperial military," as the man put it—she retrieved the war blade and headed up the ancient stairs out into the desert canyon.

Up ahead was a massive metallic pyramidal structure that could only be the Academy. It was rather intimidating, knowing how many powerful Sith roamed those halls. Her father could be in there somewhere, watching over her training, judging but not interfering. She found Tremel's office easily but was stopped just outside his door by two men. One was an angry looking man with a scar on his face, and the other was a bald hulking pile of muscle, towering over the both of them.

"Hey there, acolyte. Hold on a moment, let me get a look at you," the smaller man said with a gruff voice. He looked her up and down and frowned. "Hmmm...so you're Overseer Tremel's secret weapon, huh? Impressive, to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move though. I'm Vemrin, and unlike you I've fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect."

"This is a big place, Vemrin. There's more than enough room here for both of us," she said, trying to nip any sense of hostility in the bud. It was a tactic she used often in her Intelligence days.

_The less I have to look over my shoulder, the easier it is to get the job done, quick and clean._

"I'm glad to hear you say that. There's plenty of room for you, behind me. If Overseer Tremel had made his move a year ago, when I first arrived, you might've had a chance. But now — too little, too late." Arierra had no idea what kind of Sith politics game he was blathering on about, but he was starting to annoy her as much as Jheeg had back on Hutta.

The large man next to her turned to Vemrin.

"This is ridiculous, Vemrin. Let's just kill her already and hide the body," he suggested. Vemrin shook his head in refusal.

"We're not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgis. There are rules. Traditions. We'll leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here," Vemrin explained.

It was becoming quickly obvious to Arierra that there was no reasoning with Vemrin, so she decided to have a little fun and poke at him a bit.

_If this is going to be the last week of my life, I might as well loosen up a bit and enjoy it._

"You're not very good with people, are you?" she asked with a smirk.

"You're not funny. Just pathetic. And you've been warned. Coming, Dolgis?" Vemrin asked.

"Be right there, Vemrin," he said as Vemrin left them. Dolgis apparently had more to say.

"Listen to me, you useless priss. Acolytes aren't allowed to murder each other. But accidents happen. It isn't murder without witnesses. No more warnings. Vemrin's the alpha monster here. You go after Vemrin, you die." With that, he walked away.

_Charming people_, she thought as she walked through the door to Tremel's office. She found him conversing quietly with a young woman.

"Good, you've returned. You seem to be in one piece. Tell me, how do you like your new blade?" Tremel asked.

"I suppose this is sufficient," Arierra said plainly. Deep down, she was itching to hold a real lightsaber. The woman next to her narrowed her eyes and scowled in disgust.

"What are you doing father? I only just got my war blade, and I've been here six months!" she complained.

"I have my reasons, Eskella. And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you hear?" Tremel warned.

"Yes, father," Eskella said.

"Acolyte, this is Eskella, my daughter. She's one of the advanced students here, on her way to becoming Sith. If she minds herself," he explained.

"I'll keep quiet about your new charge, father. But I won't be there if whatever you're planning blows up in your face." She stormed out of the room leaving the two of them alone.

"Don't mind her. She's just sore that I'm keeping secrets. She growls but she's loyal. Now, I thought I heard Vemrin's voice in the hallway before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?" Tremel asked.

All this talk about making moves was making her head spin. Sith politics was sounding like it would be infinitely more complicated than covert operations.

"He just introduced himself to me," she said, not wanting to bring up any of Vemrin's threats. Tremel stroked his chin in contemplation.

"If he didn't attack, he must not fully comprehend the threat you represent. Good, good. Still, I'd hoped we'd have more time. Vemrin's not the type to sniff around for too long before trying to take a bite. In a drive for sheer numbers, the criteria for Academy admittance has been relaxed. Now anyone with Force sensitivity is allowed entrance," he said with a shudder. "Vemrin is mixed blood. The invisible rot eating at the foundation of the Empire. He must not be allowed to advance."

_I could be mixed blood as well. But I guess when your father is on the Council, that gets overlooked_, she thought. She decided to be frank with Tremel for once and let out a little sass.

"So, you're an elitist snob," she said. It was a risk, of course, insulting her mentor. But it was a risk she was realizing she could afford.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. It's the Sith way. Only the best, only the most pure, should be good enough. Unfortunately, Vemrin's caught the eye of Darth Baras, one of the most influential Sith Lords. He's being groomed to be Baras's new apprentice. As Darth Baras's apprentice, the power at Vemrin's fingertips will be considerable. He could change the Sith for the worse. You must proceed to your next trial immediately. I want you to interrogate three prisoners in the Academy jails and decide their fates. Consider each criminal's story carefully. The decisions you make will be scrutinized, so let your passions guide your judgements. Go to the Academy prison. Speak to the head jailer Knash, and return to me after you've passed judgement on the prisoners."

The prison wasn't very far from Tremel's office. As she stepped through the door she could hear what she presumed to be Knash threatening a prisoner. Knash was leaned up against a crate facing a jail cell that was holding a cute blue Twi'lek girl wearing a slave shock collar.

"One more chirp from you, little bird, and you'll regret it," Knash said menacingly.

"Chirp, chirp chirp," the Twi'lek said. Arierra laughed.

_She's certainly got some backbone._

Knash apparently didn't like the joke. He pressed a button on a handheld device, and the shock collar activated, stinging the Twi'lek girl.

"Ow! Jerk! If you don't like that, just say so. I can do other animals too. Dire-cat, frog-dog, Kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it."

Knash ignored her as Arierra stepped up to the cage.

"You, I'm jailer Knash. I run these cells and slave pits. You're the acolyte Tremel sent for the test, right? He thinks highly of you," he said.

"That's good to hear. I want to do well," Arierra said.

"You should know," Knash continued, "this situation is highly unusual. Normally an acolyte goes off-world for the interrogation. Overseer Tremel had these three shipped in for you. He think's you're the next coming of Exar Kun. But you ought to know, Tremel ain't the only one paying attention to you."

Her thoughts briefly drifted to her father. Knash turned away from the Twi'lek girl and gestured to three other cells.

"These three prisoners have been transferred here for your inspection. You gotta interrogate them as needed, and then decide their fate. The convicted are usually executed or given a trial by combat to see if they're worthy. Whatever your decide, you will be the one to carry out the sentence."

Arierra took a long breath in. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much autonomy. Every moment of her life was devoted to a mission, devoted to keeping secrets from everyone around her. Everyone was pushing her to go the direction they wanted. She had been making decisions as other people for so long, she almost didn't know what it would be like to decide for herself. What would she, Arierra Sarrak, former Intelligence agent, current Sith acolyte, do in this situation? She was only a Sith acolyte by circumstance, not by any choice of her own. Her thoughts drifted to her mother, and the lessons she was taught in secret. She remembered her mother's greatest lesson: survival, at any cost.

"Alright, lets started. This one on the left — "

"You freaks aren't getting anything new out of me. Just do whatever you're going to do," the woman behind the bars growled. It was now or never.

"You can either talk to me or to the Inquisitors. And I promise, I have a much sunnier disposition," Arierra said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Get lost! I've been through this routine. I already know all your Inquisitors by name," the prisoner said.

"Impudent to the last," Knash commented. "As I was saying, she was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin system. Throughout her torture, she maintained that she was hired anonymously."

"Get it through your damn head — I had no idea he was Imperial, and I don't know who hired me!" she protested.

"So you're telling me you're not a Republic assassin?" Arierra asked.

"I'm not political. I work for whoever pays," the prisoner explained. Knash stepped in.

"The point is, she doesn't deny the charge. So, now you must decide. Execution or trial by combat. Which do you choose?"

The gears in her head were turning quickly. Knash had explained that the convicted were _usually_ executed, not always. Meaning there was room for out of the box thinking.

"Neither actually. She could prove useful. Send her to Imperial Intelligence," Arierra demanded.

"I won't work for free," the prisoner chimed in.

"Hmm... you spared her. Interesting," Knash noted. He seemed genuinely perplexed by the outcome.

They walked to the second cell and the man behind the bars was practically on the floor, begging for his life.

"Please! I am a fellow Sith. Judge me with an open mind and grant me trial by combat. I beg you!" he sniveled.

"What’s your name?" she asked. Knash answered for him.

"This pile of waste is Devotek. Once a valued Sith champion, until he botched an Imperial mission and caused a thousand Imperial deaths. Now look at him," he said as he spat towards the cage.

"I served faithfully for twenty-four years, then one mistake and they threw me away!" Devotek mumbled. "Now I've been left here to rot. Please, let me feel the weight of a weapon once more."

"You don't deserve that honor, and I don't do charity work," she said.

"Then I die a disgrace," he muttered.

Time for bit of exercise in her new abilities. She raised her arm and reached out. She felt past her skin, past the air, through the bars of the cell towards the man whimpering in front of her. She guided the Force around his throat and squeezed tight, and she could feel it, almost as if she were choking him with her own hands. It was exhilarating, and frightening. Slowly she closed her hand into a balled-up fist, squeezing her fingers against her palm, so tightly that her nails were digging into her skin. She felt his fear, felt his terror, and then felt nothing. Devotek fell to the floor, dead.

"Good. Now I won't have to look at his sad weathered face anymore," Knash said as he spat towards Devotek's fresh corpse. "Thank you."

She felt anger rise in her. "That man served for a long time. You should be more respectful," she growled.

"This last prisoner is a bit of a puzzle. He's called Brehg, and he's a jittery little wretch. Suspected of supplying forged documents to Republic agents. Strangely enough, he maintains his innocence despite being severely tortured," Knash explained.

Brehg was a different species than Jheeg, but just as ugly. Arierra pulled out her translator. It was doubtful this alien spoke Basic.

"That's because innocent I am! Believe me, you gotta — I had nothing to do with forging no papers! Set up! I was set up!"

Arierra chuckled. "Are you trying to tell me you've led a clean life?"

"Well, I never said that," Brehg admitted. "Did some time in a Republic jail for forgery, so I was the perfect candidate to implicate in this. But I've been straight ever seen getting out. I swear!"

"Hmmm... he's never wavered from that line, and the evidence is circumstantial. I suppose it's possible he didn't do it. What do you decide?" Knash asked.

It wasn't much to go on. He seemed innocent, but he could be lying. Either way, it was an easy answer.

"I don't care if he's innocent or not. Torture him enough and he'll confess!" She reached out with the Force again. It was so much easier the second time around. Just as he was about to lose consciousness, she slammed him to the bottom of his cell and let go.

"It's not fair!" Brehg cried out.

"Shut up you fidgety fool! The decision's been made," Knash said. "Well, I guess it's back off to the Inquisitors for him. That's that. You're an interesting one, kid. I can see why people are keeping tabs on you. Head back to Overseer Tremel and see what he thinks of your choices."

Back in Tremel's office, Arierra waited with increasing nerves. Tremel stepped inside soon after she did.

"Sorry to make you wait, acolyte. These interruptions are incredibly annoying. Now, onto the business at hand: your test in the jails. First the assassin. She attempted to kill an Imperial spy but was unaware of her client's affiliation. You assigned her to Imperial Intelligence. I commend you, that was excellent thinking. Never waste a potential resource."

"Thank you, Overseer. I'm glad you approve," Arierra said quietly.

"What's more important is that Darth Baras would approve. Now, the failed warrior Devotek. He wanted combat but you struck him down. Perfect. The man was utterly useless. Devotek was an utter waste of space."

"I took no pleasure in killing him," Arierra admitted.

"And why would you? It's like taking out the trash. You don't think about it, you just do it. Once something is no longer useful, it should be eradicated. Remember that. Now, the forger you sent back for more torture even though he seemed innocent. A strong decision. Leave no stone unturned."

"A ripple from even a tiny stone can flow a great distance," she said, quoting a Jedi proverb her mother once told her.

"Well, look who turned deep and insightful," Tremel muttered with a smirk.

"Each time, each prisoner, you made the best possible decision. You may yet be able to challenge Vemrin for Darth Baras' attention."

"Thank you, Overseer."

"Thank yourself, acolyte. It's performances like this that just might beat the extreme odds we're facing. You must always be thinking, considering every angle. Aside from a strong and skilled sword arm, this will be what impresses Darth Baras the most. You're beginning to understand what it means to be Sith.

"Because you were forced into the academy ahead of schedule, Darth Baras will be predisposed to judging you severely. And by severely, I mean fatally. Now, we must hurry to your next trial. Every moment that passes we risk discovery before we're ready."


	3. Peace Is A Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already screwed up my posting schedule hahaha 
> 
> I'm an hour late!
> 
> So in order to make up for this egregious error, I'm going to post two chapters back to back!
> 
> We'll be getting off of Korriban soon. Hope you enjoy these next two chapters!

"In the caverns of Marka Ragnos hides the beast he left to guard his legacy. Go there, sit among the flames, and wait for the beast to come for you," Overseer Tremel commanded.

"I break beasts' necks in my sleep," Arierra said confidently.

"Don't be rash. Defeating this creature will take your best effort," Tremel warned. "Return to the Valley of the Dark Lords and find the tomb of Marka Ragnos. I'll see you when the beast is slain. Good luck."

With that, she was off, swiftly exiting the cool interior of the temple to face the hot sands of Korriban once more. The trip to the tomb was short. The Korriban Academy was directly in the center of the monuments to the ancient Sith Lords; the architects hoping to siphon unnatural power and wisdom from their long dead predecessors.

As Arierra approached the long valley, she was beckoned by a rather obese Lord of the Sith with one arm elbow-deep inside of a dissected tuk'ata hound. There were cages set up to house more of the creatures in some sort of ragtag laboratory.

"A fresh young acolyte! Come to view my experiments? I trust the sight of a messy operating table doesn't disturb you?"

"I have no fear of dead things," she said, doing her best to remain stoic. The horrid stench from the beast's corpse, bloated and rotting in the Korriban sun, was testing her professionalism.

"All fine and good — but lack of fear and genuine interest are two different things. This used to be a tuk'ata, the hound like beasts infesting Korriban's tombs. On the surface, nothing special. But I alone can see this creature is an expression of pure dark side energy. Aggression made manifest!"

It was obvious this Sith Lord was insane, and it would be in Arierra's best interest to go along with whatever he was babbling about. Lords of the Sith had full authority to cut down an acolyte where they stood even for the slightest infractions.

"Amazing. How did you learn that?" she asked, feigning interest. The Sith Lord's eyes lit up and he smiled, eager to share his knowledge.

"The Force told me so. It speaks to me. The Force is alive. It expresses its will in the physical world. This tuk'ata was one such form." As insane as he was, Arierra did remember hearing about the Living Force from her mother's teachings.

"Are we another of these forms?" she asked.

"Sith are the highest manifestations of the Force's will. I've dissected hundreds of tuk'ata, forming a direct connection to the Dark Side. Each beast I examine advances me towards perfect unity. I now stand at a new frontier but find myself thwarted. My most perfect specimen —a tuk'ata mutant— escaped to the tombs before I could analyze it."

"Your work is too important to fail, my lord," Arierra said, lying through her teeth.

"Indeed. Perhaps the Force has brought you to me for a reason. You acolytes delve into the tombs on your trials. You could hunt that tuk'ata for me and retrieve its perfect brain. My apprentice Malora saw which tomb the beast fled to. Find out what she knows, assist me, and you will be rewarded."

Arierra turned and found the apprentice on the other side of the makeshift lab, scanning one of the beasts. As soon as she approached, Malora started to laugh.

"Seeking Lord Renning's lost pet, are you? Don't waste your time. That fool's research is pointless," she said.

"I agree, but I don't exactly have much of a choice here," Arierra admitted.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who sees through my master's inane babbling. Renning deludes the Dark Council into thinking he's advancing Sith knowledge, when he's really wasting the Empire's time and resources dissecting mindless animals! But... if his experiments were discredited, he would be banished, and I would be rewarded. Bring me the brain before delivering it to Lord Renning, and I'll make it worth your while."

She had faced this kind of thing before, Sith interrupting Imperial Intelligence operations with their own agendas and wasting everybody's time. Defying a Sith Lord might not be the smartest thing to do on Korriban, but this Lord Renning was so wrapped up in his own ego he wouldn't know anything had gone wrong.

"Will do," she said as she walked towards the entrance of the tombs. With every step she grew colder. She could feel the overwhelming presence of evil, and she stopped short of the threshold where the soft red sand stopped, and the smooth stone began. She couldn't help imagining the dark cave as a giant mouth, waiting for her to step deeper inside so it could snap shut, swallowing her whole.

Dealing with the mutant tuk'ata was easy. It was a little larger than the other tuk'ata in the tomb but provided her no trouble. The dread was palpable as she descended the steps further into the main chamber of Marka Ragnos' tomb.

In the center of the chamber there was a stone alter with two braziers lit with blue flames. The incense was so sweet it covered up the stench of the brain she was carrying in a backpack Renning had provided her with. She approached and knelt on the dusty stone floor, closing her eyes. A minute of silence passed, and she found herself aware of another presence in the room, a hatred and hunger that hadn't been felt in thousands of years. She opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a gigantic beast. It was all claws and spikes with a hundred needle-sharp teeth and too many eyes.

The beast did not hesitate to attack. It swiped outwards with a hooked claw, and Arierra had barely enough time to dive out of the way before she was this monster's dinner. She got back up and readied her practice saber, but the beast had already turned to face her again. Despite its massive size, it was deadly fast.

Arierra slashed with her blade but the creature’s armored hide was too thick. Her weapon simply bounced off, the force of the reverberation rattling her bones. The monster slashed at her again, and she brought up her weapon to defend herself, gripping the hilt tightly with both hands to keep the claws away from her face. There was no way she was going to be able to kill this thing with her weapon. As the creature pressed down on her harder, she closed her eyes, doing her best to calm her rapid breathing.

She remembered what her mother had taught her about fear, and how the state of her mind could turn the tide of the battle in the favor of her or her opponent. The blade she was holding was not her only weapon.

"There is no emotion, there is peace," she whispered aloud.

Carefully, she let go of her practice blade with her left hand. The blade and claws came closer, now mere centimeters away from her exposed flesh. She held out her hand and felt the Force flowing around her. She gathered it, felt it surging through her, and sent it outwards, enveloping the beast.

The beast faltered, surprised at its prey's newfound strength. Before it could react further, Arierra tightened her palm into a fist. She could feel the beast's throat as it was crushed under the overwhelming weight of the Force. It slumped over, dead.

Arierra fell backwards onto the floor, wiping the sweat from her eyes, breathing heavily. She sat for several minutes, just breathing, regaining her energy. Tremel was right, it had been a tough fight. When she was ready, she exited the tomb, crossed the desert valley, and returned to Lord Renning's laboratory and met back up with Malora.

"Good, you're back. I'm eager to conclude the business we discussed," Malora said with a knowing smile.

"Enjoy!" Arierra said, smiling back as she handed Malora the backpack. Malora opened it and retrieved a large needle from a nearby table, injecting a sickeningly green fluid deep into the center of the brain.

"Excellent. This chemical will make it appear as if Renning is falsifying his research. I'm transferring credits to your account now. Give Renning the brain and collect your reward from him too. You've made out quite well."

"I did this for the greater good of the Empire," Arierra said proudly.

"But you'll take my credits, won't you? Planning to donate them to the Imperial orphanage, hmmm? Now, hurry up and take it to my master before he gets suspicious." Arierra took back the brain and hurried on over to Lord Renning. His operating table was even messier than before.

"Ah, you have the brain at last! I trust it wasn't too much trouble?" he asked excitedly. He had been too engrossed with his dissection that he failed to notice his apprentice’s treachery right in front of him.

"It was the toughest fight of my life!" Arierra half-lied. Renning didn't have to know which beast she was referring to.

"I imagine so! Just look at the size of the specimen!" he said grabbing the bag and dumping the brain out onto the table without sterilizing his hands or his workstation. "The mottling on the frontal lobe! I must continue my research at once! Great discoveries await! Take your reward and go." She turned and fled the laboratory, eager to get on with her trials and off this horrible planet.

As she was closing in on Tremel's office, a large man came around the corner and stood firmly in her path.

"Well, look who's here. Remember me?" the man said, looking down on her with a cruel smile.

"Your name is Dolgis, right? Vemrin's friend?" she asked.

"Very good!" he said as patronizingly as he could. "It's good to know the name of your killer. Notice anything interesting?” He shrugged and gestured to the empty hallway to great effect. “No witnesses. No witnesses means no rules. No more shortcuts. No more special treatment. You're just gonna be another dead failure on Korriban." He activated his sword and slashed.

Arierra was relieved that she had decided to take time to rest after her battle with the beast in the tomb. If she had been too tired from the previous fight she would've been cut to ribbons. Instead, she avoided the attack, dancing around Dolgis' slashes with ease. He had strength but no finesse. He lunged forward and she slid around his back, kicking outwards to send him sprawling to the floor. She didn't even have to use her weapon. She readied herself for his counterattack when she heard whimpering.

"No! Hold up! Look, I was wrong. What they're saying about you...totally true. So strong! I don't wanna die!"

_So much for the tough-guy Sith persona, _she thought.

"Next time you won't be so lucky," Arierra warned.

"Oh, you won't see me again, I promise!" Dolgis managed to stammer out the words as he shook in fear. She could sense the truth in his pathetic words. He limped past her in a hurry, and she continued into the Overseer's office.

Overseer Tremel's brow was scrunched and he had a scowl on his face. His eyes darted around the room, searching for some invisible adversary.

"We must speak quickly, acolyte, there isn't much time. I may have made a slight miscalculation."

_Just wonderful_. _I’m barely here for one day and already things are falling apart._

"The beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of dark energy here on Korriban. When it was slain, there was a tremor in the Force. Darth Baras has felt that tremor and has become aware of you. He demands an audience."

She asked a question that had been on her mind since the minute she set foot on Korriban but was too afraid to voice aloud.

"Do you think I'm ready for this?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. Ready or not, you must face him now. Baras is a serious man and a master of deception. Everything he does and says is calculated. He will attempt to trip you up, test your nature, get to the _heart_ of who you are. Always take him seriously. And I mean always."

"Consider me warned," she said, trying to hide her rising fear.

"We might not speak again, acolyte. You're the best chance of stopping Vemrin. If you fail, I doubt there will be another strong enough. Good luck."

Arierra ascended the steps to the second floor of the Academy, and with each step her heart beat faster. She could feel the oppressive gloom of the Dark Side of the Force emanating from the Lords’ offices. It was heavy on her shoulders, but she persisted.

She stepped into Darth Baras's chambers to find him sitting behind an ornate desk addressing a group of five other acolytes. She stayed in the back, waiting for him to finish speaking. Interrupting him would not make for a good first impression.

He was an obese man wearing elaborate armor. Intricate carvings covered his full faced mask, and his voice had an unsettling robotic quality to it.

"Most of you will not return from this endeavor. If you die, you will be forgotten. If you give up, you will be killed. Now, out of my sight." The acolytes filed out one by one, but two of them stepped forward to face Arierra. One of them was Vemrin, the other she didn't know.

"I have a bad feeling about this," the nervous looking man muttered to Vemrin.

"You should," Vemrin said. "This is the end of the line for you, Klemral. Just make sure to stay out of my way."

"Look here, Vemrin. I see the upstart, but no sign of Dolgis," Klemral remarked.

A voice of power filled the room as Darth Baras rose from his chair.

"Klemral. Vemrin. _You have been dismissed_," Darth Baras commanded.

"Yes master!" Klemral said as he scurried off. Vemrin took a step closer to Arierra.

"I underestimated you by sending Dolgis. It will not happen again," he hissed as he sauntered out of the room.

"Are you having trouble with acolyte Vemrin, supplicant?" Darth Baras asked.

"Nothing gets under my skin," she said, trying to maintain a brave face.

"He is thoroughly capable of backing up his threats. He's fought a deck stacked against him to get there. You on the other hand..."

Darth Baras stepped around his massive desk and moved slowly towards Arierra, each word and step in sync until he was towering before her.

"Let me get a closer look at you. Yes, as I suspected. Overseer Tremel has done you and this Academy a great disservice. Your warblade came early, prisoners flown in for _your_ convenience, even a beast here on Korriban instead of offworld in the wild. The pacing of the trials is deliberate. Only full immersion over time produces results. Your mind is soft! Unhoned! Undisciplined!"

_Undisciplined!? _Did her years serving in the Imperial military, in Imperial Intelligence, mean nothing? She felt her indignation rising, but quickly bottled it. It would not be wise to talk back to him, especially now.

"Apologies, Lord. It was never my intention to offend," she said quietly.

"But it is offensive! To be presented with an acolyte who doesn't even have a rudimentary understanding of what it means to be Sith!"

How was she supposed to have any understanding of the Sith, of the Force in general, when she wasn't even Force sensitive until a few days ago!? Darth Baras must've known of her special circumstances. But Darth Baras was not one to care about the unfairness of life. He continued his tirade.

"The first month of trials should be dedicated to philosophy, conceptual tactics, understanding of the Sith Code. Recite the Sith Code for me, acolyte, and explain its meaning in battle, war, and politics."

"I don't recall learning a Sith Code," she admitted after an awkward silence. She did not dare mention the code she had learned from her mother.

"Your ability is undeniable. But your readiness and understanding of the Sith way is woefully lacking. I am your master now. Tremel was becoming lax before you ever arrived. His unwillingness to adapt to the evolving Sith paradigm has become a liability. These are the actions of a traitor. Traitors are to be executed. I grant you immunity from punishment. Kill Tremel and bring back his hand as proof. I'm sure Tremel is still in his chambers. Don't return until you've killed him," Darth Baras commanded.

Arierra steeled herself for what was to come.

* * *

She stepped into Tremel's office, where Tremel looked up from his paperwork with surprise.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Has Baras sent you back to me?" he asked, completely unaware of his impending fate.

"Baras ordered me to kill you," Arierra said plainly. An odd smile crept onto Tremel's face.

"Then I have been outplayed. Baras has the authority, but I did not think he would do something this overt. Either I die, or he forces me to kill you and destroy my own plan. A master stroke." He rose slowly from his chair.

"Very well, you have your orders, acolyte. Know that it gives me no pleasure to kill you. I'll try to make your end quick and painless. It's the least I can do."

_What a sweetheart._

He ignited his lightsaber and struck quickly, but Arierra was ready. She blocked and parried. Her practice blade was less powerful than a true lightsaber, and it wouldn't hold up for very long in this duel. A few quick slashes and Tremel was on the ground, holding his side where Arierra's blade had pierced through his armor.

"I'm amazed...I knew you were strong in the Force, but not like _this!_ You're more than ready to challenge Vemrin. Baras won't be able to deny that now," he said through heavy breathing. "He'll have the satisfaction of my death, but I die knowing my success. Go on...end this."

Arierra stared down at him, her thoughts once again turning to her mother. Her mother had always been a light in her life, and the Jedi teachings that Arierra had taken to heart hadn't all been washed away by Imperial propaganda. Life was precious. She'd killed before, but only in self-defense.

But here—on Korriban—things were different. If she spared Tremel's life, Darth Baras would certainly notice, wouldn't he? Surely he would be reaching out with the Force, and would sense Tremel's death, as he sensed the death of the beast? Or perhaps Tremel wasn't important enough for Baras to care. Perhaps she could make an ally.

No. It was too risky. Above all, survival was what mattered. Even her kindhearted mother had preached that. Arierra would have to harden her heart if she wanted any chance to get out of this alive.

"You fought bravely, Overseer. Die with your head held high."

"Farewell, acolyte. The purity of the Sith lies in you," he said quietly.

Arierra swung her blade, and Tremel fell to the floor.

She severed his hand and quickly returned to Darth Baras' office. She passed by acolytes and Sith Lords in the halls of the Academy while holding a dismembered appendage, but none gave her a second glance, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"The acolyte returns with a bloodied weapon. I assume this means Tremel is no more? Give me his hand," Baras said.

She presented Baras with the severed hand, and he placed it on his desk like it was a framed family photo.

"I'm impressed you had the fortitude to destroy him. You know he thought of you as family. How did it feel to betray him?" Baras asked. Arierra was caught off guard by the question, lost in thought about how Overseer Tremel, a man she had known less than a day, had thought of her as family.

"I did what was called for," she said simply.

"You mask your feelings well. As long as you don't suppress them," Baras advised. "You have taken your first step to understanding the Sith Code:

_Peace is a lie. There is only passion._

_Through passion I gain strength._

_Through strength I gain power._

_Through power I gain victory._

_Through victory my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me._

"By embracing the Code and destroying Tremel, you have freed yourself from his shackles, and escaped his fate," Baras explained.

"And now I'm bound by your shackles," she observed.

"You will find they are a marked improvement, with much greater potential range. Now, there are sacred ruins in the Tomb of Tulak Hord. The ancient inscriptions that once adorned the walls of each ruin lie in pieces. You will venture through the entire tomb, search all of the ruins, and bring me back shards from each of these inscriptions. You will do this, or you will die.

"Vemrin and my other acolytes have already been sent. There are no rules regarding how they secure the shards, and they will stop at nothing. Now, you are dismissed."


	4. The Twi'lek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite Twi'lek in the galaxy has arrived!

As Arierra approached the main entrance of the Academy, an old woman wearing ornate purple robes stepped in front of her. Arierra vaguely recognized her but couldn't place from when or where.

"I have need of you, Agent Sarrak. Whatever errand your master sent you on can wait until we are through," she commanded.

"As you decree, my lord," Arierra said with a snort nod. "But I am not an agent any longer."

Baras was already losing what little patience he had with her. She didn't need to make yet another enemy.

"I am Inquisitor Urinth, and I represent the Intelligence operations of the Sith. We are currently holding an important Jedi prisoner: a spy who attempted to reach this Academy. Upon capture, we found the Jedi's mind simple to manipulate. We fed him false memories through a combination of drugs and sorcery. Soon he will return to his Jedi commanders and report the lies we fed him. He will know nothing of what we've done. All that remains is to stage his escape."

"How are you going to pull _that_ off?" Arierra asked, her curiosity piqued.

"You are young enough, new enough, to be a plausible traitor. You will go to the Jedi, talk to him. Do as he asks, earn his trust. When that is done, set him free. Do whatever is necessary to get him out of prison. We will ensure that he reaches his ship and returns safely to his Jedi friends."

"How do I know you won't accuse me of treason?" she asked, extremely wary of how often the Sith back-stabbed their colleagues.

"Prove your strength — prove that you are truly Sith — and all the accusations in the world will mean nothing. You will find the Jedi Quorian Dorjis in the jail cells. He is still confused and should not be difficult to convince."

* * *

The cages that housed the three prisoners she had interrogated during her last visit were empty. The only two cells occupied contained the blue Twi'lek, sleeping on the cold metal floor, and a man on his knees, whispering to himself.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. The Jedi Code will guide me," the man said quietly.

"I take it you're the Jedi who was captured?" Arierra asked. The man slowly rose to his feet and opened his eyes.

"I am Quorian Dorjis. I am a Jedi, even on Korriban. Why do you care? Why are you here?" he inquired.

"No one deserves this kind of suffering. I'm here to set you free," Arierra said.

"You mean that? A Sith with a conscience. You're here to help me?" Quorian asked. He paused for a moment and looked around the room. "Why am I talking in circles? What's wrong with me?"

"The Inquisitors are messing with your mind. They're pumping you full of drugs," Arierra admitted.

"I...suspected as much. It's so hard to think straight. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. The Jedi code will guide me. Okay, I can focus.

"If you want to help me to escape, I'll need my belongings—my lightsaber and comm link. Before I was captured, the Sith chased me into the Tomb of Tulak Hord. I hid my belongings inside an urn to lighten my load. That is where you'll need to go," the Jedi explained.

This was odd. The task Darth Baras gave her, and now this assignment from Urinth, both led to the same tomb? Her mother had often told her there is no such thing as coincidence, merely the will of the Force.

* * *

The Tomb of Tulak Hord was enormous, with several cave systems encircling a large open wasteland of red sand with what looked to be what was once a great stone gazebo in the center. The valuables of the ancient Sith Lord had been picked clean by graverobbers long ago, but in the great vaults of the caves, Arierra had no trouble finding her real prize. Ancient shards adorned with hieroglyphics were still scattered around the chambers, left behind by thieves who figured the dusty broken pottery was worthless. She found the urn containing Quorian's supplies easily enough on her way out. The whole task took her less than an hour, only finding minimal resistance in the form of a few flying shyrack who dared to divebomb her. They were a nuisance, but easy enough to scare away.

Back in the Academy, Arierra decided to clear up the business with the Jedi before returning to Baras.

"I know you. We talked before. My head's clearer now, Sith," Quorian said. Arierra opened her pack to show him that she had indeed retrieved his supplies.

"It's all here. My lightsaber, commlink, everything. You're really going through with it?" Arierra nodded in confirmation. "With this, once the guards switch shifts, I think I can slip out of the Academy. But what about you? Will you be okay?"

"Me? I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you," she said.

"That's very kind of you, Sith. I still don't understand why you're doing this, but thank you," Quorian said. She turned and took three steps towards the jail exit when she stopped in her tracks and turned back around to face the Jedi again.

It was unplanned. 

Spur-of-the-moment. 

Entirely unlike her. 

He was the enemy.

Part of her was screaming to stop. 

Part of her didn't want to stop. 

It came out of her mouth before she could decide against it: 

"It's a trap. Your memories were altered. When you report back to the Jedi, you'll tell them exactly what the Sith want you to."

"What? That explains why you would help me out, but not why you would tell me the truth... It isn't important. I need to go speak to my Masters about this. You need to go, so nobody gets suspicious. I'm sorry the Empire took you in, instead of the Jedi. If things had been different, maybe you could've been part of the Order." 

Arierra swallowed her nerves. She had made her choice, now she had to live with it. Any sign of regret or fear would let the Inquisitor read her like an open book. She returned to Urinth quickly.

"The Jedi is preparing his escape. You did well. I have confidence our operation will succeed. Our business is concluded. I will make note of your assistance in my report," Urinth said, not bothering to even look up from the datapad she was reading.

"What about the Jedi? Will he be safe?" Arierra asked.

"No Jedi is safe," Urinth said. "Sooner or later the Empire will destroy the Jedi Order entirely. Know this: no Jedi can threaten Korriban."

Arierra left Urinth to her reading and headed up the stairs to Darth Baras' office.

Acolyte Klemral was waiting in front of the entrance. "You got the shards from the tomb and you're on your way back to Lord Baras?"

"You have a remarkable grasp of the obvious. Are you here to congratulate me?" she asked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes',” Klemral said as he powered up his practice saber. Not even ten seconds passed before Klemral was on the floor begging for his life.

"Stop! I made a mistake! I tried to get through the tomb but there were just too many shyrack! I figured it would be better to ambush you and take your shards. But I see that is just as futile. Vemrin is inside with Baras. All the other acolytes died. You were my only chance. Now I'm doomed... Unless I return with the shards, Baras will have me killed."

Arierra powered down her warblade and extended her hand to help lift Klemral up from the floor.

"Why don't you flee? Get off the planet, give up trying to be Sith?" she asked, wondering why she didn't try the very thing she was asking.

"You can't get off Korriban without official clearance," Klemral explained. Arierra suppressed a laugh. She couldn't exactly advise Klemral to hitch a ride with Quorian Dorjis without giving away her hand in his escape. "I might be able to hide in the wild, but I wouldn't survive long." 

She felt an odd presence in her mind. No, presence wasn't quite the right word. It was more like a path that had opened before her, one she hadn't seen before but was quite certain had been there all along. She was being pulled toward it, but she felt no menace. She felt peace, and strangely, sorrow.

"I have more than enough shards for the both of us. Take some of them," she offered.

"You're giving me your shards?" he asked in utter disbelief. "Thank you! What can I do to repay you?"

"Nothing. Just consider this a gift between friends. Just don't mention it to anyone," she said. Arierra was quite certain this was the right choice. She just wasn't sure why.

"Are you kidding? I won't breathe a word!" Klemral whispered excitedly. They entered Baras' chambers, side by side.

"The prodigal supplicant returns — and with the shards from the tomb. Superb. It appears Klemral was right and you were wrong, Vemrin," Darth Baras said.

"Appearances can be deceptive," Vemrin grumbled, his eyes shooting daggers towards Arierra.

"Excuse Vemrin, acolyte. He expected you to fall on your face," Baras explained.

"This is old hat for Vemrin. He should be used to disappointment by now," Arierra said with a smirk.

"The tension is thick between you two. A great source of emotion to feed on. I wonder what will happen when it boils over.

"But first, a matter to clear up. There is very little that escapes my scrutiny and I know, Arierra, that you provided Klemral with his shards. So since it was only by your tolerance that Klemral stands before me, I leave his fate in your hands. What should I do with him?" Baras asked.

"He still managed to succeed. The directive was by any means necessary. That kind of resourcefulness should be rewarded, and he recognized his limitations, which has its own merit," Arierra explained.

"Yes, the next trial would destroy him instantly. Surviving this long is no small feat, so I agree he should be allowed to live. I do not find him to be Sith material, but perhaps he can be of some use. Klemral, I'm assigning you to oversee the Academy prisons. It's not a glamorous post but do your job and you'll be respected here. Report to Jailer Knash immediately."

"Thank you, my lord. Thank you both," Klemral said as he bowed deeply, exiting Baras' chambers as quickly as possible. Baras turned to face the last two acolytes.

"He certainly lacks backbone, but perhaps he'll rise above that someday. Now, are the two of you ready for your final trial? You both stand on the precipice of becoming Sith, but only one of you will have the opportunity to claim a special lightsaber and serve as my apprentice. I thought it would be you, Vemrin, but I've changed my mind."

"What!? I've done everything you've asked. Better than any of the others! The honor should be mine!" Vemrin growled, his voice rising with every word.

"Ignore Vemrin, Lord Baras. His world is crumbling around him," Arierra said.

"Today Vemrin is every bit your equal but the Force is stronger with you, Arierra, and there is a power sleeping within you. It was a simple decision. Now, Vemrin, go wait in my antechamber for your instructions. This instant!"

Vemrin stormed out of the door, mumbling under his breath. Baras turned to Arierra, and suddenly she felt a centimeter tall.

"Now, I hope you fathom how fortunate you are to be singled out. If you become my apprentice, the galaxy will bend before you. The lightsaber you will seek is old and powerful. It is housed in a forbidden cavern in the tomb of Naga Sadow where few Sith have ever set foot. Almost no one knows how to find the secret entrance, but there is a Twi'lek in the holding pens who was caught breaking in there. I hear she is quite... willful. Take her and make her show you the entrance to the forbidden cave."

Arierra nodded.

"Other acolytes seeking to complete the trials are sent to this tomb, where Academy laws are waived. They will try to murder you. This final test will determine if you become Sith. So, bolster yourself. Feed on your anger, hatred, and fear! To set foot in the tomb of Naga Sadow is to breathe in death itself!"

* * *

Arierra returned to the jails for a third time. A loud zap filled the room.

"Ouch! Give it a rest, will you?" the Twi'lek pleaded.

"I'm getting my fill of fun while I still can, slave," Knash said with a twisted smile. "Ah, as if on cue, look who's back. Word is you might become Lord Baras' apprentice. Nice work, if you can get it. Baras supposedly sent me an acolyte named Klemral—some whiny little castoff—but the deadbeat hasn't shown up. You know anything about him?"

"Klemral means well and he tries hard," Arierra said.

"He ought to try hard to be on time," Knash scoffed. "So, I hear you'll be relieving me of this Twi'lek. She's a pain in the neck."

"Ha!" the Twi'lek laughed. "Who's a pain in the neck? I'm the one wearing the shock collar."

"Consider that a going away present, slave. Seems you might be useful for something after all—this acolyte is taking you into the tomb where we caught you."

The Twi'lek rolled her eyes. "None of you can figure out how to activate the tomb statues to open the forbidden cavern, huh?" She asked it as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world. "You got some kind of business in that secret Sith chamber, do you?"

"Yes, and I'd appreciate your help. What's your name?" Arierra asked.

"I'm Vette—"

"Don't bother being pleasant," Knash interrupted. "Here, kid, take this shock collar control. I'll set it to a higher level. Use it enough, she'll show you the back door to her mother's house."

"I suppose I can play tomb tour guide. A lot of work went into cracking that nut, but I did it once and I can do it again," Vette said. "But just so we're clear, I'm officially on strike when it comes to domestic duties."

"I promise you, I won't require a maid," Arierra said with a smile.

"Well then, maybe things are looking up for me," Vette said, trying her best to return Arierra's smile. "As if they could get any worse."

Knash deactivated the force field keeping Vette locked up and she stepped forward to face Arierra.

"Lead the way. I'll show you the unlocking points throughout the tomb and then open the secret door for you."

* * *

Arierra and Vette set out to once again brave the hot sands of Korriban, this time arriving at the closest tomb to the Academy. There was a guard stationed outside the entrance to the cavern.

"Acolyte, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Permission granted, sentry," Arierra said.

"Thank you. I am honored that you would do me the courtesy. There was another acolyte, not long ago, who entered this tomb and did not come back. He...he died in there," she said quietly.

"And you were worried I might die as well? That's sweet," Arierra said, trying to lighten the mood.

"No! I mean, of course _you_ would survive...if you went in there...it's just..." the guard was starting to fidget and looked towards the ground, not daring to meet Arierra's gaze.

"It's alright, sentry. I'm not going to bite. Take a deep breath and calm down," Arierra said softly.

After a short silence, the guard regained her composure.

"The acolyte who went in there...he was a good sort. Friendly and talkative. He said he was entering the tomb to prove himself to his father. I just thought it would be nice if somebody took his body back and told his father he didn't make it. I'd never survive in there, and even if I did, I wouldn't be allowed to see his father. He is a dark honor guard stationed in the Academy. None but Sith can ever set foot on the sacred ground where he stands watch."

"If I see the acolyte's body, I will try to retrieve it," Arierra said.

Just past the main entrance hallway was a sharp right turn which lead into a large open chamber. In the center of the cave, a recently dead acolyte's body was sprawled on the floor.

"Poor guy didn't make it very far," Vette said. "Let's hope we have better luck."

* * *

With Vette's knowledge of the hidden mechanisms, navigating the maze of a tomb proved easy enough. When they reached a dead end, Arierra figured they made it to the right spot.

"Hey, this is it. The secret entrance to the hidden cavern is in here. Just let me get my bearings." Vette walked over to the wall to examine it when suddenly Arierra heard someone shouting.

"Look out!"

Before she knew what was going on, two warblades clashed in front of her. Klemral to her left, Vemrin to her right.

"Klemral! How _dare_ you interfere! This business is far beyond you!" Vemrin raged.

"I'd be dead if it wasn't for her! I'm not going to let you stab her in the back!" Klemral shouted. Arierra drew her blade and pressed against Vemrin aside her ally.

"Thank you, Klemral. You saved my life."

"It's the least I could do," Klemral said. Even two against one, Vemrin was barely driven back. With an unnatural scream, Vemrin unleashed a wave of Force energy and blasted Arierra back.

"No, the least you could do is _die!_" Vemrin kneed Klemral in the groin and swiftly impaled him through the chest. Klemral fell to the floor, dead. Arierra looked on in horror. Had the Force lead her to this? Had the Force willed Klemral's death?

Ashara's voice rang in her mind:_ There is no death, there is only the Force._

Klemral died protecting a friend. He died a hero. He was at peace.

"The fool must've spotted me following you. Too bad his warning will do you no good. It ends now. Once I kill you, the slave girl will show me the forbidden cave, and I will claim the lightsaber and my rightful place as Lord Baras' apprentice!"

Arierra pleaded with him. "Don't let it come to this. I will kill you if I have to." Vemrin spat at the ground at her words of warning.

"My passions run deeper than yours!" he shouted. "I am the true essence of what it is to be Sith! My legacy has suffered long enough! After today you will be forgotten!"

"Are you here to talk, or here to fight?" Arierra prodded. He rushed towards her, his warblade flying fast and hard. Arierra was on the defensive, deflecting and parrying every strike. Vemrin was a monster, his slashes coming harder and harder with each swing. She was starting to lose her footing when Vemrin stumbled forward, yelling in pain. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vette throwing rocks at Vemrin.

Arierra took the opportunity and slashed low, gashing Vemrin's leg and forcing him to the ground. Vemrin winced in pain again as a rock came flying from the edge of the cavern and struck him in the head. Arierra kicked away Vemrin's blade.

"Yield," Arierra commanded.

"Becoming Baras' apprentice was my destiny. Did I come this far and overcome such adversity only to be proven unworthy?" he asked quietly, unsure that he wanted the answer.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You've been a worthy opponent," Arierra admitted.

"Shut up! There is only victory or death! I refuse to life a lesser life. Kill me! I will not accept mercy! Unlike you, I am true Sith to the very end!" Arierra slashed downwards, and Vemrin fell to the floor, unmoving.

"Wow. Nice work," Vette said as she stepped closer.

"Glad to impress you," Arierra said, deactivating her ancient warblade for the last time.

"Come on, the secret entrance is right here." Vette pressed a stone outcropping and very slowly, a sliding stone door opened to reveal a small chamber beyond a false wall.

"Uh, you're welcome!" Vette said.

"Thank you," Arierra said. "For this, and the rock. You have good aim."

"It's nice to be acknowledged. Thanks," Vette said. 

The secret chamber was rather unremarkable: the only thing of note was a sarcophagus in the center of the room, presumably an ancient apprentice of Naga Sadow. She reached out with the Force and tore the lid off the coffin. It was heavy and landed on the ground with a loud thud. 

_Moving that with my mind felt like nothing at all. I'm getting stronger_, she thought. She extended her arm and grasped for the saber, lying next to a dusty old skeleton. The hilt shook, rattled, and shot out of the coffin and into her outstretched hand. The metal was cold, and the design was rather clunky, but it was the best thing in the galaxy. A tingle of nerves ran down her spine, and she couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Finally, she held a real lightsaber in her hands. 

She pressed the big red button and the saber ignited with that familiar flare, throwing the dim room into a bloody red. The constant hum filled the cavern walls, echoing back to create a symphony of reverberation. She slashed through the air, the sensation wildly different than using a practice blade.

All the physical weight was in the hilt. The beam was light, and had a different kind of weight. She felt the Force holding the lightsaber together, weaved in and out of every single individual piece of the hilt, extending to the edge of the glowing red blade, all originating from the kyber crystal inside.

She slashed downward and took off a chunk of the coffin. She expected to meet resistance but felt none. It was a clean slice. She pressed the red button on the hilt again to deactivate the saber, and the humming stopped. The cavern was only filled with the sound of her excited breathing. It would be best to stop now before she cut off her own arm. It would take a while to get used to how a real lightsaber handled. Arierra left her warblade in the coffin and exited the last of the ancient Sith tombs once and for all.

* * *

Arierra was soon once again outside in the glaring Korriban sun. Using the Force, she had picked up the sentry's acolyte friend's body and placed it outside where the Sentry could properly take care of it.

"You found him! The poor man..."

"He got torn up pretty badly in there," Arierra said quietly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"He was so brave and ready to prove himself...His father is—_was_—Nomen Fal, one of the dark honor guards. You'll find him outside the Chamber of the Dark Council where he stands guard. I'm sure he'll be grateful to know his son's fate. Thank you. It's good to know that there are more feelings embraced by the Sith than just hate and fury."

On the elevator ride up to the Dark Council chambers, Arierra felt palpable dread rising in the pit of her stomach. Vette must've felt it too and was whistling uncomfortably. As soon as they reached the top level, they heard a voice.

"You don't belong here. You stand before the Chamber of the Dark Council, and this floor is off-limits to all who are not Lords of the Sith," a guard warned. "If you are not on official business, you will leave now." Arierra's fight or flight instincts kicked into overdrive, far beyond even her fights with the Marka Ragnos beast or Vemrin, but she pressed onward until she was face to face with Nomen Fal.

"Wow, this looks like a nice place to hang out all day. How do I land your job?" she asked, trying her best to hide her fear.

"You kill more people than you ever knew were alive, and when you are done you—I sense you are here about my son's death?" Whatever he was feeling, he didn't look too upset. Merely slightly disappointed, as if Arierra were updating him on a case of bad weather.

"He was such a weak boy. He shames me in death as he shamed me in life. When I heard of his death, I could not leave my post. Honor forbade it. But I would like to know what happened in there."

Arierra was already deep into the viper's pit. She decided to take a chance. "Tell me about what happens around here, first. Must be pretty crazy, right?"

Nomen Fal sighed and recited a line he had probably said a hundred times to curious acolytes all wanting to know the goings-on of the Sith elite: "This is where the Dark Council meets, where Sith politics play out, where the Emperor issues his decrees, and where lives are destroyed with the flick of a wrist. Satisfied? Now, tell me. Where did you find his body? Did my pathetic son even make it past the first steps? In the end... was he Sith?"

"He died valiantly, deep in the tombs. He was nearly Sith," Arierra lied.

"Then he died well? I suppose my son had more of me in his heart than I had ever considered possible. With this news, you have brought me a peace I didn't think possible. Thank you. I will have him buried in honor. Now leave me."

The elevator ride down to the lower levels of the Academy was somehow more tense than the ride up. Outside of Baras' office, Arierra was once again stopped in her tracks.

_Is this an official rule of the Academy? Nobody can go anywhere without being ambushed at each door?_

This time it was Eskella, the late Overseer Tremel's daughter.

"Murderer!" Eskella cried, as she whipped out her warblade. "My father was a staunch traditionalist and he was especially hard on me. But he's my blood. Did you think you could kill him and get away with it!?"

"Who told you I killed your father?" Arierra asked, not wanting yet another fight.

"Everybody says so. The whole place knows you killed him. And now you have to die!" Eskella growled.

"Well, I suppose the whole place can't be wrong," Arierra mumbled. It was a quick fight. Eskella was talented, but her practice blade didn't hold up against a real lightsaber. Arierra might've put more strength into her slashes than she needed to, still used to the weight of the old warblade. Walking carefully over her corpse, Arierra once again entered Darth Baras' chambers.

"I am beside myself. Not only did you get the Twi'lek to cooperate, but you completed the task and claimed the ancient lightsaber!" Baras exclaimed excitedly. "Vemrin was not in my chamber as I instructed. I take it he sought to stop you and claim the weapon as his own?"

"Regrettably, he wouldn't take "no" for an answer. I was forced to kill him," Arierra explained.

"Bravo! I see you may indeed become one of the strongest Sith in the galaxy. Your trials are over. You are now my apprentice."

Arierra bowed low. "I am your humble servant, Master."

"Rise, my apprentice," Baras commanded. "This is only the beginning. With you as my right hand, we shall strike fear into the Empire's enemies. I must convene with the Emperor and inform him of your progress. This shuttle pass will take you to Dromund Kaas. Meet me at the Citadel there."

"Tell the Emperor I said hello," Arierra joked. Now that she was officially Darth Baras' apprentice and could finally leave the Academy, she felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled. One other thing, before you go. Take the Twi'lek slave as my gift. Do with her as you wish. If she'll be of use, then by all means, take her to Dromund Kaas. Now, leave me. I still have work to finish up here on Korriban."

* * *

Once they arrived at the Imperial Fleet's Vaiken Spacedock, the first thing Arierra did was find the closest cantina to get a strong drink. Vette sat down next to Arierra as she ordered two "Fuzzy Tauntaun" shots. Vette drummed her fingers on the bar and after a minute of awkward silence, looked up slowly at her Sith master.

"So...hey. I've been thinking...maybe you want to take this shock collar off? You know, as a sign of thanks for my hard work on Korriban? Not that I don't enjoy the perpetual fear of electrocution."

"You've earned it, Vette," Arierra said, waving her hand. The collar deactivated and unlocked, allowing Vette to take it off. “It is not freedom, though.”

"Wow, now I feel stupid for not asking sooner!" she said with a halfhearted laugh. "Don't worry. I'll try not to give you a reason to slap that thing back on."

"Neither the collar nor your slavery were my idea," Arierra said quietly as the bartender droid served up two shots of golden liquid with little virtual umbrellas.

"I hear you. Just another day in the life of the Empire, huh? Well, I'm not in prison or collared, and it's sort of miserable weather...so I guess we should...uh, what happens now?" Vette asked with wide eyes. The poor girl was hopeful and frightened all at once. Her entire future hinged on a Sith’s temperament. Arierra grabbed one of the Fuzzy Tauntauns and placed it in front of Vette.

"Come on, drink up. Time to celebrate!" Arierra and Vette clinked their glasses together and downed their shots. Arierra was more graceful than Vette, who started a coughing fit and almost spit up her drink.

"Ugh! How do you drink this swill?" Vette asked. Arierra laughed but ignored the question. She looked Vette square in her eye and stared. Arierra had been going and going and going. It was nice to finally sit still, catch her breath, and do absolutely nothing even if it was just for a short moment. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful Vette's violet eyes were. Vette squinted, giving Arierra a funny look.

"What happens now?” Arierra asked, keeping her gaze solely locked on Vette. “If you’d like, we can try this as partners. You and me, working together, taking down the galaxy. What do you think?" Vette’s eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Err...well, of course! Me and my buddy the Sith! Nobody's gonna pick on me at school!” Vette looked down in embarrassment at her lame joke, but Arierra simply smiled at the Twi’lek. “Sorry. Let's just get going, yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vette has officially joined the party and we're finally off Korriban! I'm sticking fairly close to the in-game dialogue, changing minor things here and there, but I hope I'm capturing my Sith Warrior's thoughts and feelings well enough about everything that's going on. Eventually as the story diverges further from canon, the dialogue will be more my original stuff. I also plan to occasionally throw in some pure-fluff/slice-of-life chapters, just for fun, as well as some regular chapters and fluff chapters seen from Vette's POV.
> 
> Going forward from here, once we get into the meat and potatoes of the Class Stories, I'm probably going to try to stick to two chapters per planet, give or take a characterization-building side-quest or two. I hope you like what you've read so far! Leave a comment if you want, I'd love to hear back from you! Thanks, and may the Force ever serve you.


	5. The Black Talon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The infamous Black Talon...and a bit of extra stuff. First time doing my some of my own dialogue for these characters! As always feel free to leave comments! I'd love some feedback!

Darth Baras wouldn’t be on Dromund Kaas for another day and a half, so Arierra had some time to kill. She wasn’t used to having much shore leave, so she decided she’d show Vette around Vaiken Spacedock. They shopped around the merchant quadrant for a while, and Arierra let Vette pick out a pair of blasters. While Arierra had never been sentimental about a weapon before, Vette excitedly named them “Anarchy” and “Mischief.”

Arierra wasn’t quite sure why Vette had picked these two blasters of all that were for sale; they were old, and all scratched up and worn down from extensive combat use. Surely there were better models out there, but Vette seemed to like them.

They went down to the lower level of Vaiken and found a practice range where Vette could try out her new toys. After a few pulls of the triggers, there were smoking holes where someone had strapped pictures of various Jedi to the practice dummies.

“Wow. I suck,” Vette said lamely, gazing at the inaccurate scorch marks. “I guess my time in the Korriban jails has made me a little rusty. But shooting is just like riding a monocycle. You never really forget; and picking it back up is pretty easy.”

“Mind if I give it a try?” Arierra asked.

“Go ahead.” Vette handed her Mischief.

Arierra held it steady, both hands gripping tight, lining up her target.

“Are you just gonna stand there looking cool, or are you actually gonna shoot?” Vette asked. Arierra ignored her and kept her sights on the target: a rather large portrait of a menacing alien Jedi brandishing a double-sided saber. The Sith acolyte robes she was wearing were too breezy. The fabric tickled her skin, sapped her concentration. _How can anyone fight in these robes?_ She exhaled and pulled the trigger. The shot went right between the Jedi’s eyes.

“Wow. Nice shot!” Vette said, for once without a hint of sarcasm. “And I thought I was talented.”

“Thanks, but it’s not so much talent as it is practice. I’ve logged a lot of time on the range during my time in Imperial Intelligence.” Arierra handed Mischief back to Vette. “Your turn.”

“I don’t have any formal training,” Vette said as she lit up a picture of a Nautolan Jedi with a green lightsaber. “But I have a lot of practice from back when I was a pirate.”

“Your aim is off because you’re used to wearing an eyepatch, is that it?” Arierra teased.

“No eyepatches, no peg legs,” Vette said quietly. “Just a rowdy gang of misfits.” Arierra felt the mood turn sour.

“I’m sorry. It sounds like a rough time. I won’t pry any further.”

“I appreciate that. I’ll probably tell you all about it someday, just…not right now.” Vette holstered the pistols. “So, we got me these babies. What about you? Are you gonna buy anything for yourself?”

“Maybe. Nothing’s caught my eye yet.”

They rode the elevator back up to the main floor in a comfortable silence. Arierra smiled slightly as she felt Vette’s unease slip away, a weight off her shoulders. This was the first real time they’d spent without any amount of discomfort. For the first time in a long time, Vette felt completely safe.

Until the doors opened to reveal a Sith Lord in elaborate blood-red armor waiting impatiently for the elevator. They slipped past him and into the boisterous main deck. They made their way to the entrance of the taxi shuttle service when they were stopped by a small mousey-looking man in a formal outfit, holding a rather large box.

“Excuse me, Ms. Sarrak? I have been instructed by my master to wait here for you, and to deliver a parcel upon your arrival,” the man said.

“Exactly how long have you been standing around waiting for me?” Arierra asked. “And why not send a courier droid? This is rather all very suspicious, so you’d better start talking, right now.”

“I did not mean to offend you, my Lord,” the courier said, trembling before her. “I was told only that the parcel — the contents of which are unknown to me, I swear I haven’t looked inside — contains highly sensitive materials that should not fall into the wrong hands.” The courier handed over the box to Arierra and bowed deeply.

Arierra raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you expect, a tip? You’ve done your job, now leave.”

“Right away my Lord!”

Vette followed Arierra to a secluded side hallway and into a rather large restroom and showers area. It was covered in graffiti and looked like it hadn’t seen cleaning droids in a long time. It was dark, thanks to only one working light in the ceiling tiles. Arierra locked the door tight with a wave of her hand.

“I used to do quite a few sketchy deals here back in my Intelligence days. It’s a black-market meeting spot. Imperial officials know all about it of course, but if it maintains minor traffic and nothing truly dangerous goes on, the Empire looks the other way. Illegal weapon modifications or spice is a small price to pay for quality underworld intel. It’s also one of the only few places on this whole station without monitoring devices.”

Arierra opened the lid and almost dropped the box in shock. The first thing she noticed was a tiny piece of paper that simply read “For Ari”. It was her mother’s handwriting.

Underneath the note was a folded set of clothes. It was her old Imperial military officer uniform. Her mother must’ve pulled a few strings to get ahold of it. There was something else in the box, underneath the uniform. She handed the outfit for Vette to hold, and when she looked back down in the bottom of the box, her heart skipped a beat.

Two silver lightsabers lay parallel at the bottom, each etched with identical beautifully carved patterns. She felt tears coming, and for once she didn’t fight back and remain stoic. She slowly sunk to her knees, placing the box on the ground. She hung her head and cried silently.

After a minute, Vette finally decided to pipe up.

“Uh… are you okay there?” She patted Arierra’s shoulder awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Arierra said, wiping away the tears from her face. “I’m okay. These lightsabers belonged to my mother. She was a Jedi Padawan.” She unclipped the clunky old Sith lightsaber from the Korriban tombs and dropped it into the box on the floor. Someone else could have it if they wanted it. She rose to her feet, gripping both of her mother’s lightsabers as tightly as she could, as if letting them go meant certain death. She raised up both the lightsabers to chest height and ignited them. A flash of brilliant blue lit up the room, with two signature singing hums, and Arierra smiled.

“My father once told me that when they first met, my mother wouldn’t shut up about how she was the best duelist in her class. Most of the Padawans only used one lightsaber. Ashara Zavros was so good, she could use two at the same time. From what she’s told me, it’s extremely difficult. It takes an enormous amount of practice. I hope I can live up to her one day.” Arierra retracted the blue energy blades back into the hilts. She took the uniform from Vette and quickly changed out of her Sith robes into something more her speed. The familiar snug gray Imperial Officer uniform filled her with a comfortable confidence. She felt like she was back to her old self a little bit. She’d just traded in blaster pistols and sniper rifles for lightsabers and the Force.

“Wow, you look…” Vette was at a loss for words.

“Dashing?” Arierra offered.

“Yeah, I guess that’s one way of putting it. So, I gotta ask. I know you used to be a soldier, then a spy, and all that…but why the stuck-up uniform? You’ll blend right in with the rest of the Force-less jackboots. Don’t Sith want everyone to know who’s in charge?”

Vette had a point. While other Sith dressed to strike terror into the hearts of their enemies — or because tradition apparently demanded long flowy robes — Arierra would dress to impress. Neat, clean, and formal. A reminder of where she had come from, and who she was fighting for.

“Too many Sith treat their comrades like nothing more than dogs to be commanded and scolded. I want to let my fellow Imperials know that despite my power, I’m still one of them.”

“So… you’re a modest Sith? That’s a new one.”

“Something like that,” Arierra said with a smirk. “Come on, lets get going. We have a shuttle to catch if we want to get to Dromund Kaas on time.”

* * *

They left the black-market bathroom and entered to the shuttle departures dock. An alien was standing in the hallway, trying to get her attention. She preemptively activated her translator.

“Greetings, my lord. On your way to the capital?” He didn’t pause for an answer. “There is a shuttle to Dromund Kaas. Nice for solo traveler. Normally takes several days. However, Darth Baras has also arranged a berth for you on the Black Talon. It’s an Imperial transport and is considerably faster. The Black Talon goes through very dangerous territory though.”

“What do you think, Vette?” Arierra asked. Vette raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“You’re asking me? Well, we’re pretty much always in danger, and if it’ll get us off this stuffy station faster, I say go for it. What’s the worst that can happen?” Vette shrugged.

Arierra nodded in confirmation to the alien valet.

“Very well. Safe travels, my lord.”

Arierra leaned in close to whisper to Vette. “I can’t believe you actually said that. You know you’ve just doomed us to a horrible fate?”

They walked through the airlock and boarded the Black Talon. Up ahead was a woman in an Imperial Officer’s uniform addressing two armed guards. Arierra approached them and waited for her to finish.

“Well tell the captain that I’ll be back on the bridge as soon as I’ve done his errand.” 

“Yes, sir!”

The officer turned to Arierra. “You there. What are you standing around for? Get back to your station immediately or I’ll have you demoted so fast you’ll be cleaning the—” she froze solid when she saw the lightsabers clinging to Arierra’s belt. Arierra crossed her arms and shifted her weight, not intimidated in the least.

“My… my Lord! I’m so sorry, I didn’t recognize you. It’s so… good to have you aboard!” Arierra could feel the officer’s fear spiking. “I’m Lieutenant Sylas, second-in-command of the Black Talon. We’re your ride to Dromund Kaas. It’s not a comfortable ship, but as transports go, it does its job. On our present course, we should arrive at the capital within a day. Won’t be any trouble. I should… add on behalf of everyone…It’s an honor to service the Sith and the Korriban Academy. Consider yourself our guest.”

“Your respect for the Sith is admirable, Lieutenant.”

“Thank you, my lord. I’m the Empire’s loyal servant. I won’t keep you any further. When we arrive in the Dromund system, you’ll be the first to be informed. In the meantime, your droid is in the conference room. We picked it up with the upgrades from Geonosis; when we docked here, it mentioned your name.”

Genuine confusion broke Arierra’s cold and commanding mask. “Sorry, I don’t know what droid you’re talking about.”

“Oh? The machine asked for you, so I assumed you were the owner. My mistake. In any case, it seems someone wants to get in touch. The conference room is down the hall. I’ll be on the bridge.” She walked down the corridor and the door shut behind her.

Arierra felt a sick feeling in her gut. Very few people in the galaxy knew her situation. Arierra and Vette located the conference room, and sure enough a protocol droid was waiting for them.

“Sith Apprentice Arierra Sarrak: Identity confirmed. Good day, I am advanced protocol unit NR-02. My functions are diplomacy, translation, manslaughter, and calumniation. I have an urgent message for you from my master. Please stand by for delivery.”

Arierra crossed her arms. “What makes you think I care what your master has to say?”

“I am certain you will be interested. Anyone of importance travelling through Imperial space must listen to my master.” Arierra felt a bit of relief. If the droid was casting a wide net, it would most likely not belong to her father. The droid continued. “This is unit NR-02 to Grand Moff Kilran. You are now in contact with the Black Talon.” The holoprojector lit up and standing in front of them was a blue translucent hologram of an imposing man in a highly decorated uniform.

“Well, so I am. And it seems you’ve brought me just the person I’ve been looking for. My name is Rycus Kilran. I’m commander of the Fifth Fleet, second to the Minister of War, and — my personal favorite — the so-called _Butcher of Coruscant_. It’s so nice to finally meet you, Agent Sarrak.” Kilran spoke in an oddly threateningly casual way.

“You speak to the apprentice of Darth Baras,” Arierra corrected. “Explain this interruption.” While she maintained her cold composure, on the inside she was smiling. It was a nice change of pace to have the authority to challenge a Moff.

“Six hours ago, the Republic engaged in an illegal border skirmish on the edges of Imperial territory. One enemy warship escaped. That warship, the Brentaal Star, is carrying a passenger of vital strategic importance. Yours is the only vessel placed to intercept,” Kilran explained.

“This passenger the Brentaal Star is carrying. Who is it?” Arierra asked, her curiosity piqued.

“The warship’s passenger is code-named “The General”. We don’t know his identity, but the Republic believes he possesses military secrets. I trust the reports. The General must be captured or killed. Captain Orzik, the man commanding your transport, doesn’t share my enthusiasm. He’s disobeyed my orders to attack. Feel free to show him what the Empire does to cowards. Then commandeer his ship, find the Brentaal Star, and deal with the General,” Kilran commanded.

“Right now, I’m more interested in getting to Dromund Kaas,” Arierra said.

“Oh, I can sympathize,” Kilran said with a cool smile. “But I’m sure I can convince Darth Baras to forgive a bit of tardiness.” This man just wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“The General will be dead or in custody by day’s end. If he’s not, I can assure you, your ship will never reach port.” Before Arierra could counter, the transmission cut off. NR-02 stepped forward.

“I will lead the way to the bridge. Once Captain Orzik is disposed and our hijacking is complete, we may proceed to the Brentaal Star.” The droid moved forward and left Arierra no choice but to follow.

“This is insanity!” she muttered under her breath as she and Vette followed the droid to a small blockade of soldiers.

“Halt!” an Imperial guard commanded as they got a little too close. “My lord, this is a restricted area. Captain Orzik’s command. You’ll have to leave immediately.”

“I am Sith, I go where I please. Now, I suggest you back off before someone gets hurt,” Arierra growled.

“This is the command deck entry hatch. No one is allowed in until we reach our destination,” the guard said, standing his ground.

“Time is limited. We must proceed to the bridge immediately,” Kilran’s droid warned.

“Our orders were to treat any approach as an attack. You need to take your droid and move it,” the guard said. Arierra let out a sigh and stepped backwards slowly. Vette followed suit.

“Fine. I’m stepping away. There’s no need to be nervous,” Arierra said softly.

“Our window to intercept the Brentaal Star is rapidly closing. Engaging expediency measures,” NR-02 said as it drew a blaster rifle from a storage component from its back.

“Blasted droid!” Arierra yelled as it fired at the soldiers.

“Blasters out! Attack!” the guard shouted. In a flash of blue light, the soldiers fell to the floor, dead. In the back of her mind, she thought it was a funny stroke of fate that the first life she would take with her mother’s lightsaber would be an Imperial one.

“I didn’t sign up to attack our own men!” Arierra shouted at the droid. “Damn you Kilran, these men were just doing their jobs!”

“If you are concerned about the loss of life, I assure you, the deaths of all crew members will be strategically insignificant,” NR-02 said as it pressed on forward.

“Blasters on stun, Vette,” Arierra commanded. She did her best not to kill any more Imperials on their way to the bridge, but the droid was making it very difficult. They reached a large central door leading to the bridge. The door opened to reveal a squad of twelve heavily armored Imperial commandos blocking the way, rifles locked and loaded. Before the crazy droid or the commandos could fire, Arierra reached out with the Force and flung the group to the left side of the bridge with a blast of telekinetic energy. They’d be bruised and dizzy, but they were still alive. The droid marched up to the very front where a large front window showed a beautiful view of the stars ahead.

“All marines have been neutralized. Scanning for additional threats.”

A junior officer at one of the computers stood up from his workstation with a rightfully panicked look on his face.

“What’s going on, sir?”

The Captain turned and with a grim frown, motioned for the man to sit back down. “Stay calm, Ensign. Everyone stay calm.”

“No threats found. The bridge is now secure,” the droid said.

“Call the medbay — I want help for the injured. Now!” Arierra commanded, hoping she had some facsimile of control left.

“Acknowledged. Medical assistance will be properly rendered,” NR-02 replied.

“I do appreciate that,” the Captain said. “I’m Captain Orzik. I’m pretty sure I know what this is about. For the record, I take complete responsibility for my actions.”

“I understand Captain. If nothing else, that should make it easier on the crew,” Arierra said with a short nod.

“I’m glad it’s worth something. You’re here because of the Moff, aren’t you? He must want the Brentaal Star pretty badly. Or maybe he just hates me. The Black Talon would be destroyed chasing a battleship. I fought in the war before, and I’ll fight again, but I don’t do suicide missions.”

Arierra took a step forward, and Orzik gulped, readying himself for a lightsaber through the gut.

“I’m not looking to make a martyr of anyone. We can complete this mission and survive,” Arierra said.

“I expect you believe that. I see it differently,” Orzik said with a grim look. “You managed to hijack one ship and that’s certainly impressive. But taking on the Brentaal Star is something else altogether. I might be able to get us close, but then you’d have to board it, fight an army of Republic soldiers, and somehow find the general. It’s unacceptable.”

“We don’t have a choice — those were Moff Kilran’s instructions. So, if we’re going to survive, we need to work together,” Arierra explained.

“I see…you’re as much a victim here as I am, aren’t you? Damn Kilran and his fleet! All right, I’m not ready to be branded a traitor just yet. We’ll get the General. Prepare to jump to lightspeed,” Orzik commanded. The ship lurched forward and a tense ten seconds passed.

“Emerging from hyperspace now,” one of the Ensigns reported. “One Thranta-class warship on the scanners. Powering up — enemy is firing! Turbolasers, missiles, and what looks like transport pods? I’m not sure — ”

“Evasive maneuvers!” Orzik commanded. “Keep the pods at a distance. They look harmless but they’ll latch onto the hull and cut at us with sabotage droids.”

“Sir! Three shuttles on an intercept course!”

“An assault party. We don’t have sufficient defenses to keep them from landing.”

“What do you suggest we do, Captain?” Arierra asked.

“Once those vessels make it to the shuttle bay, Republic troops will swarm us. Our security forces won’t be enough to contain the enemy boarding party. Once we get to corridor-to-corridor fighting, we’ll never get back on the offensive. If you can get to the shuttle bay and deal with the Republic troops, we can handle things up here. Otherwise…”

“I’m on it,” Arierra said. “Vette, with me. Set blasters back to kill.”

A warning siren blared and Arierra heard an automated voice.

_“Intruder alert: Sublevel Three.”_

They rode the central elevator to sublevel three and the doors opened to reveal a transport pod embedded into the hull of the ship, with Republic assault droids climbing out. Arierra activated her lightsabers and drew on the Force, leaping forward into the fray—higher, further, faster than humanly possible. She twirled her blue blades, effortlessly cutting the droids to pieces.

The whole ship shook as another Republic pod slammed into the side of the Black Talon. The pod opened to reveal more droids. Arierra readied herself to charge the droids when she saw a grenade fly overhead and land in the middle of the droids, driving shrapnel into the horde.

“_BOOM!_” Vette yelled excitedly as the droids fell to the floor.

“Where did you get grenades!?” Arierra asked suspiciously. “I certainly didn’t buy them for you.”

“I might’ve picked some up from a few unsuspecting Imp soldiers now and again,” Vette said with a guilty smile. The camaraderie was interrupted when a third pod connected with the Talon. This time it was only one droid — a big heavily armored war droid. But before it could even charge up its blaster fire, Arierra flung her righthand saber forward. Guiding it with the Force, she spun it around and sliced clean through the droid like butter. The blue energy beam retracted and the lightsaber flew back to her, smacking into her outstretched hand. She closed her fingers around the saber hilt and smiled.

“Neat trick,” Vette said. “For a second there I thought you were gonna cut off your own hand!”

A voice erupted from overhead speakers in the corridor. “This is the Captain. If you can hear this, we need you on the bridge.”

They returned and found the droid waiting next to Captain Orzik.

“Please stand alert. Grand Moff Kilran’s representative has returned.”

“I see you took care of the Republic assault. Welcome back to the bridge,” Orzik said. “We’ve survived the first wave of attacks. Things will be calm until we enter fighter range — another minute, maybe two.”

Another Ensign approached them.

“Transmission coming in! Long range. It’s a message, but it’s not from the Brentaal Star,” she reported. The Ensign looked at Captain Orzik, waiting for a response. An awkward few seconds passed.

“I don’t appreciate dramatic pauses,” Arierra said.

“I’ll patch the message through immediately!” The ensign stepped forward to a long-range holoprojector and typed in a code. A translucent copy of a female Jedi popped up, wearing simple cloth armor with steel armored boots and leather bracers. Arierra could tell this was a woman who had seen her fair share of battles.

“This is Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan hailing unidentified Imperial vessel. I’m en route to your location with sixteen Republic vessels. I’m asking you to retreat before more lives are lost,” the Jedi said.

Arierra held up her hand to silence everyone before they could say anything. Her mother had told her about Satele Shan. She was a legend among the Jedi, and the leader of the Jedi Council itself. If she was here, this situation would need to be handled delicately. Arierra bowed politely.

“You honor me, Master Jedi. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“I’m glad to hear a voice of reason,” Satele said. Even through the fuzzy hologram and the vast distance, Arierra could see the relief in her face. “Let us end this conflict together. The Brentaal Star is under my protection. Our convoy was ambushed and I sent the Star ahead. We will reunite.”

Kilran again. The Black Talon didn’t just happen to be the closest Imperial vessel near the Brentaal Star. This was all set up from the start.

Satele continued. “I just crippled three Imperial dreadnaughts. I don’t wish to destroy you. The peace between the Republic and Empire is fragile enough already.”

“We’re only after one man,” Arierra said. “Tell the Brentaal Star to hand over the General. No one needs to be hurt.”

“The General has a role to play with the Republic,” Satele countered. “Incidents like this are happening across the galaxy, but only because we let them. Leave the Brentaal Star to me. If you don’t, then may the Force be with you, because the men and women aboard that ship can hold you off until we arrive, and you will be defeated.”

“I’m sorry it has to come to this, Master Satele, but we will retrieve our man. End transmission.”

“Affirmative,” the Ensign said. “Entering fighter range. The Star is launching its first squadron.”

“It’s time for us to do the same,” Captain Orzik ordered. He turned to Arierra. “I assume you’ll lead the boarding party to go after the General?”

“Whatever is necessary to finish this.”

“There’s one other thing,” Orzik added. “I promised you my help, so I brought you some supplies from the cargo bay. Someone on Dromund Kaas may be disappointed when they don’t receive their delivery, but I thought our situation took precedence.” He handed Arierra and Vette what looked like state-of-the-art combat adrenals.

“You’re doing well, Captain. Continue, and we may make it out of this,” Arierra said with a small smile.

“Thank you. We’re all doing our best here.”

NR-02 spoke up. “I advise that you proceed to the shuttle bay. The flight to the Brentaal Star may be hazardous but Grand Moff Kilran has complete faith in — ”

“Oh, will you just shut up, droid?” Arierra growled. NR-02 crumpled to the ground under the weight of the Force. Arierra and Vette entered an automated shuttle and were ejected from the Black Talon. A tense minute passed by until they landed inside the Brentaal Star docking bay. They cut a path through Republic droids and security guards, with Vette shouting “Pew! Pew! Pew!” and “Boom!” every so often.

“I like your sound effects,” Arierra said as they approached a blinking communications table.

“Really? Most people I fight alongside think I make too much noise,” Vette said.

“Don’t worry what the others think. I think it’s cute,” Arierra said with a sly smile. It was hard to tell with all the flashing warning lights going off and the blue pigment of the Twi’lek’s skin, but Arierra thought she saw Vette blush.

They reached a communications table where a small hologram of NR-02 was blinking in and out.

“This is protocol unit NR-02. I hope you’re receiving this message clearly, and that your flight was free of incident. Please hold for security coordinator Ensign Brukarra.” The droid was replaced by the Ensign who had notified them of the incoming pods earlier.

“The marines are on their way. They’ll follow you in and hold each junction you secure. Try not to take too long. We’re not a military ship. What you have is all you’re getting.”

“Consider me warned.” Arierra nodded. NR-02 popped back up.

“I’ve been scanning the Brentaal Star’s communications and security forces appear to be moving to protect the escape pods. It is extremely likely the crew is attempting to evacuate the General. You must retrieve him or eliminate him before—”

“I don’t need a droid telling me how to do things,” Arierra interrupted.

“Understood. I’m simply looking after Grand Moff Kilran’s interests. I’ll be in contact if the situation changes.”

Arierra found resistance from dozens of Republic security officers as she made her way towards the shuttle bay, but she cut them down easily. Vette picked off targets as Arierra dived into the thick of battle, pushing forward as fast as she could.

* * *

They finally reached a large heavily plated door, sealed tightly, that led to the escape pod hangar bay. Arierra took a moment to collect herself. She reached out and pushed with all her might, guiding the Force through her arms, and the door burst open. Across the room, the General was hurrying away. Before Arierra could catch up to him, a red skinned Twi’lek stepped in her path.

“Halt where you are! I am Yadira Ban, Padawan of the Jedi Order. I was sent to protect the General and you will not pass!” she exclaimed, readying a green lightsaber in a defensive position.

“Isn’t ‘Padawan’ another word for ‘apprentice’?” Arierra asked. “You’re not even a real Jedi.”

“I will be,” Yadira replied. “I’ve assembled my lightsaber. My final trial is to face a Sith in combat.”

“That won’t go well for you. I’m giving you the option to surrender. I only want the General. Give me what I want and the rest of you will be spared,” Arierra offered.

“I cannot accept that. A Jedi does not surrender the innocent into the hands of evil. But I intend to drive you back, meter by meter, just as the Republic pushed the Sith Empire back into the dark of the Galaxy!”

“Then there’s no way we can settle this peacefully?” Arierra asked.

“No, I’m afraid not,” Yadira said softly.

“Very well then.”

Fast as lightning, Yadira Ban leapt towards Arierra, her green lightsaber coming down hard. Arierra dodged to the side and ignited her righthand saber, parrying another strike that came just as quickly. Arierra noticed Yadira’s eyes widen slightly at the unusual color of her lightsaber. Clearly, she expected a Sith to wield a red saber.

Yadira slashed again and again, and Arierra could feel the anger in the young Twi’lek’s heart. Yadira gathered up Force energy and channeled it into her blade, slamming it down on top of Arierra, giving extra weight to her next series of swings. They were moving too fast, too closely together, for Vette to get a good shot in. Arierra could feel herself start to become unbalanced and decided to switch up her tactics.

She’d never fought lightsaber vs lightsaber before, and went into this battle cautiously, wielding one blade with two hands in a form like Yadira’s. She reached out and pushed the Force forward, stunning the Twi’lek and giving her time to arm herself with her second lightsaber. The fight changed pace rapidly. Yadira clearly had no experience fighting against an opponent who dual wielded, and after a series of rapid strikes, Yadira was face down on the ground, dead. The General was almost inside an escape pod when Arierra and Vette caught up to him. He was holding onto his side and breathing heavily, looking seriously injured already.

“You can put aside your weapons. I won’t try to run. Besides, I doubt I could make it inside an escape pod without my intestines spilling out,” he wheezed.

“I take it you’re the General. Grand Moff Kilran sent me to find you,” Arierra explained.

“Kilran did? Of course. He would have the gall to send a transport to take on warship and succeed. I was a general in the Imperial military. Did they tell you that when they sent you here? Did they even know?”

“Well, you’re code-named the General. That’s not very surprising. Why would you betray the Empire?”

“If you knew what I knew, you’d understand. If you knew what both sides were plotting, you wouldn’t be eager to restart this war. They’re building doomsday weapons. Shields that envelop planets. Missiles that darken suns. Republic and Empire are planning to raze worlds — annihilate civilizations. It will be unlike anything the Galaxy’s seen since the Great Hyperspace War. And it’s too late to stop it. The so-called peace is already lost.”

“If that’s true, then why defect to the Republic?”

“There’s no place for me in the Empire anymore. I thought my last act might be to even the odds — create a stalemate. It doesn’t seem to matter anymore. You have me then. My stomach full of blood and my implant full of cybernetic secrets and stolen plans. What will you do?”

“I’m going to bring you to my ship. From there you’ll be transported to Dromund Kaas and taken into Imperial custody.”

“Where I’ll be tortured or executed, or at best placed in cell for the rest of my life. Still, there’s nowhere in the Galaxy where I could truly hide. I will follow you.”

Arierra established contact with the Black Talon, and a holoimage of Captain Orzik appeared in front of her.

“Captain Orzik here. I understand you’re on your way back. I assume congratulations are in order. Our marines are being recalled to the Black Talon. As soon as you’re aboard we’ll jump to lightspeed. Republic reinforcements could arrive at any moment.”

“Prepare a holding cell. I’m bringing a prisoner.”

“The General? I’m sure the droid and Kilran will be pleased to have him alive. I’ll see you on the bridge. Orzik out.”

Though she was wary the whole journey back to the Talon, the General was true to his word and never once tried to escape.

“Well, the heroes of the day return. My men will take the General to the brig. Congratulations. I never expected the mission to go off this cleanly.”

“Grand Moff Kilran is eagerly awaiting your report. Shall I put him through?” NR-02 interrupted.

“It’s your command again, Orzik. Make the call,” Arierra said.

“Put the Grand Moff through,” Orzik commanded.

“How fortunate I could reach my friends aboard the Black Talon. The droid has been keeping me apprised of your work, but I very much wanted to hear from you. How did the attack go?” Kilran asked.

“There was a lot of blood shed today, Kilran. A lot of Imperial blood. I hope it was worth it,” Arierra said, crossing her arms dismissively.

“I’m quite certain it was,” he said with a smirk that made Arierra’s anger spike. “Blood is cheap, after all. You should be proud. This is only one of many operations we’re conducting across the galaxy. It’s a new beginning to the war. The General was one of the greatest weapons the Republic had —a defector! — and you’ve snatched him from enemy hands. I’ll remember this, and make sure you’re rewarded.”

“There won’t be a next time,” Arierra said.

“We’ll see about that if the day comes, won’t we? But my words hardly matter. Soon you’ll be joining us on the homeworld once again. Enjoy the rest of your journey. Kilran out.”

The rest of the flight was rather uneventful, and both Arierra and Vette got a good night’s sleep in. When they awoke, they were both ready for the upcoming challenges they’d face on the capital planet of the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Chapter 5! Moving on to Dromund Kaas next week!


	6. The Sith Sanctum

Arierra and Vette exited the Black Talon at the Kaas City Spaceport and proceeded to check in at the visitor’s terminal. A scrawny man carefully approached them and bowed his head. He had dark circles under his eyes. The poor man looked like he hadn’t slept in a week. His body shook with fear, sputtering his words until he was barely comprehensible.

“You’re the one, yes. Not like the scabs that exited the shuttle with you. You radiate power, Lord. I bow before you! I serve Darth Baras. He sent me to meet his new apprentice. I made sure I was here on time, I certainly did!”

“So I’m met. Now what?” Arierra asked.

“I’m just a slave who owes his every breath to the tolerance of Lord Baras. He said to introduce you to Dromund Kaas, and I take that seriously,” the slave said.

_This is a man who could use a compliment every once in a while._

“That’s good. You have a strong survival instinct.”

“Thank you, kind Lord! I am seldom referred to as strong. Lord Baras ordered me to encourage you to explore Kaas City before reporting in to him. Imperials maintain the order, but they won’t bother you. When you’re ready, Lord Baras will meet you in his personal chambers, in the Sith Sanctum. You… uh… you will tell Lord Baras I was good, yes? That I served well?” 

The poor bastard look like he was about to fall apart.

“You did exactly what you were told,” Arierra said simply, with a sad smile.

“You have my thanks, gentle juggernaut. I bow my head until you depart.” True to his word, he bowed and would not move. Vette followed quickly behind as Arierra continued forward to find a speeder taxi to take them to the city proper.

“Wow, what a weasel,” Vette remarked when they were finally out of earshot. “Dromund Kaas needs some pest control.” As sad as the man was, Arierra did agree that the over-the-top sniveling was quite annoying.

“I hope others in Baras’ operation have a little backbone,” Arierra said.

“Somehow, I doubt you’re the only one,” Vette remarked as they hopped into a taxi.

* * *

The Citadel tower was oppressively tall against the rest of the Kaas City skyline. She had been here quite often, but only inside Imperial Intelligence headquarters. Back in her Intelligence days, she often wondered what the inside of the Sith Sanctum looked like. Now she was going to find answers, and she wasn’t quite sure she’d like them.

Walking through the massive opening, she was greeted by brutally bright lights, and an enormous reactor vent in the middle of the floor. Peering down, it seemed to go on forever.

“Wow, nice lights. Walk in here and you get an instant headache,” Vette commented, mirroring Arierra’s thoughts. They continued on to Darth Baras’ office.

Baras had his back to them, studying a hieroglyphic carving. Slowly he turned to greet his new apprentice. Now she realized why some Sith chose to wear masks. She couldn’t read Baras at all, and it put her on edge.

“Not a minute too soon. Your timing is impeccable,” Baras said.

“Did it just get considerably colder?” Vette wondered aloud. Baras chuckled.

“I see you decided to keep the slave. I hope she amuses you. I trust you’ve been acquainting yourself with your new environs. Did my minion point you in the right direction?”

“His pointer finger was a bit twitchy,” Arierra remarked.

“A byproduct of constantly fearing for his life. But it keeps him in line, doing the trivial tasks that need tending to. I’m sure your Twi’lek has that in common with him.” Arierra stepped forward, in between Baras and Vette.

_Not your place. Keep your mouth shut._

Baras continued. “Your responsibilities will mandate contact with my various minions. Meet my directives, and you may do as you will to anyone you encounter, adversary or ally.”

“You can trust that I’ll use good judgement, master.”

“I’ve painstakingly built a vast network of spies and operatives embedded throughout the Sith, Republic, and Jedi alike. I have fingers, eyes, and ears everywhere.” Arierra was taken aback by this admission.

“You’ve successfully infiltrated the Jedi Order?” she asked, almost unbelieving.

“Yes. My operatives are completely undetected, and I wish to keep it that way. I track our enemy — weakening and influencing them from within. Waiting to strike.”

Arierra narrowed her eyes but tried not to sound too accusatory. “And the Sith as well? Why don’t you trust your own allies?”

“A Sith has many rivals who seek to destroy him. We’re an opportunistic culture. We rise by dismantling those around and especially above us.” Arierra couldn’t see it, but she could practically feel him glaring at her through his mask, daring her to try something.

“So, which am I to be? A finger, eye, or ear?” she asked.

“You’re my enforcer: deployed to protect my interests, intimidate my rivals, and destroy my enemies. It’s time for your tenure to begin. A military starship is touching down at the Kaas City cargo port near the cantina, delivering a vitally important prisoner to me. You will meet Commander Lanklyn there and make sure he and his men successfully offload this prisoner,” Baras commanded.

“If you’re sending me, you must be expecting trouble.”

“We must always assume that we are being plotted against,” Baras explained. “Especially when stakes are high. This importance of this prisoner cannot be overstated. Go to the cargo port now and stay sharp. You are dismissed.”

* * *

The cargo port in question was a private hangar for discreet deliveries to high ranking Lords of the Sith. The Sith wouldn’t want to risk anything happening to their precious cargo, so the hangar was only a brief trip away from the Citadel.

Once inside the hangar, she saw a few Imperial officials standing around a small freighter shuttle.

“All right, men. Let’s hurry up and get this hunk of carbonite to its owner,” Lanklyn barked. Arierra and Vette were practically standing side by side and none of them had even noticed them enter.

“Hey, Captain Oblivious! Boo!” Vette said.

“Oh, I…didn’t see you enter. Lord Baras didn’t need to send a welcoming party,” Lanklyn said nervously.

“You’re lucky I’m not an enemy, or you’d all be dead,” Arierra said flatly.

“Forgive me, my Lord. But this is the capital world of the Empire. My men and I have performed much more dangerous duties for Lord Baras. This prisoner is frozen in carbonite so he’s not a flight risk, and this is friendly territory. Surely we’re safe here.”

Arierra scowled. “There is no such thing as friendly territory.” She was finding this to be truer the longer she spent among the Sith.

“No offense my Lord. That brand of paranoia may work for Lord Baras, but I don’t subscribe to it.”

“Obviously, Lord Baras feels otherwise,” Arierra said. “Which one of your men takes over after I kill you?”

“Please, my Lord, there’s no need for talk like that. I heed your point. Let’s get this oversized block of ice to your master.” Arierra stood still as a statue as she watched the men lower the carbonite block down onto the hover-pallet. She felt another presence enter the room and turned slowly to be greeted by a mob of rowdy looking thugs.

“Not so fast! My master ordered that block of ice. So, step away from the carbonite man and nobody ends up in a grave,” one of the men demanded, holding up a blaster.

“This is a private party,” Arierra said.

“Then consider it crashed,” the thug shot back. “I’m here to relive you of your burden. Whether that includes your own lives, well… that’s up to you.” This guy seemed exceptionally brave. Arierra’s eyes darted to the door once again as more thugs poured into the hanger, this time led by a monstrous blob of a creature.

“Lookie lookie! If it ain’t Slestack! Your master be wanting froze man too? Too bad for you. It mine!”

“You two know each other?” Arierra said, raising her eyebrow in curiosity. Slestack sighed.

“To know TuMarr is to hate TuMarr…”

“That go true for you too Slestack! If you don’t flee this be like killing two stone with one bird!” TuMarr growled. Arierra could feel the fear slowly building in the men behind her.

“I’m such a fool. I’ll never doubt Lord Baras again,” Lanklyn muttered. “What do we do?” he asked, looking to Arierra. Arierra took a good look at Slestack and TuMarr and their lackies.

“These gents look reasonable. We’ll reason with them.”

“TuMarr and his mates can’t even spell ‘reasonable’,” Slestack said.

“All me gotta be able to spell is kill! K-Y-Y-Y-L!” TuMarr yelled.

“You can spell it, now prove you can do it,” Arierra said, fighting through a laugh.

“Yeah I prove it! Boys, first we beat Slestack then do job!” TuMarr ordered.

“On their own, TuMarr and his lackies wouldn’t be much of a fight… but in a three-way battle…” He looked over to TuMarr and seemed to contemplate something. “I know you’re Sith, stranger, but I think your bravado is ill-advised.” TuMarr seemed to get what Slestack as hinting at.

“Me got idea Slestack! How about we play wishbone with the talker? Bigger half get spoils!”

“A truce then.” Slestack turned to Arierra with a smug smile. “You stood a chance against one set of us, Sith, but even a master Force user can’t beat these odds.”

Arierra sighed.

_Can’t anything go smoothly? I kind of like these guys. I don’t want to have to kill them all._

“Enough of this!” Arierra said. “I’m going to kill and eat you all!”

“Eat me!?” TuMarr asked, his eyes wide. “Me hear right? This Sith say she eat me?”

“Yes, I heard that as well,” Slestack said. “Sith, do you really mean to eat us if you kill us?”

“Until I'm bloated! Then I’ll pick my teeth with your bones. Don’t you eat what you kill?” Arierra said, baring her teeth in a crazed grin. “So either you leave, or I eat an early lunch.”

“I don’t get paid enough to fight a monster. I’m getting out of here!” Slestack said.

“Me not want to be breakfast either. We leave, boys!”

“Wise move,” Arierra said.

“It’s a day of firsts then. A merciful Sith and TuMarr being called wise.”

“That true. What it mean, wise?” TuMarr asked as they both headed out the door.

“I’ll explain it to you later, brute...”

Arierra turned around to see Commander Lanklyn sigh, as if he’d been holding his breath the entire time.

“Well done, my Lord. I can’t believe they bought a bluff like that. They really thought you’d eat them!”

“That was no bluff,” Arierra said, grinning widely at the Commander.

“I… um… I don’t…” The Commander was sweating.

Arierra threw her head back and started cackling uncontrollably. She hadn’t laughed this hard since she was a little girl. Every time she thought she was about to calm down, a new wave hit her, and she laughed even harder. Her face was hot, and she was starting to have trouble breathing.

“I’m... ” she started to say, as her laughter finally died down enough for her to get words out. “I’m just kidding Lanklyn. I’m no cannibal. Ah man, the look on your face!”

“My men and I…better be getting this cargo to Darth Baras. Thanks for your…help,” Lanklyn murmured, still not quite sure if Arierra was serious or not.

Walking out of the cargo port, Vette giggled.

“Okay, for a second there even I thought you were serious. But that _was_ funny. I’m glad we didn’t have to kill them.”

“You have to be convincing if you want to play spy,” Arierra explained. She looked far off into the distance. “Sometimes it scares me how easily it is to slip into different personas. I’ve played so many different roles in my Intelligence career. Even now, serving some Sith Lord… sometimes I’m not sure I’m able to figure out where the act ends and where the real me begins.”

Vette looked to the ground, unable to figure out what to say to this sudden shift in mood.

“Oh,” Arierra said quietly. “Sorry, Vette. I didn’t mean to get all existential on you. Let’s just get back to Baras.”

* * *

The mood had only soured even further when they stepped inside Baras’ office again. He was facing the carbonite man, hands behind his back, studying it closely, as if simply staring it down could break open its secrets.

“Lanklyn informed me of the ambush at the cargo port. Apparently, there are more eyes on us than I thought. I have felt a disturbance in the Force. It leaves doom imprinted on my dreams — a grave and mysterious threat that could bring down my entire power base. This frozen man is a top Republic agent, captured while investigating my most deeply embedded spy on Nar Shadaa — one of my “Invisibles.” The Force grants me a vision of doom, and immediately my most untraceable spy who has left no footprints, no trail, is almost exposed?”

“Instead of whining, how about you do something about it?” Arierra suggested.

“Oh, I’ll do something about it,” Baras said, with deranged glee in his words. “One of the things I do best—torture. I must learn what tipped off the Republic agent. He is the key to uncovering the nature of this threat. Now, while I thaw out the prisoner and painfully siphon every morsel of information I can from him, I have some concerns that require your special talents.”

“No rest for the wicked I guess,” Vette murmured.

“Go to the Imperial post in the jungles outside the city. Commander Pritch is stationed there. He has a seek-and-destroy task for you.”

“It’ll be done before you know it,” Arierra said with a short bow.

“I must tend to the torturing of this miserable Republic agent.” He said it as if it were just another chore around the house. “Waste no time. I have more for you to do once this is complete. Dismissed.”

The trip through the jungles took a while, having to travel most of it on foot through barely noticeable paths full of overgrown plant life. The Imperials cut down the plants every day, only for it to grow back more aggressively.

_Even the plants on this planet are as aggressive as the Sith._

Eventually the plants gave way to a clearing with a large, unfinished stone statue rising up from the canopy. She found a few Imperial soldiers chatting with an officer. The soldiers parted and stood upright, saluting Arierra as she approached.

“Commander Pritch, at your service, my Lord. Lord Baras informed me you’d be paying us a visit. I’m prepared to offer full assistance.”

“Aren’t you a good little soldier?” Arierra said with a smile.

“Lord Baras has always found me so, Lord. Permit me to update you on the situation here. There’s been much unrest in these parts recently, capped off by a violent slave revolt that has the surrounding jungles overrun with armed slaves.”

Arierra crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow, a talent she was particularly proud of. “Then they’re not slaves anymore, are they?”

“I stand corrected, my Lord. Former slaves.” Pritch leaned in forward and whispered. “What no one knows is that Lord Baras orchestrated the insurgence to disrupt one of his rivals, and he wants his involvement kept secret. Now the slave captains who led the revolt are threatening to expose Baras’ involvement unless they receive more potent weapons. Lord Baras wants you to kill enough of the blackmailing slave captains to make the others lose their resolve.”

“Are there any other options, Commander? Violence is not always the answer.”

“Well, I suppose. Many of the slave captains are former criminals with ties to the underworld. In fact, some have been selling their fellow slaves to the black market. If their followers found out, they’d be furious. If I had proof they’re selling out their own people back into slavery, I could blackmail the captains to stop blackmailing Lord Baras.”

“Blackmailing blackmailers sounds poetic,” Arierra mused. She glanced over to Vette who was wearing a coy smile.

“I bet they keep records of their transactions. If you rifle through the captain’s lockers and find proof, I’ll do what I can to use it against them. Their base is at the foot of the unfinished colossus.”

Arierra confirmed her decision. “Better than the alternative. It’s worth a try.”

“However you wish to deal with it, my Lord. Good luck.”

Vette followed Arierra through the clearing, across a bridge that spanned a sheer ravine. Storm clouds roared overhead and a light drizzle started to fall. They moved to the edge of the jungle, taking cover from the rain amongst the large leaves. Soon enough they found themselves at a makeshift command base. They almost made it through without incident — until Vette tripped over a root and landed with a loud thud. A guard came running over, blasters at the ready. Arierra helped Vette up to her feet and put her finger in front of her lips.

“Let me try something first,” she whispered. Vette nodded.

The guard approached the edge of the jungle, and Arierra stepped forward into the clearing, waving her hand in an arc in front of her face.

“It was just the wind,” Arierra suggested. The guard squinted and looked around, right into her eyes, and then past her.

“Hmmm… just the wind,” the guard murmured as he lowered his blaster.

“Go inside and retrieve your financial records. Bring them back to me,” Arierra commanded.

“Sir, yes sir!” The guard turned and walked back into the base. Arierra and Vette waited a tense minute until the guard came back out, holding a portable drive. He offered it up in an open palm, and Arierra took it gently, trying her best to maintain the illusion that she wasn’t here.

“Go back inside and take a nap. You’ve earned it.”

“I’m pretty tired. It's been a long day. I’d better go take a nap,” the guard said through a yawn. Slowly he meandered back to the base. Arierra turned around to face Vette, who had a surprised look.

“Wow, I can’t believe that actually worked. Hey…out of curiosity, you’ve never, you know… used that on me, have you?”

Arierra gave her a reassuring smile. “Of course not, Vette. And even if I had tried, it wouldn’t work on you. Mind tricks can only fool the weak willed.”

They returned to Commander Pritch to report their success.

“My Lord, you’re back. Did you find sufficient proof?” he asked.

“Were you foolish enough to doubt me?” Arierra asked, handing him over the drive full of secrets.

“No! Of course not, my Lord!” Pritch stammered as he accepted the digital logbook. “Not once!” He cleared his throat and regained his composure. “Now I can threaten to expose the truth. If those captains don’t want to be torn limb from limb, they’ll stop blackmailing Lord Baras. I must say, my Lord, it’s been inspiring watching you work.”

“You’ve been very helpful, Commander,” Arierra said.

“Thank you Lord. I’m pleased to hear that. I’ll inform Lord Baras that the situation has been handled. You should return to his office at once. I’m sure he has more for you to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the mission to retrieve the frozen Republic agent. SWTOR has a lot of hilarious dialogue, and this mission is one of my favorites. We continue further into Dromund Kaas next week, and delve into a bit of Vette POV! As with the normal chapters, it will be 3rd Person Limited with some occasional direct thoughts. I hope you liked this one! One thing I've been a bit worried about is the pacing of the story. Since I'm going by almost every single bit of dialogue in the main missions, as well as some side missions, I hope it's not too slow. 
> 
> I hope you guys have a wonderful weekend, and as always, may the Force be with you!


	7. Science and Sorcery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you heard the Tragedy of Darth Baras the Wide?

_Vette_

They weren’t even at the entrance of Darth Baras’ chambers when they heard the screams.

A man was bound tightly to a propped-up examination table, long ago given up on the futile act of struggling free.

“I don’t care what you do. Break my bones! Burn my flesh! I’ll tell you nothing!”

Darth Baras raised his arms up, fingers spread wide, and summoned a powerful blast of Force lightning.

“I will not be denied!”

The prisoner convulsed under the electric arcs, managing to form a short insult without biting his own tongue off.

“Go…s-s-s-s-s-spit! You-you mon—m-m-monster!!”

Vette was slowly sliding behind her Sith, desperate to keep out of sight of Baras, all the while nausea was building up in her gut. “I didn’t know bodies could bend like that. I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Turn away Vette. You shouldn’t have to see this,” Arierra said softly. She stepped to the side, doing her best to block Vette’s view of the torture. After what seemed like forever, Darth Baras finally stopped, and turned to face his apprentice.

“Ah, you’ve returned. Commander Pritch confirmed that the slaves have been silenced. Good. I’m still trying to extract the information I crave from this Republic agent. He’s much more resilient than anticipated.”

“I thought you were good at this,” Arierra poked. Vette cringed. _Are you kidding me!? Now is so not the time! _

“Now is not a good time to test me, apprentice. Even as I brutalize him, I twist the Force to keep him alive and feeling every sensation.”

“That is the cruelest thing I’ve ever heard.” Only afterwards did she realize she said her thoughts out loud. Thankfully Baras paid no attention to her.

“Moving on. I have another important task for you. It involves a renegade Sith Lord named Grathan. A particularly bothersome thorn in my side. Meet with my apprentice Dri’kill Ba’al. He’s my covert operative in Grathan’s compound. Ba’al claims to have made a key discovery.”

“I thought I was your only apprentice. That makes Ba’al my rival. Is he above me in the pecking order?” Arierra asked.

“I’m sure he views himself as your better, but he has merely been here longer. Try to tolerate him long enough to get the details and conclude your business there. Grathan’s presence is useful to me, so I don’t want him killed, just crippled. Find out what Ba’al has discovered and do exactly as he instructs.” Baras was finished with his orders and turned to face the Republic prisoner. “Now, Republic wretch, where were we? Oh, yes…”

Thank the stars Arierra led them both out before she had to watch any more of that. She could hear the screams start up again, fading away as they exited Baras’ chambers.

* * *

Grathan’s estate wasn’t hard to find. It was a verifiable fortress, only a few kilometers out into the jungle. Arierra followed the coordinates to a shipping warehouse on the edge of the compound where she found a dark skinned Sith with a particularly nasty scar across his lip and chin.

“You must be the operative Lord Baras sent,” Ba’al scoffed. “I thought he’d choose a stealthy assassin, not some senseless savage.”

“Watch who you’re calling a savage,” Arierra. “That’s no way to greet a colleague.”

“You’re not talking to one of Baras’ Imperial peons. I’ll be working for Lord Baras long after you’ve worn out your welcome.”

“I don’t have time for this nonsense,” Arierra muttered, rubbing her eyes to dissipate a building headache.

“You’re right. We can pick up hating each other once the business here his complete. Now listen — Lord Grathan is a rogue Sith who boldly defies the Dark Council. Locked away here, he’s been untouchable. Lord Baras wants to let Grathan know he can be reached, and after a year undercover I’ve discovered the way. Lord Grathan has a son!”

“Maybe in another year you can find his shoe size,” Arierra said. Vette laughed, but was quickly shut up by a deadly glare from Ba’al.

“He wears boots not shoes, smart mouth,” Ba’al snapped.

_I bet knowing that useless bit of trivia totally makes up for his incompetence._

Ba’al continued. “I was assigned to find Grathan’s weakness. He’s kept his son a secret in order to protect him from his enemies. Grathan would be devastated if his only child and heir was dead. That would send a message.”

Arierra’s posture shifted. She leaned in closer to Ba’al, fists tightening.

“I don’t fight the defenseless. I’m no baby killer,” she growled.

Ba’al rolled his eyes. “I knew you were dumb, but not this dumb. We’re not talking about a baby here. Grathan’s kid is nearly twenty, and strong with the Force. He’s been trained in the ways of the Sith since birth. You’ll have your hands full.”

“I highly doubt it.”

“Well, maybe underestimating your foes works for you. Grathan’s away on business. I managed to hack a special spike that will get you inside his private quarters. But first you’ll have to knock out Grathan’s surveillance stations so you aren’t seen entering.”

“Sounds simple enough.”

“Yes, we wouldn’t want to tax you with anything too complicated. All you have to do is locate the monitoring stations and well… stick your lightsaber in them. Think you can handle that, brute?”

“Keep calling me names, Ba’al. You’re playing with fire.”

“Is it so easy to get under your skin?” Ba’al asked. Arierra tensed up. Finally, a verbal jab that cut right through. Anyone else wouldn’t have noticed, but Vette had spent enough time with Arierra to pick up on some body language ticks. Vette could see the wheels turning in Arierra’s Sithy head, overanalyzing her perceived failure and catastrophizing the smallest of errors.

_Right now she’s probably beating herself up when really, it’s no problem at all. Ba’al’s a big fat jerk, and if I was in her position I’d be mouthing off to him too. For a Sith she sometimes acts like a Jedi. What a weirdo._

“The son’s name is Beelzlit,” Ba’al explained. “Find him, and end him. I’ll meet you back here when you’re done. Try not to screw it up.”

* * *

A few destroyed monitoring stations later, Arierra and Vette entered into a private quarters and found a young man and an older woman in the middle of an intense conversation.

“Mother, a stranger approaches!” the man said.

“You don’t know the half of it kid,” Vette said.

“I am Cellvanta Grathan! How dare you enter my son’s room uninvited! Who are you?” she demanded.

“Step aside woman. I’m here for the boy,” Arierra said.

“You’ll have to kill me first. And while my son is still an acolyte, I am fully Sith,” Cellvanta warned.

“I suppose I should be trembling,” Arierra said through a yawn.

“Soon your corpse will be twitching. Beelzlit, take cover!”

“No, mother! I can help fight!”

Cellvanta and Beelzlit activated their weapons and charged forward. Arierra was ready for them, and blocked their blades with her twin lightsabers, leaving them wide open for Vette to take a shot each.

“Stop! You are more than a match for us!” Beelzlit pleaded. “Mother, if I am the target, save yourself. I don’t want to see you die.”

“My son, you must not sacrifice yourself for anyone, not even me. You must endure at all costs. Assassin, you have carved your way into the inner sanctum of Lord Grathan’s compound, all to kill a boy? You are a breath away from the master himself! Spare us and I’ll help you destroy Lord Grathan instead!”

Arierra deactivated her lightsabers. “You want me to kill your husband? Are you the dutiful wife?”

“I married Lord Grathan for power. It was a means to an end, and now I want out,” Cellvanta explained. “I’m strong, but I can’t touch my husband. How long I’ve waited to end his oppressive rule…A wicked plan is taking shape. Long ago, my husband was nearly beheaded. Now he cannot exist without his helmeted mask. Everyone knows this. Kill Lord Grathan and my son will wear the mask and assume his mantle. He’ll publicly rant that his son was murdered, and nobody will be the wiser.”

Arierra crossed her arms and mulled it over for a minute.

“What’s in it for me?”

“In addition to appearing successful in your task, I’ll reward you in either credits or an item of power. Your choice,” she offered.

“Hmmm… we could always use more credits, right Vette?”

Vette nodded enthusiastically. She’d always wondered what the glamorous life of a bounty hunter was like.

_Killing scum for credits is a dream job._

“Excellent! You won’t regret it. With this passcard, you may enter Lord Grathan’s secret chamber. You’ll find him there. Don’t forget to bring his helmet to me. Be wary of him. There are few as attuned to the Dark Side as he is.”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Vette mumbled.

Vette followed her Sith deeper into the fortress and into a sanctum surrounded by all sorts of weird tech. Supercomputers, cybernetic armor pieces, vials of green liquid and holocrons lined the walls. The man who must be Grathan was kneeling in the center, meditating. Slowly he rose to his feet.

“My uninvited guest finally arrives.” His voice was even more robotic than Darth Baras’, and his entire body was covered in thick durasteel armor, his right arm a cybernetic replacement. “Your feelings betray you, youngster. I sensed your murderous intentions the moment you entered my sanctum. What’s more, your unshielded mind has revealed your accomplice — my loving wife.”

“Your unshielded mind reveals that you’re scum. And Lady Grathan sends her love,” Arierra said with a smirk.

“Cellvanta is user, child. She’s obsessed with power. It’s one of the things that attracted me to her, but it’s outgrown its amusement. I am death itself child. Come embrace the darkness!”

Instead of leaping forward like she’d expected, Grathan merely started walking slowly towards them. Arierra drew her sabers and readied herself. Grathan slowly lifted his left, non-mechanical arm and sent a bolt of lightning towards Vette. Arierra threw herself in front of Vette, taking the brunt of the blast. She fell to her knees. Vette scrambled over to her Sith, careful to avoid touching the glowing blue plasma of the lightsaber, and lifted Arierra up. Vette shot at the Sith Lord with her right hand blaster, but he simply deflected the blaster bolts out of the way. Arierra stood up all the way, lifted her arm up and breathed in deep, and a piece of cybernetic armor came flying from the side of the room straight into Grathan.

He was stunned but wasn’t held back for long. Grathan reached out with the Force and sent Arierra to the ground again. She was still weak from the lightning and it was becoming overwhelmingly obvious that they were severely outclassed.

_We might’ve gotten in over our heads_, Vette thought as she saw her Sith struggle to get up again. Vette leaned down to help her up again when she felt an invisible clamp on her throat. She felt it constrict, and she couldn’t breathe. She dropped her guns and desperately reached up to claw away the non-existent hands that threatened to choke the life out of her, but Grathan was far away. She slumped to the ground and slowly the room started to fade away to black.

She was facing her Sith on the ground, their faces only a foot apart.

_Well if I’m going to die here, at least I have a pretty view._ _We had a pretty good run, didn't we, Ari?_ Vette looked into Arierra’s blue eyes and saw her face contort — not from pain — but from _rage_. Arierra’s blue eyes were tinted yellow, and though the choke hold Vette felt disappeared, she was too weak to do much other than close her eyes.

* * *

Her body was shaking.

_Am I being electrocuted? Too zonked out to feel actual pain?_

She opened her eyes to see her Sith shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. Her Sith’s eyes were back to their beautiful sapphire color. Arierra’s panicked face dissolved into the biggest smile Vette had ever seen and she was pulled into a tight hug.

“Thank the Force you’re alive,” Arierra said. “I thought I lost you. I’m so sorry, I was overconfident.” Arierra pulled Vette up to her feet and handed her Mischief and Anarchy.

“It’s okay. We’re both alive, that’s enough for me. Is he—” Vette started to ask. “Oh…” Grathan’s remains were in several pieces on the floor. Scrapped metal and bloody chunks were splattered everywhere. His empty helmet was lying next to his decapitated head. Arierra picked it up and Vette followed her out of the chamber and down the hall into the mother and son's hiding place.

“I sensed my husband’s death. Lord Grathan is no more. What pleasure to think he suffered,” Cellvanta said greedily.

“He got what he deserved,” Arierra said quietly.

“Mother, what does this mean?” Beelzlit asked. “Am I truly to become the master of this house?”

“You will wear the mask and assume his identity, but you are not ready to rule, my dear. The voice will be yours but the words will be mine. This is a great day. You have served us well, my new friend.”

“Keep your thanks,” Arierra said. “Where are my credits?”

She transferred a hefty payment into Arierra’s account. “I may be Sith and mistress of a renegade house in defiance of the Dark Council, but I’m a woman of my word. For appearance sake, you’ll still be unwelcome here. But today, my son and I have become your secret allies.”

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Ba’al sat waiting impatiently. Arierra side-eyed Vette, and Vette nodded in return.

_Well this certainly isn’t a trap._

Vette readied her blasters.

“I’m surprised you survived. So, is it done? Is Grathan’s son dead?”

“You’re a condescending windbag, Ba’al.”

“It’s pretty easy to push your buttons, brute. It doesn’t say much for Grathan’s security forces if a clumsy clod like you was able to bang into his private chambers and off his son,” Ba’al prodded.

“We’re done here,” Arierra said. She turned to leave when she heard the familiar sound of a lightsaber ignition.

“I’m afraid you won’t be leaving here. Killing the murderer of Grathan’s son will solidify my cover. Baras can replace you easily.”

“You’re making a big mistake,” Arierra warned.

“Though I’m more than capable of facing you alone, a smart man uses every advantage — and I am a smart man.” He pressed a button on the computer console. “The intruder is here! Everyone, to me! Attack!”

Grathan’s security forces arrived and started blasting. Vette ducked down low and Arierra slashed through the air, deflecting the blaster bolts back at the shooters, killing them instantly. Vette shot at Ba’al’s leg and he went down. With a swift flourish of blue light, Ba’al’s head fell clean off and his body crumpled to the floor. Arierra helped Vette up to her feet.

“I’m in no rush to get back to Baras, but I’m sick of this place,” Arierra said.

* * *

They weren’t even at the entrance of Darth Baras’ chambers when they heard the screams. They weren’t coming from the Republic man this time.

_“ARRRGGHHH! I cannot break him!”_ Baras raged.

Before Vette could stop her, Arierra poked at Baras again. “Nice lungs you got there.”

_Why did she insist on doing that?_

“Mind your tongue, or I will cut it out!”

“Okay, I’m officially scared,” Vette whimpered.

_Is my point taken yet?_

Arierra took a slight step forward to partially shield Vette.

“This is impossible! An unknown power must be shielding this man, which only confirms my suspicions. This Republic agent is the key to unlocking the threat we face. I must harness my rage and frustration. They will lead me to an answer.”

“Trust your feelings, master,” Arierra said.

_Thank the stars. Please take this more seriously, for both our sakes._

“Ha!” Baras laughed. “The minion advises the master.” Arierra’s face scrunched in a scowl at being addresses as _minion_. “Very good, you demonstrate your progress. And the word has spread that Lord Grathan in incensed at the slaying of his secret son. I take it that was your handiwork?”

“You are correct, master.”

“Snide marks aside, my confidence in you is growing. I haven’t heard from Dri’kill Ba’al. He’s missed a scheduled communication. Let me guess, he gave you trouble?”

“He gave me no trouble at all,” Arierra countered.

“I can sense the truth behind your words, apprentice. Ba’al can be replaced. Now, back to my prisoner. There’s one last possibility to break him. I thought it impossible, but perhaps there’s a small chance you could pull it off. Over a millennium past, the Emperor claimed Dromund Kaas and made the Dark Temple the epicenter of dark Force energy. In the bowels of the temple, he conducted horrifying experiments that drained the knowledge and life essence from all the greatest Sith Lords of the time.”

“Sounds like my kind of guy,” Arierra said, a vain attempt to lighten the mood.

“I’m sure that he would be relieved to hear that you approve,” Baras said. “The Emperor created a device called the Ravager that ate his victims’ minds and delivered to him their greatest secrets. No one could withstand the Ravager’s intrusion — even the strongest Sith Lords of the Empire confessed whatever the Emperor craved.”

“I’m sure the Emperor has all the best toys.”

“I wouldn’t call the Ravager a toy, apprentice. It’s not to be taken lightly. The Emperor keeps the Ravager hidden in the Dark Temple, which has in his absence become a death trap. There’s a good chance the horrors that await you will be too severe. But it’s worth your life to me.”

_What a jerk. Arierra seems less like a Sith Apprentice to Baras and more like a slave. Oh, bantha poo! Please Force, universe, whatever… I hope he can’t read my mind right now!_

“The legends describe a secret chamber in the depths of the Dark Temple where the Ravager was encased. You’ll know the device by its inscription. Be swift, apprentice.”

_Time to delve into another Sith ruin. Let’s hope it works out better than last time. Though, in the end, the last time didn’t end as badly as it could’ve..._

* * *

“Wow! The word ancient doesn’t do it justice. Take ancient, and then add 10,000 years on top of that,” Vette muttered as they neared the Temple approach.

As they walked through an excavation camp, a Sith Lord who looked about as old as the Dark Temple flagged them down.

“At last! The Dark Council has answered my petitions and sent a powerful fighting Sith to help secure the temple!”

“What?” Arierra raised an eyebrow and paused, probably thinking of a good joke. “I’m just here to check the plumbing.” Vette laughed and the old Sith rolled his eyes.

“Of course. I’ve been ignored again. How stupid of me. If you’re here, however, you must have the authority to enter the Dark Temple. You could still save this planet.”

“What are you babbling on about, old man?” Arierra asked.

“You’re a brave one, aren’t you? Or is it that you sense my weakness? But not everything grows weaker with age, young one. The Dark Temple was built during a previous incarnation of our Empire. A thousand years ago, our own Emperor buried his enemies here. These enemies remain powerful, even in death — which is why the temple was sealed. But now something terrible has happened!”

“Some idiot went in and woke them up?” Arierra guessed.

“Years ago, with the Emperor’s attention elsewhere, a group of ambitious but ignorant Sith thought to gain power by raiding the Temple. They didn’t find relics of power. Instead, they put into motion a terrible sequence of events, and now an ancient Sith Lord — Lord Kallig — has awoken and our current expeditions have plunged into madness,” the old Sith explained.

“How many people were lost?” Arierra asked.

“At least a hundred. Several Sith, slaves, soldiers, experts. All stupid. Because Lord Kallig died by ambush I believe he awakened unaware of his own death, and his expectations became reality for those around him. His power overwhelms the Temple, and even now the workers plot against each other, believing themselves to be ancient Sith Lords.”

“Are there more dead Sith Lords in there?”

“Ahhh….you begin to see the crisis! There are still more ancient Lords whose spirits lay dormant in the Temple. If the Lords are awoken by the violence within, they could overrun Dromund Kaas!”

“I assume you have a plan?”

“Yes. I have studied all the burial chambers within, and each was made with the same design; one we can exploit. If you fuse the 500-kilogram hinges on each tomb door, even a violent assault should not be able to wake the ancient ghosts.” He handed her a metal blowtorch.

“Alright. Let’s keep them napping.”

Vette followed her Sith up to the Temple. It was a massive monolithic structure towering above the canopy. Giant stone spikes protruded from the corners of the top level, and cracks and vines ran down the sides.

“Sith sure do love their monuments. If they’re trying to impart a sense of doom you can tell them mission accomplished,” Vette said.

“No kidding,” Arierra responded. “This is even creepier than Korriban.”

They walked the steps to the Temple and avoided some crazed archaeologists mumbling to themselves in dark corner. The Temple was surprisingly well lit inside, and very cold. Everywhere Vette looked she could see some powerful artifacts on display and ancient pottery containing who knows what.

“Man, I could make a fortune in here! You think maybe I can just take a little — ”

Arierra gave her a disapproving look.

“No? Okay, okay!” Vette gave Arierra a sad look, trying her best to make her Sith feel guilty.

“The entire expedition went completely mad, and you want to start nabbing ancient Sith artifacts that may or may not be cursed?”

“Point taken,” Vette muttered, hanging her head in defeat. They reached the upper level and Arierra started sealing the tomb doors as the old Sith Lord had instructed. Upon reaching the final door, they heard a voice and a holoprojector turned on, displaying the image of a large ancient Sith Lord in a funny hat with large curled pointed horns.

“Hello stranger. My internal chronometer tells me it has been exactly 963 years since this hologram was made. Have the Sith lived in fear of me for so long?” the holoimage asked.

“Why should the Sith fear you?” Arierra asked.

“It is what Sith do. Their passions, their fear especially, feed their power — a power that inspires yet more fear. I am — or I was — Kel’eth Ur, a born Sith and follower of the Force. Like so many before me, I challenged the Emperor and was buried in this temple. Fortunately, I had just enough time to make this—an interactive image that would transmit my secrets to whomever was bold enough to find my tomb and unlock it.”

“I unlocked your tomb so start transmitting,” Arierra commanded.

“Patience, and everything will become clear,” Kel’eth Ur continued. “The way of the Sith lies in channeling the Force through the use of powerful emotions. Fear is the chief of these. The Sith feed on palpable dread.”

“That’s common knowledge. What’s the secret then?” Arierra asked.

“It’s a lie. Fear is lie. Passion is a lie. Fear gives temporary power, and passion is easily manipulated. Real strength in the Force comes when one is no longer afraid. And one can purge fear when one stops grasping — after power, after things, after life itself — and allows the Force to guide him. There is only the Force. Everything there is — life and death alike — is wrapped in the Force.”

“So,” Arierra said as she crossed her arms in disappointment. “This great secret is that you’ve found the Light Side, is it?”

“What I learned only lives on through this image and its device. Yet I am one with the Force, eternal and at peace. Take my teachings to the Sith. They will find power there, but a different kind. Not of darkness, but of light.”

“I already know this. My mother was part of the Jedi Order, and imparted these teachings to me as a child. I’ll take your teachings to the Sith, but I’m warning you, I don’t think anyone else will want to listen to what you have to say,” Arierra said.

“The Sith should know that fear is not the only way. As for me, my message is concluded. I will now depart.” Kel’eth Ur’s image faded, and a digital file was downloaded onto Arierra’s datapad. Arierra and Vette continued on to find the room containing the Ravager device, when they were stopped by several soldiers and an archeologist.

“It was foolish of you to return here!” the archaeologist said.

“I’ve never been here before in my life,” Arierra said.

“Uh oh. Looks like we have another fight on our hands,” Vette whispered.

“Those pieces you took from my minions belong to me! They will enable me to exact my revenge upon Lord Pharshol! I am Lord Vacuus! The conqueror of Begaren! The killer of Garatak the Singed! Return what you have stolen from me, slave, or burn!”

“You don’t look like a Sith to me,” Arierra said, looking him up and down.

“Perhaps your vision shall improve in death!” the crazed archaeologist shouted, raising his hands.

Arierra whipped out her lightsabers to defend herself, but nothing happened. No Force lightning or telekinesis. Just a madman raving at nothing. Arierra stowed away her lightsabers and waved her hand, putting the men to sleep with the Force. Up ahead there was a crown-like device sitting upon a pedestal. Arierra grabbed the Ravager device carefully and placed it inside her backpack.

“I appreciate you not making me carry that. I feel weird just being near it,” Vette said.

They were about to turn and leave the Temple when Arierra suddenly went stiff. Maybe her Force senses were tingling or something. She started to wander upwards to a chamber in the very upper corner.

“Uh, hey. You okay there?”

Arierra continued forward and Vette had no choice but to follow.

“Arierra! What’s going on?” Arierra ignored her and Vette started to worry.

“Ari!”

She stopped for a second, as if snapped out of a trance by the nickname. A tense moment passed and she started moving again, further into the most ancient part of the Dark Temple.

* * *

_Arierra  
  
_

Arierra felt a strange presence surround her. Whispers filled her ears and an eerie song drew her somewhere further into the Temple. Somewhere behind her she could hear a voice, muffled as if from far away across some vast ocean, calling for her to turn back. But the song was too strong, and she continued forward.

She reached a chamber where she saw a young dark-haired man in a long black robe. A giant monster stood at his side, easily ten feet tall, all hulking muscle with tattoos and a horrible face with fangs and beady eyes. She had never seen a species like it before, and it radiated some terrifying unknown power. She tore her gaze from the monster and looked back at the robed man, who slowly approached a sarcophagus. She felt like she had seen him before…

“I can sense you,” the man said. Arierra’s eyes widened and she tried to find some rock to hide behind, but she soon realized he wasn’t talking to her. He couldn’t even see her. A ghost appeared in front of them, wearing a metal mask with dark eyes that vaguely resembled a skull.

“Yes, yes… I have been waiting for you,” the ghost said. “I felt your movements in the Force, and they have stirred me from my nightmare. I am still too weak to leave, but I knew if I made myself enough of a nuisance, you would eventually come. The Sith throw flesh endlessly against what they cannot control. And here you are, blood of my blood.”

The young Sith looked up to the ghost and asked. “You seem as if you were expecting me. What do you mean, blood of my blood?”

“Ah…you don’t know me. Has our family fallen so far that the son of my sons,” he paused and looked directly at Arierra, “and the daughter of my daughters, does not know the name of Kallig, the name so long revered in the annals of the Sith?” Lord Kallig’s ghost looked back at the young man. Arierra slowly moved closer to them, to get a better look.

“You are my descendants — by how many generations I do not know — but know this: your strength in the Force has awakened me from my stupor. When the weaklings of this planet trespassed my tomb, I rose, resuming my former life. This temple became my kingdom, and I was once more a Lord of the Sith. But when you first grasped the hilt of your lightsaber, I knew my hour had come and gone — that your strength, not mine — would return our family to glory.”

“What are you talking about, spirit? This is insane. How am I your descendant? My name isn’t Kallig, it’s Maleth Sarrak, and not even a month ago I was a slave!”

_My father’s past…_

_My father was a slave?_

_What is going on?_

“That is my shame. I was once one of the greatest Lords of the Sith. If I’d been wiser, I could have secured my family’s greatness. But I let down my guard and was betrayed by a man called Tulak Hord, whom I trusted as a friend.”

The monstrous alien spoke a language Arierra didn’t know, but somehow could understand.

“And yet you speak as if alive! I would serve my master well to correct that,” the monster said.

The ghost of Kallig laughed. “Your master is dead, beast! You serve the child of Kallig now. Flesh of my flesh, you should teach your servant to obey.”

“I defeated him once. I can control him,” Maleth said.

“Such confidence. Such pride,” Kallig’s ghost remarked. “In restoring our bloodline to glory, you must not make the same mistake. Treachery is the Sith’s endless game — you must win it.”

“I fully intend to,” Maleth said, his voice turning Arierra’s blood cold.

“Beware your master. Beware your apprentice. Never be taken by surprise. Do these things, and you will be unstoppable,” Kallig advised. “But you have not come to see me. You have come for the artifact I managed to wrest from Tulak Hord before he died. Take the artifact but be careful. I know not what it does, only that betrayal follows it everywhere.”

“It wouldn’t be worth taking otherwise,” Maleth remarked.

“Just keep your eyes open,” Kallig warned. “I hunger for the day when our power will be restored. We will meet again…”

* * *

The Temple went white around her, and she found herself standing in same room, but it was empty except for her and Vette. Vette was rocking back and forth on her heels, looking uncomfortable and trying not to panic. Her eyes flickered up to Arierra as she started to finally move.

“Ari? Are you okay? I’ve been trying to talk to you for the past ten minutes or so, you just walked up here all creepy-like and you’ve been staring at the wall like you’ve seen a ghost and—what the heck happened?”

“Vette?” Arierra asked, her mind still foggy. Arierra walked forward a few steps and stumbled. Vette caught her. “I think… I think I had a vision.”

“So, this is some Force stuff? Are we about to go crazy like the rest of these guys?” She propped Arierra up to her feet and she leaned against her.

“I don’t think so. I saw the ghost of Lord Kallig. Apparently, he’s my great-great-great grandfather or something. I saw my father, and he was around my age, maybe even younger.”

“Woah… that’s… uh,” Vette said, searching for the proper word.

“Very weird,” Arierra offered. “I think the Force was trying to tell me something, but I have no idea what it was. All I really got out of it was I have an old ancestor named Kallig and my father’s real name is Maleth.”

“You didn’t know your dad’s name?” Vette asked. Arierra seemed to get some of her strength back and was able to stand up without Vette’s support. She was still a little too dazed from the whole thing to notice Vette’s reluctance to let go.

“I’ve always known him by his title, Darth Phantos,” Arierra said. An awkward pause ensued. “Well I don’t know about you, but I’ve had enough of this place for a lifetime. Let’s get out of here.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Code of Darth Baras:
> 
> Cake is a lie, there is only pie.  
Though pie I gain weight.  
Through weight I gain mass.  
Through mass I gain size.  
Through size, my belt buckle is broken.  
The desserts shall free me.
> 
> Next chapter we finally leave Dromund Kaas! Woooo! On to greater adventure! May the Force...blah blah blah you know the rest, right?


	8. Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all to who are reading this story every week, I love you guys! And those of you in the future, who come across this years after it's been out, I love you too!

Arierra approached the old Sith, pacing back and forth at the forward camp.

He looked up, the worry still on his face.

“You’re back. I hope you sealed the chambers of the ancients? Kel’eth Ur’s chamber especially… I’m terrified to think what would happen if Kel’eth Ur and his crazed ideas were to re-emerge!”

“I think his secrets are worth examining,” Arierra said. She handed him her portable drive.

“What’s this? How _could_ you!? I want no part of this. Please, destroy it! Bury it! Seal it away!”

“You are so easily frightened for a mighty Sith Lord. We can learn something from this, and become powerful,” Arierra explained.

“Clearly you don’t understand. Throughout history, the light has endeavored to devour the darkness. The Emperor was right to murder Kel’eth Ur for his heresy. Peace, serenity — words for stifling the very emotions that drive us!” the old Sith raved.

“Knowledge comes from many places. Wouldn’t it be wise to learn the teachings of our enemies?”

“Hmm… I think I can understand your reasoning. Perhaps it would be best if I took them and kept them…hidden. Give them to me. Now, please leave. The Temple is safe, and I must take these teachings back to my chambers and make sure they’re…secure.”

_He’s totally not going to destroy the data as soon as he can. I told you so, Kel’eth_…

* * *

“When I sent you into the Dark Temple for the Ravager, I thought it might be the last time I saw you, apprentice,” Darth Baras said.

_If you didn’t think I’d make it back, why not just go yourself, and save us both the time and trouble?_ She didn’t dare say it aloud, for Vette’s sake.

“The prisoner grows weaker by the minute. There’s no time to spare. Stand back and bare witness.” Baras placed the wicked crown around the man’s head.

“You’re wasting your time,” the Republic agent said. “I will not---aaarrgghh!”

“Yes… the Ravager has seized his mind. Excellent! In his condition we don’t have long before the ordeal liquefies all brain matter.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vette squirm.

“Maybe he’ll last longer if you reduce the pain,” Arierra suggested.

“The pain drives the device’s effectiveness. Republic worm, you have the information I desire. Tell me everything!”

“I am Republic Information Service… on special assignment to verify possible Imperial spy on Nar Shaddaa… Commissioned by Jedi Council acting on suspicious provided by Master Nomen Karr…”

“_Nomen Karr_. That’s a name I grow tired of hearing.”

Arierra ventured a guess. “One of your enemies, I take it.”

“My oldest and most hated enemy. An old wound that continues to fester. Nomen Karr is a Jedi Master who infiltrated the Sith. I rooted him out, then he nearly destroyed me and fled. He’s dedicated himself to proving that the Sith have spies imbedded within Republic and Jedi ranks. I’ve thwarted him at every turn, but he is tenacious.” Baras turned to the Republic captive. “Now, how did Nomen Karr come to suspect my spy? What alerted him?”

“Master Nomen Karr has a new Padawan… She seems to know any being’s true nature. She senses hidden darkness and untapped purity…”

“Astonishing. I’ve never heard of the Force granting such a gift. Tell me: how does her power work?”

“All I know is… when Master Karr brought her to Nar Shaddaa the Padawan sensed darkness in your spy simply by seeing him…”

“This is a serious threat,” Arierra said.

“It is the doom I felt — the disruption in the Force. If this young Padawan can see through deception and disguise with such little effort, she can threaten everything I have worked for. Continue, Republic dog!”

“Karr believes his Padawan’s ability is foolproof, but the Jedi Council is skeptical… I was to provide the proof but I wasn’t able to report my findings.”

“Who is this Padawan, you Republic pest? _Tell me everything you know!_”

“She was found on Alderaan. Her power first emerged training on Tatooine. Jedi sent another agent to investigate someone she suspected on Balmorra…”

“He’s fading. Is she human, or one of the Jedi’s cursed aliens? Where can I find her? What is her name?”

“I have nothing more — ” What followed was the most horrifying scream Arierra had ever heard in her life.

“The Ravager has emptied his mind. That is all we have to go on!? A few _random_ places within the greater galaxy where Nomen Karr and his Padawan have been!?” Baras raged.

“It’s a start, master. The device did the trick,” Arierra reassured.

“You are correct,” Baras said, his tone evening out. “We now have leads to follow. Nomen Karr is a relentless crusader, and this Padawan and her unprecedented power threaten everything I have achieved. Your duties are likely to take you to the far reaches of the galaxy. I will need to deploy you at will. You shall have a starship of your own. You’ve earned it. Go to my personal hanger in the spaceport and claim it.”

_You bet I earned it. This is long overdue, Baras._

“Thank you, master.”

“I must ponder our next move. Waste no time. Get your starship in my hanger and wait for my instructions.”

Vette was moving to the door before Baras had finished his order.

“Yeah, uh…let’s go before he tells me to clean all this up, okay?”

* * *

“Wow! Take a look at that,” Vette said in awe. “We’re going in style now.”

The starship was all sharp angles and overwhelmingly grey, modeled in the standard oppressive Imperial style. It was triangularly wedge shaped, split down the middle to create two prongs, reminding Arierra of a miniature Harrower-class dreadnought. It was a beautiful vessel.

“Nice ship. Are you leaving Dromund Kaas?” a sleazy looking Sith said as he approached them.

“You need a lift somewhere?” Arierra inquired.

“No thank you. But I’m glad I caught you before you left. Cellvanta Grathan sent me to deliver this token of her appreciation. For all you’ve done for her.”

“Tell her I said thank you.”

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to do that. You see, Cellvanta’s husband, Lord Grathan, has a different present he wants me to deliver. Apparently, he says you know too much.”

“Cellvanta needs to get her house in order,” Arierra said, rolling her eyes.

“Are you mad? Lady Grathan doesn’t control the household. I only answer to Lord Grathan."

_Damn you Beelzlit, you backstabbing coward._

“I’ve murdered just about every form of sentient being in the galaxy. And I’m here for you.” Arierra dispatched him easily and was determined not to let this interruption ruin the good mood. Arierra and Vette maneuvered to the back of the ship where the entrance was already propped open, awaiting their arrival.

* * *

“Ahh!” A startled droid said as he was reactivated from sleep. “I mean…greetings! I am 2V-R8. Factotum droid for this vessel. You must be my new master. Gentle, kind new master…”

“What’s your function aboard my ship?” she asked.

“I am programmed for a wide array of tasks, including but not limited to meal preparation, ship maintenance, janitorial duty, and etiquette. Welcome aboard this Fury-class Imperial Interceptor, a versatile craft combining a starfighter’s maneuverability with armament to rival larger military vessels. You’ll find all the standard amenities, including your own private captain’s locker for storing valuables and a meditation chamber. The astrogation console contains a constantly updated map of the known galaxy. Interstellar communications are accessed via the ship’s holoterminal. Any questions, master?”

“Are you at least capable of providing security while I’m not aboard?” Arierra asked.

“I regret I am unable to offer you combat support, master. Frankly, my chassis couldn’t withstand the stress. However, should any errands arise that are beneath your superior status, please do not hesitate to call upon me. I function to serve you!”

Arierra let him be while they acquainted themselves with the Fury. They soon found themselves in the starboard engine room when Vette turned to face her Sith.

“You know, I was a slave when I was a little girl. Before I got free. Sort of a full circle I guess,” Vette said.

“You work for a Sith, as all in the Empire do, but you are no slave. You don’t have anything to fear, Vette. Your collar has been removed and it will stay that way,” Arierra reassured her.

“Right. I do appreciate that difference. Believe me.”

“Many of your people are born into slavery. Is that what happened to you?” Arierra asked hesitantly.

“Pretty much. My mother and sister and I were grabbed when I was little. I don’t remember much of it. We worked the mines on Ryloth, then they separated us. I got sold to a Rodian, then a Hutt, then some sort of weird three-eyed thing.”

“All of this while you were still a child?”

“Yeah. I was seven or eight by the time I landed with three eyes. Anyway, I guess you know you’ve moved around too much when a Sith ship starts to feel like home.”

“Belonging somewhere is good. This is home. And this is our strange little community.”

“Yeah, maybe. Watch out I don’t start calling you ‘mama’,” Vette chuckled.

Arierra smiled softly but cringed on the inside.

_Oh for the love of stars please don’t call me that…_

“Well, it would probably be best to not keep old man Baras waiting,” Arierra said, eager to move on from this bit of awkwardness.

She approached the central holoterminal and put in Baras’ frequency.

“Apprentice, I trust you find your starship satisfactory,” Baras said.

“I’ll let you know after I’ve taken it for a spin.”

“You are about to get that chance. There is much to do be done. My interests must be protected, and my enemies destroyed. Nomen Karr’s efforts to expose my spies and prove his Padawan’s power to the Jedi Council must be met with systematic failure. You will exhaust yourself in this charge.”

“Where do you suggest I begin?” Arierra asked.

“The information we siphoned from that Republic agent will be our map. We know my spy on Nar Shaddaa was being surveilled. We know where this Padawan was discovered, where she trained, and that the Jedi have sent someone to investigate my spy on Balmorra. The Padawan will have to be hunted down and destroyed, but first you must secure my network by silencing my spies on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa.”

“Why not simply recall your spies?”

“Their disappearances would look suspicious and serve to confirm the Padawan’s accusations. My spies must die. My contacts on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa will detail what must be done. Your tasks are paramount, apprentice. Bring cruelty. Bring rage. Bring death.” Baras signed off and Arierra massaged her forehead in frustration.

_I’m certainly glad I was never assigned to spy for you in my Intelligence days…_

Arierra entered the coordinates of the closest target, Nar Shaddaa, into the astrogation console. Vette entered the cockpit, eager to watch their maiden voyage.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Arierra asked. Vette grinned and punched the hyperdrive.

The stars elongated and the shipped rocked violently. The starlight gave way to a swirling blue vortex and they were off, speeding through the galaxy. Vette challenged Arierra to a friendly game of sabacc to pass the travel time, and before they knew it, they had arrived to the Smuggler’s Moon.

_Back to where all this started. Well, close enough._

Arierra called Baras again. “Ah, apprentice. I see you have arrived on Nar Shaddaa. It is, I’m afraid, the armpit of the galaxy.”

“Must be your kind of place, Baras,” Arierra said, not bothering to stifle her laugh.

“In my youth, perhaps,” Baras admitted. “Nar Shaddaa is a planet of frivolity and distraction. Gambling, spice, rampant black market and gang territory disputes. But you are there to eliminate my spy, Agent Dellocon. Normally it would be a trifling task, but Dellocon has acquired a powerful ally.”

“Surely this person wouldn’t dream of defying you,” Arierra said with a little too much gusto to be sincere.

“He seems to relish it,” Baras said flatly. “Agent Dellocon’s new benefactor is a young Sith Lord named Rathari, an upstart who openly disrespects my methods. Rathari prefers a more blunt approach. The Dark Council has granted him dominion over Sith interests on Nar Shaddaa. Agent Dellocon knows much about my organization. I cannot have Rathari in possession of such a resource. Burn Rathari to the ground. Destroy everything he’s working for, and kill Agent Dellocon,” Baras commanded.

“I see you’re not adverse to overkill,” Arierra commented.

“This kind of defiance cannot be tolerated. Halidrell Setsyn runs my slave operations on Nar Shaddaa. She has been a valued operative for many years. She is ready to receive you and can fill you in on Rathari’s movements and interests. That is all.” The line disconnected.

“I appreciate you waiting until we’re halfway across the galaxy before you start antagonizing him again,” Vette said. “He’s scary up close.”

“Of course, Vette.”

* * *

The surface of Nar Shaddaa was the most overcrowded place Arierra had ever been. So many shopfronts and neon lights dotted the landscape, it was hard to figure out just which way to go. Through trial and error, they managed to find their way to their contact’s location.

“Sweet talk me all day darlin’,” a man said. “The Exchange is movin’ in on this operation of yours. No amount of sugar gonna change that.”

_Of course there’s already trouble. Why did I ever think things would be easy for a change?_

“Believe me, you’re going to prefer the sugar to the spice. Take one step closer, and there will be two dozen Sith surrounding you,” Halidrell Setsyn threatened.

“Two dozen? That’s a dead giveaway, darlin’. You got none,” the thug said through a laugh.

“One is all she’s going to need,” Arierra said as she approached.

“See, not so smug now, are you Captain?” Halidrell said smugly.

“So you do have a Sith up your sleeve. Well, we’ve been trained to take out Sith. Time to flex our muscles.” He nodded, and several thugs revealed themselves from the shadows.

“Let’s talk this over. No one has to get hurt over this,” Arierra warned.

“Unless you’re plannin’ on killin’ yourself, I beg to differ. Kill the Sith!” Blaster fire erupted around the room and Arierra tackled Halidrell to the ground. Swiftly she activated her lightsabers and deflected the bolts back at the Exchange goons. Vette shot the Captain square between the eyes. Arierra deactivated her sabers and helped Halidrell up to her feet.

“You have a flair for dramatic entrances. I probably could have handled that, but I’m grateful for your timing. You’re the apprentice Darth Baras prepped me for, yes?”

“You’ve figured it out,” Arierra said with a smirk.

“The obvious is my specialty. That’s why I keep petitioning the Darth for a raise. Halidrell Setsyn. So, you’re here to take out Lord Rathari. Won’t be easy. He usually just appears, devastates, then disappears. You’ll have to draw him out. He’s been making some major power plays, and disrupting them will get his attention,” she explained.

“I don’t like wasting time, and I value accuracy. You better be sure about this.”

“You ruin his business, he’s gonna want to chop you into little bitty pieces. First, Rathari’s been strong-arming the Hutt Cartel. From what I hear, they’re close to signing over some important territories to him. He and his apprentice Girik are in conference with the Hutts at Cartel Headquarters. If you burst in — ”

“ — Rathari would be none to pleased,” Arierra finished, nodding.

“Neither would the Hutts. The Cartel is an Imperial ally. Rathari can’t just beat on them, he has to play diplomat. Unfortunately, the same applies for you.”

Arierra failed at hiding her disgust.

“If things turn violent between you and the Hutts, better if there’s no one left to identify you,” Halidrell said with a wink. “It could get hairy. Those oversized slugs have some pretty buff bodyguards. I’ve got a shipment of slaves to send out, but I’ll be here if you need me. Good luck, my lord.”

_There won’t be a heart left beating after I’m through with the Hutts…_

* * *

They arrived at the Cartel Headquarters, inside a vast room that reminded Arierra somewhat of Jigunna palace. Two giant ugly slugs were conversing with a Dathomirian Zabrak with red skin and black facial tattoos.

“You would be wise to bend to the great Lord Rathari’s will. Sign over the specified territories before he loses his patience!”

“Your master is a hard man, Girik. It’s not easy to trap a Hutt, let alone the entire Cartel. It seems we have no other choice,” the Hutt on the right said.

They were so engrossed in their conversation they didn’t notice Arierra and Vette enter the room.

“I knew Hutts were spineless, but who knew they were gutless too?” Arierra announced.

“This is a closed session. Who are you?” the Hutt on the left demanded.

“I’ll tell you who this is,” Girik spat. “This is the apprentice of an over-the-hill Sith named Darth Baras. Yes…that’s right. My master and I anticipated your arrival!” Arierra didn’t bother to hide her amusement.

_He says it like it’s some great victory._

“I’ll admit, you have me at a disadvantage.”

“I am Girik, apprentice to Lord Rathari. And…the death of you!”

_Why are so many Sith so damn dramatic?_

“Hohohoho!” The Hutts laughed. “It seems another Sith suitor appears. Tell us your purpose, dark one.”

“Shut up,” Arierra snapped, “or I’ll kill you and your men along with Rathari’s toady.”

“Bursting in here to take on Lord Rathari is foolish enough,” the Hutts said. “You stack the odds further against yourself by angering us. Not very smart.”

She continued to push. “If you’re stupid enough to stand against me, then you will die today.”

“We do not look kindly on threats, Sith. We have seen Rathari’s strength firsthand. We know nothing of yours. Fight Girik, let us see who is superior. If you survive, we will consider delaying our treaty with Rathari,” the Hutts offered. “What odds do you give me on the intruder, Ybann?”

“Two to one. I’ll take all bets that Girik survives the day.”

“What are the odds you Hutts survive the next minute?” Arierra growled. “Everyone dies, Hutts included!”

“Our alliance begins with the death of Baras’s slave! Attack!” Girik screamed.

Arierra reached out with the force and slammed two thugs against one another, throwing them across the room. Girik activated his lightsaber and slashed outward but was blocked by Arierra’s own. She gathered the Force and kicked out, sending a spiral of Force energy blasting Girik away. Vette shot at him several times to discourage him from getting back up.

Arierra breathed in deep, taking in the rancid smell of the Hutt’s disgusting bodies. She remembered groveling to Nem’ro the Hutt, forcing herself to say all those wonderful praises to the repulsive creature. She felt a familiar rage build inside her, not as immediate or intense as when she fought against Lord Grathan, but it was there, and it was time to let it out. She couldn’t kill Nem’ro but she could certainly rid the galaxy of these two.

Flourishing her blades, Arierra grinned as she sped towards the Hutts and drug the edge of her lightsabers across their massive stomachs, slicing them clean through, burning their insides and cauterizing the wounds left behind. They were dead before she turned away. She returned to Girik, who was dazed on the ground, and pointed the tip of her righthand saber to his face.

“Impossible! Lord Rathari…will be you and your master’s downfall!” he raved. Arierra deactivated her sabers.

“You fought well. Let me bind your wounds,” she offered.

“No! I will not accept such a disgrace! I die—by my own hands—not yours!” He turned his lightsaber on himself and impaled himself in the gut.

Arierra looked over at Vette who was staring in shock.

“Remind you of anyone?” she asked.

“At least I had better weapons this time around,” Vette said with a grin. “Though maybe I should keep a few throwing rocks on me, for backup. Never know when those might come in handy again.”

* * *

Back at the base, Arierra met with a pleased looking Halidrell.

“Word’s spread through the streets that Rathari’s conference with the Hutts was invaded and his apprentice was killed. No one knows who slaughtered the Hutts, so I’m very impressed. The Empire’s alliance is intact. Too bad Rathari himself wasn’t in attendance. But man, I bet he’s fuming!”

“I’m sure our message was heard loud and clear.”

“Rathari’s also on the verge of taking over the Republic’s base of operations in the upper industrial sites. With his work with the Cartel dashed, he’s sure to pour himself into squashing the Republic garrison.”

“I’ll keep banging down doors until I find him,” Arierra said.

“Tenacity is a prerequisite for Sith, I think,” Halidrell remarked. “Even if Rathari isn’t there, when his operations are all thwarted, I know he’ll come to you. A confrontation will be inevitable. I’ll give you the location of the Republic garrison. Good luck out there.”

* * *

Arierra was conflicted as she cut down yet more Imperial men and women. The Empire was supposed to be united against the Republic, yet she felt like she had been fighting more Imps than she had Pubs. It didn’t sit right with her, but in the here and now it was either Arierra and Vette, or the Imps. And she’d be damned if anything happened to Vette on her watch.

The reached the core of the Imperial assault party when an officer shouted “Men, fall back! Rally here!” He clearly hadn’t been expecting an attack from behind his forces. And especially not from his own side.

“My lord, what is the meaning of this? We are on the verge of striking a major blow to the Republic! I am General Kligton, commanding on the authority of Sith Lord Rathari, appointed to Nar Shaddaa by the Dark Council! Why do you attack the Empire’s men!?”

_That’s a damn good question, Kligton._

“I only want one man. If Rathari shows himself, no one else will suffer,” she explained.

“He is attending to other matters,” Kligton started to say. He went stiff, and realized just who he was talking to. “You belong to Darth Baras. I was given instruction to destroy you if you were foolish enough to show your face here.”

“That would be a mistake, General. You’d be wise to ignore those instructions,” Arierra warned.

“Oh, I think not. You are surrounded and we far outnumber you. Full attack!”

_Why in the galaxy did nobody ever listen to reason?_ She thought as she cut through the Imperial commandos like butter. After the slaughter, she looked up the hill to see a makeshift outpost full of Republic soldiers. She marched up to meet them.

“Sir, the Sith’s strength has been spent obliterating the enemy. We should strike while there’s a chance!” a soldier said.

“After that display, Weggland, I believe fighting should be our last resort. Stay back and cover me,” the captain said. He walked up to meet Arierra and Vette, careful to show he wasn’t holding his weapon.

“Sith, I am Commander Naughlen. I’m in charge of this defensive. I’m unarmed.”

“You risk much approaching me weaponless,” Arierra said.

“I doubt that a blaster would save me,” Naughlen admitted. “We do not wish to fight, but we also cannot relinquish this area. What are your terms?”

“Have your men follow suit. Now,” Arierra commanded.

“All weapons down!” Naughlen shouted.

“Thank you. Now we can have a nice chat. You and your men are safe, Commander. You are not my target. Since I’m being such a nice girl and sparing your lives, I may have need of you someday, and I’d like you to repay my kindness.”

“Very well. If your mission does not conflict with Republic interests, I pledge to help you,” Naughlen said. “Here’s my holofrequency. I will answer your call, you have my word. Until we meet again, Sith. Men, the battle is ended. Attend to the wounded!”

“You make the weirdest friends sometimes, you know that?” Vette said.

Arierra’s holoreciever beeped, and she did not like what was on the other end.

“My lord! My base! It’s under attack! The last of my men and I are holed up in the command center, but the doors are about to give!”

“I’ll be right there, Halidrell. Try to hold on.” Arierra tried to reassure her, but she had a really bad feeling about this one. They raced back to the base as fast as they could.

* * *

It was a graveyard. Bodies were everywhere, and Halidrell Setsyn was cut into several pieces. There was a device next to her severed head that played a recorded holomessage as Arierra got close.

Rathari had Halidrell levitated into the air in a Force chokehold and he turned and smiled wickedly.

“Clearly, your master failed to impress upon you just how dangerous I am. Let me demonstrate.” The holoimage of Rathari drew his lightsaber and sliced Halidrell slowly and painfully. After a horrible minute of torturous death, Rathari’s image was facing Arierra’s general direction.

“You want Agent Dellocon. You want me. I won’t be hard to find anymore. I’m on the roof of the satellite platform in Network Access. If you dare show, I will grant you a duel to the death! Be honored!” The holomessage ended.

“Ha!” Vette laughed. “He’s a moron if he thinks we’re gonna walk into such an obvious ambush…right?”

“Don’t worry Vette. It won’t be like the fight with Grathan. I’ll take every precaution. I’ll keep you safe,” Arierra reassured her.

“Hey, wait. What about that Republic commander guy who’s butt you saved? He owes you one,” Vette reminded.

“You’re brilliant, Vette! This is exactly why I try to make allies anywhere I can. We’ll have our own little army as backup,” she said with a grin.

“I _do_ have my moments,” Vette said, returning her smile. “Now let’s go knock this Rathari guy down a few pegs, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be posting Friday November 1st, I am going out of town to celebrate my brother's birthday. I will continue my regular schedule the week after. Happy Halloween!


	9. I Spy With My Yellow Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! This will be a double post, chapters 9 and 10, to make up for week I skipped while out of town. I hope you enjoy them!

_Arierra_

A miniature Republic Commander Naughlen was standing on top of Arierra’s holocommunicator looking stoic.

“I had a feeling you’d call, Sith. Can’t say I’m looking forward to this,” he said.

“You should be pleased to wipe the slate clean between us, Commander.”

“Believe me, I am. I just don’t relish being obligated to do my enemy’s bidding. But a soldier pays his debts. Tell me what must be done.”

“Don’t worry Commander”, Arierra reassured him. “You’ll be doing the Republic a service as well. I’m to meet a Sith Lord in single combat, but I have a funny feeling that he won’t play fair. You’ll be there as backup. We meet in Network Access in one hour. I look forward to working with you.”

* * *

An imposing Sith Lord was standing on the rooftop of Network Access, just like he’d said he would. He had his hood up, shadowing his face, but Arierra could see the glint of metal that revealed him to have cybernetics. Not as extensive as Lord Grathan’s had been, but they could certainly give him an unseen edge in battle. The permanent yellow color of his eyes marked him as a master of the Dark Side. Next to him was a fidgety looking Imperial officer with a rather bushy mustache.

“Lord Rathari, I presume. Finally, we come face to face,” Arierra said.

“Ah, you showed. You lack your master’s caution. I applaud that.” He turned to the Imperial next to him. “Dellocon, Baras’ lackey is here. So, say your piece — and do it before I kill this would-be assassin.”

“Baras is insane and paranoid! I was a faithful servant, and my cover was intact!” Dellocon pleaded. “Did he expect me to accept being murdered for reassurance? Just wait for death!?”

“Agent, before I was a Sith, I was a spy. I served my time in Intelligence, and I knew the risks of the job. You know the risks too. It comes with the territory.”

“And how to avoid those risks! Lord Rathari protects me now, and all of Baras’ secrets will be his.” Dellocon tried to sound smug, but Arierra could feel his fear.

“In a hundred years when I am legendary within the Sith, your and Baras’ deaths at my hands will not even be a footnote. However,” Rathari paused and looked at Arierra and Vette with pity, “I would never lower myself to duel a mere apprentice such as you. You haven’t earned the honor.”

“A Sith Lord should be a man of his word,” Arierra said, narrowing her eyes.

“So naïve. Lies and deception are important weapons in every Sith’s arsenal. These men are my elite guard,” he said, as a platoon of soldiers climbed up to the rooftop, blocking their only escape route. “Half of them could kill you, but I don’t like to play favorites.”

“I’m warning you Rathari. Stand down. Now,” Arierra growled.

“That’s the signal men!” a voice from up high shouted. “Let’s go!” Republic jetpack troopers glided down from the shadows and surrounded the Imperials.

“I see now — I’ve underestimated your resourcefulness. Men, make quick work of these Republic fools! Attack!” Rathari commanded.

It was chaos. Blaster fire erupted from all corners, and lightsabers ignited, clashing against each other in a burst of blue and red. Rathari was strong, and Arierra had to keep her complete focus on parrying his strikes if she wanted to survive any longer than ten seconds. She felt Dellocon reach for a blaster behind her, but he screamed out in pain as Vette shot the blaster out of his hand.

_Nice shot Vette!_

Arierra ducked to the side to maneuver Rathari into Vette’s path, and Vette unleashed a volley of blaster bolts into the Sith Lord. He went down, and Arierra joined the Republic troops in finishing off Rathari’s guard.

Rathari tried to get up, but Arierra pushed him back to the ground with a telekinetic blast.

“I yield!” Rathari yelled as he noticed it was now two against twenty. “Never had I witnessed such raw power. The day and the planet are yours. I freely pass the scepter.” Arierra signaled the Republic troops and Vette to stand down. She deactivated her lightsabers as well.

Rathari slowly got up to his feet, turned to face Dellocon, and before Arierra could do anything, impaled him with his lightsaber. For a brief moment she felt sick to her stomach.

_That could’ve been me, in another life. Dying in the line of duty simply because some Sith was paranoid._

“The threat Dellocon posed to you and your master has died with him. I hope it ingratiates me in some way.”

“That wasn’t called for. You shouldn’t have killed him,” Arierra said.

“Why?” Rathari questioned. “Baras would not have accepted a show of mercy and you must not cross him — yet. It’s clear to me that someday you will rise above your master. It is _you_, not I, who will be Darth Baras’ end. Grant me mercy so that I may live to see it. Honor me with some small hand in it,” he begged.

“You know,” Arierra mused, “you’re the first enemy of mine who has had any semblance of common sense. If you want to live, swear yourself to me. I make you my minion to be called into service when I see fit.”

“I shall wait with patience for your summons,” Rathari pledged, kneeling down low. “I leave you to your business, my lord. Remember, I am at your disposal, whenever you may seek to topple Baras.”

“Abandon all other ambitions,” Arierra commanded. “From here on out, that is your _only_ interest in the galaxy.”

“You have siphoned all other ambition from me.” Rathari stood back up and walked away, leaving Arierra and Vette alone with the Republic troopers.

“All right, Sith, now no one is left but you, me, and my men. Your objective has been met. May we go?” He stared hard into her bright blue eyes; almost certain he was about to face the brutal death of Sith betrayal.

“Yes, and thank you, Naughlen. We worked well together. Leave in peace,” Arierra said with a smile. She reached out a hand and Naughlen took it. Their grips were tight, and the handshake was short, but it was a sign of trust.

“All right men, you heard the Sith. Let’s get back to our neck of the woods!” They took to the skies and now it was just Arierra and Vette surrounded by Imperial corpses.

“Glad this is finally over,” Vette said with a sigh of relief. “Maybe we can go back to the ship and get off this rock, huh?”

“You haven’t enjoyed Nar Shaddaa, Vette?”

“What’s to enjoy? It’s so dark and scummy. Gives me the creeps.”

“I agree. Let’s get back to Baras. He’ll be expecting an update.”

“Well, say hi to him for me. I can’t wait to get back to my quarters and get some shut-eye.”

* * *

Back at the ship, Vette was sleeping in the crew bunks and Arierra dialed Darth Baras.

“You have done well, my apprentice. Dellocon eliminated and Lord Rathari dispelled. This will be a day long remembered.”

_Someone has a rather large opinion of themselves, don’t they?_

“The loss of Halidrell Setsyn is unfortunate but the ends far justify the means.”

“Is that your entire philosophy? As long as you get what you want, the ends always justify the means, don’t they?” Arierra said bitterly.

“Power depends on seeing the big picture,” Baras advised. “Now, before I unleash you on Nomen Karr and his Padawan, my spy on Balmorra must be eliminated. Go now and be swift.”

Arierra entered the coordinates into the navicomputer, undressed and put her Officer’s uniform into the wash, and climbed into her bed in the captain’s quarters. It was one of the nicer beds Arierra had slept in. The lights turned off with a flick of her wrist, and she was surrounded by darkness, the only light coming from the bottom the door leading to the rest of the ship. Soft red blankets entombed her, and she fell into a deep sleep.

Like all other sentient beings, most of the time she didn’t remember her dreams, and when she did it was just a jumbled mess that didn’t make the slightest bit of sense. But Arierra wasn’t like most others. She was part of the select few that had a connection to the Force, which unfortunately meant that sometimes dreams were more than just dreams. They were vivid flashes of the past or future, and often vague enough to drive one mad. There were glimpses of sounds, sights, feelings, but none of them connected to each other.

She was sitting next to a handsome man in an Imperial Officer uniform like her own. They were in a shuttle, touching down on the surface of a sand-blasted planet. He leaned in and kissed her, and the image faded. She was in a long maze of dark catacombs, with a hooded figure next to her, holding a double-sided lightsaber staff. The saber staff glowed a bright green light. The figure turned and was about to say something, but the catacombs melted into the bright outdoors of an icy planet. A monstrous hairy beast with four glassy black eyes roared in front of her, threatening to smash her into the ground with its massive claws. The danger passed and she was in her bed again, but someone was with her, snuggled up tightly. A hand reached over and ran fingers through her hair. Her hair was longer, down to her shoulders. She felt calm. Safe. Happy. Happier than she ever had been in her entire life.

Her eyes fluttered open, and slowly she sat upright, wiping away sweat that was dripping across her forehead. She scanned the room and confirmed that she was alone in bed. She reached out with the Force. The only other living being on the ship was Vette, who was sitting on a couch in the holoterminal room playing Sabacc with 2V-R8.

She climbed out of bed, took a quick shower, retrieved her freshly washed Officer uniform—now soft and warm—and got dressed.

“Hey boss,” Vette said with a sigh as she dropped her cards to the table. “You’re a much better player than this bucket of bolts.” 2V-R8 stood up in a hurry.

“My lord! I was not shirking my duties! I swear—”

“I don’t really care one way or the other, 2V,” Arierra said through a yawn. “If there isn’t anything that needs immediate cleaning or fixing on the ship, you can do whatever you want. Are we at Balmorra yet?”

“Yes, my lord! We arrived several hours ago, but I did not want to wake you in fear of being deactivated!”

“I suppose Baras wants me to check in yet again…”

* * *

“Ah, you’ve arrived on Balmorra. Excellent. Your contact there is Lieutenant Malavai Quinn. I trust you’ll find him most helpful,” Baras said.

_Another one of your expendable lackies?_

“I have no doubt, master,” Arierra said. She was too tired to give Baras any sass.

“This is an important mission, and I only entrust the finest. Quinn will meet you in his offices at Sobrik headquarters. We will speak again as soon as he has briefed you.” The line went dead.

Arierra turned to Vette. “You ready to head out? I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Let’s hope they have some good places to eat on this planet.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry myself,” Vette said. Arierra turned to 2V-R8.

“Do some shopping if you can while we’re on the surface. I want to see the kitchen fully stocked when I come back,” Arierra ordered.

“Right away, my lord! You will not be disappointed, I guarantee it!”

* * *

The Balmorran city of Sobrik was nice, but only because of the massive force field shielding it from orbital fire. The rest of the planet was a war-torn hellhole. Arierra found Lieutenant Quinn’s headquarters rather easily. Imperial soldiers were more than happy to help with directions when they noticed she had a lightsaber at her side. Also, it helped that she asked rather nicely for a Sith, instead of employing the usual demands and death-glares the soldiers were used to.

Arierra and Vette were hardly through the entrance of Quinn’s office when they heard a man’s nervous voice, begging for forgiveness.

“Sir, I apologize sir! It was the best I could do!”

“If that’s your best, you’re useless to me. I can shoot you dead with a clear conscience. Is that what you want?”

“N—no sir!”

“Then focus, Jillins. Dismissed!” Jillins ran out of the office and the Imperial Officer turned to face Arierra. He was impeccably dressed, wearing a uniform similar to Arierra’s own. He was handsome, with a sharp jaw that framed his face rather nicely. His deep brown eyes widened, and his thick eyebrows furrowed as he looked Arierra up and down. He clearly wasn’t expecting her to present like… this.

“I apologize for the delay, my Lord. Lieutenant Malavai Quinn. I’m to be your liaison here on Balmorra,” he said with a small smile.

“It’s… a pleasure… to make your acquaintance,” Arierra said with some trouble. He _was_ handsome, but she never had any trouble talking to handsome men before.

_Even when they’re in uniform_, she thought, trying her best not to be obvious about eyeing him up.

Her calm professional demeanor was breaking down rapidly. She would normally be chiding herself at this show of weakness, but her emotions were in overdrive. She’d never met this Quinn before, but she felt like she’d knew him. She’d told him secrets, held him tight, and even… kissed him?

_He’s the man from my vision… Is this what the future has in store for me? I have to admit, the Force did a pretty good job with this one…_

“And to you, my Lord. Darth Baras will brief you personally, but I’m to acquaint you with the climate here on Balmorra first.”

“By all means, go ahead,” Arierra said with a wide smile that she couldn’t quite control.

* * *

_Vette_

The stuffy Imperial continued his briefing.

“Even though the Empire wrestled control of Balmorra from the Republic during the war, we were never able to completely eradicate them. There is a rather sizable resistance movement. No one wants to admit it, but it’s clear the Republic is backing it,” Quinn explained.

“Maybe I’ll have time to do something about that,” Arierra said.

“Something tells me your presence here will leave an indelible impression on the state of things. I look forward to it,” he said with a smile. Arierra blushed bright red and smiled in turn, fidgeting a little.

_Bleagh! You deserve so much better than this stick-in-the-mud Imperial drone, Ari!_

While Arierra was staring at Quinn, Vette couldn’t help but stare at her Sith, and another thought popped up in her head.

_You’re really cute when you get all flustered…_

Indeed, Vette couldn’t stop staring at Arierra, whose light-blonde hair had begun to grow longer. She was starting to develop bangs which were almost long enough to cover her eyebrows. Ari had thick sharp eyebrows that could be raised one at a time, which was pretty neat and made Vette wonder if it was something all humans could do, or if Ari was just special like that.

Well of course Ari was special. She was an amazing fighter, even if she didn’t look the part. She was physically unimposing. Vette was only slightly skinnier than her — and that was because Ari hadn’t faced several months of malnourishment in a Korriban jail. Both Ari and Vette were underestimated by most of their enemies and made sure to take advantage of it.

“I have a secure line to Lord Baras. I’ll patch him through immediately,” Quinn said. A large holoreciever next to them activated, and a life-size hologram of Darth Baras popped up. He was almost as scary as the real thing. Ari’s blush faded fast and she was back to being as pale as a ghost.

“Ah, I see you’ve convened with my apprentice. Very good, Lieutenant. Leave us,” Baras commanded. Quinn nodded and left his office at a brisk pace. Arierra composed herself again. Her blue eyes narrowed, and Vette found herself staring at a mole — wait, humans preferred the term _beauty mark — _underneath the outer corner of her left eye. Vette liked the asymmetry. It reminded her that Ari was imperfect.

_Which means maybe I have a chance? No, Vette. Don’t get your hopes up. Besides, she hasn’t given you any indication she likes girls… let alone different species. Imps are all about human superiority… she’d never go for someone like you… _

“Quinn owes his career to me, but we should keep the details of your mission here between the two of us.” Darth Fatty continued his boring mission rundown.

_Not to mention, she’s your friend! Remember what happened last time with— _

Arierra took a step closer to Baras’ hologram, and Vette’s gaze couldn’t help but follow down Arierra’s back, tracing the curve of her spine to somewhere a little lower. She forgot exactly what was going on around her for a second, but then Darth Baras’ chilling voice rose in severity, sounding even more creepily robotic than normal while filtered through the holocommunicator, and cut right through her daydreaming and cruelly brought her back to reality.

“We must act swiftly! Nomen Karr’s Padawan has directed the Jedi’s suspicions to my undercover spy here on Balmorra. Do you recall this?”

“Of course, Baras. I remember everything,” Arierra said with a smirk. There was an awkward pause, and Vette knew she had swallowed her pride and refrained from making another snide remark out loud to her master.

_Thank you. I know how much you want to mouth off to him._

“Good. I’ll get to the point,” Baras continued. “My spy is Commander Rylon of the Republic resistance. He is the central contact for all my operatives in this sector. Unfortunately, Quinn is tracking an investigator that the Jedi have sent. This means we have to cover our tracks before you kill Rylon. Your first mandate is to destroy evidence that links Rylon to the sabotaging of Balmorra’s defense systems during the war. To do so, you must break into the satellite control tower. Quinn reports that the tower is a death trap of mechanical security.”

“I’ll handle anything that dares get in my way,” Arierra said with confidence.

_I love the words “death trap”! But I know Ari will get us out of it alive._

“This task is priority one. The Jedi’s investigator could be zeroing in on the evidence as we speak. Quinn has everything you’ll need. I’ll summon him back. Remember, he is not to know the reason for your mission. I’ll be in touch.” Baras’ holographic likeness disappeared, and Quinn entered the room again. He bowed shortly before he started blabbing again.

“My lord, I’ve prepared what you need for your assault on the satellite control tower. In order to destroy the mainframe, you’ll mount this charge to the base and activate it. Then contact me and I’ll be able to detonate. I’d say good luck, but I doubt you’ll need it, my lord.”

_Holy Sith! Is this guy for real!? What a sleemo! Let’s just get the mission done and off this planet as soon as possible, please!_

* * *

_Arierra_

Arierra and Vette took an Imperial taxi shuttle to an outpost just inside an area called the Markaran Plains. They dodged past several busy looking officials, all with various states of worry on their faces.

“Even safe areas on this planet feel like the place could go up in flames at any moment,” Vette remarked, her eyes darting around for danger.

“No kidding. I’ll keep a sharp eye out,” Arierra said. She reached a tent with several officers inside and asked for directions to the satellite control tower.

“Welcome to the front lines, my lord. Your reputation precedes you. You’ll find the satellite control tower to the northwest of our camp. I’m Fixer 66. I’m with the operations branch of Imperial Intelligence. If you have a moment, I’d like to show you something before you depart for your mission,” the Imperial said. Arierra peered over to the table to see several devices lying about.

“I see you’re monitoring communications. What more should I know?”

“On the left is an ordinary Republic comm unit issued to resistance fighters. You’ve probably seen hundreds before. This other one—” he motioned to a communications device right next to it that looked almost identical, “—is a Republic comm unit that has undergone some surgery. Please look. Don’t touch. The second one contains a half-kilo of high explosive that detonates when the _talk_ button is pressed.”

“I assume this is meant to deal with the resistance. A trap for the enemy?”

“Yes. The plan is to take a few of these sabotaged comm units behind the resistance lines and plant them on their dead. The resistance should soon salvage the comms and take them back to their headquarters. The resulting explosions will cripple and panic them. We were going to commence this operation soon, but we’d prefer someone like you to take point. Someone who won’t break if captured, and who can go without reinforcements. Can you do this?”

Arierra squinted at Fixer 66 and after a moment of silence, nodded.

“Head over to our technical man, a Balmorran local we drafted. The men call him Toybox. He’ll give you the ordnance and show you how to transport it safely.” Arierra was about to turn and find Toybox when she heard another man call for her attention.

“My lord!” another officer called from the back of the tent. “I’m Major Tyrus, commander of the Second Battalion. I’m terribly sorry to bother you, I know you’re busy, but we have an… emerging situation. We have a rescue operation that must be mounted immediately.”

Arierra perked up. “Who needs rescuing? Is it someone important?”

“It’s not a single person. We’ve lost contact with Besh Company’s entire First Platoon. We sent them in to the Okara Droid Factory for a covert electronic operation. Eight hours ago, their communications blacked out, which means the droids are on to them,” Tyrus explained.

“What are their chances that close to Okara?” Arierra asked.

“I’ll be frank. Other than grass, the soldiers are the only living things within a klick of that factory. That’s the droids’ protocol—nothing survives,” he said with a grimace. “So, when I say I need you to find First Platoon, I mean it. Their ranking officer is Lieutenant Rutau. If the droids got him, then take command and lead the unit back.”

“Don’t worry, Major. I’ll get our boys back safely. I’ll head to the Okara factory immediately.”

Arierra left the command tent and found Toybox’s location across the camp. He was a scrawny nervous looking kid, looking even younger than Arierra.

“Fixer 66 called with the details,” he said, his voice flat and his eyes trained on the ground. “I’ve got your comm units rigged and ready to go. Oh, my name is Toybox. Or, that’s what they call me. I used to make… never mind.”

Arierra frowned. _Despite what the Imperial propaganda says about glory and conquest,_ _war is never pretty. This man will never be the man he used to be. Before the Empire came…_

“Quite a plan the Fixer’s got,” Toybox spat. “What do you think of it?”

“The Empire has no need of it. It’s closer to terrorism than warfare,” Arierra growled.

“Yeah, if you ask me, Fixer 66 has been fantasizing about the results of this mission a little too much. He’s assuming soldiers will be the ones stripping any resistance bodies, but civilians pick over bodies all the time. Refugees, sympathizers…sometimes you’ll even see children do it.”

That familiar rage was starting to burn inside her. “It’s regrettable. Unfortunately, nobody can make a childproof bomb.”

“No. But it’s more practical to kill a soldier than a civilian, right? We want a high-value target,” Toybox said.

“I like practical,” Arierra said with a smile.

“While I was making the bombs, I remember I had some empty grenade casings lying around. Now, a comm unit — anyone will activate one. But if we trapped a grenade to explode when armed, only soldiers would be in the blast. What would you think of that?” Toybox asked.

“Give me the grenades, I’ll put them to use. You’re a good man, Toybox.”

“Here, they’re all of the same type, so you don’t confuse them with any you might be carrying.” He handed Arierra a bag full of bombs. “Just put them on the resistance bodies and Fixer 66 will love the results, I guarantee it.”

Arierra and Vette left the camp and marched out into the fields, with Vette making sure to stay a considerable distance behind. Her muscles were tense with worry, and each step Arierra took made Vette wince.

“I seriously can’t thank you enough for not making me carry those things,” Vette said. Arierra placed them carefully around several bodies of fallen Resistance fighters, and soon the bag was empty, and Vette felt the tension melt away.

“Alright, now that those are planted, let’s go rescue Besh Company.” Vette followed Arierra towards the droid factory, which happened to be across the field from the satellite tower. Just inside the entrance, a man was kneeling behind a barricade.

“Get down!” he hissed. “The droid patrols will spot you!” Arierra and Vette ducked down and huddled up close to the Imperial.

“Apologies for shouting,” he said. His eyes flickered to her lightsabers, and he added, “my lord.” He looked over his shoulder several times. “If they find one of us, they’ll find all of us. I’m Lieutenant Rutau, Fifth Infantry, Second Battalion, Besh Company. I’d say First Platoon, but there isn’t one anymore,” he reported.

Arierra looked the soldier over. The poor man was covered in injuries.

“Your ankle is charred down to the bone! You need a medevac out of here,” she said, both impressed and worried that he was still conscious.

“Oh, that,” he said, as if it was just a minor scratch. “I knocked over a droid and he shot me from the ground while I was slagging the others. That faceless one there is him. It’s one of the many droid patrols from the Okara factory. They spotted us uploading a virus. Surrounded us… it was ruthless. Droids aren’t like people. They don’t retreat. They don’t accept surrender. They just keep exterminating! So now it’s up to me.”

“You’re wounded and alone. You’re asking to get killed,” Arierra said softly.

“Pain is in the mind. This ankle looks bad but it’s not an essential bone. The mission is what matters. If I can ambush enough patrols of battle droids, I can upload my virus packets and run before my painkiller wears off.” Arierra narrowed her eyes. “What else can I do? I’m not going to ask you to go where I wouldn’t.”

“Your courage is admirable, but unnecessary. Give me the viruses,” Arierra commanded. He regarded her for a second and nodded.

“Hmmm, you do have a maneuverability advantage. If you’re keen to do it, I guess that’s best. Here are the virus packets.” He handed Arierra a handheld scanner-like device and she traded him a kolto injection medical pack to prevent him from falling unconscious from pain. “Your targets are the probe droids that travel with patrol escorts of battle droids. Good luck.”

Arierra and Vette dove deeper into the factory and destroyed several battle droids along the way. Arierra felt infinitely better fighting against droids. She knew it was kill-or-be-killed, but ending sentient life was always more far more difficult. After uploading the virus into ten different probe droids, Arierra and Vette returned to find Rutau struggling to stay up straight, though he did look happy.

“You’re alive! And not only that, my commlink is picking up signals again. Is everything uploaded?”

“That network should be choking on malicious programs,” she confirmed.

“Now it’s my turn. I’ll aim our scanners at the Okara Droid Factory to measure the extent of the damage the viruses caused—”

“Would it matter if I told you to go back to base and get medical attention?” Arierra interrupted. She crossed her arms sternly for dramatic effect.

“Yes, and I will. Their anti-air defenses should be compromised, so I’ll creep out of here when it’s safe. I cannot express what your success will mean. Not to me — I’m nothing — but to the families of the men who died for this mission. Those soldiers did not fail their Empire, nor did their Empire fail them.”

* * *

Arierra and Vette crossed the field to enter the satellite tower. They fought through more patrol droids and found themselves at the central computer room and planted the bomb. Arierra’s holoreciever rang, and she answered. A miniature Lieutenant Quinn popped up and bowed his head.

“My lord. I mark your progress and see that the charge is armed. I will detonate once you are at a safe distance. But first, I have Darth Baras on holo for you. I will retreat and leave the line secure for the two of you.” He disappeared, and after a few quiet moments, Darth Baras appeared in his stead.

“Apprentice, we have one more potentially compromising thing to take care of before you can confront my spy. It involves raiding a Republic keep to find a lowly ensign named Durmat. He is Rylon’s son, and the commander confided his true identity to him. Ensign Durmat must be silenced, permanently.”

“Is the son a security risk? Maybe Durmat can be trusted?” Arierra offered.

“I don’t leave loose ends. And all indications are that Rylon’s son is a _very_ loose end. I’ll signal Quinn to give you the details. Be swift.” Baras disappeared and Quinn took his place.

“My lord, Ensign Durmat is being detained in the brig of a Republic crater outpost, awaiting questioning by the mysterious Jedi agent Baras has me tracking. I will alert you if the investigator appears to be heading there. I assume you wish to get to Durmat before she does,” Quinn explained.

“How is your tracking going, Quinn? What can you tell me about our mysterious agent?”

“She appears to be investigating one of the Republic’s own — a Commander Rylon. I’m instructed to keep close tabs but stay out of her way.”

_So, Quinn is nearing the truth on his own. Handsome and intelligent. Quite the combination…_

Quinn continued. “I’ve managed to slice the security you’ll need to breach the crater outpost. Transmitting it now. I’ll be here if you need anything, my lord.”

* * *

Back at the Markaran Outpost, Arierra sought out Major Tyrus first to deliver the good news.

“My lord! Lieutenant Rutau reported in. He says you completed the platoon’s objective alone.”

“Rutau is too humble. He expended great effort to carry on the mission. He should be rewarded,” Arierra recommended.

Tyrus nodded in confirmation. “We will recover him when possible. Now, a new development demands attention. Our battalion may have been unable to assist the platoon at Okara, but I assure you they were not sitting idle. Aurek and Cresh Companies and the remainder of Besh simultaneously invaded rebel posts in Broken Valley. They found something. Our droids went through the rebel databanks and pulled out messages about them occupying a tunnel network we call Cave 52. The rebels in Broken Valley are moving cargo. Indications are that this load is special. To protect this cargo, they’ve transferred in one of their elite units from a continent away. If our whole battalion comes knocking, they’ll evacuate immediately. We need a small fast attack to get inside Cave 52.”

“I can get in there. I’ll find out what they’re hiding.”

“We have a surveillance officer monitoring Cave 52’s largest entrance. His name is Trecht. When you’ve seen the cargo, report to him, and he’ll contact me on a secure frequency. Good luck, my lord,” Tyrus said. Arierra started to exit the tent when Fixer 66 caught her attention.

“There’s been chatter on the resistance frequencies while you were off planting the ordnance,” Fixer 66 said stiffly. “Resistance grenades have been malfunctioning. Would you know anything about that?”

“Toybox had an idea to limit civilian casualties and I went with it,” Arierra said. She narrowed her eyes.

_Do it. I dare you. Just give me a reason._

“Civilian casualties are intentional!”

Arierra’s rage was at its boiling point now. From Vette’s reaction, she knew her eyes were fading into a vivid shade of gold.

“Both civilian and resistance must fear the bombs, it’s how we kill their morale! But besides that point, when you countermand my orders, Imperial troops need to be notified of any change! We now have to throw out every salvaged grenade in the mix because we don’t know which ones are rigged to blow!”

“The resistance has to do the same,” Arierra said coldly. “And _they_ lost soldiers. You’re still ahead.”

“That is one point in your favor, but a war of attrition was not what I had in mind. I cannot punish you, but I doubt we will work together again. As for his part in this, Toybox will spend a few days in the stockade, and receive lashes —” Fixer stopped talking, because he found himself suddenly unable to breath.

“Toybox is a good man,” Arierra said, her voice laced with an icy wrath. “He obeyed the order of a Sith. Surely, I needn’t remind you who’s word is above yours in the chain of command. If I find that even _one hair_ on his head has been harmed, I will come back and I will find you. Do I make myself clear?” Fixer coughed as the Force was relinquished from his neck.

“Yes, my lord.”

They left the camp and Arierra was hoping she wouldn’t have to make good on her promise.

Arierra and Vette hopped in the taxi and readied themselves for their next objective in Broken Valley. Arierra sighed out loud and Vette couldn’t help but stare at her Sith in awe. Arierra leaned forward and edited the destination of the taxi to send them back to Sobrik. Her stomach rumbled.

“2V-R8 better have gotten some good food for the kitchen when we get back to the ship,” she growled. “I’m starving.”

“Yeah, me too. I could eat a whole rancor right now,” Vette said.

“In the meantime, I’m in the mood for something unhealthy. What about you?”

“Well, you certainly can’t beat bar food,” Vette said with a grin as they headed off to Sobrik’s Sunken Sarlacc cantina.


	10. Vette Approves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo listen up, here's the story  
About a little gal that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything she sees is just  
Blue like her, inside and outside
> 
> Blue her house with a blue little window  
And a cute blue Vette and everything is blue  
For her and herself and everybody around  
Cause she ain't got nobody to listen

_Vette_

Looking deep into her eyes, Vette grabbed Arierra by the back of the neck and slowly pulled her closer, their lips touching softly. After a few seconds of sweet mind-numbing bliss, Vette wrapped her other arm around Ari, caressing the small of her back, and kissed her deeply. Vette was starting to get aggressive, but Arierra was tough. She could take it. Vette broke the kiss to get some air, and Ari moaned quietly. Vette smiled and dove back in for more, eager to feel Ari’s tongue against her own. She didn’t care about the stares they were getting from everyone around her. The entire planet — heck, the entire galaxy — might as well not even exist outside of the two of them sitting next to each other. Vette was practically in Ari’s lap, and her lips were moving down her chin, slowly inching towards her neck as Ari reached for her —

_THUD!_

A terrible sound shook Vette from her thoughts. Her eyes darted down to the table where two glasses of blue bantha milk were now sitting. She looked back up at Arierra, who had her trademark one eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Hello there!” Arierra said. “I thought I lost you for a second. You just started staring off into space. Is everything okay?”

“Uh…yeah. You were…asking me something?” Vette said slowly. Her brain was reluctant to let the daydream go.

“I was asking what you want,” Arierra said.

_What I want._

She started to fidget in her seat. Without meaning to, and desperately hoping Ari wouldn’t notice, her eyes flickered down to Ari’s lips and then back up to meet her gaze.

“To eat?” Arierra asked.

“Right! Yeah. Um… I’m not sure… yet.” Vette quickly looked down at the menu and after searching for a minute and found something that sounded good. “Mynock wings!” she said with a big grin. “And they’re spicy! Do you like spicy food? I love spicy food!”

_Quit babbling like an idiot! If she doesn’t already know something’s up, she will soon!_

“I could never quite handle spicy food myself,” Ari said. “I think I’ll stick to a nice bantha steak burger. Do you want to get an appetizer?”

Vette looked at the menu again.

“If you’re worried about the price, don’t. I’m buying,” Ari said with a grin.

“Well that’s really sweet of you.”

_She’s paying… Is this a date?_ Vette’s hopeful side asked.

Her cynical side shut that down fast._ No kriffing way! Not going down that road again!_

“I appreciate that,” Vette said. “Considering I’m completely broke after my last job ended up with me in jail again.”

“Again? You’ve been to jail before?”

“Only a few times,” Vette said with a sly smile.

A waiter came over to check on them, and they placed their orders.

“Have you ever heard of Nok Drayen?” Vette asked, trying her best to move the conversation along. “Pirate? Terrified the criminal underworld for a few decades?”

“Syndicate Wars, right?” Arierra guessed. “He destroyed the Rath Cartel and the Vandelhelm Combine in some giant power grab. Same guy?”

“Yeah, same guy,” Vette said with a sigh. “Weird to think of him that way. Nok Drayen was the most famous killer in the galaxy but he set me free. I was still slaving it up for Three Eyes when he crossed Nok. Or maybe he just had something Nok wanted. I never did ask.”

“Did any of the gang survive the encounter?”

“You mean anyone that wasn’t owned as property?” Vette scowled. “No. They did not. I’m still not sure how Nok got his speeders into the camp. One minute they weren’t there, then they were. He was ruthless, but not a thug, you know? Sort of a Pirate Prince. Freed all the slaves and told them they could join up or go their own way.”

“I assume you saw the opportunity for plunder and took it.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to go wander off on whatever waste of a planet we were on. So, yeah, I joined up.”

“And you were around eight years old when this happened, right?” Vette nodded to confirm it. “I’m surprised he allowed a child to make that kind of decision.”

“He was like that. Never once talked differently to me. Not sure he really understood kids. I was the smallest on the crew and mining had taught me to fit in tight spaces. Nok’s crew showed me how to steal. For a long time, I didn’t feel bad about stealing. So much had been taken from me…”

There was a moment of silence while Vette took a big gulp of her drink and Arierra fiddled with a fork.

“I’m sorry. It must have been hard for you,” Arierra said softly.

“Well, it’s a long time ago anyway…”

The waiter came back with their meals, and they dug right in. In between bites, Vette asked more questions.

“What does family mean to you? I mean, does it have to be the people you’re actually related to?”

“Family is what _you_ decide. When you are close to people, they become family. Sometimes whether you want them to or not,” Arierra said with a smirk.

“Cute. I’m going to take that as a compliment. When I was working for Nok, doing the pirate thief thing, he had a daughter my age. Risha. It wasn’t like Nok was super sweet to her or anything. But he’d call her Princess and I wished I was her.”

“Did you know –” Arierra paused. “Never mind, forget I asked.”

“Hey, it’s alright. You can ask whatever you want,” Vette reassured her.

“You’ve only spoken about your mother and sister. Did you know your father?” Arierra asked hesitantly.

“Dead. Enslaved. Disappeared,” Vette said with a shrug. “We never really knew. Maybe that’s why I wanted to be Risha.”

“I guess that’s better than being a supreme master of evil, right?” Arierra said. “Sorry,” she added quickly. “Bad joke.”

“Hey, I get it. You’ve probably noticed by now, but I also happen to use humor as a defense mechanism.”

“So, did you and Princess get along? Having someone your own age could be great or terrible, depending.”

“It was great. Always great,” Vette said with a nostalgic smile. “Risha was smart and strong. She knew how to do everything around the ship, and I went everywhere with her. Suddenly, I had a sister again. For years it was Risha and me against the galaxy, and anyone who gave us grief. You remind me of her sometimes.” She took another big drink of her blue milk.

“Memories of the best times in life are treasures later in life,” Arierra said.

Vette almost spit out her bantha milk and laughed. “Who are you and what did you do with the Sith I know?”

Arierra laughed too. “It’s something my mother used to say. She had so much wisdom to share. I like passing it down, but she was always so formal about the Jedi stuff, and phrasing it any other way just seems… I don’t know? Wrong, in a way? So, eventually the pirate thing must’ve ended. What happened?”

“Eventually Nok hatched some secret plan that I couldn’t be a part of. One that apparently got them both killed,” Vette said, which was only a half-lie. “But for a while there, I was really happy.”

_I’m sure as heck not telling you the truth. Not yet anyway. You don’t need to know how confused I was about my feelings. Trying to make a move and completely failing. Being shot down. Ugh, I was so awkward around Risha after that! It completely blew up our friendship. And then you were gone for real. Arrrgghhh! I do NOT need history to repeat itself._

“Enough about me. Can I ask you something? It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it,” Vette said.

“If I can ask you anything, you can ask me anything, Vette. Go ahead,” Arierra said as she took the last bite of her bantha burger.

“Every time you talk about your mom, you always say it in the past tense. Is she…?” Vette trailed off, unable to say the words out loud.

“Honestly, I don’t really know,” Ari said quietly, her expression quickly melting into a bitter melancholy. “I don’t think so — my lightsabers had to have come from somewhere. I was off planet when she disappeared. It was about a few days before I arrived on Korriban. From the little bit that my father told me, she ran off to go defect back to the Republic. She’s been officially registered as a traitor to the Empire. I’ve tried contacting her of course but all methods of communication are blocked, from her end. At this point, she could be anywhere in the galaxy. Dear old dad seems to think she’ll be dead inside a month. I’m sure he’s got apprentices and spies looking all over for her.”

“Well, that’s completely terrible. Sorry I asked,” Vette murmured.

“Don’t be. I’m holding out hope. My mother is nothing if not resourceful. I’m sure we’ll see each other again someday, and then I can introduce you to her.” Ari smiled again. And it was the most beautiful thing Vette had ever seen.

* * *

_Arierra_

With their bellies finally full, they were feeling rather good when they stepped back into the war-torn fields of the Broken Valley. Arierra located Cave 52 quite easily, because it wasn’t hidden very well. A few suspicious looking Republic issued security droids milling about the outside gave away it’s location. They dismantled the droids and headed inside.

The cave was spacious, and in the far back there was an elevator that lead down to a lower level. A small computer console near the entrance was blinking. A call was trying to come through, but nobody was there to answer. Arierra opened the call and a holographic man in long flowing robes appeared, surprised that his usual contact wasn’t the one to pick up.

“Jedi Master Hunn speaking. What do you need, Amber Cavern? Hold on. How’d you get in?”

“Your security droids let me in. I can be very persuasive,” Arierra answered with a mischievous grin.

“Alright. I can take a hint. Listen, the people in this complex aren’t of any consequence and are certainly no threat to the Empire,” Hunn said.

“Then why all of the protection? They have quite an escort for people of no military value. Try again.”

“I’m telling the truth,” Hunn said. “They’re Force sensitives, and the law on Imperial planets is that all Force sensitives must be trained as Sith. If you don’t train, you’re executed as a potential threat. But not everyone would make it as a Sith. Some of them discover their sensitivity when they’re too old, or they just don’t have the will. So, they go into hiding with us.”

As the Jedi spoke, Arierra reflected on her own journey so far. She reached out with the Force, touching the minds of the men, women, and children hiding down in the lower level.

“They do feel weak,” she admitted. “I can feel them reaching out, but their fear makes them unsteady. They grasp at nothing.”

“That’s what we thought too. They can feel a little of the Force, but they’re not worth training. You say you can feel them? I didn’t realize you were a Sith. I assumed you were just another regular Imperial soldier with that getup you’re wearing.”

“What do you plan to do with these people?”

“What would anyone do? We take them to Republic planets, get them a job. Farming, making hyperdrives, whatever. But the Emperor keeps making laws that say they have to die!”

“I was in their place myself, not too long ago,” Arierra admitted. “It was only recently that I found out I have a connection to the Force. If my mother hadn’t been a Jedi herself, if she hadn’t taught me everything she knew as I was growing up, I wouldn’t have lasted even a day on Korriban. These people would be slaughtered in the Sith Academy. I won’t let that happen. They are no threat and they have nothing to fear from me.”

“Are you serious? Your superiors would — well, I won’t tell them if you don’t! You say your mother was a member of the Order? If you were forced into the Academy against your will, maybe…” He paused for a moment. “Why don’t you come with us? We can get you someplace safe, away from brutality of the Empire.”

Arierra was quiet for a moment. She could leave it all behind, just like her mother did. She had her lightsabers. She had a ship. She certainly had no love for Darth Baras, who treated her like a minion to be ordered around instead of an apprentice to be trained. It was a very tempting offer.

She looked over at Vette, wondering what the Twi’lek was thinking right now.

Arierra opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. There was something in the back of her mind, tugging at her conscience. She needed to stay on her current path. Nomen Karr’s Padawan’s life depended on it.

“Thank you, Master Hunn. Under different circumstances, I would take the offer in a heartbeat. But there’s something I need to finish, and I can only do it from within the Empire. I believe the Force has me on this path for a reason.”

“I understand. I wish you the best of luck. You’re a hero. Everyone in that cavern will have you to thank for their lives. Before you go, what’s your name? I’m sure they would love to know the name of the woman who saved their lives.”

“Arierra Sarrak.”

“We’ll clear everyone out of the caves. Thank you again, Arierra. I wish you well on your journey. If you ever do decide to come on over to the Republic, you’d make a fine Jedi Knight.”

Not too far outside of Cave 52’s entrance, she found Surveillance Operative Trecht hiding behind a rock.

“You’re Tyrus’ operative, correct? Good to see you alive. Hold on.” He pressed his finger to his ear to activate his commlink. “Major? Yes, your operative is here. She secured the tunnels. No, I contacted you immediately, sir.” Trecht turned back to Arierra. “He wants to know if you made it in time.”

Arierra sighed and put on her best annoyed face. “Cave 52 has no cargo,” she lied. “They moved whatever it was before I entered. What a colossal waste of my time.”

“Sir? We’ve got dust. Uh huh. Yes, I’m certain sir. He’s cursing about Imperial Intelligence again. You may want to sit down; this usually takes a while.”

After a minute of Major Tyrus complaining on the other end of the line, Trecht finally nodded. “Sir? Yes, sir. I’ll pass the word on. He apologizes for the unnecessary danger. It looks like our battalion is going to be searching the other caves.”

“Have fun spelunking. The Major gets no more favors. If Tyrus wants me again, tell him I’m busy with more important targets.”

“Understood, my Lord. I should point out that it sounded like he thought highly of you, though. If every soldier we had risked their neck like you, this Empire would be a much different place.”

* * *

The Republic outpost, buried into the side of a massive crater, was heavily fortified. By the time they were inside, they had dispatched their fair share of resistance soldiers and droids. Arierra was sweating heavily and breathing fast and Vette was looking tense. They arrived in the prison bay to find several people behind cells, including a fidgety looking kid who could only be Durmat, and a guard desk in the center with a warden stationed there.

“Come on, Zixx,” Durmat whined. “Throw me a bone. Who’s this agent that’s coming to interrogate me? At least answer that huh?”

The warden was silent.

“Fine! Stay clamped. I don’t care who it is, I ain’t talking. Nobody’s gonna get nothin’ outta me. Nothin’!”

The warden was still quiet, ignoring Durmat as best as he could.

“All right, I ain’t proud,” he said. “I give! My dad’s an Imperial Agent!” _That_ got the warden’s attention.

“What did you say? Your dad is a what?”

“Yes, _please_ repeat that, junior,” Arierra said with a scowl.

Durmat started squirming. “Oh…no no no no…”

“This is a restricted area,” Warden Zixx said. “What are you doing here. Who are you?”

“It’s not a who! It’s a what! Si… Si… Sith!” Durmat said, barely able to get the words out.

“He’s going to need a new pair of pants,” Arierra observed.

Arierra couldn’t remember ever meeting anyone being this scared of her before. _Poor kid. He shouldn’t have to die just because his dad loves him…_

“Who cares what Durmat needs. You gave me enough time to get what I need.”

“Uh, I have a very bad feeling about this,” Vette said quietly. Republic troops flooded the room.

“Take a look behind yourself, Sith. That’s what two squads of the Republic’s finest looks like.

“Order them to yield, or you’re all dead,” Arierra commanded.

“Surrender? Ha! You’re surrounded!”

_Why do I even keep asking people to surrender? Almost nobody has taken me up on the offer._

“Come on men! Let’s send this Sith home in a body bag!” Arierra’s sabers were ignited before Zixx had finished his sentence. Her left saber was flung straight into the warden’s chest, and she sliced her right saber in an arc to deflect the blaster bolts coming from behind her. Summoning the Force, she sent a wave of telekinetic energy towards the soldiers, knocking them into each other and against the walls of the room.

The fighting was over, and Durmat was squatting down, inspecting Zixx’s body.

“Zixx. Come on! Talk to me Zixx. Get up man…”

“Zixx can’t hear you, and getting up is a bit beyond his skill set right now,” Arierra said.

“And I’m next, right? Please…please…I know why you’re here. The Republic is investigating my dad. And an agent’s coming to put the screws to me. But… I won’t break, I promise. Let me live. My dad’s secret is safe with me. I’m…I’m a rock!”

Arierra laughed. “You must think I’m an idiot.”

“Fine, fine. You’re an idiot! If it’ll save me, I’ll think whatever you want me to!” Vette laughed beside Arierra.

“My father’s done so much for the Empire. Maybe… maybe the apple fell off the tree. Kinda far from the tree. But it’s still… the apple’s still… Uh.. Not exactly sure where I was goin’ with that. Please don’t kill me!”

“I’m willing to consider alternatives. My order is to silence you, not necessarily kill you. Is there another solution?”

“Hold on, yeah! I just had a thought pop into my head. Quick, before it pops out! My assignment here was in the medical lab, movin’ supplies and makin’ deliveries. The docs there were working on something really cool. It was a drug that was supposed to create temporary amnesia, but it wiped the mind totally clean. The test subjects didn’t even know their own names!”

“So, you want me to wipe your mind,” Arierra said.

“Wow, you Force users really _can_ read thoughts. Yeah! You could break into the lab and bring back the drug. I’ll overdose and not know nothin’ no more. That way my dad’s secret identity is safe.”

“You’ll be getting a second chance at life.”

“I’ve never had a second chance before,” Durmat said quietly. “The lab is in the back of the building. The head doctor kept a small supply of it in his footlocker. I’ll wait right here. Like I have a choice.”

Arierra and Vette quickly made their way back to the lab and thankfully found no resistance from the few doctors they ran into. Arierra retrieved a large looking injector full of an eerie green liquid.

Back at Durmat’s cell, he was mumbling to himself. “And then there was that time I almost shot myself in the foot. That was a close one. What else…? Oh, you’re back. I was just recallin’ my life. Tryin’ to remember the highlights, since I’m about to have my memory wiped clean. Think I’m done. Not much to reflect on. So, did you get the drug? I’m actually lookin’ forward to startin’ over.”

“This is a rare gift. Try not to screw up your new life,” Arierra said with a smile, and offered him the injector.

“At least if I do, hopefully it’ll be in new and more exciting ways. Here goes nothin’ I guess.” Durmat injected himself in the arm. Nothing happened for a minute, but soon he started to convulse.

He fell to the floor, writhing, and for a split second Arierra thought she might’ve grabbed the wrong serum. Durmat soon stood up, still a little shaky, and looked around at his surroundings in awe.

“What? Who are you?” he asked. Arierra crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, trying her best to look intimidating.

“Who I am is inconsequential. Who are you?” she asked.

“I —” He paused and cocked his head in confusion. “I have no idea who I am. Do you know? Can you tell me?”

“Don’t let anyone tell you who you are. Goodbye,” she said. With a wave of her hand, she unlocked the cell.

“Oh. So long then! Thanks for stopping by!” he said with a bewildered smile. Vette turned to Arierra.

“Wow, too bad there isn’t more of that drug. I got a few memories I could let go of,” she said quietly.

“Do you want to forget about me? Should I take that personally, Vette?” Arierra asked. She framed it as a joke, but on the inside, she was quickly breaking down.

_She doesn’t like Imperials._ _Is she uncomfortable being around me? Does she hate me? What if she’s just been trying to get away from me any chance she gets but has been too afraid to say anything? She doesn’t trust me, does she? Why would she? Sith are known to be liars. Manipulators. She’s probably waiting for me to betray her._

Arierra’s face was a perfect mask. A slight smile and a playful gaze hid a hurricane of anxiety raging inside of her.

_Stay with me. Please._

“Of course not,” Vette said with a smile. “I’ll never be able to forget you.” Vette reached out and brushed Arierra’s shoulder to reassure her, and the storm evaporated instantly at the touch, replaced by a warm fluttery feeling in her gut.

“I have some memories I’d like to get rid of as well,” Arierra said.

“I’ll tell you, I’d like to forget the smell in here,” Vette said. Arierra cracked a huge smile.

* * *

Back at Quinn’s office in Sobrik, he snapped to attention and gave Arierra a salute, and Vette a short nod.

“I must be honest — your success at the satellite control station and Republic crater outpost has surprised me, my Lord. I computed the likelihood of success as nearly negligible. In my assessment, however, I only considered the capabilities of a typical Sith. Clearly, you are not a typical Sith. I will adjust future calibrations to account for your unprecedented abilities.”

“Music to my ears,” Arierra said. “Quinn, you know just what to say to a woman.”

“I’m not too proud to acknowledge when I’m mistaken. Lord Baras is pleased. He says it’s time to zero in on your prime directive. He awaits your contact. My barracks are yours. The line is secure.”

“I’ll call Baras when I’m good and ready,” Arierra said.

“Whenever it pleases you, my Lord. Make yourself comfortable.”

Arierra moseyed on into the next room, and with Quinn out of earshot, activated the holocommunicator.

“I hope you can see the smile on my face, apprentice,” Baras said.

_Did Old Man Baras just make a joke?_

“You are turning me into a true believer,” Baras admitted.

“Wait a minute, let me pinch myself,” Arierra said.

“I’m sure you’re impatient to complete your time on that little rock of a planet. With the satellite tower destroyed and Commander Rylon’s son neutralized, my spy’s tracks are covered. Now, the only threat to Rylon ever being exposed is the man himself. It’s time to end that threat. Permanently.”

“I suppose I don’t have a choice in the matter.”

“I like that idleness makes you disagreeable,” Baras commented. “Just be sure to give Commander Rylon an honorable death, it’s the least we can do,” he said with a exasperated sigh. “I’ve had him embedded within enemy ranks for decades. The extent of his contribution to the Empire’s interests is unrivaled.”

“The man is a hero. It’s a pity his reward is death,” Arierra said, not bothering to hide her anger.

“He has always known the risk. The Jedi investigator must have no hard evidence that Rylon was killed to silence him. This must look like anything but a targeted execution. Annihilate everyone there.”

“Is that really necessary? It sounds like overkill to me.”

“Your objection is noted. The order remains. I’ve summoned Lieutenant Quinn. He’ll prepare you for your final task.”

Quinn entered the room once again, and Baras’ holographic image disappeared.

“Your final target is the Balmorran Arms Factory. The resistance forces recently captured it and made it their headquarters. An incursion into the Arms Factory will be a monumental feat. I’m excited by the prospect of you laying waste to that place.”

“Nice choice of words, Lieutenant. I excite you, do I?” Arierra asked.

“Well… what I meant was… when I imagine all the ways you will shape the galaxy, I get very excited, yes.”

“Admit it, you like me, don’t you Quinn?” Arierra prodded.

“My Lord, is this an appropriate time and place for such an inquiry? You’re putting me in a… very difficult position.”

“Sorry, but it was fun to see you squirm.”

“May I continue to brief you on the Balmorran Arms Factory?”

“Relax, Lieutenant. By all means, I’ll let you off the hook. For now. I reserve the right to bring this up again in the future.”

“I appreciate your mercy and grace, my Lord. All right. Moving on… The Republic command center is deep inside the Arms Factory, the most heavily protected installation on the planet. In order to reach Commander Rylon, you will have to make your way past all of the factory’s defenses, which are considerable.”

“Tell me what I’m up against.”

“Unknown, my Lord. But the resistance will certainly have state-of-the-art security and attack droids. Stationed inside are an estimated one thousand of the Republic’s best trained soldiers. Specifically, Rylon’s elite squadron is responsible for some of the most precise, improbable resistance victories on Balmorra. They’re legendary.”

“High praises indeed. Sounds like you admire them, Lieutenant.”

“I’ve marveled at their tactical exploits, that’s all. It will be a bright day on Balmorra when they are eliminated. One final thing: the investigator that the Jedi sent has been concentrating her activity around the Arms Factory. I have her under minute-by-minute surveillance. If she becomes a problem, I’ll contact you on your commlink.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“I’ll be here to salute you when the Balmorran Arms Factory is a smoking husk, my Lord.”

* * *

The Balmorran Arms Factory was a kilometer behind a no-mans-land of craters and trenches, soldiers and battle droids. The Imperials were bearing down upon the Factory with a veritable army, but the headquarters of the resistance was a defensive fortress the likes which she’d never seen. It was built into the side of a mountain, reinforced with the strongest materials and force fields they could manage. They began their trek to the Factory.

Arierra and Vette were almost fragged to death by artillery fire several times, but Arierra’s enhanced senses and reflexes were kicked into overdrive and she was able to guide herself and Vette to relative safety across the battlefield. After what felt like forever dodging explosions and blaster fire, they came to the entrance of the Factory. Unfortunately, this didn’t mean they were safe.

“This’ll be the hardest thing we’ve ever done,” Arierra said. “There are more Republic troops in there than we’ve ever faced before, and we’re not going to have any backup once we’re inside. If…” she stopped, not wanting to say the rest. She swallowed her fear and managed to say the words out loud, the words she’d been thinking about for a while now.

“There’s no telling what we’ll find in there, and we very likely might die. I have no right to ask you to keep risking your life over and over again. So, if you want out — tell me now. I won’t hold it against you. You can go find a Republic soldier and they’ll take care of you. Bring you to some nice safe Republic planet and you can live out the rest of your life without all of this insanity.”

Vette’s eyes widened and her mouth parted. She was trying to find the right words.

_Please, go. I can’t watch you die in here._

_Please stay. Please go. I can’t make up my damn mind._

Vette twirled her blasters. “Don’t worry, Ari. I’ve got your back. We’ve been through a lot together, and I’m not leaving any time soon. And… if worse comes to worst…” she paused and grinned like a madwoman. “If I die, I’m going to haunt you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys might feel a little cheated... A fakeout makeout!?
> 
> I wear the Horrible Person legacy title proudly. And I don't apologize for the Blue song intro :P
> 
> But don't worry. It will happen for real. Eventually. I want this to be a grand romance, and that takes time. But not too much time, I promise. It won't be like the last chapter before they finally hook up. 
> 
> 10 Chapters!!! Woooo Hoooo! Ain't no stopping this train. We finish up with Balmorra next chapter! As always, thank you for reading, and leave a comment if you want! I love feedback!


	11. Behind Enemy Lines

_Arierra_

Arierra and Vette tried their best to be as stealthy as they could, but with the Balmorran Arms Factory as packed as it was, staying hidden was rather difficult. Vette exhausted her grenade supply and Mischief and Anarchy were starting to overheat. Arierra’s face was covered in sweat and her muscles were aching from extended battle, but they pushed forward deeper into enemy territory.

Eventually they reached a hangar bay, where Quinn had previously explained that Commander Rylon was preparing his elite squadron for another “impossible” mission.

“The factory is under attack. Headquarters has been breached and casualties are severe,” a soldier reported.

“Keep your wits, Captain. What do we know of the enemy?” a hologram of Commander Rylon asked.

“Target is carving a path in this direction. Unconfirmed reports suggest it’s Sith.”

“Consider them confirmed,” Arierra said as she knocked down a guard with a telekinetic blast.

“Commander, contact made. The enemy is Sith. Repeat: the enemy is —”

“I can see that, Captain. Shut up.” Commander Rylon’s image turned to face Arierra. “Sith, I know why you’re here. Be aware that these are the finest troops I’ve commanded in all my decades of duty.”

“Am I supposed to turn tail and run now?”

“My men and I would be disappointed if you did. Captain Eligyn, engage at will and hold the line. I’m coming with reinforcements. Rylon out.” Rylon’s holoimage disappeared.

“You’re about out find out what we’re made of,” Eligyn said.

“I may die of boredom first,” Arierra said through an exaggerated yawn.

“We’re not going to let boredom steal our kill.”

“Is that your idea of humor? You’re not very funny,” Arierra said with frown.

“I’ll have time to laugh later. Men, attack!”

The commandos opened fire and Arierra leapt high through the air, dancing around blaster bolts, and coming down hard on top of two soldiers, impaling each with a lightsaber. With the soldiers concentrated on Arierra, Vette was able to pick off several of them from the back. Captain Eligyn took a blaster bolt to the gut and fell to the floor. He injected himself with a combat stimulant and started to get back up, but Arierra pinned him to the ground with the Force.

“The commander…” Eligyn said through short breaths. “He should have been here by now…”

“Your commander left you to die,” Arierra explained.

“No, he’s safe. All that matters is that he’s safe…”

“Please, enough of this,” Commander Rylon said as he entered the hangar bay. Arierra noticed the Commander press a trigger on a handheld device, and the security cameras in the room went dark.

“Commander, no! Run! Save yourself!” Eligyn yelled. Commander Rylon walked forward and put the barrel of his blaster against Eligyn’s temple.

“Commander…I don’t understand…what —”

Rylon pulled the trigger. “It’s unfortunate that they were on the wrong side. They were excellent soldiers, and exceptional men,” he said, his voice sounding far away.

“Why didn’t try to convert them to our cause?” Arierra asked.

“I follow Baras’ orders to the letter. Recruitment was never my purpose here. I served for the glory of the Empire, but the life of a spy is a slippery one. In essence, I had to become a Republic soldier, and I’ve done things against the Empire that have sickened me.”

“But for the greater good, Commander.”

“I have lived believing — hoping — that was the case, friend. Today was inevitable. I knew Lord Baras would eventually have to eliminate me, but I’m proud to have been of service all this time. But before I embrace my end, there is one thing I must know. My son. He was the only thing in the world that was truly mine. And in love, or weakness… I told him my secrets.” He paused and tore his gaze from Arierra. “I know you had to cover your tracks, but please tell me. Did he face his fate well?”

Arierra nodded. “He was brave. His chin was held high, Commander.”

“Then I can die with a smile.” He readied his blaster. “When they find my corpse, there must be evidence of a valiant fight. We must make this look convincing, Sith. I will not hold back. I will fight you as though you are my mortal enemy.”

“It will give me no pleasure to cut you down,” Arierra said quietly.

“Our duty is often difficult, friend. Tell Lord Baras it has been my great honor to serve him.” Commander Rylon opened fire and Arierra sprinted forward, ducking below the energy bolts and rolling behind him. With one swift movement, she ignited her right lightsaber and decapitated him. The lightsaber was deactivated and back on her belt holster before Rylon’s body hit the floor.

“Smooth,” Vette commented. “You’re getting really good at that.” Arierra sighed and mumbled something the Twi’lek didn’t hear. Vette had never seen her look so exhausted.

“Come on Vette, time to finally get out of—” She was cut off by her holoreciever beeping. “Oh, what is it now!?”

She activated it to see a miniature of Quinn, standing with his hands behind his back, looking grim.

“My Lord, I believe we’ve got trouble. I heard your entire conversation with Commander Rylon.”

“You have my attention, Lieutenant. What’s the problem?”

“I told you that I’ve had the Jedi investigator surveilled and that she’s been snooping around the Arms Factory. Apparently, she bugged Rylon’s quarters, and as she listened in on your conversation, I heard what she heard. The investigator knows everything, my Lord.”

“That is the worst possible news, Lieutenant,” Arierra said, narrowing her eyes. Part of it was her own fault. Rylon had taken out the cameras, but Arierra had completely forgotten to sweep the area with her Force senses to double check.

“All is not lost, my Lord,” Quinn said. “She was heading off to her ship, but I had my men move in and cut her off from the Republic landing bay. I am systematically blocking her avenues of transmission and escape, herding that Republic scum to her only hope — the spaceport at Sobrik.”

“I’ll head her off,” Arierra said, already starting to exit the Arms Factory hangar bay.

“I’m afraid there’s more, my Lord. My men who engaged her report that she’s wielding a lightsaber. It seems the investigator is a Jedi Knight. I advise caution when facing her.”

“I’ve faced her kind before,” Arierra said confidently.

_Kind of. Yadira Ban was only a Padawan_, she reminded herself.

“Then my concern is unfounded. My apologies. I will gather my remaining men and meet you at the spaceport. We will crush this Jedi!”

* * *

The Jedi investigator, a dark-skinned woman who was wearing traditional light brown robes and had her head shrouded by a hood, was surrounded by several Imperial soldiers, but she made no attempts to fight them off. She turned and faced Arierra and Vette. It was hard to get a read on her. Her neutral expression was set in stone.

“You’re too late, Sith. I am Jedi Knight Mashallon.” Arierra shuddered. The way the Jedi was talking was seriously creepy. Every word that came out of her mouth was monotone to the point of robotic. “I already transmitted the conversation between you and Commander Rylon to the Jedi Council. Nomen Karr has his proof.”

_Perhaps using that cadence is a method to keep her emotions in check? _Arierra wondered.

“Now Master Karr and his Padawan will track down and expose every Sith agent in the galaxy.”

“Maybe so, but they will be hunted every step of the way,” Arierra warned. “Darth Baras has many resources at his disposal.”

“You fight for a losing cause, Sith. I have purity of purpose. I seek neither thrills nor satisfaction. Unlike you, I am calm,” the Jedi said.

“You presume too much,” Arierra countered. “You know nothing about me, Marshmallow.”

“It’s Mashallon. And I know by the shortcuts you have taken, your strength is thin. The Dark Side shall fail you, Sith.”

“You’re rather judgy, aren’t you, Marshmallow?” Arierra prodded. “I thought Jedi were supposed to be open minded. What, is this your first day on the job?”

Mashallon didn’t respond to the taunt. “Save yourself. Surrender, and the Jedi Council will give you every opportunity to discover redemption.”

_Second time in a day… Hmmm… how to explain while still maintaining cover?_

Arierra was someone who learned from her mistakes. She reached out her senses and swept the Sobrik hangar bay. She found a few monitoring devices and crushed them with the Force. She shut down her holo and waved her hand, and the Imperial soldiers surrounding them fell to the floor, unconscious.

She lifted her arms up slightly to show she wasn’t reaching for her lightsabers and took a step forward. “I’m going to need you to listen to me, quickly and quietly,” Arierra whispered. “In a few minutes this place will be surrounded by Imperial soldiers, and if you want to get out of this alive, you’ll need to play along. I follow the Light Side of the Force and I —”

“You can’t lie to me, dark one. I know the deceit of the Dark Side when I hear it,” Mashallon said. “And I will not surrender to you. I am in the right.”

“Shut up, Marshmallow! You’re not listening!” Arierra growled. “I have a mission —”

“I won’t kill you, Sith. But I am leaving,” the Jedi interrupted. “So, I’m going to have to incapacitate you.”

“Looks like we’re doing this the hard way,” Vette grumbled.

Mashallon reached out and Arierra felt the shockwave though the air. The Force pushed both her and Vette off their feet and they landed hard on their butts. The Jedi turned and began walking briskly to her escape shuttle.

Arierra pushed herself up to a kneeling position and called upon the Force. She sprung high, launching herself higher and farther than she had ever before, and landed cleanly in between Mashallon and the only method of escape. Mashallon drew her lightsaber. A green blade extended from the hilt. She swung outwards but Arierra blocked it with her own saber. Mashallon was bearing down weight, and Arierra pushed herself forward. Sparks were flying from where the two blades of the lightsabers clashed.

When they were locked in place, Arierra shouted. “Vette, aim low!”

A single shot came flying and stung Mashallon’s leg. She fell to the floor, her green blade retracting back into it’s hilt. Arierra deactivated her saber as well and helped the Jedi up to her feet.

“Your victory means nothing,” Mashallon said. “The damage has been done. The proof has been transmitted. So, deal the death blow, Sith. I am at peace knowing the greater good has been served.”

Six Imperial soldiers burst through the door, with Malavai Quinn leading the charge.

“I hate to burst your bubble, Jedi.” He smiled wickedly. “No, that’s a lie. I’m reveling in it. I intercepted your transmission. The Jedi know nothing.”

“Quinn, I could kiss you,” Arierra said, smiling widely at the Lieutenant.

“I’m only doing my job, my Lord,” Quinn said, after a momentary uncomfortable silence. “I had her monitored and screened the entire time. There was never any risk at all.”

“Gloat all you like, it means nothing,” Mashallon said. “I am at peace. And Nomen Karr and his Padawan will still defeat you.”

“I’m impressed with your fortitude, Marshmallow,” Arierra said.

“The Force and the Jedi Way give me a sense of something larger than myself. I am resigned. Strike me down. I offer no further resistance.” She hung her head low.

Arierra rolled her eyes. “You are subdued. There’s no sense in killing you.”

“I will take the wounded Jedi into custody, my Lord.” He nodded, and Imperial soldiers surrounded Mashallon.

“Your lightsaber, if you will, Jedi,” Quinn demanded.

“Actually, I’ll be taking that,” Arierra said. Mashallon’s lightsaber shook and flew off of her belt, straight into Arierra’s outstretched hand. She handed the lightsaber over to Vette, who held it carefully, afraid to press a button and accidently turn it on.

“Men, escort her to her new home in the Sobrik prison.” Quinn turned to face Arierra. “I’m sure you know what you’re doing, my Lord. But sparing the Jedi is a curious choice.”

Arierra narrowed her eyes. “Mind your own business, Imperial. I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

“Of course, my Lord. What matters is the threat has been averted. Lord Baras will be anxious to learn what became of this. When you’re ready, I’ll contact him from my office.”

“No hurry. The old man can wait,” Arierra said.

“Of course, my Lord. Take your time. I’m not seeking to impose. I’ll be waiting in my barracks.”

* * *

Back at headquarters in Sobrik, both Quinn and Darth Baras’ hologram were waiting. From what Arierra heard, they had just finished a conversation.

“It’s not my place, Lord Baras. I leave that for your apprentice to convey.”

“Then step aside, Lieutenant. My apprentice has arrived.”

“Nice of you to finally join us,” Baras said. Arierra could hear the annoyance in his voice. “Quinn refuses to update me, insisting the privilege be yours. I assume the Jedi investigator has been stopped?”

“Of course. Your doubts are and worries are becoming intolerable. She’s in custody.”

“Excellent thinking, apprentice. Hopefully she will provide us with more insight into Nomen Karr’s Padawan. I look forward to getting my hands on her.” Vette squirmed in discomfort behind her. “The Lieutenant will arrange the transport. I had hoped to avoid confronting the Jedi, but our hand was forced. What matters most is that Rylon can no longer be exposed. So, how would you assess Lieutenant Quinn’s contribution?”

“Lieutenant Quinn is an exceptional officer. I couldn’t have done it without him,” Arierra said, stealing a quick glance.

“High praise indeed. Quinn, I believe you have sufficiently repaid you’re the debt owed to me. I’m putting you up for a captaincy and transmitting an executive order allowing you to station wherever you choose. You are dismissed.”

Quinn’s by-the-books demeanor broke for a moment and looked genuinely taken aback. “Thank you, Lord Baras. If my actions benefit the Empire, then they benefit me. I would have done the same regardless of our past.” He turned to Arierra. “My Lord, before I depart, it’s been my extreme honor to serve you. You are the epitome of everything the Empire stands for.”

She had to suppress a laugh. _Oh, Quinn… if you only knew…_

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she said with a smile. “I’m going to miss your rugged good looks, Quinn.” She gave him a not-so-subtle wink.

“Maybe our paths will cross one more, my Lord.” He bowed and exited his office.

“He will have his hands full,” Baras commented. “There are powerful Imperials dedicated to keeping him down. But if Quinn can overcome them and rise to the station he deserves, there is great hope for our Imperial allies.”

“I expect much from him. If given the opportunity, he will excel,” Arierra agreed.

“Either way, it’s not worth worrying about. Quinn’s affairs are a speck compared to what we face. Your presence on Balmorra is no longer needed. Return to your ship when you’re ready to leave. I’ll contact you there.” Baras’ image disappeared.

“So… we’re leaving right?” Vette asked. “On to our next exercise in domination and destruction?”

“Don’t mischaracterize me,” Arierra said with a frown. “I only kill as a last resort, you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Vette said with a huff. “You must have a short list of resorts, then.”

_Where is all this coming from? Did I do something to make her angry?_

“Well, I hope the next place we end up at has a beach,” Vette said.

“We’re almost out of here. We have one more thing to do before we leave.”

* * *

It was nighttime, and the prisoner holding cells were deserted except for a skeleton crew. Arierra and Vette kept to the shadows, quietly making their way inside. The two posted guards were easily knocked unconscious with the Force. Arierra and Vette found Mashallon sitting in the lotus position on the floor of a jail cell, quietly repeating the Jedi Code. She opened her eyes and stood up, regarding the Sith with a blank stare.

“Sith? What are you doing here?” Arierra couldn’t tell if she was surprised or not from her monotone voice. Arierra reached into a small pack and pulled out a bulky looking lightsaber. She handed it over to the Jedi Knight.

“It seems the guards are sleeping on the job,” she said with a mischievous grin. “I suggest getting out of here before they wake up.”

“I don’t understand. Why are you —”

“If you had listened to me earlier, Marshmallow, you would’ve known I was coming to rescue you. Get back to Republic territory. Don’t worry about your mission here, Master Karr and his Padawan are in safe hands. I promise.”

* * *

Back at the entrance of the hangar where the Fury was parked, they found Lieutenant Quinn waiting for them. Arierra’s heart skipped a beat.

_I hope he doesn’t know about our little post-mission adventure._

“My Lord, I hope you don’t find my appearance here obtrusive. I beg an audience,” Quinn said.

“I will always welcome you, Quinn,” Arierra said stiffly.

“It pleases me to know that, my Lord. As you know, Lord Baras enabled my reassignment anywhere I choose. It is an evolution I’ve longed for and assumed would never come.” He started pacing. “Aiding your mission on this planet has reawakened the ambition I began my career with — to make the most profound impact possible for the Empire.”

“I’m kind of in a hurry here, Lieutenant. Please get to the point,” Arierra said, itching to get off this planet before anyone noticed Jedi Knight Mashallon was no longer caged.

_Although, Quinn being here to talk to me does give me an advantage_. _Quinn volunteered to watch over the Jedi’s imprisonment_. _Baras might blame him for Marshmallow’s escape. _

“I cannot think of a more glorious and honorable way to make a difference in the galaxy than to serve you.” Quinn dropped to one knee and stared at Arierra’s boots. “I’m here to pledge myself to you. I’m ready and willing to serve in whatever capacity you see fit.”

Arierra’s racing thoughts came to a screeching halt and the kiss she shared with Quinn in the future flashed before her eyes. The annoyed look on her face melted into a smile.

“Whatever capacity I see fit? How exciting.”

“More like nauseating,” Vette said, feigning a gag.

“Please, not now, Vette,” Arierra pleaded.

“My Lord, if given the chance, I know I will prove myself to you,” Quinn continued. “I’m a top-notch pilot, military strategist, and a deadly shot. I can fly this ship, plan your battles, assess your enemies and kill them. You won’t find a more tireless and loyal subject. I offer my military prowess and dedicate every ounce of my strength to — ”

“All right, I get it!” Arierra said. She sighed heavily. She was starting to get annoyed with him again. “If I find something for you to do on my ship will you stop talking?”

“An opportunity is all I ask for,” Quinn said, rising to his feet. “Thank you, my Lord. I will submit my reassignment papers as we depart.”

* * *

“Hail to the Emperor! More importantly, hail to you, master!” 2V-R8 said as Arierra, Vette, and Quinn returned to the Fury.

Vette went straight to bed, Quinn started to explore the ship, and Arierra inspected the kitchen. It was fully stocked with all kinds of delicious food — both healthy ingredients for cooking proper meals, and a good variety of unhealthy snacks. She turned to the protocol droid.

“Thanks, 2V. You’ve outdone yourself.”

“I’m delighted to hear you say so, master. I look forward to cooking your meals!”

“I appreciate the offer, 2V, but I prefer my food cooked by somebody that has the sense of taste. I’ll be cooking the food while we are aboard.”

“As you say, master!”

Arierra walked towards the center room and stood before the holoreciever. She sighed, waited a moment, and then dialed her master.

“Apprentice, I see you are ready to put Balmorra behind you. Good. The elimination of Rylon grants security to my spy network, but there is still more to be done.”

“It’s always work, work, work with you,” Arierra complained.

“When all this is over, there will be time to relax. You have successfully eliminated my compromised agents, and the time has come to set our sights on Nomen Karr and his gifted Padawan. It seems our adversary is of like mind. Your efforts have not gone unnoticed. Nomen Karr has been busy: it appears your ship is being tracked. A very sophisticated sensor is reporting your every movement. I’ve traced the signal to a spaceport in a sector not far from you. I’m sure Nomen Karr is involved. I’ve sent the coordinates to your mainframe. Head there, dock with the station, and make a lasting impression.” The line went dead.

* * *

Arierra found Quinn up near the astrogation chart. “How’re you doing?” she asked. Quinn snapped to attention.

“My Lord, I have settled into my quarters and fully acquainted myself with the ship. I am at your disposal.”

“I should probably inspect those quarters, Captain,” Arierra said with a sly smile.

“You’ll find them spotless and in order, my Lord,” Quinn said. “You’ll also find that I am fully trained in all aspects of operating this vessel. I can both navigate and pilot.”

“You dodge well, Quinn. If you’re half as good at evading obstacles as you are my advances, then my ship is in good hands.”

“I’m here to do a job, my Lord.”

_Okay then. I guess Force Visions are big fat liars. This is going nowhere fast._ _He’s obviously not interested._

“Very well, Quinn. I’ll stop flirting with you if it’s making you uncomfortable, but I’ll need you to do something for me. Your demeanor makes me tense. Work on loosening up a bit. And enough with the _My Lord_ business. Just call me Arierra.”

“I see.” An awkward pause ensued. “Actually, my Lord, I don’t see. Is that an order, or are you testing my professionalism?”

_Oh my stars… Please tell me I never had this much of a stick up my butt…_

“Just forget it,” Arierra said, rolling her eyes. She left for her quarters to go sulk.

* * *

_Vette_

Vette was sulking in her bed. It had been a few hours since they boarded. Her eyes were closed, and she was trying her best to go to sleep, but she was too wound up, negative thoughts running rampant through her brain. Why she had ever got her hopes up about Ari was a mystery nobody in the galaxy could solve.

_She gave you an out! Why didn’t you take it when you had the chance?_

_You know why_, she answered.

She was getting angry at herself for falling this fast. It was Risha all over again.

_No, not quite like that. Our friendship is still intact this time around. Just don’t make a fool out of yourself and it’ll stay that way._

She tossed and turned in bed, trying to get comfortable, and decided that she was never going to fall asleep like this. She opened her eyes and peeked around the room. She hadn’t heard anyone get into the bunk above hers, and as far as she could see, Quinn wasn’t in any of the other beds.

_That’s not a good sign…_

She was about to roll over and try falling asleep again, but then her bladder betrayed her by needing to go to the bathroom.

She hopped out of her bunk and slowly walked down the hall, trying to make as little noise as possible. Vette stopped dead in her tracks as she was passing by the captain’s quarters. She could swear she heard a noise coming from inside, and curiosity got the better of her. She leaned in closer — her left ear cone practically smashed up against the door — and heard a soft moan. It took a few seconds to process in her brain, and then her eyes widened, and her face went hot with regret. She spun around instantly and high-tailed it to the crew bathroom.

_Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! Gross! I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear them doing that… _She drank a glass of water to get the taste of bile out of her mouth. She stared at herself in the mirror, gripping the sink tightly.

_You can’t hide in here forever_, she told herself. After a minute she finally pried herself away, and made her way back towards the crew bunks, light on her feet, running silently past the crew quarters. She didn’t hear anything now, but that didn’t mean Ari wasn’t getting —

_No no no no no! Stop thinking about it!_

_I can’t think about anything else!_

Vette jumped into bed and covered herself completely, desperately trying to hide. She faced the wall and stared into the darkness, feeling the warmth of her heavy breathing fill her little cocoon of blankets.

_Why him? He’s so boring and uptight and —_

_Stop it! Just stop it! She made her choice and there’s nothing you can do about it. Don’t get angry at her! You have no right to get angry at her! She can do whatever she wants. She’s not yours. You don’t own her. She’s not your slave._

She felt deeply ashamed. Quinn’s presence had brought out a possessive side of Vette that she didn’t even know she had. Still, it was hard not to think about being in Quinn’s place right now, how much _she_ wanted to be the one making Ari make those sounds.

The tug-of-war in her mind was making her exhausted, and she finally drifted off to sleep.


	12. The Doomed Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this is late, my internet was out yesterday. From here on out I will be changing my posting schedule to Saturday evenings, 10pm to Midnight. It just works better with my schedule right now. I will update the story notes before the first chapter as well.
> 
> I can't believe I'm at 50,000 words already! Woooooo!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! For those of you in America, I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving!

_Arierra_

The Republic monitoring station was orbiting a small star with no life-bearing planets, just on the edge of the galactic core. No defenses were raised as the Fury approached, the inhabitants relying too heavily on the remoteness of the outpost. They severely underestimated the resources at Darth Baras’ fingertips.

Vette was still in bed. When Arierra asked if she was ready for the mission, Vette coughed and said she was feeling “under the weather,” and that Arierra should “just take Captain Tedious with you.”

“Captain Quinn, you’re with me,” Arierra said. He eagerly followed her to the airlock.

Once inside the station, Arierra and Quinn made their way through the corridors, finding as little resistance on the inside as they did on the outside. The few security droids they faced collapsed into junk piles. The station was small, and they swiftly found their way into the main room.

Engineers manning supercomputers lined the walls, and in the center was a massive holographic projection table. Floating a foot above was a large translucent image of a Jedi. He had rugged brown hair and a thick goatee. His blue eyes narrowed, and he gave a stern look to the chief officer aboard the station.

“What seems to be the trouble, Hirosho?” the Jedi asked.

“Master Karr, you promised we would be undetected, but the ship we’ve been tracking for you is here!”

“Calm your fear, Hirosho; it will not serve you. I will speak with your visitor when the time comes.”

As Arierra and Quinn walked through the door, all eyes turned towards them. “The time is upon you. Say your piece,” Arierra said.

“Um…okay… You never said we’d be tracking a Sith,” Hirosho said, starting to tremble as he made note of Arierra’s lightsabers.

“You were provided the details necessary to perform your duties. Now please, remain quiet,” Karr commanded. “Sith, I presume you are Darth Baras’ new apprentice. I am Jedi Master Nomen Karr. Do you know me?”

“You’re my master’s sworn enemy.”

“Baras and I like to keep tabs on each other. So, when I heard of a new apprentice, I investigated. These men were merely monitoring the equipment. Following orders. There’s no need for bloodshed here.”

“My master’s quarrel is with you. These men will not be harmed,” Arierra reassured him.

Master Karr’s stone-cold Jedi demeanor slipped, and his eyes widened in surprise. “Your temperance is remarkable. Hirosho, please leave with your men immediately.”

“Thank you, Master Karr. And… you as well, Sith,” Hirosho said, barely able to get the words out.

“Don’t mention it.” Arierra gave him a small smile. They filed out of the room.

“Now that they are safe, I’ll speak plainly. I know Baras has spies, and I know you were sent to extract two of them before they could be exposed. But I’ll soon have the proof I need. Baras’ spies can’t hide for long.”

“I don’t think so. We know about your Padawan.”

“Then you know more than I thought… How unfortunate. I’ve kept her identity and location a secret, so you and your master are just feeling your way in the dark. My Padawan is of supreme importance to me and the Jedi Order, and I will not let harm come to her.”

“I mean her no harm, Master Karr. You have my word on that. There is more going on here than you know.”

“Please excuse me if I don’t believe you,” Karr said. Arierra could see it on his face, he was fighting the urge to laugh. “Forgive the earlier deception Sith, but now that Hirosho and his men have escaped harm, I must neutralize you immediately. These troopers are among the Republic’s finest.” A squad of Republic commandos entered the room from behind them. “Surrender, and the Jedi Council will be lenient.”

_Third time’s a charm? _

“Master Karr, you should know, I have faced the Republic’s so-called finest several times already, and each time it has not gone well for them. Please reconsider. You said it yourself, you didn’t want any more bloodshed.”

“You leave me no choice, Sith. If I let you go, you will keep hunting my Padawan. Men, take this Sith in by any means necessary!”

Before the troopers opened fire, Arierra was already flying towards them, followed by the twin trails of blue light from her sabers. She landed in the center of the group and pushed the Force outwards in all directions, knocking the soldiers to the ground. Quinn had his standard Imperial sidearm ready but couldn’t shoot in risk of blasting her. Faster than Quinn’s eyes could follow, Arierra twirled her lightsabers in an elegant flourish, and the troopers were disarmed, their weapons laying in pieces on the floor. The blue plasma blades vanished into the hilts.

“Get out of here while you still can,” Arierra suggested. She turned back around and marched up to the holocommunicator, staring down the Jedi.

“It seems Darth Baras has found himself a singularly vicious weapon in you. This experience has given me valuable insight. I’ll be prepared for you next time, Sith.”

“Nobody has to die. We can discuss this peacefully, Master Karr.”

“If only that were true. I will do everything in my power to keep my Padawan hidden from you.”

“It didn’t have to be this way. You have chosen this path, Karr, and placed us at odds.”

“Your embrace of the Dark Side and service to Darth Baras determined our relationship long before this moment.”

Arierra was about to counter when the hologram blinked out. With nothing more for her here, she returned to the Fury and contacted her master.

* * *

“Apprentice, now that Nomen Karr realizes we seek his Padawan, there is no time to waste. He claimed the girl on her home planet of Alderaan, and she trained on Tatooine. I have agents on both planets digging up leads. Find the people who know this girl. Someone means enough to her to make her come out of hiding.”

“Sounds like a lot of guess work to me,” Arierra said.

“I am confident this is how we will prevail. The Padawan’s training is incomplete. She is susceptible. The anguish you cause her will flush her out, and you will kill her and her Master.”

“Or…” Arierra said cautiously, “we can show her the Dark Side. Perhaps she can be turned.”

“Her power _would_ be a great asset, yes. Put through enough torment, and she may reveal her base nature. But we must be careful. The danger she represents is extreme. As long as she lives, she is a threat. Seduction to the Dark Side should be left to masters. If there is even a sliver of doubt in your heart, it can backfire.”

“My heart is immune to doubt.”

“Don’t deny doubt, apprentice. It can feed as well as any other emotion. You have yet to face a Jedi Master. Their righteousness and passionless demeanor is nauseating. And Nomen Karr is no ordinary Master. Confronting him, you will find profound fortitude and hate, or you will falter.”

“It will be an interesting experience.”

“Be sure your results are of interest to _me_. Now, be off. Tatooine and Alderaan await.” Baras disappeared, and Arierra felt her muscles start to relax. She hadn’t noticed how tense she was becoming around Baras these days.

_I’m getting close to the end game. I can’t slip up, not while this Padawan’s life is at stake._

Arierra ordered Quinn to punch in the coordinates to Alderaan. It was a short trip, only requiring one jump to hyperspace. Arierra spent some time in the kitchen, and then went to the crew bunks to check up on Vette, carrying a small folding table and a tray with her. Vette coughed loudly when she saw Arierra enter.

“If you’re feeling up to it, I have some soup. It’s one of my father’s recipes. Don’t worry, it’s not poisoned or anything. And I checked over the ingredients; there’s nothing in here that Twi’leks can’t eat.” Arierra knelt down by the bed and set up the table, placing the steaming hot soup down where Vette could easily reach it. “Who says masters of evil can’t also be master chefs? Dear old dad is the one who taught me how to cook. It’s one of the few things we did together as father and daughter.”

Vette sat up slowly, now at eye level with her. Without meaning to, Arierra’s Force senses picked up Vette’s odd collection of emotions: a mix of anxiety, panic, guilt, and a touch of bliss hidden away somewhere deep down. Whatever Twi’lek disease she caught; it must’ve been playing havoc with her brain.

“Do you need to see a doctor, Vette?”

“No…” Vette squeaked. She coughed loudly again, and her voice was mostly back to normal. “I’m fine. Thanks for the soup. You’re so thoughtful.” A wave of guilt washed over Vette, and Arierra had no idea what was going through the Twi’lek’s head. She placed her hand on Vette’s forehead. It wasn’t warmer than it should be.

“I’m not an expert on Twi’lek diseases, but there’s no fever. That’s a good sign.”

Vette squirmed a bit, and Arierra pulled her hand back.

“Sorry. I should have asked first.”

“No! Don’t be sorry!” Vette said, a little louder than she meant to. “You’re fine. You don’t have to apologize for anything! I’m the one who should —” Vette clamped her mouth shut and her eyes widened.

“What is it, Vette?”

Vette shook her head furiously, afraid to open her mouth again.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me,” Arierra said. She reached down and brushed Vette’s shoulder.

“It’s nothing,” Vette said quietly, staring up at the ceiling of her bunk. “I promise, it’s just something small. Nothing to worry about.”

“If you change your mind, I’m always here to listen,” Arierra said with a smile. Vette’s anxiety and panicked thoughts melted away, leaving only happiness and that strange guilt behind. Arierra got up to her feet and left Vette to eat or go back to sleep, whatever she needed.

* * *

_Vette _

_I am a complete moron_, Vette thought to herself as she rubbed her forehead.

_Faking being sick to hide from my problems has backfired spectacularly. Like I needed any more reason to fall for her… Oh well. Might as well not let this soup go to waste._

She tried a spoonful and was delighted by the earthy taste. It was primarily root vegetables and some broth she didn’t recognize but absolutely loved. She shoveled the rest into her mouth, glad Ari wasn’t here to see the undignified way she was eating the soup.

After she managed to finish it without burning her tongue, she looked at the empty bowl and sighed heavily. She was going to have to come clean. If Vette wanted _any_ kind of relationship with Ari, she couldn’t lie to her, especially about stupid things like this.

_We’re probably close to the next mission. Better get ready._

Vette hopped out of bed and changed into her only outfit, a red jacket with a black slim fitting under shirt and black pants. Fingerless gloves and leather boots with some buckles and straps completed the look and made her seem like a tech gangster from Nar Shaddaa. Which is exactly what she was going for, back in the day. It would be nice to get some new clothes soon, but she could pester Ari about that later. For now, there was business to take care of.

Arriving in the center of the ship, she found Darth Baras giving Ari a mission rundown.

“— with the Civil War for the Alderaanian throne raging, your contact, Duke Kendoh of House Thul, has become unreliable. Kendoh was to discover more about the Padawan: her name and loved ones. But he’s distracted. You must realign his priorities.”

“So, I have to mop up your mess,” Ari said, crossing her arms.

Vette laughed quietly.

“Take care not to become one of _my messes_ yourself, apprentice. Kendoh is a political creature. The consequences of failing me are abstract for him. Once they are made concrete, he’ll cooperate. You’ll find him in the House Thul executive chambers. Make haste.” Arierra turned from the holocommunicator and smiled.

“Vette, glad to see you’re up and about. How’re you feeling?”

“Great! That soup was like a miracle cure. So…” Vette paused awkwardly. “Heading down to Alderaan, huh? Mind if I come with? Unless, you’d rather go with, you know… your boyfriend?”

_Stop giving yourself excuses not to talk to her! Arrrgghhh I’m such a coward!_

Arierra gave a quizzical look. “What’re you talking about?”

“Well, you and Quinn seem really chummy,” Vette said. “I don’t want to get in the way of anything.”

“There’s nothing to get in the way of, Vette,” Ari said with a slight frown. “Although, now that you mention it, I can see why you would think that. I guess I _was_ kind of aggressive with the flirting on Balmorra. After we got on the ship, we talked some more, and he didn’t seem that into me. He seemed more interested in improving the hyperdrive. He spent his late-night hours in the engine room, instead of in my bed.” Ari shrugged. “Whatever. It’s his loss.”

“What?” Now it was Vette’s turn to look confused. “He turned you down?” Her brain was slow to compute the new information. If Quinn was in the engine room last night… Ari and him weren’t busy hooking up… then what did she hear —

_Oh._

Vette’s brain stopped working for a few seconds. And then:

** _That’s_ ** _ what she was doing. _

_I wonder who she was thinking about…_

_Oh, don’t get your hopes up, girl. Begone, foolish dreams! She was probably thinking about Quinn, anyway... That would make sense…_

“Honestly,” Ari continued, “I did like him at first, but the more I’ve talked to him, the more I’m getting annoyed by him. He’s so damn uptight. I told him to loosen up a bit but then he looked at me like I had two heads. Still, I did promise him a position on this ship, and I’m sure he’ll have his uses in future missions.”

_Or maybe she **wasn’t** thinking about Quinn…_

“Enough about my non-existent love life,” Ari said, flashing Vette a beautiful smile. “Ready to head out?”

* * *

_Arierra_

They stepped outside the spaceport into the cool crisp air of Alderaan. The ground was littered with patches of snow, and large pines dotted the landscape around the open-air pavilions of the Thul estates. Massive metallic skyscrapers rose high above the tree line, an impressive symbol of the vast wealth of the Noble Houses that lived in luxury.

“Okay, I know I said I was hoping for a beach, but this is _nice!_” Vette said as she admired her surroundings.

“Very nice,” Arierra echoed, staring up at the Thul Palace. It was a beautiful planet indeed, but something was worrying her in the back of her head. She couldn’t shake an overwhelming sense of doom. As quickly as it came, it faded away.

_Is this a warning from the Force? I should keep my guard up._

They headed inside and found a lanky looking man wearing a vibrant purple robe. Two others on a holoreciever, wearing similar wealthy attire, were addressing him. Several Sith were standing watch.

“Your disregard for our family rules is appalling. You are an abomination. Goodbye, cousin!” The holo cut off, and the Thul aristocrat shook in anger.

“Fools! They won’t be feeling much of anything for long—”

“Duke Kendoh I presume? Darth Baras sent me,” Arierra said. Kendoh turned around in surprise. Most of the hair on his head had migrated to his upper lip; he had the bushiest moustache Arierra had ever seen.

“What? You’re not on my schedule. I don’t appreciate being interrupted,” Kendoh complained. “Baras isn’t even on my radar, Sith. I have a war to wage and personal ambitions to achieve here.”

“Aiding Baras may help you to achieve those ambitions,” Arierra said.

“Please, don’t try to manipulate me. I have Sith bodyguards of my own now. Tell Baras I’m through being his lackey.”

_I wish I could tell that to Baras, too… In due time._

“FimmRess, escort this intruder away. Kill her if you have to,” Kendoh commanded.

In a twist even Arierra didn’t see coming, FimmRess turned and shook his head and crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry, Duke Kendoh. We are assigned to protect you and support your interests in the struggle for Alderaan. But we serve the Emperor first. And we will not cross Darth Baras or his apprentice.”

“It’s good to know some people have respect,” Arierra said, smiling politely. This was the first Sith she’d met recently who hadn’t tried to kill her the moment they met.

“We consider you an ally, friend.”

“Uh…okay…” Kendoh whimpered. “That was…unexpected. It seems I may have been…hasty... regarding your master’s needs. How can I make amends?”

Arierra scowled.

_Nobles are almost as bad as Hutts. Spineless worms, the lot of them…_

“Don’t be afraid. Darth Baras doesn’t want you dead. For now.”

Kendoh reached up and tugged on the scarf wrapped around his neck, a habit he probably got into being around so many Sith. “Then I will endeavor to remain on his good side. I pledge the same level of focus that had me so absorbed in my own work. I pledge myself to your directives, and perhaps you’ll be moved to help me in mine.”

Arierra narrowed her eyes. “Don’t count on it. Unless your directives involve your suicide, I won’t be participating.”

“Point taken,” Kendoh stammered. “I hope time will improve our relations. As I recall, Darth Baras wanted information on a young Alderaanian girl who was taken off-planet to train with Jedi Master Nomen Karr. I was to locate her family so that you could…well… send the girl a message.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve completely failed?”

“The truth is, information about this girl is difficult to come by. I managed to only get one lead. Nomen Karr’s Padawan fits the description of the former handmaiden of a noblewoman in House Alde named Lady Renata. I would have questioned her already, but Renata is protected by House Alde’s greatest dueling champion. The man has never met his match in melee. If I may, once you’ve eliminated her protector and gotten what you need… I would be personally very indebted if you’d arrange to have Lady Renata brought to us. For questioning.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Arierra growled.

“I apologize if that sounded like a declaration. It was simply a request. While House Alde is a small player on Alderaan, it is affiliated with House Organa. Therefore, Lady Renata’s estate is in hostile territory and very well defended. Be cautious.”

* * *

They made their way back to the outdoor pavilions, and once again Arierra was hit with a sense of calamity. This time it stayed with her for longer.

_What in the stars is going on?_

She shivered, hard enough for Vette to notice.

“You want my jacket?” Vette asked.

“I’ll be alright. But it’s very sweet of you to offer,” she said quietly, giving the Twi’lek a smile. “Thank you.” Vette blushed and they marched on ahead.

“What in the world is _that_ thing?” Vette was pointing to a large roost, containing a massive creature with two broad featherless wings. It was a light blueish-grey, with powerful muscles and a head with two large, kind-looking eyes that signaled high intelligence. To Arierra it looked somewhat like a flying sea manta. A protocol droid was standing near the creature.

“Greetings!” the droid said, excited to give details to newcomers. “Alderaanian nobility travel long distances on Thranta back! Perfect for viewing the exquisite beauty our world has to offer, riding these majestic beasts is an Alderaanian tradition dating back thousands of years! Early Alderaanian colonists made extensive use of Thrantas, using them for personal and military transport!”

“We need to get to House Alde, please,” Arierra said.

“Oh! I’m afraid that’s not possible. I’m terribly sorry. Thrantas leaving House Thul do not land in House Alde territory.”

“What’s the best way to get to Alde?”

“Thranta travel is the fastest. If you want, this Thranta can fly you over Alde territory to a Thul outpost closest to your destination.”

“Let’s do that, then.”

Arierra and Vette climbed up to the top, and Ari gripped the reins tightly. There was only one proper saddle seat on the Thranta, but it was a decent size, and they were only a little squished. Vette squeezed in behind Arierra. Vette wasn’t sure what to hold onto until Ari guided her arms forward. Arierra was now keenly aware of Vette’s chest pressed up against her back and her arms wrapped snugly around her waist. As the Thranta started to take off, the air getting colder as they rose higher, she felt Vette’s head rest against her right shoulder blade.

Butterflies danced in her stomach again. Electric tingles traveled her nerves. Anxious excitement built up in her chest. It was the same feeling she got back on Balmorra, only it was a thousand times stronger. Her heart was hammering. The sense of doom faded into nothingness, and Arierra grinned widely.

The Thranta soared through the air, and it was like nothing Arierra or Vette had ever experienced before. The blue sky, crystal clear except for a select few puffy white clouds, offered a gorgeous view of the Alderaanian countryside. Vast green valleys peppered with spots of snow, endless pine forests, and massive snowcapped mountains decorated the landscape.

_I think I might like to move here if I end up retiring one day…_

Doom rose up inside her, but it was only a small ripple, not the tidal wave it was before.

_Or maybe not…_

The flight felt too short, and soon enough they were flying over an estate with House Alde banners. Arierra looked down and noted their defenses. House Alde was rather small, but very fortified. There was only one way in and out of the compound, and it was protected by a rather large garrison and heavy turrets. It would be a grind to get in there from the ground. Arierra turned her head to make sure Vette could hear her over the sound of the wind. With Vette’s head still resting on Arierra’s shoulder, their foreheads were touching, their faces closer than they had ever been before.

“Vette, we’re approaching. Do you trust me?” she asked.

Vette’s answer was immediate. “With my life.”

“Keep hold of me. I’m going to let go soon, okay?”

“What!?” Vette gulped. “Well, I guess this isn’t the craziest thing we’ve done.”

“If you don’t want to do this, say the word. Just know that it’ll be a lot harder to get into where we need to go from the ground.”

“It’s okay. We can do your plan. I guess I can cross sky diving off my bucket list,” Vette said with a nervous laugh. “I trust you, Ari,” she reaffirmed. She squeezed Ari’s waist as tightly as she could, and Arierra let go of the reigns and leaned to the left.

They slid off the edge of the Thranta and fell into the bright blue sky below.


	13. Meet The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my American readers had a wonderful Thanksgiving!
> 
> I have something awesome to show you guys! Fan Art of a scene in Chapter 12!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, and have a great weekend! May the Force be with you!

Incredible fan art by the amazing tobiasmaximus27!

Check out his awesome artwork at: <https://www.instagram.com/tobiasmaximus27/>

Thank you Tobias!!!

They plummeted through the air, the House Alde compound fast approaching. She spun around in the air, making sure their feet would hit the ground first. When they were only a few hundred feet away, Arierra reached out with her left arm, her right arm holding Vette tightly, and directed a massive wave of telekinetic power downwards to counteract the pull of gravity. Their descent slowed drastically, but they would still be splattered all over the ground even at this reduced speed. Arierra reached out with the Force, molding it into a cushioned barrier. She felt it envelop her entire body, spread it further to cover Vette, and braced for impact.

They landed on the ground and rolled forward, tumbling through a soft grassy garden. They were bruised and dizzy, but they were alive. A couple of guards came running, alarmed at two strangers randomly falling from the sky.

“What in the world is going on here? Are you two ladies alright?”

Arierra waved her hand while Vette helped her up to her feet.

“You didn’t see anything. Go back to your posts,” Arierra suggested. She wiped sweat from her brow and leaned against the Twi’lek for support. Using so much of the Force so quickly was tiring her out.

The first guard shrugged. “Hmmm… I thought I saw something. Guess I was wrong.”

“We’d better get back before the captain catches us off duty.” They wandered off and Arierra gave Vette a quick smile.

“I stand corrected,” Vette said, still shaking from the adrenaline. “That was _definitely_ the craziest thing we’ve ever done. Let’s go find Lady Renata.”

* * *

With liberal use of mind tricks, locating Lady Renata was all too easy. They found her in a large decadently designed ballroom, decorating for an upcoming masquerade.

“My lady, we have an intruder,” her giant of a bodyguard announced.

“Lady Renata, you had a handmaiden who left Alderaan with a Jedi. I seek her family,” Arierra said.

“What’s this nonsense you’re spouting?” Renata said, turning towards the intruders. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“My Lady, let me kill this Sith like the last one Duke Kendoh sent.”

“Windredd, you don’t need my permission to kill an enemy that comes barging through my door. Make it fast!”

“Violence isn’t necessary. I just need information, and then I’ll be on my way,” Arierra said.

“All you need is my sword through your neck!” Windredd said. He unsheathed a fancy ceremonial sword and started to run towards them. Arierra rolled her eyes and reached out, grabbing Windredd with the Force and lifting him into the air. She tossed him aside and walked up to Lady Renata, so they were eye to eye.

“This can’t be! Um….I’m sorry I ordered him to kill you, Sith. I hope you don’t hold it against me.”

“Honestly, by this point, I’m kind of used to it,” Arierra mumbled.

“I’ve been fending off Duke Kendoh’s advances for some time, and I assumed you were here for him. If the Duke didn’t send you, I’m happy to help. You mentioned a girl that left with the Jedi, right?”

“Oh, I see. _Now_ you’re ready to help. Kendoh said you used to have a Force sensitive handmaiden.”

“Kendoh is a liar. I was aware of a handmaiden who left Alderaan with a Jedi, but the girl never served me. I didn’t know her.”

“Tell me whatever you can. Anything you can remember could help.”

“Duke Kendoh can include that in his interrogations,” FimmRess said as he entered the room. His red lightsaber was ignited. “The Duke congratulates you on your impressive venture into House Alde. I’m here to take the fair lady to him.” Lady Renata took a step backwards.

“No! Don’t let him take me to that pig! I do know who the girl worked for! I’ll tell you all I can, if you keep me from the Duke!”

“Tell me the truth, and don’t leave anything out,” Arierra demanded.

“The girl’s name is Jaesa Willsaam, and she was a handmaiden of Gesselle Organa of House Organa. She was always by her side. Before the war, Gesselle was an aristocrat like me. Now, she leads the Organa troops against House Ulgo in the civil war.”

“Where can I find this Gesselle Organa?”

“Her headquarters is somewhere on the front line. The Duke will know how to find her!”

FimmRess took another step forward and addressed Arierra. “If you let me deliver Lady Renata to him, I’m sure Kendoh will happily shed light on the situation for you.”

Arierra crossed her arms dismissively. “The Lady isn’t going anywhere.”

“Thank you! It’s good to know some Sith have a sense of honor.”

“Fine,” FimmRess said. “As I said before, I will not oppose you, nor will I defy your decision here.”

“I hope you make that worm Kendoh pay for misleading you. Take nothing he says at face value,” Renata advised.

“He doesn’t fool me. I see right through him.”

“I’ll let my guards know you are not a threat. You have full access to my estates, and you’ll always be welcomed here. Thank you again, Sith.”

* * *

Back at the Thul Palace, Arierra found Kendoh reading a tablet, his face scrunched up in anger.

“I heard you decided not to allow FimmRess to bring the Lady back to me. I am most disappointed.”

“I’m not your lackey. Do your own dirty work,” Arierra snapped.

“There was no more work to be done! You only had to allow my man to take her! By denying my claim to Renata, you certainly aren’t providing me with much incentive to help you. Where’s my motivation?”

_I don’t think I’ve ever met a more foolish man in my life. _Arierra reached out with the Force, lifting Kendoh off the ground, choking the air from his lungs.

“I suspect self-preservation is incentive enough. Or maybe I should just kill you?” She released the Force and he stumbled to the ground.

“Consider me… motivated,” he said, fighting through a hard cough. “FimmRess tells me the lead was fruitful. Gisselle Organa was the girl’s mistress, not the Lady. I will say, this poses a bit of a problem.”

Arierra scowled. “If you can’t solve the problem, you should be afraid.”

“Well, I’d better come up with a solution then.” Kendoh massaged his neck. “Gesselle Organa leads the war against House Ulgo. Her headquarters is protected by an impenetrable force field. No firepower can breach it. The force field allows Gesselle and her advisors to be stationed very close to the front lines and maintain a more hands-on command.”

“She’s smart,” Arierra said with a smile. “Sounds like General Gesselle knows what she’s doing.”

“A force field needs power to maintain itself, yes? So, if we manage to cut the power… And I bet I know exactly where Gesselle is getting her juice. If I’m right, you could just walk through the front door. Almost all the power on Alderaan is supplied by the planetary generator. Gesselle must be piggybacking the system to power her force field. A precise charge at the generator will force fail-safes to fire. The planet won’t miss a beat, but ancillary systems will have to be manually reset. Which could take some time.”

There was a moment of silence as Arierra processed the information.

“Vette, any thoughts? What do you think of this plan?”

“Me? You want my opinion? Cool.” Vette grinned widely. “I’ll tell you, I don’t trust this guy, but it sounds like the only option we have here. Although, I don’t see why we have to do the hard part. Aren’t these guys supposed to be serving us?”

“FimmRess, fetch a seven-stroke-seven detonator from my arm’s cabinet. Go to the Straight Valley and set the charge. Once the generator is down, you’ll still have to wade through Gesselle’s surrounding army and invade her headquarters before the force field is reset.”

“Good thing we’ll be waiting right outside, then,” Arierra said. “FimmRess, let me know as soon as it’s detonated. We can’t waste a single second here.” FimmRess nodded, and they headed out into the Alderaanian wilds yet again.

* * *

Arierra and Vette found Gesselle’s frontline camp and waited as close as they could get without drawing notice. They were camped out just behind the tree line, waiting for the signal to strike.

“Hey, while we’re just kind of waiting around here… I have something I need to say,” Vette said slowly.

Arierra looked into Vette’s violet eyes. “What is it?”

“I… uh… I wasn’t really sick, okay!?” She blurted it out a little louder than she meant to.

Arierra raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“I was just faking being sick so I didn’t have to talk to you, and then you go ahead and make me that soup — which was super delicious by the way — and then I feel so cruddy and guilty and terrible cause you’re so amazing, taking care of me like that, and I –”

“Slow down Vette. It’s alright. Take a breath. Why didn’t you want to talk to me?”

“Cause I was mad at you. Cause you were all over Quinn. And he’s so obviously not good for you. You deserve someone so much better than that. I know, it’s a dumb reason to get angry. I just had to tell you. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. And you’re so sweet, looking out for me like that.” She smiled. “For the record, I don’t think Quinn is a good match for me either, not anymore. I’ve only ever had one serious relationship — back in my military days — and it didn’t go too far before I was transferred out of the unit we were in together. Quinn definitely fits the “type” that I’ve gone after in the past. It’s hard to resist a nice formal military uniform.”

Vette’s eyes ran up and down Arierra’s body. “Yeah, it does look kinda sexy.”

“I’ll take that compliment,” Arierra said with a wide grin. “I haven’t really had many options to choose from in my dating life; the few dates that I’ve been on have all been with military men. I don’t want to be limited to that anymore. What about you? Is there a special someone in your life? From your days as a pirate, maybe?”

Vette looked down at the ground, twiddling her thumbs. She took a deep breath and sighed.

“Yeah…there was someone. But it didn’t work out. It was one-sided,” Vette said softly.

“Oh,” Arierra said. She paused awkwardly. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay. We were best friends, and when I finally told her how I felt, she told me she didn’t feel the same. I tried to stay friends with her after that, but it got awkward. Eventually we stopped talking all together.”

Arierra wrapped her arms around Vette and pulled her in for a hug. “I pity her. She won’t ever know what she missed out on. So…” There was another awkward pause. “You like girls, then?”

Vette nodded.

“I’ve only ever been with men. I’ve had crushes on a few women here and there, but I never had the courage to ask any of them out. Especially since I didn’t know if they liked women too,” Arierra admitted.

Vette raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Wait, you like guys _and_ girls?”

Arierra nodded.

“Mom never found out about me liking girls,” Vette said, “because I didn’t know it myself until I got older and realized I liked Risha more than a friend. Yes, that’s who it was, okay? Big surprise. Anyway, I’m sure mom would probably approve, since she wouldn’t have to worry about her little girl getting knocked –”

Arierra’s holoreciever blinked and let out a few _beeps_. The force field was down.

“Sorry to interrupt, but it’s time to go.”

* * *

“General, our standing army outside is being wiped out! Someone or something is on its way here!”

“My technicians almost have the force field reset, but we’re still sitting ducks!”

“There have been several assassinations of House Thul officials whose security systems were downed by the generator explosion. In my opinion, House Ulgo is behind all of this.”

Arierra walked in, Vette tailing behind, and all eyes landed on them. “Your opinion is about to change. I’m here for information on Jaesa Willsaam’s family.”

“None of you panic! I’ll handle this,” a tall woman with a long dark ponytail said. She stepped forward. “Sith, did I hear you right? You’ve perpetrated all this in search of my former handmaiden?”

“I doubt you would have taken my call.”

“It might have worked. I’m a practical woman.”

Arierra smiled._ A woman after my own heart._

Gisselle Organa continued. “You have decimated my forces outside. They were to be deployed to secure a part of my front that’s about to fall. Now I have no reinforcements. You seek information only I have, and my frontline needs bolstering. Perhaps we can help each other.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Arierra said, nodding.

“I’m glad we see eye to eye. Now, on my left flank, there’s a tunnel between my forces and House Ulgo’s that has been hard-pressed by the enemy. I have only a ragtag troop defending this tunnel, and Ulgo is about to attack. You must repel the enemy forces. It is strange to say to a Sith, but you have my and House Organa’s thanks. What’s left of my forces at the tunnel choke point are being led by Lieutenant Dargus. I’ll let him know you’re coming. Goodbye Sith. As uncomfortable as it is to say, I hope we speak again.”

* * *

Arierra and Vette followed the tunnel and emerged into an encampment set up in a large clearing surrounded by steep mountains. A lanky dark-skinned man was pacing back and forth, addressing a small group of four others.

“All right men. This is it. With the… captain d-dead…it falls on m-me to rally what’s left of us. I guess… I guess reinforcements aren’t gonna make it. We better get ready. Ulgo forces are fast approaching. I can feel the tunnel walls sh-shaking.”

“Then we shake the walls right back at them!” Arierra cried as she stepped forward to the soldiers.

“Lieutenant, we’ve been flanked!” one of the soldiers yelled.

“No, wait, Sergeant Ivon! General Gesselle sent word that a Sith would be coming to our aid, but I thought I might have misheard her.”

“Sir, I’m not trusting a Sith. No way,” Ivon said.

“We’re d-drastically outnumbered, Sergeant. The General has g-given an order and b-besides, without help, we… we die for sure.”

“The rest of the men and me aren’t sticking around for a suicide run!” Ivon said. “If we stay, either Ulgo kills us or the Sith does. Who’s leaving with me?”

“Lieutenant, you shouldn’t tolerate this kind of insubordination,” Arierra commented.

“Uh, I don’t think so Sarge,” one of the others said. “Maybe with the Sith at our side, we can win.”

“Yeah, and I don’t relish the idea of being a deserter anyway,” another soldier said.

“Glad to hear it, men,” Dargus said. “Sergeant, you are relieved. And I will report this to General Gesselle personally.”

“Now you’re sounding like a leader, Lieutenant.” Arierra nodded to punctuate her compliment.

“Get out of here, Sergeant Ivon. Let the real soldiers fight the good fight.”

“Lieutenant!” One of the soldiers got his blaster rifle ready. “The Ulgo forces are coming now! What do we do?”

“Stand your ground and fight like men!” Arierra ordered. “I’ll lead the charge, the rest of you, behind cover. Fire at will. That includes you too, Vette. Don’t worry about hitting me, the Force will guide me.”

“Take your positions!” Dargus yelled. “This is it!” The Organa soldiers and Vette readied up, and Arierra drew her lightsabers and the blue energy blades singed the grass at her feet. The familiar hum of the pulsing energy was ringing in her ears, giving her focus.

Ulgo soldiers burst through the tunnels, and Arierra briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. “There is no chaos, there is harmony,” she whispered to herself.

She opened her eyes and time slowed down. She threw her twin lightsabers forward, guiding them with the Force, slicing open two Ulgo soldiers with each saber. She pulled on the silver hilts, and they flew back towards her. With her lightsabers back in her hands, she leapt forward into battle.

There was blaster fire all around her, in every which direction, but she didn’t hear any of it, only the hum of her lightsabers and her own measured breathing. She didn’t feel the cold air, or the heat of the blaster bolts, only the pull of the Force and the pounding of her heart in her chest. She weaved in and around the danger, not thinking, relying only on pure instinct. She cut down one enemy after another. Soon the tide of Ulgo forces stopped, and Arierra put away her lightsabers. She retreated to camp to check on Vette and the soldiers.

“That was… that was amazing! They just kept coming and coming and you… you’re incredible! I’ve never seen someone fight like that!”

“I appreciate your observation.”

“Uh, you might want to cut the chatter,” Vette said. “Those bozos are regrouping for another attack. Get ready.”

“Let them come. They’ll find I’m more than their match.” The soldiers behind her moved forward, shortening the gap between their front line and the tunnel chokehold.

Arierra threw herself into the fray once more, and again sunk into that calm state of intense focus. Her blue blades twirled around her, effortlessly passing through armor and flesh as if it was air, deflecting blaster bolts without a second thought.

“There’s blood all over me! It’s everywhere! Everywhere!” Dargus screamed.

Arierra’s eyes darted over to him, and she sprinted back to the group. She quickly assessed the damage and gave him a small medpack.

“Calm down, Lieutenant. Your wounds are superficial.”

“Hey, I just snuck a peek into the tunnel. There’s a heap of those laserbrains getting ready for another swipe,” Vette said.

“Some people are gluttons for punishment,” Arierra said, smirking at Vette.

“Get ready to be overrun!” Dargus said.

Arierra turned to face the tunnel again. A few more deep breaths, and she was ready. Vette was safe behind the soldiers, and the rage Arierra had harnessed in earlier battles was nowhere to be found, replaced by a peace fueled by the righteous need to protect these men. And to protect Vette.

The battle trance enveloped her again, and she was sprinting, faster than she had ever gone before. The Force propelled her forward like a lightning bolt. A crack of thunder split the sky, the earth rumbled beneath her, and the overwhelming weight of the Force fell upon the Ulgo forces like a tidal wave. Arierra’s vision went black. Dirt and rocks scraped against her as she fell to the ground. The Doom she felt before was in full force: crushing her, flattening her, pushing her face first into the mud. Her veins ignited in a blaze of pure pain, and she heard a scream from very far away. It was her own voice, screaming louder than she ever had before. It faded away fast, and the pain was gone, replaced by an absolute zero that made her numb. She floated in the darkness, drifting through the void. It wasn’t right. Something had been here, something was _supposed_ to be here, but now there was nothing. Nothing but a wound in the Force. Her body convulsed.

She opened her eyes, and Vette was shaking her.

“Ari! Are you alright?”

“Whaa???” Arierra could barely get a word out. Vette placed a medpack on Arierra’s side, and she felt a sharp pain subside into a dull ache.

“You got hit with a huge blast from one of those big war droids!” Vette helped Arierra up to her feet.

“It’s a miracle!” Dargus said. “The remaining Ulgo forces are retreating. You… you did it!”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Lieutenant.”

“You’re too kind, Sith. I’ll get General Gesselle on holo for you.” He held out a holoreciever and a miniature Gesselle greeted them.

“I assume since you’re hailing me, the day is won?”

“Yes, General. The Sith single handedly turned back the entire attack!”

“Sith, as painful as it has been, it seems you’ve come through. Now, I promised to tell you where Jaesa Willsaam’s parents could be found. They have been servants in Castle Organa for many years. Sith, the Willsaams are simple, innocent, hardworking people. They deserve your mercy.”

“They have nothing to fear from me, General.”

“Goodbye, Sith,” Dargus said. “Thank you for saving my life. You were an inspiration to watch. You remind me of the Jedi who led platoons in the old war. You’re a natural leader. I wish you the best.”

* * *

Castle Organa was heavily fortified, but luckily for Arierra, most of the defenses were in the form of security droids. Several elite human forces gave Arierra slight pause. Her wound wasn’t quite healed up all the way, and she was reacting slower than normal. Everything was slightly blurry, but she pushed on ahead despite the pain.

Jaesa Willsaam’s parents were holed up in a panic room, and Arierra could sense a Jedi’s presence inside as well. Arierra plunged her righthand lightsaber into the thick steel door and waited. The extreme heat of the plasma blade melted the door, and molten chunks of metal fell to the floor. Arierra and Vette stepped carefully over the mess and entered the room. Two older folks, who must’ve been Jaesa’s parents, cowered in the center. A tall handsome Jedi in long brown robes stood in front of them, his blue lightsaber already ignited, waiting for the inevitable first strike. Arierra deactivated hers.

“No! General Gesselle’s warning was true! The Sith has come for us!” the older woman cried.

“Men, rally around me. The fight is upon us!” The Jedi commanded. Several bodyguards took up defensive positions in front of the Willsaams.

“I didn’t think a single assailant could make it through Castle Organa’s defenses all the way here to us,” the older man said.

“The Organa guards were well trained. It was quite a challenge,” Arierra said.

“It will feel like child’s play compared to facing me, Sith,” the Jedi said, narrowing his eyes. “You will not harm Parvin and Gregor Willsaam. I vow it.”

“This can be peaceful, Jedi. No one has to get hurt over this,” Arierra said softly.

“So, you murdered countless innocents to get here, and _now_ you want to make friends?” the Jedi growled.

“Reach out with your senses. You will find no dead men in those halls.”

“Please, Master Jedi. I realize the Sith can’t be trusted, but I want to hear this,” Gregor said.

“Fine. Say your piece, Sith. I’m not going anywhere, and I will protect them, no matter what.” His grip tightened around the hilt of his saber.

“I’m here to do things _for_ them, not _to_ them —”

“Sith, what is it that you want?” Jaesa’s father asked.

“Gregor, this has to do with Jaesa. I just know it,” Parvin whimpered.

“That’s right. I’m here because of your daughter. I —”

“I knew she shouldn’t have gone with the Jedi!” Gregor moaned. “Now the Empire is hunting her!”

“Sith… Jaesa was our life. She was going to marry Organa nobility so that we would no longer have to be servants,” Parvin explained.

“When she left, we sacrificed that dream,” Gregor said. “We don’t know anything about Jaesa now. We were told we would probably never see her again. We are mere servants. What could you want with us?”

“I’m here to deliver you from servitude,” Arierra said plainly. “You can —”

“You want to help us?” Gregor asked in disbelief.

“No, Gregor! The Sith is toying with us before killing us!” Parvin cried.

“Heed your wife’s warning, Gregor,” the Jedi said. “Sith are devious and demented.”

“Is that what you mean, Sith? By killing us, you end our life of servitude?”

Arierra clapped her hand to her forehead.

“If you would all stop interrupting me so I can fully explain, that would be much appreciated, thank you. My master, Darth Baras, has ordered me to kill you. Your daughter will feel your deaths and suffer for it. I have a different idea. If you align with the Empire, you can live.”

“What will happen to us if we do as you say?” Gregor asked.

“I’ll see to it that you live like kings. I’ll set up a —”

“Oh, you dirty, no good cretin!” Parvin yelled.

“Parvin! Jaesa has gone off to a life of discipline and detachment. We are unlikely ever to see her again. The Sith is offering us a way out of this. A way to live!”

“Jaesa is sensitive, Gregor. She will feel our betrayal. It will fester in her. Don’t you see? The Sith is banking on that.”

“Are you deaf?” Arierra asked in disbelief. “Did you hear me when I said you’ll live like kings?”

“My wife can’t see the big picture. You offer a choice between death or pledging ourselves to our daughter’s enemy. I choose that Parvin and I will live in the arms of the Empire. And I trust that my daughter will understand and remain strong.”

“Your wife has to agree to this as well,” Arierra said.

“Please, my sweet. Stand with me on this!” Gregor pleaded.

“My place is with you, Gregor. As long as we’re alive, there’s hope.”

“Then we are in agreement. We shall embrace the Empire. What happens next?” Gregor asked.

“I’ll send instructions at the Imperial landing zone near House Thul. Gregor. Parvin. Listen to me closely. You will not have to bear this forever. I promise you this: I will let no harm come to Jaesa. Once I know she is safe from my master, I’ll make sure you can return to the Republic.”

“Ahem.” The Jedi stepped forward. “I’m so glad you’ve all found an accord. But there’s still the matter of you being our enemy, Sith. Not only will I not allow the Willsaams to do this, but you had yourself a killing spree getting here. That can’t go unpunished.”

“Why are you being so thickheaded, Jedi?” Arierra asked, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. “I wish harm to no one. This is a peaceful solution. Honor it.”

“Yes, Master Jedi. Stay true to the Jedi Code and keep the peace. Too many have died already today,” Gregor pleaded.

“Gregor and I go of our own free will,” Parvin said. “And spare this house any more pain.”

“This doesn’t sit right,” the Jedi said. He deactivated his lightsaber. “But I can’t attack someone walking in peace. Even a Sith. The Code is everything, Sith, but I wouldn’t expect you to understand it.”

“There is no ignorance, there is knowledge,” Arierra quoted. “There is no emotion, there is peace. Cooler heads prevailed today, and the Willsaams have their lives to live. I understand more than you know, Jedi.”

“Leave out the back door to avoid further casualties,” the Jedi commanded. “I’ll say nothing further.” Arierra, Vette, and the Willsaams walked out into the hallway. Arierra’s holo rang, and a miniature Darth Baras appeared.

“Ah, apprentice, the Sith FimmRess who attends Duke Kendoh was able to patch me through to you directly. Excellent. I am seeking an update. News of your search for Jaesa Willsaam’s family has reached me, and I am quite concerned.”

“You’re such a worrier. Relax old man, everything is under control.”

“That is not what I am hearing,” Baras said, his voice as hard as steel. “Duke Kendoh contacted me to tell me that you have been busying yourself with personal exploits and disregarding my mission.”

“What exactly did that worm say about me?”

“In a moment. First, the more important subject. Tell me you’ve found the family of Nomen Karr’s Padawan. Tell me they have been taken care of.”

Arierra put on her best devious smile. “I made them swear allegiance to the Empire and I’m sending them to Dromund Kaas.”

“Really?” Arierra had never heard Baras sound this surprised before. “Excellent thinking. As I torture them, their pain will scream into the galaxy to torment their daughter.”

Pure panic swelled up inside of her.

_Oh no. No no no no no. This is bad!_ She swallowed her fear and made sure to even out her voice.

“No, that’s a bad idea, master. I promised them riches, and I believe it will be far more effective if they live fruitfully.”

“Ahhh…. Very conniving. The happier they are under Imperial rule, the more it will tear at the Jedi’s heart. I will make it so! You eclipse my greatest hopes and prove that you belong at my side. Which makes my susceptibility to Duke Kendoh’s gossip about you all the more foolish.”

“Are you going to tell me what that maggot said or not?” Arierra growled.

“First off, Kendoh said that you set an explosion that caused the death of several Thul dignitaries.”

“That was his doing, not mine.”

“Hmmm. It must be politically advantageous for him to disavow his role in such a thing. Kendoh also said that you helped the Republic defend their front in Organa’s war against House Ulgo, painting you as a traitor.”

_Prove your strength — prove that you are truly Sith — and all the accusations in the world will mean nothing._

“That’s nonsense. You know I’m no traitor.”

“It would surprise me to discover such a thing, but I cannot assume anything for certain. All that matters is that your mission is complete. For whatever reason, the man has taken it upon himself to slander you. I have no further use for Kendoh. Punish him however you please. If it were me, he’d pay severely.”

“I’ll go have a little chat with him. I’m interested in what he has to say for himself.”

“Do what you will, but quickly. Until we destroy the threat of Jaesa Willsaam, nothing else is important. Only Tatooine remains. Her powers were brought to the surface there. Contact me when you arrive. Goodbye apprentice.”

* * *

Back at the Thul Palace, Duke Kendoh was eating lunch while FimmRess stood on guard. The Duke looked up from his plate and smiled. “Come in! I heard of your success, and I am so very pleased for you.”

“Drop the act,” Arierra snapped. “You told Baras I murdered your rivals, and you called me a traitor.”

“Oh…uh… How…” Duke Kendoh instinctively reached his hand up towards his neck. “How awkward for me. Allow me to explain. I realized when the power generator blew up, several of my rivals would be exposed. So, I seized the opportunity to eliminate them. I had…I had company when speaking to your master, and I needed to keep my fellow house members blind to my maneuvering.”

“That is a lie,” FimmRess said, crossing his arms. “You contacted Baras yourself. Alone.”

“Lying to me was your last mistake,” Arierra growled.

“Please… don’t kill me! FimmRess, you and your men are assigned to me. If I am attacked, you must defend!”

“If Darth Baras’ apprentice decides you die, we will not intercede.”

“Oh, Kendoh is going to die. You can count on that.” Arierra reached out with the Force and snapped his neck.

“Thank you. Serving him was a nightmare.”

“I can imagine,” Arierra said with a shudder.

“Now I can return to Dromund Kaas to await my next mission. Good luck in yours, my Lord.” As FimmRess bowed his head, Arierra and Vette exited the Thul Palace and made their way to the spaceport, taking one last look around at the natural beauty of the planet.

Arierra felt the Doom rise in her one last time before walking up the entrance hatch that led to the Fury’s airlock. It was pressing down hard upon her shoulders, threatening to break her once again, but she gritted her teeth and pushed forward up the ramp. Each step was like lifting her feet out of wet concrete, and her knees started to buckle. Bile rose in her stomach, and she fought the urge to throw up. Vette grabbed her waist and Arierra leaned against her, and they continued their ascent together. Once inside the ship, Vette led Arierra to the captain’s quarters, and laid her gently down onto the soft bed. Vette took Arierra’s hand.

“We need to get off planet. Now,” Arierra said weakly. Vette nodded, and reluctantly let go of Arierra’s hand, sprinting out into the main room of the Fury, and shouted.

“Quinn! Get us out of here!” The Captain emerged from the bridge of the ship and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Don’t interrupt me while I’m fixing up the navigation system, Twi’lek. I don’t take orders from a slave. Whenever my Lord wants to leave, she will tell me so herself.” Vette grumbled and shoved past Quinn.

“Out of my way, you useless pile of Bantha poo!”

Vette entered the coordinates for Tatooine, and the ship started to rise from the hangar bay. She ran past a shocked looking Quinn, back to the captain’s quarters, and took Arierra’s hand again. She rubbed her thumb softly back and forth against Ari’s palm, not sure what else she could do. Ari’s skin was cold, almost as blue as Vette’s, and she was trembling.

The ship shook violently and Arierra managed a small smile. “It’ll be alright, Vette.”

The overwhelming Doom was rapidly fading away — somehow, she knew that this time it would be for good — as their starship breached the stratosphere and fled into the cosmos.


	14. Demon's Blood

_Vette_

The trip from the core of the galaxy to the far reaches of the outer rim took several days. Ari hardly left her bed, and Vette hardly left her side. Quinn kept his distance, finding small improvements to make to the Fury, or keeping up with Imperial correspondences via the holonet.

In the captain’s quarters, Vette was lying next to Ari in her bed. Ari was wearing blue silk pajamas and tucked snugly under the crimson covers, while Vette was on top, wearing one of the casual-wear outfits that 2V had bought for them while on Alderaan.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think these past few days, and I’ve come to a conclusion,” Ari said. “That stunt I pulled on Alderaan was a bad idea. I overexerted myself, pulled too much on the Force too quickly. I’ve come to rely on these Force abilities too much…” She said this next part slowly, her voice low as if she was embarrassed to admit it.

“The reason I was throwing myself at Quinn when we first met was because… well, I had another vision. I saw the future. It was all a little jumbled up, hard to tell what was going on. One thing stood out to me, though. I saw Quinn and I together. We were happy. He kissed me.” Ari paused. Vette was quiet. She didn’t want to interrupt, in case her Sith had more to say.

“In that one little moment, I was convinced that Quinn and I were destined to be with each other. Well, it turns out, Force visions can be wrong. They only show what _could_ be, not what _will_ be. In other words, they’re of little use and very annoying.”

Vette coughed, and Ari laughed. The cough came out sounding like a mangled version of the word “Quinn”.

“You really don’t like him, do you?” Ari asked.

“Not really. He’s just like every other bootlicking Imperial. Uh… Present company excluded of course.”

“No offense taken. I used to be a lot like him. I’ve really loosened up since Korriban. I’d like to think I have you to thank for that.”

Vette blushed, briefly looking down at the blankets, and they were both quiet for a moment. Her eyes flickered back up to meet Ari’s gaze again, and her Sith continued.

“I love my mother, but she always had this air of formality about her. Probably left over from her Jedi training. And growing up in the Empire, and especially joining the military, everyone was so damn stiff and proper all the time. I just thought that’s how you were supposed to be. I didn’t see much of my father, and when I did, he never displayed any of that famous Sith passion, so I never questioned any of it.”

“You know, I never thought much about being a Twi’lek when I was younger,” Vette said. “Even on Ryloth there were lots of other types of people. As far as I could tell people like me were just the ones who made the best slaves.” Ari winced. Vette shrugged. “Wasn’t much to be proud of, you know?”

“Not having role models can make identity complicated,” Arierra said.

“You really surprise me sometimes. So mature. Not really what I’m used to.”

“Has your perspective changed as you got older?” Ari asked.

“It wasn’t getting older, it was meeting Twi’leks that weren’t helpless. When I left Nok Drayen’s gang I joined up with a group of Twi’lek artifact hunters. They were all young too, full of fire and Twi’lek pride. Out trying to recover our heritage.”

“So, it wasn’t just about stealing anything they could get their hands on. They wanted Twi’lek historical pieces?”

“Well, sometimes they took… _other_ jobs… to pay the bills,” Vette admitted. “But it _was_ really all about returning Twi’lek artifacts to Twi’lek owners. You should have met them. There was a girl they called Taunt, she was beautiful! I loved — uhh… Everyone loved her.”

“In the Academy it was all competition and suspicion. It would have been nice to have people I could trust. I mean… I did have Klemral for a moment. I helped him out and he returned the favor. But you saw how _that_ ended up.”

“I never thought about that,” Vette mused, grateful that Ari had skated right on past the Taunt thing. “Sith Academy’s not really a great place to meet friends, I guess.”

“Imperial Intelligence wasn’t much better to be honest. Everyone had covers to maintain, secrets to hold onto, and you never knew who might have blackmail on you. Having friends was something that just didn’t happen.”

Vette frowned. “I made friends in the gang, but it wasn’t until we did our first job together that we were family. There was this rich Duros scumball, Cada Bliss. Obsessed with Twi’lek women, artifacts, clothes, anything really. We took him for everything he was worth.”

“That’s quite a haul. I assume your gang lived well for a while.”

“Not really. The Twi’lek groups who bought the artifacts weren’t exactly rich. But we survived. Anyway, we were flying high and did a couple more jobs together. Then came Korriban. And I guess you know how that ended up…”

“At least we each got a new friend out of all this craziness,” Ari said with a small smile.

“You are so sweet sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” Ari asked, feigning an offended look.

Vette decided to take a chance, and scooted closer to Ari.

“Well, you know —”

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

“My Lord,” Quinn said, his voice muffled by the locked door. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but Darth Baras is on the holo for you. He has an urgent update on your mission.”

_Speak of the devil…_

“I’ll be right there,” Ari said loudly enough for him to hear. She sighed. “I guess it’s back to business.” Ari waved her hand and the door slid open. Vette hopped off the bed, exited the room, and gave Ari some privacy so she could change into something professional.

She wandered over to the holoreciever and plopped herself down on the couch. Quinn scowled at Vette. “You’d better not be bothering your master, slave. One wrong move, and you’ll regret it.” She bit her tongue, settling for just rolling her eyes and pointing to her bare neck. Ari was about to talk to Darth Fatty again, so it wouldn’t be a wise idea to start an argument right now.

Ari walked in, opened the holocommunicator, and Darth Baras appeared.

“I’m glad to see you fully recovered, apprentice.” Arierra raised an eyebrow. “Quinn kept me informed of your status. Struck in the side by heavy blaster fire, and rapid overuse of your connection to the Force. If I may offer some advice: The Force can increase your mobility, but your attire can be the difference between life or death. Perhaps invest in some heavier plated armor, and you will not have to rely upon the Force for defense, instead investing in its power to crush your enemies. Now that is out of the way, the sands of Tatooine await you.

“I have gleaned much since our interrogation of the Republic agent here on Dromund Kaas. I have deduced that Nomen Karr brought his Padawan Jaesa Willsaam to Tatooine to train with a legendary Master named Yonlach. Years ago, I urged the Dark Council to hunt down and destroy this Jedi. They refused, and Yonlach went into hiding on Tatooine.”

“In other words, they blew it. Now I have to mop up the Council’s mistake.”

Vette laughed quietly, drawing another side-eye from Quinn.

“It won’t be the last time,” Darth Baras lamented. “The Dark Council often lacks foresight. Yonlach is the one who brought the Padawan’s powers into expression. Now, they share a special bond. Find him and destroy him.”

“Where do you suggest I start?”

“My servant Sharack Breev will guide you. She’s eccentric — an acquired taste — but give her the benefit of the doubt.”

* * *

_Arierra_

The Fury touched down in the spaceport of Mos Ila, a small town with nothing noteworthy about it. Like most of Tatooine’s cities, Mos Ila was comprised of low rectangular sandstone buildings and open-air bazaars. A lanky woman with a mohawk and large earrings was waiting for them. She was wearing light, breezy, brightly colored clothing.

“The harsh sands of Tatooine welcome you, Arierra Sarrak and Vette. I am Sharack Breev. Our lord and master Darth Baras bid me to impart my knowledge of this planet and help you track down the Jedi Master Yonlach,” Breev said. Her cadence was long and drawn out, and she stared off into the distance while talking. Breev reminded Arierra of an old informant she used to meet up with while working Intelligence. He was instrumental in helping her bust a huge drug operation.

_I hope you’re not as high as a kite right now._

“Baras is only my master in name.”

“I did not mean to offend, my Lord. You and you alone will be my master during this time.”

“Relax. The offense was slight. I am not easily bruised.”

“Your fortitude will serve you well on your journey here,” Breev said. “You will find Master Yonlach by tracing the path the Padawan and her Master took. I can tell you where they started. I followed them to the forbidden lair of the ancient Sand Demon, a terrible beast. The Padawan left her weapons and entered alone. Impossibly, she returned unscathed. The Sand Demon is the fiercest creature on this planet. You don’t just walk into its lair and return without a scratch.”

“Well, now you’ve got my undivided attention.”

“I investigated further. The beast was there, also undamaged — and what’s most perplexing, its skin was glistening.”

“Glistening? Was it bleeding?”

“Not the blood from a wound. More like the layer of living gel one is born into the world covered in. What happened in that cave is a mystery, as is where the Padawan and her Master went afterwards. There is one man on Tatooine who might be able to explain: Izzeebowe Jeef. He’s as old as the sand. Part mad man. Part soothsayer.”

“What’s his story?”

“They say the planet talks to him. He predicts sandstorms and directs search parties to lost children. He lives in a small house just outside of town. If you’ll follow me, I will lead the way.”

* * *

They made their way through town uninterrupted. The heat of the midday twin suns kept most inhabitants of Mos Illa inside. With every step away from her ship, Arierra was starting to realize that her long sleeved Officer uniform was not proper desert attire. She wiped the sweat from her brow and marched on.

“Want to hear something hilarious?” Vette asked as they entered a large expanse of nothing but sand. A small house, blurry from the lines of heat distorting the air, was the only thing on the horizon.

“Always,” Arierra said.

“This place makes me almost homesick for Korriban.”

When they finally reached Izzeebowe’s house, Arierra was covered in sweat. Vette was fairing rather well, her Twi’lek physiology adapted to the heat of her home planet Ryloth. Izzeebowe must have been expecting them because the door was wide open, and Breev walked right inside. The shade from the small domed house did little to alleviate the heat. An ancient balding man stood in the center of the one-roomed house, staring at the dirt floor.

“The world is weeping, and the tears evaporate in the heat of our sins,” the man said solemnly.

“I think you mean from the heat of our suns, Izzeebowe,” Breev corrected.

“No child. There is a dark presence newly arrived on Tatooine.” Izzeebowe looked up and smiled at Arierra. “You are the seeker Sharack spoke of. You wish to understand the Jedi’s purpose in the lair of the Sand Demon?”

Arierra returned his smile. “You see it correctly.”

“My eyes may be aged and failing, but my mind sees. Gather close. Few are aware that Tatooine was once a place of positive Force energy. Jedi made pilgrimages here to renew and purify. The sands speak of a ritual called the Demon’s Blood. This is likely what the Jedi that Sharack witnessed was engaged in.”

“The… Demon’s Blood?” Vette asked nervously. “That doesn’t sound good.”

“A Jedi seeking enlightenment would cover himself in fresh Sand Demon blood and enter the village of the savage ones. Cowering before the demon slayer, the savage ones would reveal the path to self-discovery and to that which the slayer seeks.”

“According to Sharack, the Padawan did not slay the beast,” Arierra explained.

“There must be another way to bathe in the beast’s blood…” Izzeebowe wondered. “But you will have to discover that for yourself. To know where this Jedi girl went, you will have to perform the ritual yourself, and then see if the savage ones speak.”

“I appreciate your help and insights,” Arierra said.

“Step lightly on my desert. It has been through so much in its life,” Izzeebowe asked.

Breev handed Arierra a small GPS device. “Here are the coordinates you will need. After you face the Sand Demon, I will meet you at the Sand People’s compound. If the legend is true, and the Sand People have something to offer you, I wish to see it with my own eyes.”

* * *

After renting a speeder and zooming out into the desert, the twin suns were low in the sky when Arierra and Vette finally made it to the Sand Demon’s open-air cave. The Demon was sleeping in the far corner on top of a pile of old bones. Arierra stepped forward when she felt Vette’s hand grip her wrist.

“Uh… can we talk for a second?” Arierra turned to face her. “I _really_ don’t have a good feeling about this.” Vette’s eyes flicked over to the sleeping Demon. It was massive, as big as a rancor, but the similarities stopped there. It looked vaguely insectoid, with a sickly green carapace and six long spindly legs tucked underneath it.

“Walking into a demon’s lair not your idea of fun?” Arierra teased.

“Sorry, I just have an irrational aversion to attacking monsters that can swallow me whole. I’m thinking, if the Jedi performed the Demon Blood ritual without a fight, there must be a way we can too.” Vette gave Arierra her best puppy dog eyes. “As a favor to me, could we please get through this without mixing it up with the Sand Demon?”

“How could I resist that cute face you’re making?” Arierra asked. “Don’t worry, Vette. I was already planning on doing that.”

“Oh good,” Vette said with a large sigh. “That’s a relief.” The Sand Demon started to stir from its rest. “Looks like it’s showtime. The monster’s caught a whiff of us. I’m ready to back you up if it goes badly.”

Arierra stepped forward as the Sand Demon rose to its full height, towering over her, its bulging red eyes staring down hungrily. Arierra craned her neck and met its gaze.

“Look into my eyes, beast.” It stared back at her, unmoving. Arierra raised her right hand, slowly, sending out gentle thoughts. “We are one. We are at peace.” The Sand Demon slowly closed its eyes. It curled up its legs and lowered itself to the ground, tucking its head closely to its chest. “The beast sleeps. Now, let us see what transpires.”

“Wow, that was impressive,” Vette whispered. “Did you use the Force — oh _gross!_” The Sand Demon’s exoskeleton cracked and split open and the Demon exploded, violently spraying a thick pink goo all over them.

_Well, there goes our nice clothes…_

“Ewwww!!” Vette screeched quietly. “It went to sleep and shed its skin! It’s oozing blood and… _nastiness_ all over the place!” Vette looked like she was fighting the urge to throw up. “And this smell! Gag! We’re gonna stink for _days!_ What if it never wears off!?”

“It will be alright, Vette,” Arierra said, reaching out to caress her arm, the same way Vette did for her back on Balmorra.

“I sure hope you’re right. I take a lot of pride in my hygiene. Let’s get out of this stink pit.”

Arierra smiled. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

* * *

The demon blood was drying up rather quickly, staining their clothes in dark splotches. Even with the two suns of Tatooine having finally set, the planet was still hotter than she’d like it to be. They found the Sand People compound in the south but were not bothered by any of them. She’d heard about the Sand People before; deadly savages that lived on the outskirts of civilization on Tatooine, violently attacking anyone in their path. The demon blood was quite the deterrent.

They made their way towards a massive rock formation at the back of a sandy valley filled with crude animal-skin tents and mud huts, finding what must be the chief’s home built into the side of a massive cliff face. Breev was already waiting for them inside.

“The Sand People all ran from you. What transpired inside the Sand Demon cave that makes this so?” she asked.

“I mastered the Demon without lifting a finger, and it shed its skin,” Arierra explained.

“Remarkable. And you have bathed in the demon’s essence. The Jedi Padawan must have done the same. Now, Izzeebowe said that this is where your path will be illuminated. But there doesn’t seem to be anything here… wait! On your guard, off-worlder. One of the Sand People approaches.”

A Sand Person, wearing an ornate headpiece made of bone, slowly walked toward them, carrying something in its hand. It grunted and bowed low, extending its open palm to show a weathered parchment. Arierra responded in kind, bowing low, and gently took its gift. It grunted again, and quickly left.

“Amazing. I’ve never seen one of the Sand People approach an outsider in peace,” Breev said. “This parchment the Sand Person brought is remarkable. It’s a crude but very clear map of the desert. See here? It marks a door carved into the wall of the Desert Wound Ravine. Hmmm…. I’ve mapped this ravine, and there is no such door.”

“If this is where the Padawan went, I must follow.”

“I shudder to think what awaits you there,” Breev said quietly.

“It can’t be worse than the giant bug-monster, can it?” Vette asked.

“The ravine marks the farthest I or any one I know of has dared venture. Here are the coordinates. I will follow stealthed, using the dune’s shadows.”

“Be careful. Think first of your own safety, and do not follow if it becomes too dangerous,” Arierra said.

“Your concern is appreciated, but unneeded. Darth Baras enlisted my services to be scout and lookout, and I intend to do my job. Head deeper into the desert and you will find the Desert Wound Ravine. Safe journey.”

“Thank you. Though I’m not pressed for time. We’re going to head back to the ship and rest. It’s been a long day and Vette and I need to get this monster blood off us. I’ll search for the Ravine tomorrow.”

“Very well. Then I will return to Izzeebowe Jeef to hear his wisdom. I will see you tomorrow at the Ravine. Good night and safe travels.”

* * *

_Vette_

Vette tried her best not to laugh as they entered the ship and saw Quinn’s face scrunch up as the stench hit him.

“Quinn, I found the loveliest perfume in town today. Do you like it?” Arierra asked. Quinn nodded and tried his best to keep a straight face.

“It’s certainly an… _exotic_ smell, my Lord. You have exquisite taste.”

“Don’t butter me up. I want your honest opinion, Captain,” Arierra ordered.

“You smell as if you’ve been partially digested by the Sarlacc, my Lord,” he admitted, and Arierra laughed.

“I hope this stuff comes out. I’d hate to have to get rid of my nice uniform.”

“If you give me your size, I can have the droid get some replacements. Though technically you are not a member of the Imperial Military any longer, with your superior status as Sith, I’m sure I can order you spare uniforms easily enough, my Lord. I must say, I do appreciate your lingering respect for our ranks.”

“Thank you, Quinn. Make it so. For now, you might want to vent the ship to get the smell out. Vette and I will be in the shower.” Quinn nodded and went back to the bridge computer. Vette gulped and looked at Arierra in disbelief. Was Ari doing this on purpose? She had to be, right? All Vette could think about right now was the two of them in the same shower.

“I hope you don’t have to throw out your jacket. I know how much you love it. If I had known we would’ve been doused in this gunk, I would’ve brought Quinn along instead.” Vette nodded absently. She was pretty sure she hadn’t heard a word that Ari said. “I’m sure you’re eager to get that off you, and I am too.”

She _had_ to be doing this on purpose. After their conversation on Alderaan had shed new light on things…

“If you’d like, you can use my shower. I’m sure it’s nicer than the showers in the crew bathroom.”

“Where will you take _your_ shower?” Vette asked slowly. _This can’t be happening, right?_

“I can wait until you’re done. You can go first. I can start fixing up dinner.”

“Right,” Vette said, deflated but also somewhat relieved. “Of course.” She was just reading into things that weren’t there. _Get your head out of the clouds._

* * *

Ari’s shower wasn’t all that much that much nicer than the one in the crew bathroom’s, but that was because there was apparently no expense spared on this ship. And while it wasn’t five-star luxury, the crew bunks were nicer than most beds she’d had in her life. She really was worried about getting off the monster goo stench, but Ari had some lovely lavender soap that seemed to do the trick just fine. After she was fresh and clean, with a warm towel wrapped around her, she exited the bathroom and jumped in surprise, smacking her right hand in front of her eyes.

“Sorry!”

She had caught a glimpse of Ari stripping down to her bra and panties.

“Relax. It’s not like I’m naked,” Ari said. Vette couldn’t see, but from the tone of her voice, she wouldn’t be surprised to find a big grin on Ari’s face.

_Okay seriously!? You’re totally doing this on purpose._ Vette lowered her hand and opened her eyes, gaze fixed on the far wall.

_Don’t stare. _

_Don’t stare. _

_Don’t stare._

“Dinner is simmering on the stove. I’m making a stir-fry. If you could give it a mix or two that’d be great. I’ll be out soon and then we’ll be ready to eat.” Ari walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Vette ran to the crew bunks and got dressed, the warmth of her shower now quickly fading away.

True to her word, ten minutes later Ari stepped into the kitchen, wearing a light blue tank top and shorts. It was odd seeing her in such casual clothing, but she looked good in it. The droid had set out plates and utensils, and Ari brought over the big pot of stir-fry so everyone could get as much as they’d like. Quinn joined them at the dining table, still wearing his stuffy Imperial uniform.

“Quinn, I didn’t have 2V buy clothes for us just so you could leave them in your closet. You don’t have to dress up all formal-like for dinner,” Ari said.

“I’ll make note of that for the future, my Lord,” he said stiffly.

“And for the last time, enough of the _My Lord_ stuff, please. I’m not Darth Baras.”

“Yes, my L— Arierra. I apologize. I’m still getting used to this. You’re so different than other Sith I have had the pleasure of working with. I’ve never heard of a Sith allowing a slave to eat at the same table.”

Arierra froze in place, her grip on the serving spoon tightening. She locked eyes with Quinn and frowned. “Vette is no slave. She is my friend. You will not call her slave again, or you will find yourself alone on an asteroid in nothing but your underwear with no hope of escape.” She gathered up a large heaping of noodles and plopped them down on her plate. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal clear, my Lord,” Quinn said quietly. Vette didn’t bother hiding her growing smile.

The rest of the night wasn’t as awkward. Ari pushed the conversation forward, starting with small talk and managing to coax some tidbits about Quinn’s life about being involved in the Battle of Boring Place and some Moff named Broysc who apparently had made Quinn’s life hard after… well, Vette had stopped paying attention after a while of this, absorbed in Ari’s delicious meal, but she logged this Broysc guy in the back of her mind for later.

* * *

The next morning, they found fresh sets of desert-appropriate adventuring clothes laid out for them by 2V. Ari was wearing a tight top that exposed her midriff along with shorts that showed off her long, toned legs. Even though just last night Vette had seen her wearing much less, she was having a very hard time not eyeing her up. Vette herself was wearing a similar outfit, with a lot of blue skin visible.

_Would it be too much to ask that Ari enjoys my outfit as much as I’m enjoying hers?_

After a quick breakfast, they exited the Fury. Ari loaded up the coordinates to the Desert Wound Ravine, and they hopped on their rented speeder. Vette got behind her and wrapped her arms around Ari’s waist like she did while riding the Thranta. A soft “_mmmm_” escaped her lips as she cuddled against her Sith’s back. The speeder shot forward, the warm wind whipping through Ari’s hair and tickling Vette’s skin, and they delved deep into the endless ocean of sand.


	15. The Oasis

More fan art by the phenomenal TobiasMaximus27! Thank you Tobias!

_Vette_

The coordinates Breev sent them ended with a large vertical fissure in the sheer cliffs of a massive plateau. It was barely wide enough for them to shuffle through sideways, and Vette found herself scraping her back on the rocky outcroppings behind her. She’d never been one to suffer from claustrophobia — in fact, she excelled at fitting in tight spaces — but something about this seemed all sorts of wrong. It took ages, and Ari had to use the Force to carve out some of the fractured rock so they could get through to the other side, but they made it.

The first thing Vette noticed was the drop in temperature.

An open-air cavern spanned a kilometer outward, and sand gave way to tall green grass and beautiful flowers of every color. In the center of the flora was a large pool of water, still as a mirror, reflecting the bright blue sky above perfectly. It was hard to tell just how deep it was from where they stood in the sand. A thick tree stood strongly next to the water, its branches densely covered in verdant leaves, providing a patch of shade over much of the field.

“It’s beautiful,” Ari said, stepping lightly forward into the grass.

Vette followed cautiously. “Too beautiful. This is either a mirage or a trap set by a nasty underwater monster. Or both.” Ari stopped and waited for Vette to catch up.

Ari echoed Vette’s pessimism. “It _would_ be a good idea to approach with caution. It’s probably too much to ask for the universe to send us something nice for a change, isn’t it?” Ari continued forward, slowly, and with each step their vision dimmed as a thick mist filled the air. There was an eerie green light ahead, swirling underneath the shade of the tree, and Ari’s hand instinctively reached closer to her lightsaber. The light faded and they could see the silhouette of a humanoid figure rise from the depths.

Vette’s jaw dropped as the figure emerged from the mist. Ari must’ve been feeling tense, because she broke the silence with a joke.

“I knew I was good looking, but this is ridiculous.”

Arierra was facing a mirror — a warped mirror — but it was definitely another Arierra standing in front of them. Her blonde hair was much longer, ending near the small of her back, and she had thick bangs covering most of her forehead. She was dressed up in a sexy slim black plasteel armor that featured the marks of extensive battle; several deep scratches and some dark blotches that might’ve been dried bloodstains. Vette found herself drawn closer to Ari’s doppelganger, staring into her strangely beautiful golden eyes. The twin either didn’t see Vette or was choosing to ignore her. Her gaze was locked onto the real Ari.

“Vanity suits us well, Arierra. But your beauty will do you no good unless you heed my words,” the Reflection said. The cadence was the same, that thick Imperial accent Vette had grown to love, and it sent a shiver down her spine. “This is what true power looks like.” The Reflection flashed her teeth in a wicked grin.

_Well, that’s terrifying_, Vette thought. _And kinda sexy…_

“I’m the embodiment of your true potential. I am what you could be if you had the _guts_ to follow the dark path more faithfully. Cease your merciful tendencies and embrace the full meaning of the Dark Side of the Force — or you will be completely and utterly destroyed.”

Arierra crossed her arms. “By what? Exactly how will I be destroyed? I’ve made it this far.”

“There are any number of disasters you are flirting with.” The Reflection’s eyes darted to Vette. “You are Sith. You walk among Sith. The stench of the Light in you will be like rot in their nostrils. Our master Darth Baras will smell it on you and will strike you down without mercy,” she warned.

“Baras is blind,” Ari said. “If you’re really me, you know my talents for staying undercover. He has yet to notice anything.” The Reflection scoffed.

“You are such a child… so naïve. Do you _really_ think that he would tip his hand to you? This is where the Light will truly fail you. You say our master is blind? The Light blinds you to the ill will growing from your fellows. Darth Baras — and _others_ — will have the advantage of deception. And the power of the strongest forces in the galaxy: passion, rage, love! The Light shuns and denies these emotions.”

“I’m not shunning anything. But emotions cloud judgement, if not tempered properly. There has to be a balance.”

“You’re turning your back on true power. Think about it. Baras has seen his own destruction at the hands of this Padawan. What if you can seduce her?”

Vette was listening very closely to the two twins arguing, but the doppelganger’s word choice sent her brain into a small little daydream.

“You could claim the Padawan’s power for yourself,” the Reflection continued. “Corrupt her to the Dark, control her, and add her power to yours. A master of the Dark Side could turn this Padawan, and then you can destroy Baras and claim everything he has. I know you want to destroy our master. You will lose if you do not embrace the darkness within you.”

“Oh, Jaesa Willsaam and I _will_ join forces,” Arierra said, “and together we will fight the Dark Side. We will forge a new path for the Empire.”

“Fool!” The Reflection spat. “One day the darkness that you reject will overwhelm you! I know what’s inside of you, because it’s in me. That rage, boiling under your skin. You feel it whenever _she _is threatened. That fury allowed you to annihilate a man much more powerful than you, because you let it out! You let true power overtake you!”

“And I fought against a hundred to one odds on Alderaan with a zen battle trance,” Ari countered. “What’s your point?” Arierra’s twin growled and reached for her dual lightsabers.

“If you won’t listen to reason, I’ll have to show you your true potential the hard way!” She leapt forward lightning fast, barely giving Arierra time to respond, the crimson blades coming down on top of her. Vette drew her blasters but was paralyzed at the sight. The two Arierras were a perfect mirror, each slash echoing the other, and no progress was made in the fight. The lightsabers clashed and bounced off one another in perfect sync. Vette lined up a shot and pulled the trigger, blasting the doppelganger in the side. They both screamed and instinctively put their hand to their ribs.

_So, if I attack the evil twin, my Arierra gets hurt too… that’s just wonderful! I’ll be no help at all in this fight._

Arierra kicked low, and the twin did the same, and they both fell to the ground, the heat of the sabers severing long blades of grass as they struggled to get to their feet.

“Vette, shoot her again! In the chest!” Ari shouted.

“But you’ll —”

“Do it!”

Vette shot again, flinching as they fell over to the ground, writhing in pain.

“Again!” Ari commanded.

Vette was going to protest, but this was no time to argue.

_I hope you know what you’re doing…_

Vette straddled the Dark Reflection and aimed Mischief right between her yellow eyes.

She pulled the trigger.

The doppelganger faded away into nothingness, and Vette swiveled around to face her Sith. She wasn’t moving. Vette dropped to her knees, cupping Ari’s face with her hand. Vette blinked hard, fighting the tears forming in her eyes.

“Come on, it can’t end like this. Come back to me, Ari. You’re strong. Stronger than anyone I know. You can beat this! You can come back. Please come back!”

Arierra’s body was stiff. Agonizing moments of silence passed by, and tears continued to stream down Vette’s cheeks.

“This isn’t fair! I never even got to tell you—” Vette was knocked back as Ari sprung up to a sitting position, her eyes wide open.

“I’m glad that worked,” Ari said.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Vette asked, wiping her eyes. “You didn’t know that would work?”

Ari shrugged. “It was an educated guess.”

“_Never _do that to me again!” Vette shouted. She was trembling, the words spilling out of her mouth without filter. “I thought I lost you! I thought… I thought I _killed_ you!”

Ari launched herself at Vette, burying the Twi’lek’s head against her chest, hugging her tightly.

“I’m sorry,” Ari whispered. “I’m sorry I made you do that.”

“It’s okay,” Vette sighed. “I’m just glad you’re safe.” Ari released her, and Vette helped her up to her feet.

“What a touching moment,” an icy voice said from behind them. Vette felt a chill run over her skin. They turned to see a man in a black robe standing before them, his hood obscuring his face.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Ari said.

“You’ll find this is quite the serious matter,” the cloaked figure said. “You’ve always had doubt in your heart. Listening to yourself did not sway you. Perhaps you will be more inclined to listen to me, my little Ari.”

“You don’t get to call me that,” Arierra snapped.

“As you wish,” the man said. He lowered his hood and revealed a pointed silver beard with a thick moustache. His face was rough with deep wrinkles and his ghostly white eyes seemed to glow with a malevolent glee.

_Ari’s dad looks ancient! He’s old enough to be her great grandpa! How old was he when he had her? Gross… now I feel sorry for her mom._

“What am I saying? You’re obviously not my real father. You’re just a mirage. A Force trick from this oasis.”

“Your mother’s teachings will fail you,” the image of Darth Phantos said.

“You just proved I’m right,” Ari said. “My father never knew of my mother’s training. You’re just pulling my own memories and using them against me. Trying to frighten me. It won’t work.”

“Do you seriously think that I — the overseer of Ancient Sith Knowledge and Secrets — would not be privy to what goes on inside my own house?” Phantos asked. “I allowed it, because there was never any harm in it. You were not Force sensitive so you could not apply your lightsaber lessons, and your mother’s foolish Jedi philosophy would be crushed the moment you grew up and entered the real world. Peace is a lie, Arierra. You know this by now, with all the things you’ve done.”

“I’m not going to debate philosophy with you,” Ari said. “This has been a waste of time. Whatever I was supposed to find is obviously not here.”

“Such impatience. A quality found in a lot of Sith — a lot of _dead_ Sith. It’s unbecoming of you. What you seek is closer than you realize.”

“You have nothing to offer me.”

“On the contrary, my dear daughter, I have so much to offer you. I offer you a start to your path to power, the elixir that makes for the greatest Sith to grace the galaxy. I offer you pain.”

Arierra activated her lightsabers, readying herself for another attack, but it never came. Darth Phantos laughed, and Vette just about wet herself from the sound.

_Ari’s dad is soooo creepy. And this is just some Force mumbo jumbo pretending to be him! Can’t imagine the real thing standing in front of us…_ Vette shuttered at the thought.

“I found your mother, wandering alone, adrift in between systems. She suffered long before I ended her torment.”

Arierra deactivated her lightsabers and closed her eyes, breathing in deep.

“I would have felt it. We have a bond—”

“You have nothing. Your mother left you to fend for yourself, surrounded by the enemy on all sides. The coward deserved to die screaming.”

“Don’t listen to it, Ari!” Vette urged, scooting closer. “It’s just trying to get under your skin.” Arierra didn’t respond to her.

“Memory is a funny thing,” Phantos continued. “You remember your mother as a saint. But she was just as flawed and hypocritical as all the other Jedi.” He smiled cruelly. “Before I slaughtered her, she confessed her plans so that I would stop the torture. You’ve seen visions, and apparently your mother had that talent as well.

“She knew one day the Force would gift you it’s power. She molded you from the very beginning, forging you into a warrior for the Light Side, hidden deep within the ranks of the Sith, ready to strike at the heart of the Empire. You had no choice. Now you do. You can continue to be a slave to your mother’s foolish war, or you can embrace the power of the Dark Side, and the Force shall free you.”

“This whole time, I’ve been chained. To Overseer Tremel, and now to Baras. The Dark Side enslaves, it doesn’t free.”

“Foolish girl. With enough power, you shall forever break the chains that bind you, and you will not achieve this power without my guidance. You shall see. You are a slave to your mother, and you are a slave to your Twi’lek. I told you: I offer you pain. This first cut was shallow. The next shall be far deeper.”

The air rippled next to them, and an image of Vette appeared. She winked at the real Vette, smiling wickedly, and walked up to Darth Phantos.

“I’ve had it with your bantha poo! Shut your mouth!” the fake Vette shouted.

“I’ve broken one chain. I shall break another,” Phantos said. He reached out his arms, and lightning shot forward. Vette’s twin screamed in agony, her body shaking and contorting unnaturally. Ari jumped forward to intercept the lightning, but Phantos pushed her down with a telekinetic blast. Phantos ignited his lightsaber, the blade glowing a bloody red, and rammed it into the Vette doppelganger’s gut.

Ari’s scream was the most horrible thing Vette had ever heard. The Vette twin collapsed to the ground, dead. Ari fell to her knees, weeping over Vette’s mutilated corpse. It was disturbing, seeing her own body like that. It was bent at abnormal angles, and the gaping wound was oozing blood.

_A lightsaber wound shouldn’t do that. The blade cauterizes._

“Don’t fall for this! I’m right here!” Vette shouted. Arierra didn’t seem to hear her. Vette knelt beside her and wrapped her arms around Ari as tightly as she could. “Ari, listen to me. I’m right here. I’m alive. I’m safe.” The tears stopped falling, and Ari sniffed, wiping her eyes and nose.

“She was holding you back,” Phantos said. “You made so many choices only to please her. What a waste. Remember your vision. Remember that future you saw with Quinn. Give him another chance, and he will be a powerful and loyal partner for you. He will help you achieve greatness. I did you a favor by slaying the Twi’lek where she stood.”

“Shut up! Don’t talk about her like that!” Ari shouted. She rose to her feet quickly, throwing Vette off balance.

“It seems I’ve struck a nerve. Harness that anger. It will serve you well, unlike that Twi’lek girl. A useless servant. Once something is no longer useful, it should be eradicated.” Ari balled up her fists and her whole body was shaking. Her eyes flickered yellow.

“Don’t give into this! You’re strong! Fight it!” Vette yelled as loudly as she could.

_Not sure if that’s doing any good. But I have to try!_

Ari became deathly still. She turned, slowly, in Vette’s direction.

_Did she hear me?_

“Ignore this _sleemo!_ I’m alive! Listen for my voice!”

“Vette?” Ari asked quietly. “Are you…”

“I’m here!”

“She’s dead, girl. The body is in front of you.”

“I’m alive!” Vette repeated. “I’m standing in front of you!”

“Didn’t she say that if she died, she’d haunt you?” Phantos reminded her. “The voice you hear is her spirit, cursing you for all the pain you’ve caused her. You’ve given her hope only to take it away. She hates you for it.”

“No! He’s lying! I would never hate you! I —”

Vette stopped, unwilling to say this next part out loud. She wrapped her arms around Arierra, doing her best to ignore that Arierra didn’t respond to the physical contact. Vette leaned in, her mouth close enough to touch Arierra’s ear, and whispered as quietly as she could. These words were only for her Sith, not this freaky Force Spirit thing that was finding too much glee in tormenting them.

“I love you.”

Vette didn’t really know what to expect, but she expected… well, she expected at least s_omething_. Arierra didn’t react.

Vette let go of Ari and turned to face the image of Darth Phantos. “Screw this!” She drew her blasters and emptied a volley of blaster bolts into the Sith Lord. The energy bolts passed harmlessly through him. Evil Arierra seemed solid enough, but this guy was like a ghost.

“She always knew you’d end up getting her killed,” Phantos goaded.

“No! Remember back on Balmorra! You offered me a chance to leave, but I stayed!” Vette shouted in vain.

“Back on Balmorra…” Ari said quietly. “I gave her a chance to leave. She chose to stay.” Vette smiled in what seemed like the first time in hours. The bright blue of the sky had faded to a dark navy. Who knows how long they had been in this hell? Vette was running out of ideas.

“If it’s not now, it will be soon,” Phantos growled. “You’re playing a dangerous game if you continue with your mother’s pointless war. Vette will die. It will be excruciating. I will make sure of it. You will embrace pain, or her fate will be yours.”

“Will be soon? She’s…?” Ari started. She was searching her thoughts, racking her brain, digging her way out of this mirage, but it wasn’t enough.

“Her body is in front of you, child! Look at her cold dead eyes,” Phantos demanded.

Ari gazed down at Vette’s broken body. If Vette didn’t do something now, Ari would be pulled back under again. Maybe she wouldn’t be able to escape.

Vette stood firmly in front of Arierra, cupping her cheek, and pulled her face away from the false vision. Arierra was staring ahead, straight through Vette, not really seeing what was in front of her. A sick feeling rose in Vette, knives of anxiety stabbing her gut, but she swallowed her fear and steeled her nerves. She’d fantasized about this so many times, but usually they were in better conditions than this.

Vette slid her right hand to the back of Arierra’s neck, fingers sliding through soft warm hair and pulled her close. She pressed her lips lightly on Arierra’s in a peck, letting them linger for a moment, as Arierra stood unmoving.

_Okay, this is pretty awkward…_

She pressed further but softly, deepening the kiss, giving into all her buried feelings. Vette jumped slightly as she felt Ari’s mouth move with hers, kissing her back. Realization hit Ari’s brain, and her eyes widened. She pulled back, breaking the kiss, and looked bewildered.

“Vette?”

“I… uh… I figured that might make you wake up from this crazy dream,” Vette said lamely, her eyes cast down to the ground, unable to meet Ari’s gaze. “We’ve been here for a while, and I was willing to try anything at this point.” Ari looked down to where the false Vette’s body had been. There was nothing but grass.

“Well, your plan to kiss me was a lot better than my plan of you blasting me,” Ari said with a glorious smile, flashing her perfect teeth. “I’m glad it worked.” Vette returned the smile; relieved that Ari was starting to get back to normal.

Another green light faded into existence and took the form of Arierra again. This time she looked exactly like the real Ari as she was: shorter hair stopping at her shoulders, blue eyes, desert trekking outfit and all.

“You have defended your ideals, faced your deepest and darkest fears, and proven your way is strong and viable. Your deep-seeded doubts regarding your purpose have been cleansed. With this victory, our essence has been purified. In the clarity of this communion, a vision of our destiny on Tatooine appears. Can you see it? An encampment hidden in the farthest reaches of the desert, past a rock formation called the Forbidden Pass.”

“Is this where I will find the Jedi Master Yonlach?” Ari asked.

“There is no doubt this is where the Padawan went. This is where the great Master helped her powers become expressed. Where he will aid you in the same way.” The Spirit Thing started to glow a blueish white and walked straight into Arierra, merging with her. Vette was glad she didn’t have to deal with Force mumbo jumbo like this all the time.

_But…_ Vette thought, _I’ll deal with more of this craziness if it means I get to spend my time with you._

* * *

_Arierra_

They updated Breev on their objective, and she refused to lead them any further. Arierra was fine with that. If it would be dangerous, it was better that Breev kept herself safe. Honestly, she could barely remember the conversation with Breev.

_I’ve never been this drained. Even after Alderaan._ Ari and Vette didn’t even make it back to the Fury. Ari bought a night’s stay in a room at a local motel in town. They only had single beds, but that was fine. Arierra liked sharing a bed with Vette.

They plopped down hard on the bed, sighing heavily. Eventually they scooted their way up to lay properly with their heads against the headboard. Arierra was on the right, and Vette was on the left, and there wasn’t much room between them in the middle. Arierra tucked in her knees and snuggled up close to Vette and talked quietly.

“I know it wasn’t really my father. But it seemed _so real_.”

“Is he really like that?”

“More or less. Perhaps a little less melodramatic. What if… what if he’s right about my mom?”

“He’s a liar,” Vette said immediately. “He lied about me being dead. He lied about your mom being dead. I’d bet all my credits on that.”

“_All_ of them? I like your conviction.”

“Hey, I’ve got your back. You’ve got mine. We’ll be alright. Right now, we just need to get our beauty sleep.” Ari leaned her head on Vette’s shoulder, her eyelids starting to droop from sheer exhaustion. She felt a funny tickling sensation on the back of her head but was too lazy to make any movements to investigate. After a minute of this, a lightbulb went off in her foggy brain and she smiled as she closed her eyes, delighted with the realization that Vette was running her fingers through her hair.


	16. Visions In The Dark

Tatooine’s twin suns beat down upon them. Dry air whipped past them, sand flying in their faces, as they rode their speeder into the never-ending dunes. After what seemed like ages, they came to a lone house. Arierra recognized it immediately; the domed sandstone house from her vision. Only a crazy Jedi hermit would choose to live out here.

They parked the speeder at a safe distance and dismounted. Marching closer, they found the door wide open, almost inviting them inside.

“I wonder if he’s expecting us.” Vette voiced her thoughts out loud.

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” They entered the house to find it mostly barren, except for a fancy carpet laid down on the sandy floor and an incense burner on top of a small bookshelf. A young man with dark hair was standing in the corner, tense and ready for battle. Another man, far older and bald, was kneeling in the center of the room, his eyes closed, meditating.

“Master Yonlach!” the Jedi in the corner shouted. “The Sith you’ve been tracking is here! Retreat to safety. I will take this intruder on!” He reached for his lightsaber when Yonlach spoke. Compared to the shaky nerves of his Jedi friend, Master Yonlach’s voice was soft and unwavering.

“No, Yu-Li. Control your feelings. Stand at my side. I will face this trespasser.” Yonlach opened his eyes and stood up slowly. “Come no farther, Sith. I have been aware of your pilgrimage here. You are a fascinating and contradictory example of your order. But I know why you’ve come. Master Nomen Karr’s Padawan threatens you somehow. You seek to flush her out and silence her.”

Arierra nodded to confirm. “Yes. I seek Jaesa Willsaam.”

“Blast,” Yonlach cursed mildly. “You know her name? You will learn nothing else. I will not allow it. I won’t be the cause of her exposure. She came to us for guidance, and the bond we struck was the most profound of my life. We are psychically linked, she and I, and I have already warned her about you. She will not fall for your manipulations.”

“I mean her no harm, Master,” Arierra explained. “I only seek to talk to her. The situation is fragile. My master will not stop until she is killed or turned to the Dark Side. The safest place she can be is under my care.”

“I will not fall for your manipulations either. I know your kind. You twist the truth and exploit weakness. I must err on the side of caution.”

_Why are Jedi so damn stubborn?_

“However, you showed restraint and reason on your journey here.” Yonlach paused, staring deeply into Arierra’s eyes. “Your choices reflect conscientiousness I’ve never witnessed in a Sith.”

“Master! Do not fall for this Sith’s tricks! She is trying to lower your guard!” Yu-Li growled. Yonlach sighed.

“Have no fear, Yu-Li. The disparity in our capabilities is equal to the disparity in our age. If we do battle, she will not win. Turn away now, Sith. In me you face a full Jedi Master. And Yu-Li has greater command of lightsaber combat than any Jedi Knight I’ve trained.”

“Uh, color me nervous. Have we ever faced a full-fledged card-carrying Jedi Master before?” Vette asked.

Arierra smiled. “They’re underestimating you. The Jedi have no idea how lethal you are, Vette.”

“I sense that’s a bluff. But no matter,” Yonlach said. “Your compatriot’s query is moot. You will be facing us on your own.” Before she could react, Yonlach waved his hand, and Vette’s legs buckled.

Arierra’s eyes widened and she dove, catching Vette before she hit her head on the floor. Anger was boiling inside her as she cradled Vette against her chest.

“Well done, Master Yonlach. Now please retreat and let me face the Sith.”

“Your concern is appreciated, Yu-Li, but I did not seize the advantage here to immediately relinquish it.”

Arierra could feel Vette’s heartbeat against her own. Her eyes were open, still seeing the world around her. She was still alive. Arierra propped her up gently into a sitting position up against the wall. She turned to face the Jedi and gritted her teeth, trying her best not to let the tide of anger make the situation worse. “You don’t fight fair, Jedi.” It was all she could muster without exploding in rage at the man who dared hurt Vette.

“When the stakes are this high, I am bound to do whatever it takes to preserve the Order. Jaesa is special, her power unprecedented. If untouched by the likes of you, she has the potential to lead the Jedi to greatness. Now you are outnumbered. For the last time, will you stand down?” Slowly, Arierra sank to the ground and sat down next to Vette. The Twi’lek was unmoving, but unharmed.

_Look at this logically_, she told herself._ He’s a Jedi… He wouldn’t harm an unarmed woman without provocation. He merely removed her from the fight. Vette’s going to be alright._ Her anger started to fade.

“You are filled with presumptions, Master Yonlach. I will inquire nothing more about Jaesa,” Arierra said quietly. “I do, however, have other questions. You said you’ve been following my journey. Did you see what transpired in the Desert Wound ravine?”

Yonlach waved his hand, and Arierra felt Vette’s body loosen up, the invisible clamp on her released. Any tension Arierra had left melted away.

“I have watched you follow the Padawan’s path on Tatooine. I know you faced the Sand Demon and left in peace. I know you met with the Spirit of the Oasis; an ancient Force Entity designed to test you, get to the heart of who you are. I do not know the particular details of your encounter with the Spirit, for that is for your eyes and ears only.”

“Near the end, it showed me a vision of your house here. That’s how I knew where to come to find you,” Arierra explained. “The Spirit said you helped bring Jaesa’s power forth, and it said that you would also do the same for me.”

“Yes… Now that we have put aside the issue of Jaesa Willsaam, I can feel it inside of you. You have much in common with her. There is a power slumbering deep in your soul. Come, commune with me, and we will reach the answer together.” He closed his eyes and focused. Arierra did the same.

“Master Yonlach, what are you doing!? This is a Sith!”

“And she has not pressed the issue regarding Jaesa. We have nothing to fear from her, and perhaps something to teach her.”

“You can’t trust her! She’s just trying to get your guard down, Master!”

“Quiet, Yu-Li. Please, this is the last I want to hear of it. You’re interrupting our concentration. Now, Sith, where were we? Yes... I feel a power inside you. Visions of the Force come to you easily, don’t they?”

“Well… I had one big vision that I can remember, in a dream,” Arierra admitted. “But it was fragmented. It was hard to make sense of. And another vision while awake, in the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas. I saw my father’s past.”

“Visions can be difficult to interpret. It can take years to decipher their meanings, and even that is not guaranteed. But dreams are not the only form these visions take.” Yonlach waved his hand and a flame came to life, filling the room with a sweet smell. “Breathe in deeply. Relax your muscles. Relax your mind.”

Arierra breathed in deep, the warm air of Tatooine filling her lungs, the scent of the incense filling her nostrils, and held it for a moment. Yonlach continued.

“Lightsaber combat is another way this future sight can take. Jedi and Sith are the only ones who can see just enough into the future to predict where the lightsaber will move, and the only ones able to make the precise corrections to counterbalance the unusual weight of the weapon. This micro-perception is natural and passive. Many do not even realize it when they wield a lightsaber. They do it on instinct. You seem to be more in tune with this ability than most. It guides you on both smaller and grander scales.”

“When I met the Spirit of the Oasis, it…” Arierra paused and swallowed her fear. “It impersonated my father. It said that my mother raised me to be her own personal warrior. Though I have followed her closely, I see now that I have my own path to follow. The Force has been guiding me this whole time, hasn’t it? Even before I discovered it on Hutta. My mother was a believer in the Living Force. Tell me, does the Force have a will of its own? Does it… want something from me? Where is it leading me?”

“There are a great many interpretations of course, but there are also many things we do not know. You can look to the past, to the great teachings of old, to help you reach understanding. That task may be harder for a Sith, for many of these teachings are available only in the Jedi Archives in the Temple. But these questions you ask, I do not know the answers to. You are not a Jedi, but from what I have observed here on Tatooine — and through our communion — I see now that you follow the Light Side as best you can.

“It is not for certain, but I believe the Force is guiding you to a great destiny. Force Visions can seem random and frightening at times, but with enough practice and meditation, you may begin to see a pattern emerge, and can possibly induce Visions on your own. But be wary: many Jedi and Sith have fallen because of their reliance upon seeing the possibilities of the future. Instead of grasping for the future, you may even block them out completely, should you seek to. Through our mediation and meditation here today, you have now unlocked the potential for both avenues.”

“Thank you, Master Yonlach. You’ve given me great insight, and much to think about.”

“Perhaps I have misjudged you. Maybe Jaesa Willsaam is part of this destiny. I can sense truth in your earlier words. Jaesa will be safest with you.”

The sound of a lightsaber ignition made Arierra jump. “Master, what are you saying!? I cannot believe you would aid this Sith! I won’t stand by and watch this blasphemy!” Arierra opened her eyes and saw Yu-Li charging at her, his green lightsaber swinging fast.

“Yu-Li! Don’t! Blazes, my hand is forced!” Yonlach raised his arm, and the lightsaber bounced off an invisible barrier. The young Knight continued to slash again and again, screaming at her. Neither Yonlach nor Arierra had moved from their sitting positions.

“All you know is Jaesa’s name!” Yu-Li said. “You may as well kill us, Sith. You will learn nothing more from us, I swear it!”

“Calm yourself!” Yonlach commanded, raising his voice for the first time. Yu-Li went back for more, bearing down his weapon once again. Yonlach barely moved his hand, and overwhelming power filled the small house, pushing Yu-Li back and smacking him into the wall.

_I’m certainly glad we didn’t have to fight this Jedi Master. I’ve never felt such power…_

Yonlach used the body-binding maneuver on Yu-Li, and sighed deeply.

“I do not relish attacking Yu-Li like that. But his feelings got the better of him.”

“Don’t apologize for doing what’s necessary.”

“Because of the link we share, Jaesa knows what transpired here. Your message has been received. She will do with it what she will. If you wish to meet with her, the last known location I have on her whereabouts is on Kashyyyk, where Nomen Karr took her to continue her training amongst the Wookies. I will tend to Yu-Li. Goodbye Sith. You’ve left me with much to ponder.”

They rose to their feet, and Arierra and Vette exited Yonlach’s house. Vette turned to Arierra while she stretched out her arms and rolled her neck.

“Well, the rumors are true. Being paralyzed is a blast! So, Sharack said she’d be at the ship. She thought we were done for. Can’t wait to see the look on her face.”

“I bet her eyes will bug out,” Arierra said with a smirk.

“I’ll practice my smug look on the way there.”

* * *

Back at the Fury, Sharack Breev was waiting for them. Her eyes widened at them as they walked into the hangar.

“I never expected to see you again!”

“Yet here you are, waiting for ghosts.”

“Does this mean you ventured beyond the Forbidden Pass and found Master Yonlach?”

“No, Vette and I stopped off for milkshakes at the cantina and lost all of our credits playing a rigged game of Sabacc.”

Breev looked bewildered and Arierra shook her head and laughed.

“Yes, we completed the mission. Yonlach is dead,” Arierra lied.

“This is a great lesson. The only barriers that exist are the ones we create in our minds. I will never again assume that I know all there is to know. And I will explore the entirety of the Tatooine desert without reservation.”

“Does that mean you’ll also head down into the Sarlacc’s mouth? Better pack a poncho, I hear it’s all kinds of nasty down there,” Vette said.

“What? No — why would I do something like that?”

“Never mind.” Apparently, humor was a wasted effort on this one.

“I’m glad I could inspire you, Breev. Good luck in your endeavor,” Arierra said.

“Thank you. Safe travels to you as well, my Lord. If you’re ever on Tatooine again, come and see me.” Breev sauntered away leaving Arierra and Vette alone to walk up the entrance ramp to the Fury.

“Ugh, I hope we never come back to this sandy inferno. It’s bad for my complexion,” Vette moaned.

“If we never return here, I won’t miss it,” Arierra echoed.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

* * *

Once aboard the ship, Arierra activated the holocommunicator and dialed Darth Baras for the update.

“You have done admirably, apprentice. Your time on Tatooine was well spent. Your murder of Master Yonlach has sent our enemies a clear message. Nomen Karr and Jaesa Willsaam now know they cannot hide. It gnaws at the master and will bring his prized Padawan to her knees.”

“You certainly have a lot riding on that theory, Baras,” Arierra poked.

“Don’t doubt me. It’s not a theory, apprentice. Every lead followed perfectly. Every planet ravaged. Our adversary is growing antsy, I can feel it. Expect news soon. Baras out.” Darth Baras disappeared, but the blinking light on the holoreciever did not.

“My Lord,” Quinn said, approaching her quickly, “I thought it prudent not to interrupt Darth Baras. We received a recorded transmission. It is queued when you are ready.” Arierra nodded, and Quinn proceeded.

Jaesa Willsaam’s holographic image appeared. She wore standard Padawan attire — simple brown cloth robes that did nothing for her figure. Arierra was surprised at how beautiful Jaesa was. She had tanned skin and what seemed to be short dark brown hair — it was hard to tell from the blue tint of the holographic prism. Her dark eyes were piercing but warm. Her face was soft and round, and she had full lips that Arierra found herself slightly jealous of.

“Sith, I’m Jaesa Willsaam. My master, Nomen Karr, has no idea I’m sending this message.” Her voice was smooth like silk to Arierra’s ears. “Let’s be real: we both know this isn’t about us.”

“The hunted seeks the hunter,” Quinn mused.

“Our masters pretend otherwise,” Jaesa’s message continued, “but this _is_ personal. You and I are only pawns in their private war, and those I care about are caught in the middle. It has to stop.”

“Wow, I gotta give it to her. She sure got guts,” Vette said.

“She certainly does,” Arierra agreed.

“I appreciate directness. And as merciful as your actions have been, it’s time you stopped this passive-aggressive campaign. This message includes coordinates where I’ll be waiting in my ship. Let’s discuss this face-to-face. No more nonsense.” Jaesa’s image blinked out, and the holorecording was over.

“What do you think of that, Captain?” Arierra asked.

“It could be a trap, my Lord. Nomen Karr may have put her up to it.”

“Hey,” Vette butted in. “Don’t listen to Captain Paranoid here. I don’t think it’s a trap. I trust her.”

“Thanks for your input, Vette.”

“The coordinates are set, my Lord. We can rendezvous with her ship whenever you give the word.”

“Let’s go immediately. There’s no sense in waiting. Finally, this will be over soon.” Quinn nodded and proceeded to the bridge. Jaesa’s ship was in the outer rim, so it wouldn’t be a very long trip. The Fury jumped to lightspeed and within an hour, they reached Jaesa’s ship, a small freighter orbiting a lone star with no planets.

Vette followed Arierra inside. The ship seemed too quiet, too devoid of life.

“Okay… maybe Captain Paranoid was right,” Vette muttered. With each empty room they passed by, Arierra was starting to agree. They reached the bridge and found two Jedi Knights waiting for them, one looking peaceful, the other looking smug.

“Well well well, we’re going to have to thank Nomen Karr after all. The Sith showed,” the smug one said.

“Stand down, Sith. The Padawan you seek is not here. Master Karr discovered her plan and talked her out of it.”

“It’s not your day. You were expecting one lowly little Padawan to crush, and instead you get us.”

“I should have known this wasn’t going to be easy,” Arierra said with a theatrical sigh.

“Just like a Sith, always looking for a shortcut.”

“I am Uldin,” the peaceful Jedi said. He motioned to his arrogant partner. “This is Zylixx. We are fully trained Jedi Knights, and more than your match. You should submit.”

“Of course, we have yet to encounter a Sith who had the sense to surrender. You all seem bent on having us destroy you,” Zylixx prodded.

“I have no quarrel with you. Let’s just go our separate ways,” Arierra said.

“Now, why would we agree to just let you go?” Arierra didn’t like his tone.

“Zylixx, we assumed this Sith would engage, as all others we’ve faced have. If that’s not the case —”

“Uldin, the Sith will continue to hunt Nomen Karr and his Padawan. We must end the threat for good!”

“That’s not the Jedi way,” Arierra said, as if scolding a child. “The Light Side demands temperance.”

“Who are _you_ to lecture _us_ about the Light Side? The Sith _force_ us to take measures like this!” Zylixx growled.

Uldin nodded. “Your vile attempts to hurt Nomen Karr and Jaesa Willsaam are provocation enough.”

“You sound desperate to justify yourselves. You don’t know my motivations. I came here looking to talk with Jaesa, not to hurt her,” Arierra explained.

“Come on!” Zylixx shouted. “It doesn’t take a genius to know you came here to destroy! Your presence is all the confirmation we need, right Uldin?” He turned to his Jedi partner, who was mulling over his thoughts.

“No… Zylixx. I’m unsure. Master Karr claims this Sith means Jaesa harm, but we have no proof. I don’t sense any violent intent —”

“Master Karr’s word is proof enough. I have no crisis of conscience assuming his assessment is sound.”

Uldin shook his head. “That is an assumption that I cannot make, my friend. I will not engage. I must walk away, and I urge you to do the same.” Uldin nodded at Arierra, and walked past them, leaving the bridge.

“You may have derailed Uldin’s resolve, but your luck ends there. I’ll take you on myself!”

He whipped out his lightsaber, and Arierra did the same. Blue clashed against blue as Zylixx swung with swift, powerful strikes. She could feel the rage inside of him and responded with a calm defensive demeanor. Arierra merely defended herself, parrying his slashes with ease. As self-assured as Zylixx was, he found himself on the losing side of a very short battle as he tired himself out against her. Soon she found her opening and knocked the lightsaber out of his hand and brought her own right up against his neck. Zylixx gulped in fear.

“Damn Uldin for leaving me to face you alone!”

“The result would have been the same,” Arierra noted. She deactivated her lightsaber

“Your strength is undeniable. Is there such power in the Dark Side of the Force?”

“What do you think, fool? You went looking for a fight. You brought your anger and your hatred against me, and I put you in your place easily. You’re lucky that I’m not going to kill you. There is no emotion, there is peace,” she quoted. “I leave you to ponder your future.” With that, she turned and left him there, stewing in his anger and self-pity. Baras would want to know about this whole mess.

* * *

“Apprentice, the timing of this call is fortuitous. I was just about to contact you with news.”

“I have news too, master. Jaesa called. She asked to meet with me, so I went to end this. But two of Karr’s Jedi friends were waiting instead.”

“Fascinating. It seems both Master _and_ Padawan have been disturbed by your exploits. I have received a transmission of my own, from Nomen Karr, calling me out if you will. Challenging me to face him to the death. Our enemy has become desperate.” He sounded positively excited.

“Good luck with that. I’m sure you’ll defeat him, master,” Arierra said.

_Three. _

_Two._

_One._

“Oh, I have no intention of making the meeting,” Baras said.

_Called it._

“Karr fails to understand that I have outgrown our personal dispute. He expects me to jump at the chance of strangling him. He will be unprepared for you.”

“Sounds like you’re trying to avoid confronting him,” Arierra said, narrowing her eyes.

“Jaesa Willsaam has felt _your_ disruptions, not mine. _You_ are what will draw her out. The duel is to happen on Hutta, at the site of Nomen Karr’s betrayal so long ago. A fitting place for this to end.”

_More fitting than you realize, old man._

“Good thinking, master.”

“I can feel Jaesa Willsaam on the verge of breaking. And Karr’s desperate actions confirm it. Subdue the Master, and the pupil will come to save him. I have foreseen it.” Baras dismissed the call.

Arierra moved to the bridge, looking down at the glowing miniature galaxy below her. It spiraled slowly. She punched in the coordinates to Hutta. Nomen Karr’s safehouse wasn’t even that far from Jigunna, just a few kilometers away into the swamplands outside Nem’ro’s palace.

_Back to where all this began…_

The Fury jumped to hyperspace. Arierra shuffled back to her room and collapsed in her bed. She hadn’t even bothered to undress. There had been so little time to rest since she first discovered she was attuned to the Force. She wanted to just drift off to sleep, but endless questions kept her awake and staring at the ceiling. She sifted through her memories, wondering why it all happened this way.

_If I’m Force sensitive, that means I was born with a connection to the Force. But then why did I only connect to the Force while on my mission to Hutta?_

It’s not like she hadn’t tried to use the Force before. She’d lost count of how many time’s she’d tried to move objects with her mind as a child, desperate to be just like her mother. And if it was only waiting until her life was in danger — it’s not like she hadn’t been endangered before. She’d faced down death and came out unscathed, without the help of the Force. What made the fight with Dheno Rey any different?

_Am I just a late bloomer?_

The trip from the outer rim to Hutt controlled space would take time. She closed her eyes and repeated the Jedi and Sith Codes in her head in an attempt to clear her mind and lull herself to sleep. She needed to be well rested — to be at her very best — for this upcoming mission. Jaesa Willsaam’s life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be away with family for the holidays, so I will not be posting on December the 28th 2019. I will resume my regular posting schedule afterwards. Happy Holidays everyone!


	17. The Padawan's Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Sorry for the late update, my computer is having internet issues

_Arierra_

She’d be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t nervous.

Things had changed so drastically since the last time she had visited Hutta, and she had a feeling — deep in her gut— that things would change just as radically again. Vette trailed behind Arierra, a sickly grimace on her face from the putrid air of Hutta’s atmosphere. They made their way through Jiguuna and out into the swamps, where a few displaced Evocii settlers took potshots at them, shooting any outsiders that dared get near their ramshackle village. Arierra deflected the blaster bolts back at them with ease, scaring them off. The location of Nomen Karr’s showdown was not too far off — a hidden chamber in the lower levels of one of Nem’ro’s factories barred by a high security door.

Arierra typed in the passcode Nomen Karr had provided, and the door opened. They walked down a dimly lit hallway and found themselves in a large chamber. There were several fluffy pillows for meditation, lit candles and incense, and a small shelf stacked with various pyramidal and cubed holocrons. A large golden statue of a Jedi holding a lightsaber overhead was carved into an outcropping in the right wall. In the center of the room, sitting with his eyes closed, was Nomen Karr.

“Your presence tells me that my fellows Uldin and Zylixx must have failed. Pity. I should have known Baras couldn’t be trusted. As a man of my word — I’m here, alone. As agreed.” Nomen Karr slowly rose from his lotus position and scowled. “Your master shows himself a coward, sending you in his stead.”

Arierra nodded. “Indeed. Baras is a fool. I mean you no harm, I haven’t come to kill you, Master Karr.”

Nomen Karr rolled his eyes. “No, I’m sure you’re here to play Pazaak.”

“Well, I don’t have any Pazaak cards, but I have a few Sabbac decks on my ship if you’d like to play that instead.” Vette chuckled. Nomen Karr activated his green lightsaber, not amused.

“You are Baras’ pawn. An especially resourceful and powerful one, but still only a pawn. I must put an end to you. Once you are out of the way, Jaesa will provide the proof I need to open the Jedi Council’s eyes and expose Baras’ network of spies.”

“Please, put your lightsaber away. I don’t want to fight you.”

“No, you really don’t.”

“Vette, I want you to stay out of this fight. This is between me and the Jedi.” She nodded in acknowledgement. Arierra turned to Karr. “Master Karr, this isn’t the Jedi way. Please listen to reason. Darth Baras will keep coming for Jaesa, and the safest place for her right now is under my protection. If — ”

“I’ve had enough of your lies. This ends now, Sith.” Nomen Karr yelled and leapt toward her, bearing down his green lightsaber hard. Arierra blocked with her righthand saber and swung with her left but Karr parried her easily. Karr was fast — faster than anyone she’d faced before. He was a whirlwind, and Arierra was struggling to keep up. He was unusually aggressive for a Jedi, swinging harder and harder with each clash of the sabers.

_There is no chaos. There is harmony._

Master Yonlach’s words echoed in her mind, and she closed her eyes. She’d need more than a simple Battle Trance to fend off this Jedi Master. The golden drapes and stone walls of the Jedi meditation chamber, the heat and stench of Hutta’s rancid air, the quiet humming and loud clashing of lightsabers, teeth gritting hard against each other as she clenched her jaw; it all slipped away, and Arierra retreated into the black recesses of her mind, locked away from the world. Her entire being was focused on the Force, the ebb and flow of pure movement, the tide of time. She was pure instinct, reacting immediately to each strike from Karr’s lightsaber. There was no telling how long they kept this up, until she felt a shift in Karr’s soul.

“The Force is… very strong in you. I must… dig deeper!” Karr shouted. Arierra opened her eyes to see Karr’s face inches from hers, contorted in rage, his eyes fading from blue to yellow.

His strikes became more powerful — but slower. Arierra could feel the hatred inside of him, stronger than anything she’d ever felt before.

“Turning to the Dark Side won’t help you, Karr,” Arierra said through gritted teeth as he slashed down again and again.

“I walked among your master and the Sith. My connection to the Light survived them, and it shall survive you!” he roared. He pushed outward, knocking Arierra back with the Force, and pressed his advantage. He was getting sloppy, but stronger. She deactivated her secondhand saber, gripping the other with two hands, and adopted a defensive stance. He was still as aggressive as ever, but now that he had sacrificed his deadly speed, she could wait him out like she did with Zylixx. A few minutes of doing nothing to attack, Karr was starting to catch on, and he shouted again.

“You mock the Jedi with your refusal to attack! It’s not right! Fall, damn you! You must fall to me!” She pushed out with the Force and sent him flying backwards.

“You’re weakened, Karr.” She lowered her lightsaber but didn’t retract the blade. “Surrender.”

“Never! I’ll kill you, and then I’ll kill Baras! Nobody will harm my Padawan!” He screamed, and his yellow eyes darkened to red. He flung himself forward, reckless and clumsy. In one elegant motion, Arierra ducked, using the Force to block the green plasma from piercing her skin and sent him sliding over top of her back, pushing him outward into the wall behind her. He wasn’t deterred, and leapt back again, screaming like a banshee, and a wave of Force energy protruded from his mouth in a powerful blast. She raised her hand and deflected it away. He had no coordination, no strategy; he was wild like an animal, and it was all too easy for Arierra to block and parry his strikes now.

She knocked a slow slash aside and pierced him in the gut. She retracted the blue blade, and Karr dropped his lightsaber and fell to the floor, twitching in pain.

“My… wound is mortal, Sith… At least… I die knowing you’ll never… find Jaesa…” His words were shallow but smug, his breath haggard.

The sound of footsteps drew closer, but Arierra didn’t keep her eyes off Karr.

“My Lord, Darth Baras sent us in case you… needed… help.” An Imperial soldier paused and looked down at the defeated Jedi Master. “Clearly that’s not the case. He said Nomen Karr should be kept alive. May we stabilize him?”

“No!” Karr shouted, feebly struggling to keep the Imperial backup away. “Baras be damned! I want… I want to die! Then Jaesa will be safe…”

Arierra leaned down closely and whispered to Karr, softly so that the Imperials behind her wouldn’t hear. “How many times do I have to repeat myself, old man? I’m not trying to kill your Padawan.”

“We’ll save him my Lord, and then be out of your way in an adjacent chamber. Hurry, men! The Jedi is fading!” Karr closed his eyes, unconsciousness taking him. The medical officer of the team drew a large syringe with a bacta infusion and injected it straight into his cauterized wound. The regeneration would be more efficient starting at the site of the injury. They bound his arms and legs to the back of a chair and left the room.

The men gathered in the side chamber and waited, letting Arierra to her business. In just short of half an hour, Nomen Karr’s eyelids fluttered open, and his eyes — still a blazing red — looked around the room, dazed.

“I’m… alive?” He struggled against his bindings and bared his teeth. “I see through you, Sith. You only saved me so that Jaesa would believe your heart is pure. I will not be the bait that draws Jaesa to you!”

“Calm yourself, Master Karr. There’s no reason for you to become so distraught. Remember, there is no emotion. There is peace.”

“I was supposed to expose Baras and open the Jedi Council’s eyes! They’re all blind! It was my destiny! Jaesa is mine! The glory of defeating Baras is mine!”

Arierra could hear more footsteps approaching. Not as many, and lighter upon the ground.

“Hey, would you look at that? Jaesa showed up,” Vette mused. Arierra turned to face the doorway, reaching out with her senses.

“Her power is considerable,” Arierra said quietly. The raw power she felt from Jaesa was close to how she felt when she observed Master Yonlach.

“Sith, I have come,” Jaesa said, her voice soft and calm. She was wearing simple brown robes much like the last time Arierra saw her. “It seems I was expected — your men outside let me pass. Release Master Karr. Your efforts to draw me out have been a success.”

Master Karr roared, and Arierra felt the room tremble. “Jaesa, no! I told you to stay put! How _dare_ you defy me! My sacrifice for nothing! _Stupid _child! For all your power you have understood nothing!” If Master Karr was enraged before, it was nothing compared to now. He was practically frothing at the mouth, and Arierra could see his veins underneath his paling skin, dark circles forming underneath his eyes, his lips cracking and chafing. It was a disgusting sight, how the Dark Side was twisting him so rapidly.

“What have you _done_ to him, Sith!?” Jaesa shouted. She stepped closer, hesitant, and studied her Master, writhing in his chair. “Has this… been inside him all along? No… It can’t be. No one can hide such darkness. Somehow… somehow you’ve turned him mad!”

“Use your power on him,” Arierra suggested. “Look into your Master’s heart and see the truth.” Jaesa regarded her master for a moment and nodded.

“Master Karr taught me not to use my power as a crutch, only when it was clearly necessary. I have never brought it to bear on him… but…” She paused and closed her eyes. Arierra could see a faint glow around her, and she could feel Jaesa reaching out with her senses.

“I sense… pride. And envy. And hate…” Jaesa’s eyes opened wide at the revelation. “And vengeance!? No! What Sith trick is this!? I … I would have known if such darkness resided in him! I thought… I thought I’d found something I could count on. Jedi are pure. You’re supposed to know where you stand with them, right?”

“Jaesa, it’s all a trick! Turn your power on the Sith, and you’ll see!”

Arierra smiled. “Yes, that’s a good idea. Look at me as long as you like. I have nothing to hide from you.” Jaesa nodded and faced Arierra, closing her eyes. That same faint glow emanated from Jaesa’s skin, and Arierra felt a warmth spread across her body, enveloping her.

“I see… mercy. And fairness. And perhaps… even compassion. You have walked the light path.” Jaesa opened her eyes slowly this time. “Sparing Master Yonlach and my parents are true reflections of you, but it is said that Sith embody darkness. How is this possible?”

Arierra’s eyes flicked to the secondary room where the Imperial soldiers waited. “To walk among Sith and not be discovered is an incredible challenge,” Arierra admitted.

“Don’t listen, Jaesa! It’s a trick! The Sith has disguised herself and me to cause you to doubt your power!” Jaesa turned to Master Karr, her stoic Jedi façade breaking down, tears forming in her eyes.

“I… I don’t know what to believe. You told me there was order to the galaxy — that you would show me the truth! But nothing is true! Both of you are trying to drive me insane!” She gripped her hair and started to pull on it, overwhelmed. Master Karr squirmed in his chair, ranting and raving, and Arierra stood there calmly.

“It’s Darth Baras! He is manipulating us all! Kill the Sith apprentice! Kill Baras’ liar and you’ll see!”

“Trust your feelings, Jaesa. You must do what you believe is right,” Arierra encouraged.

“Don’t tell me what I must do!” Jaesa snapped. “Defend yourself, Sith!” She drew her lightsaber — a double sided saber staff, and yellow blades extended outwards. Arierra’s eyes grew wide. She’d never fought against a saber staff before.

Arierra drew her twin lightsabers but made no move to attack. Jaesa’s distressed demeanor faded slightly as she breathed in deeply, centering herself. She sprang forward, her saber staff twirling in an elegant flourish, and Arierra blocked with both sabers, one up above and one below, in quick succession. The flurry of the staff’s yellow blades came in a rhythmic pattern, both women circling each other in a tight formation, their strikes fluid and graceful. Arierra felt this was more of a dance than a fight. Blue and yellow bounced off each other, but none made the push to strike a killing blow. Soon enough, Arierra found an opening, and managed to knock Jaesa’s lightsaber to the ground. She swung the blue blade and stopped, a millimeter from Jaesa’s exposed neck. Arierra deactivated her lightsaber.

“I don’t understand,” Jaesa said. “You had the opening you needed to kill me and yet you held back.”

“I do not wish to kill you. Your death would be a tragedy,” Arierra said, locking eyes with Jaesa. She could feel Jaesa’s mind reaching out, desperate for understanding. Arierra pushed the Force outwards, gently, and met Jaesa’s mind. Jaesa unleashed her power once again, letting it wash over Arierra deeper than before.

“Your actions reflect only light. You appear to be an agent of the Dark Side, but it’s a mask.” Arierra didn’t like hearing that out loud with Imperials nearby, but she swallowed her fear. Jaesa looked over at her Master, still struggling in the chair. “But Master Karr also wears a mask. And his deception is a much uglier one.”

“Forgive him,” Arierra said softly. “I sensed it during his fight… His connection to the Force is flawed. He went undercover long ago, walked among Sith, and touched the Dark Side. Some can find the proper balance in the Force, but some cannot.”

“All my life, I’ve put up with deceit and denial. I thought the Jedi would be different… You’ve shown me otherwise. You’ve exposed Master Karr for what he is. It’s _your_ power that reveals a person’s true nature.”

“The Jedi are like everyone else. Full of both Light and Dark, good and bad. Nobody is perfect, Jaesa. For every Nomen Karr, there is a Satele Shan.”

“Your conviction and purity bring a reckoning that cannot be denied. I want that.”

“Continue to walk the light path with me. Join me, and from within the Sith Empire, we can forge a lasting peace.”

“Yes… I see the advantage of this. So much more can be achieved from within. At last…” Jaesa breathed in deeply. “I feel a sense of purpose. Something I can count on. What do you wish of me? And… what shall we do with Master Karr?”

“We’ll send him back to the Jedi Council. He has turned away from the Light. He needs guidance to heal and find his way back. And I need you to forgive him.”

“It will take time… but I’ll try. Your wisdom is unrivaled, my Lord.”

Arierra rolled her eyes. “Please, none of this _My Lord_ business. You can call me Master if you’d like.”

“Very well. Master, wait. You know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

“My name is Arierra Sarrak.”

“I look forward to learning underneath you, Master Sarrak.”

“How dare you turn away from me, Jaesa! I’ll see to it that the Jedi disavow you! You will be labeled an enemy of the Order!” Karr raged.

“Then I’ll finally know where I stand with you. You took me as far as you were able. I hope this does not leave you bitter.” Arierra reached out and Nomen Karr’s lightsaber flew into her hand. She gave it to Jaesa to hold.

“I hope you can be healed, Master Karr. With the Council’s help, perhaps you will come to understand.”

“I am ready to learn your ways, Master. And I look forward to aiding you in any way I am able.”

“No… this cannot be… my fate,” Karr grumbled. “Who are you to preside over me? You are… nothing! I am the great… Nomen Karr…”

Arierra waved her hand and Master Karr fell unconscious. They unbound him and Arierra summoned the Imperial soldiers from the next room. Arierra glanced over at Jaesa and narrowed her eyes. Jaesa nodded in a silent understanding, and in a flash of blue and yellow, the Imperial soldiers fell, dead before they hit the ground. As they dragged Nomen Karr’s floating body out of the Jedi meditation chamber, Vette shot the two guards posted outside the entrance. There was now no evidence to get back to Baras. Arierra set up a bounty contract to move Nomen Karr to Nar Shaddaa, where he would be further moved into Republic custody and then the Jedi Temple on Tython. Within an hour, he was gone. Jaesa and Vette followed Arierra back to the Fury, where Arierra activated the holocommunicator to contact Darth Baras.

* * *

“Apprentice, my soldiers informed me that you subdued Master Karr, but I’ve heard no further update. What has transpired? Where is Nomen Karr?”

“He’s dead,” Arierra lied. “Once the directive was achieved, I saw no reason to keep him alive.”

“Hmmmm… Interesting. I would have thought I’d sense his death. No matter, I suppose. The demise of Nomen Karr is a long time in the making and will be long remembered. I see you have a new passenger. Jaesa Willsaam, I presume.”

“Say hello, Jaesa. This is my master, Darth Baras.”

“Greetings, my Lord,” Jaesa said, with a short bow.

“Your parents are alive and thriving on Dromund Kaas. They’ll be so pleased to know you are safe. Unlike the cursed Jedi you labored under before, you will find the Sith embrace emotion. You will be allowed to visit them when you have free time.”

“In the meantime,” Jaesa requested, “please tell them I have never been happier, nor freer. The Force shall free me.” Arierra smiled. She was picking this up quickly.

_Nice touch, Jaesa._

“I sense her devotion to you, apprentice. How did you manage that?”

“I learned from the best, master,” Arierra said.

“Excellent! The perfect disciple. There is no denying you are a master of the Dark Arts now. Only the most accomplished among us are named as Lords among Sith. You have more than earned the distinction. I hereby confer the title of Sith Lord upon you.”

“I’m humbled, master. You honor me,” Arierra said, bowing low to one knee.

“Through your exemplary service, you honor yourself. I award a considerable stipend to those who attain such a rank in my service. Now, celebrate as you see fit. By all means, have your new apprentice visit her parents on Dromund Kaas. Now that my spy network is finally secure, I have much to do to prepare for the next phase of my plans. I will contact you when you are needed next, but it may take a while. Enjoy your shore leave, Lord Arierra. Baras out.”

“Wow, a Lord. I’m impressed,” Vette said.

“Congratulations, my Lord,” Quinn said with a reserved smile.

_Oh stars, he’s never going to stop calling me Lord now that it’s official._

“You’ve both been a great help,” Arierra said.

Quinn stiffened up in a salute. “Service is its own reward.”

“Yeah… what he said,” Vette quipped. “I already prepared Jaesa’s quarters. I’ll go ahead and show her to them.”

“Good thinking, Vette. Thank you.”

“I’m here to help. Come on Jaesa, I’ll get you set up.”

“Whenever you need me, Master, whatever your order, I’ll be ready.”

“Get comfortable. This ship is home for now.” Jaesa bowed slightly and left to follow Vette, leaving her alone with Quinn.

“So, my Lord.”

_Ughhhh, just stop!_

“Now you have the girl. A victory, I dare say, even Baras failed to anticipate.”

_What in the world does that mean!?_ _Just another case of_ _Baras sending me to my death like he does all his other minions?_

“I’m a bit perplexed,” Quinn continued. “Your methods have been rather… unorthodox to this point.”

_Hmmm… Quinn is a die-hard Imperial, rather stubborn. How much am I willing to share with him?_

“You’re used to Sith trampling all over things and killing anyone that gives them so much as a dirty look. The Empire must change, Quinn. It stands weakened and divided, plagued by infighting. We will be the catalyst that ushers in a new paradigm for the galaxy,” she admitted. Rather vague, but it hopefully got the point across. Her mother wished for her to dismantle the Empire from within, but there were good men and women here. If she could change it for the better, it would be her preferred option. The Republic was no way to rule the galaxy, with endless bureaucratic bickering.

“I am open-minded and ready for the evolution, my Lord,” Quinn said with a nod. “I leave you to enjoy this achievement.”

* * *

_Jaesa_

Jaesa followed Vette to the crew bunks and plopped herself down on one of the beds. She was beyond exhausted. It wasn’t every day one’s entire world flipped upside down. Her Master had gone insane, fallen to the Dark Side of the Force, had been hiding such hatred in his heart for so long. Then the Sith who’d been hounding her for what seemed like forever had turned out to be a follower of the Light Side!? And had a secret mission to change the course of the Empire from within? Everything she had known had been flipped on its head, but she at least could count on her new Master to guide her. Her unique Force ability had never been wrong once, and Arierra would be a good mentor to her, succeeding in all the ways her old Master had failed her.

“You’ll like it here,” Vette said. “Ari is pretty chill, for a Sith. Funny too. I’m guessing there’s not a lot of funny in the Jedi ranks. Or the Sith, for that matter… Anyway, I think you’ll fit in nicely here. It’s pretty casual around here when we’re not on Sith business for Darth Fatty. Well, except for Captain Quinn, he’s a bit of a stick-in-the-mud, but I guess he could be worse. Oh! Not sure how you’re used to eating, but Ari is a fantastic cook — you’re gonna love it! I’ve picked up a thing or two while watching her work in the kitchen.”

As Vette gushed on and on about her Master, Jaesa looked the Twi’lek in her purple eyes and smiled. She didn’t need her Force ability to see what was going on here, it was written all over Vette’s face. The big goofy smile she had when talking about her, the gleam in her eye whenever she used that nickname.

Master Sarrak had kept the Twi’lek away from the fight. She didn’t doubt Vette’s contributions, but she was mostly afraid of her getting hurt by Master Karr’s fury. Jaesa briefly considered leaving the issue alone, but she was among Sith, and Sith embraced emotion, right?

_What would be the harm in indulging my curiosity?_

“You and my master seem close. Are you two a romantic couple?” she asked bluntly. Vette quit blabbing and almost choked on her own tongue in surprise.

“Whaa — what are you talking about? What? There’s nothing going on between me and Ari!”

“I assumed from the way you were talking about her with such reverence… and I can feel your emotions. You react quite profoundly regarding her. Your heartbeat elevates when you’re in the same room, and you stare at her quite a lot — ”

“Shut up!” Vette whispered. “Shut up! Shut up!” Vette looked around wildly, making sure they were alone. “Sure, I like her, okay!? Don’t go spreading it around, alright?”

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to antagonize you. I won’t say anything, I promise.”

“I — thank you. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just get nervous. I like her _so_ much, but I’ve got some… bad history in this department. I don’t suppose you can relate, being a Jedi and all.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I have emotions, just like the rest of you. I just wasn’t allowed to act on them.”

“Well. That… sucks.”

“It’s one of the few doctrines of the Jedi that I don’t personally agree with, myself. Controlling emotion should not be the same as denying emotion altogether. Look what happened with my old Master. If you bottle up your emotions for too long, it spills out, and often not in a good way. It’s unhealthy.”

“So… you’re saying I shouldn’t keep this to myself? What if…” Vette gulped in fear. “What if she doesn’t feel the same way about me?”

“That’s a risk you need to take. Isn’t knowing the answer better than wondering _what if_ for the rest of your life?” Jaesa asked.

Vette’s eyes lit up. “Wait a minute. You can use your power thingy, right? You’re like a human lie detector! You can find out if… if…” Vette trailed off, her face slowly forming a scowl. “No… no. Never mind. Don’t do that. That’d be cheating. And I’d be a coward doing it that way. You’re right. I’m gonna have to confront her about this eventually. And then I can… move past it, if it doesn’t… ugh, just thinking about this makes me sick to my stomach.” Vette plopped down next to Jaesa on the bed.

Jaesa reached over and pulled Vette into a side hug.

“You don’t have to be afraid. I’ve only known her for a few hours now, but from what I’ve gathered, she’s a good person. If she doesn’t feel the same way, she’s going to let you down easily. And there’s no reason you couldn’t stay friends with her, right?”

“Yeah… I’d rather stay friends than have her out of my life for good,” Vette said quietly. “Thanks, Jaesa. I think we’re gonna be good friends, you and I.”

“I’d like that,” Jaesa said with a smile. “I’m not used to having friends. Master Karr kept me hidden away for so long. I can’t wait to see where this new journey takes me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaesa Willsaam has joined the party! I can't wait to write with her, I have a fun Girl's Night Out fluff chapter planned soon!
> 
> I did some Jaesa POV here so I could get a bit of outsider perspective from our leading ladies. I might do a little bit of Quinn as well in the future, to mix things up a bit.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and may the Force be with you!


	18. The Star Of Kala'unn

_Quinn_

“My Lord,” Quinn said with the utmost respect. He wouldn’t dare dream of wishing anything of a Sith Lord in other circumstances, but as Quinn had once surmised back on Balmorra, Arierra was not a typical Sith. She respected the military, she respected him and she was a shining example of an exemplary leader. He worked past the fear that was bubbling inside of him and voiced his request aloud. “I’d appreciate it if you could speak with Vette. Ask her not to disturb me when I’m working.”

“What’s she doing?” Lord Arierra asked, not even bothering to look away from the kitchen pantry she was shuffling through. She picked out a few spices and set them on the countertop. “Exactly how is she disturbing you?”

“She is not wired for military precision. And there’s no filter on that Twi’lek mouth of hers,” Quinn scoffed. “She must have overheard me refer to Moff Broysc, and now she persistently pesters me about him.”

“Hilarious,” Lord Arierra muttered. She grabbed an onion from the fridge and a large sharp knife and went about chopping. “Vette never ceases to amuse me.” Quinn’s eyes darted to the onion, which was now being cleanly severed.

“I hope you won’t encourage her, my Lord. It is neither appropriate nor in the Empire’s interest to discuss the matter with non-military personnel. Besides, knowing her, the details of Broysc’s collapse at Druckenwell and his and my subsequent conflict would only give her more fodder.”

“You have been rather stingy with the details on that story, Captain. Your reluctance to talk about it makes me wonder if you’ve made the whole thing up,” she said with a sly smile, her eyes still fixed on the vegetable in front of her.

“If I’ve given you cause to doubt me, I am regretful. In the interest of maintaining precise operations, I’ll humor Vette. Sorry to have bothered you.” Quinn bowed his head low and made his way to depart.

“Wait, Quinn.” She turned on the stove burner and placed a skillet on top, dumping the chopped onions into a skillet to brown them. “Don’t be a worrywart. I’ll speak to Vette about it.”

“Thank you, my Lord. One other thing, if I may?” She hadn’t shut him down yet. Perhaps she’d allow him this as well. Arierra nodded. “It’s another Moff Broysc blunder, I’m afraid. Long ago, I was tracking down a Republic agent named Voloren. I had him cornered and was about to take him out, but then Broysc recalled me at the last moment, allowing Voloren to escape. That was ten years ago, my Lord. Since then, Voloren has managed to cause a decade’s worth of significant damage to the Empire. All because of yet another case of Moff Broysc’s shortsighted foolishness.”

“You really hate this man, don’t you?” Arierra asked as she started chopping up a green pepper.

“I wouldn’t say I hate him — ” Quinn started to say. Arierra finally looked up from her food prep and into Quinn’s eyes.

“Don’t deny it. I can feel it inside you. There’s nothing wrong with feeling that way. The Moff is a chronic screwup. I always wondered why the Sith could pursue their passions, but the rank and file of the Imperial Military were required to be stoic to the point of robotic. Let yourself feel the anger, Quinn. But don’t stew in it.”

“Excellent advice, my Lord. As I was saying, this Agent Voloren has caused much damage to the Empire in prior years. My contacts have found him once again, and I would very much like the opportunity to hunt him down and eliminate him, to make up for my mistake of the past. For the good for the Empire.”

“If this will bring you some closure in the matter, then by all means, go for it.”

“I’m unsure of how long it will take me, my Lord, but I shall try to be back as soon as possible.”

“Do not rush on my account, Quinn. Take your time and get it right.”

“Thank you, my Lord. Next time we are docked, I shall take my leave.” Quinn bowed and exited the kitchen, making his way back to his quarters. He could hardly believe his luck. Then again, he shouldn’t have doubted Lord Arierra. She was a practical woman, and her love for the Empire was apparent even if her methods were a tad softer than most. She’d be quite the diplomatic force for the Empire one day, if the Empire would need more official allies such as the Chiss Ascendency. He was so lost in thought, and almost ran straight into Lord Arierra’s new apprentice.

Stepping backwards, he bowed his head and quickly apologized. “My Lord, I’m so sorry.”

“Watch where you’re going, fool,” the former Padawan said with a cold stare. “You’re lucky my Master likes you. If it were up to me, you’d be headless, twitching on the floor for this slight.”

“Yes, my Lord,” he said, gulping. “It won’t happen again.” Jaesa folded her arms and started tapping her foot. After an awkward moment, Jaesa narrowed her eyes and scowled. Her eyes weren’t yellow — she was still new to the Dark Side, but her gaze was still frightening.

“Get out of my sight, scum.” Quinn nodded and hurried off towards the bunks.

_She seems much more like the Sith I’m used to serving. Hopefully Lord Arierra will be able to keep her on a tight leash._

* * *

_Arierra_

After sautéing the onions and peppers, Arierra smiled. She could feel her new apprentice’s energy signature before she saw her approach. It was chaotic and nervous, fighting itself to remain calm. Arierra turned off the burner and swiveled to face her Apprentice, who was wearing simple black robes.

“Master, I just had a run-in with Quinn. Don’t worry, nothing happened, our cover is still intact. However, I feel compelled to tell you — I’m uneasy fighting alongside diehard Imperials. It seems like a foolish risk. We are always surrounded by the enemy. If — ” She paused and looked around quickly to double check that they were truly alone and lowered her voice to almost a whisper, “— If it’s discovered that we’re working to reform the Empire, what will we do? What will happen?”

“Every precaution must be taken so that the truth is protected. Don’t discuss our greater plans unless you and I are in private. However, if the truth is revealed, then you, Vette, and I will have to find a planet in a neutral system, and then work it out from there.” Arierra chided herself. She hadn’t really given it much thought.

_So much for being prepared. Overconfidence will be your downfall._

“This work is so grim,” Jaesa muttered. “And I must learn to play the part of the dark apprentice. I said some things to Quinn that I never thought I’d say in my life. I’ve heard some nasty threats from Sith before, so I merely copied what they said. I hope I didn’t get too theatrical.”

Arierra laughed. “Don’t worry about getting _too _theatrical. The Sith are a dramatic bunch.”

“I’ve always despised those who pretend to be what they are not. But now… it seems I’ve joined their ranks,” Jaesa mused.

“You must learn to act. It must become natural. Second nature.” Arierra put her hand on Jaesa’s shoulder in a sign of reassurance. “It will take time, but I’m certain it’s a skill you will master. My time in Imperial Intelligence has taught me a lot about lying. The best lies are hidden amongst a grain of truth. The Sith are all about emotion. I know you have emotion inside of you, because we all do. I’m not saying to indulge in them to the point of excess like most Sith. But by letting some of it out, exploring your feelings, you’ll be able to play the role of Sith fine enough to where no one will suspect.”

“I hear you, Master. I will follow your lead.” Jaesa offered a smile. Whether it was for Arierra or herself, she wasn’t sure. “I’m going to show you that you made the right decision taking me on.” Arierra smiled back. Jaesa bowed and left the kitchen.

Arierra took out some thawed chicken and placed it on the pan with some oil. Not even a minute later Arierra looked up to see Vette sanding at the edge of the kitchen, looking unsure to approach.

“Come on in. Everybody else thinks this is the perfect time to talk with me.”

“I can come back later,” Vette said.

Arierra grinned widely. “You’re always welcome in my kitchen. Get your blue butt in here.”

Vette approached and smiled; her nerves suddenly gone. She started bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. She started talking a mile a minute. “You’ll never guess what I’ve been doing. No. Don’t guess. I’ll tell you! In between hyperspace jumps I’ve been checking holo frequencies and I found the old gang! They’re on Nar Shaddaa! They weren’t leaving messages in the old spots. I thought they got themselves caught or dead or something!”

Arierra was quiet for a moment, completely forgetting to flip the chicken to the other side. “Are you thinking of going back to your old life?”

“What? Are you worried I’ll leave you?”

_Yes. _Arierra didn’t dare say anything out loud.

“Old gang’s been on the run since I’ve been gone,” Vette continued. “Apparently our mysterious informant for the Korriban job was that scum-sucker Cada Bliss. Bliss sure got revenge for the job we pulled on him… Fake mission. Fake cover story. I’m thrown in the slave pens and he hits the gang hard.”

“So, you could say he was our matchmaker,” Arierra said quietly. Vette nodded and somehow smiled even wider.

“You are so weird. Once they escaped the mercenaries, Taunt and what’s left of the old gang spent their last credits tracking Cada Bliss’ movements. That Duros snake has managed to get his hands on the Star of Kala’unn. It’s a priceless piece of Twi’lek history. I want to get it back.”

“Do we have a location? Tell me where we’re going and I’m with you.”

Vette’s eyes widened and her smile looked like it was going to break her face in half. “You’re… fantastic!” Her eyes darted to the pan on the stovetop. “Oh, and I think your chicken is burning.”

Arierra scrambled to flip the chicken. It was a little blackened on the one side, but not completely inedible.

“Cada Bliss is at the spaceport on Nar Shaddaa, trying to line up a buyer. I’ll send a message that we’re coming. Make us out to be interested buyers. Oh, and I’ll tell the gang to get ready to receive the artifact. Bliss has some famous Kaleesh bodyguard they call “The Virus” working for him these days — but that’s not going to worry you, is it?”

* * *

The following day, they reached Nar Shaddaa and Quinn left to find a shuttle to take him to Voloren’s location. 2V-R8 perused some shops looking for rare spices for some of Arierra’s more complicated dishes. Jaesa shopped around to find some armor pieces she could use to put together an intimidating Sith-appropriate outfit. Vette followed Arierra to a neighboring spaceport garage to find Cada Bliss.

Cada was standing outside of his custom freighter with a massive Kaleesh man standing closely next to him. The bone-face mask covering the majority of his head might’ve been intimidating to most people, but Arierra wasn’t fazed. She activated her translator.

“Now you two certainly don’t look like Corellian art dealers. Virus, is it possible that we have been deceived? That this clever rat tail thief has caught us unawares?”

Vette scrunched her face in disgust. “What did you call me?”

The Virus ignored her, looking down at his master. “No, not possible.”

Cada Bliss looked about as smug as a Duros could look. “Then these two have just walked themselves into a very dangerous scenario.”

“Hand over the Star of Kala’uun and this goes easy,” Arierra said, crossing her arms.

“Did you hear this, Virus?”

“I heard.”

“Apparently someone thinks you’ve never killed a Sith before. Someone thinks Sith scare you.”

Arierra raised her eyebrow and smirked. “You two a comedy act? I don’t understand what’s happening. Am I supposed to be intimidated? Amused? Vette, how about you give it a try. It’s your show.”

“Cada Bliss,” Vette started, her voice catching slightly. “You have exploited my people, stolen our artifacts, and committed numerous crimes against Twi’leks the galaxy over.”

“Virus? Do we have any room left in the harem for an exceedingly ugly underdeveloped rat tail slave girl?” Cada asked. Arierra clenched her fist and ground her teeth.

_Don’t give in to their lame taunts. Follow her lead._

“We’re full up on ugly.”

“No reason to spare the ugly Sith woman either. Kill them painfully,” Cada ordered. The Virus drew a sharp blade, full of nicks and cuts and dried blood. Arierra didn’t draw her weapon. Instead she reached out with the Force and gripped his neck, raising him off the ground. The Virus dropped his sword and clawed at his throat.

Vette drew Anarchy and blasted the bone-faced plate off his head. Arierra released him and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

“Hey, let’s not get all crazy here,” Cada pleaded. “Clearly, I thought you were someone else. See, there was this other Twi’lek girl, total pain you know, she kept calling me — ” He shut up underneath Vette’s withering glare. “Anyway, long story, but sorry about the mix up, you know?”

_A likely story._

“Cada Bliss. You have exploited my people, stolen our artifacts, and committed crimes against Twi’leks the galaxy over.”

“I get it, I get it,” Cada said, rubbing his forehead. “You practiced. It’s a nice speech. I like it.”

“Return the Star of Kala’unn, promise to reform, and we may show mercy.”

“You are a generous, beautiful woman,” Cada said, carefully stepping towards them. He pulled a silver starred medallion out of his inner coat pocket. “I’ve always said that the Twi’lek woman was a superior being suited to the finest — ”

Vette drew Mischief and aimed it at him. Cada handed the Star over to Arierra. “Yeah, yeah, I’m going.” He held his hands up and walked backwards slowly. Vette holstered her blasters and smiled.

“We can meet the old gang here on Nar Shaddaa. They’ll make sure the Star ends up in a museum. In Twi’lek hands.”

* * *

They were to meet in the private lounge of the spaceport cantina, sitting on a couch near the back of the room, waiting for what felt like forever. Vette’s leg wouldn’t stop bouncing. Ari placed her hand on Vette’s thigh to calm her. It helped a little bit.

“Well, look who the akk dog dragged in.”

Vette’s eyes shot towards the door and she smiled widely. She practically jumped out of her seat and sprinted towards the other Twi’leks entering the lounge. A large puffy-faced orange Twi’lek who was three heads taller than everyone else ducked down through the doorway so he wouldn't hit his head, followed by a heavily armored lanky-looking blue Twi’lek. Trailing behind them was a rare red-skinned Twi'lek woman.

“Taunt! Guys!” Vette practically tackled her in a hug. After Vette was done smothering her, Taunt turned to get a good look at Arierra.

“And this must be the lady Sith you’ve been seeing the galaxy with. Mmmmm…. Not bad.”

_Is she—_

Taunt’s eyes were all over Arierra. She was good looking, but it made her feel a little uncomfortable, especially with Vette standing right there. Vette narrowed her eyes and her smile was starting to fade fast.

_Yep. She’s definitely eyeing me up. Better nip this in the bud before she gets any ideas._

“I’ve already got all the beautiful Twi’lek women I need, thanks.”

“Oh? You’re — oh. I see.” Taunt gave her a sly smile. “Good luck cracking that safe.”

Vette raised her eyebrows. Arierra could feel Vette's emotions swinging about wildly. “Am I missing something?”

“Just jokes, love. Don’t sweat it,” Taunt said. “Now, shall we talk business?” Vette’s face lit up again.

“The Star of Kala’unn,” Vette said, presenting the medallion to the lanky blue Twi’lek. “Authentic. And undamaged.”

“This is big!” The big orange Twi’lek said with a huge smile forming on his face.

“Got that right, Plasmajack,” the blue Twi’lek said. “Single most important blow for Twi’lek pride. All you, Vette.”

Arierra turned to Vette and smiled. “You’ve done something great for your people here.” Vette was beaming.

“Amazing, little girl. Flash, who’s got the finder’s fee?” Plasmajack asked.

Taunt reached in her pocket and pulled out a credit chip. “I do. Here. It’s every credit we could scrape together. Don’t worry, we should be able to sweet talk the museum into getting us some of that back.”

Vette put her hands on her hips and shook her head, doing her best to be authoritative.

_You’re quite cute when you look bossy._

“Oh no. I know you guys. You won’t even be eating. You have to buy equipment, bribe fees — we don’t need your credits.” She looked at Arierra with heartbreaking uncertainty. “Do we?”

“You don’t have to defer to me, Vette. This is your call,” Arierra said.

“Keep the credits,” Vette smiled.

“You’re really not what I pictured from a Sith,” Taunt admitted. “Must be Vette’s influence.”

“You coming with us, girl?” Plasmajack asked with an expectant look. Vette looked up and met his gaze. For one horrible moment, Arierra’s heart sank.

_This is it… this is goodbye, isn’t it? It’s a better departure than I offered last time… Middle of a war zone, what was I thinking?_

“I…” Vette smiled softly. “No. I’ve found a place. I’m going to stay put for a while. But I’ll keep in touch, I promise.”

“You at least have time for a meal, right? Let us show a Sith a good time?” Taunt offered.

“Nobody celebrates like Sith celebrate,” Arierra said, grinning widely.

_I haven’t tried Twi’lek cuisine._

“I accept your challenge!” Plasmajack shouted.

* * *

There was food and fun and too much wine, but eventually it had to end sooner or later. Arierra and Vette stumbled their way back to the ship, Arierra still thinking about that bit of awkwardness with Taunt and Vette. They found themselves on the couch of the holoreciever room in the Fury. Everybody else was still out on the planet somewhere.

“So, I was thinking about what happened back there,” Vette said. “When I saw Taunt flirting with you… I don’t know. It was weird.”

_Don’t worry, babe. No other Twi’lek in the galaxy can turn my head like you do. Come on, scaredy-cat! Say it!_

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure what to make of that,” Arierra mumbled.

_Ughhh why is this so hard!? I thought alcohol was liquid courage! Why do I feel even more nervous!?_

“You know, stand in family is all well and good, but seeing the old gang just made me miss my mom and sister. Which is sorta… weird? My memories are so old — I remember having the memories more than I remember the actual events. Does that make sense?” Vette leaned in closer, awaiting an answer.

Arierra smiled. “You’re cute and insane. On the Vette Weird Scale, I’ll give it a Three.” Vette let out a laugh and fell backwards on the couch.

“And on the Sith Joke Scale… hmmm… I guess nobody’s needed one of those before! We’ll work one up later. Hmmm… right now, I just think, what would Tivva be like today? The last time I saw my sister she was ten? Twelve?”

“I’m sure wherever she is, she’d be proud of you.” Vette sat back up against the edge of the couch, staring into Arierra’s eyes.

“You are an amazing woman,” she said suddenly. “Plus, we have the best making friends story. _So, there I was being enslaved…_ All righty then…” Vette yawned loudly. “Back to Sith business. Grr!”

Arierra laughed as Vette drifted off to sleep.

_Maybe it’s for the best. Confessions are better left for when both parties are sober._

Arierra went to the crew bunks and came back with a blanket, draping it over Vette’s body all sprawled out over the couch. She stirred a little, and Arierra smiled down at her. For all her advice to Jaesa about embracing emotions, Arierra felt like a hypocrite.

_What if she doesn’t like me that way?_

_Then you stay friends. Simple as that. Any awkwardness will pass in time._

_But what if it doesn’t? What if I lose her forever?_

_Don’t be so dramatic._

“Master? Are you alright?”

Arierra turned away from Vette to find Jaesa standing in the doorway with a concerned expression on her face. Arierra’s eyebrows shot up. She was wearing a set of black plasteel armor and cloak and had deep purple eyeshadow with thick black eyeliner. Her usually nice straight hair was messy and tangled.

“Well you certainly look the part,” Arierra commended quietly.

“Thank you, Master. Though, I must stress the question, are you okay? I sensed a calamity of conflicted emotion from you as I was entering the ship.”

“I’m okay, it’s nothing to worry about.” After an awkward pause, Arierra continued. “Scratch that, I almost forgot who I was talking to. Can I talk to you about something, in private? I mean, I know she’s sleeping.” Arierra jerked her head towards Vette. “But she could wake up at any time, and I don’t want to bother her.”

“Of course, Master. I’m here for you.” Jaesa followed Arierra into the captain’s quarters and shut the door.

“What I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave this conversation,” Arierra stared.

Jaesa nodded. “As usual, Master. I will use the utmost discretion. Nobody will know about our plans for the Empire.”

Arierra scratched the back of her neck nervously. “Actually, this has nothing to do with that.”

Jaesa raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Then what’s bothering you, Master?”

“I… like somebody,” Arierra admitted. “In a more-than-friends kind of way. And I’m not sure how to tell them. I don’t have a lot of experience in this matter.”

“It’s me isn’t it?” Jaesa’s response caused Arierra’s eyes to shoot open wide. “As flattering as that is, I’m sorry to say, Master, but that would be wholly inappropriate. We are in a student-mentor relationship. I don’t think we should complicate things. Also, I don’t like girls that way anyway, so the whole thing is moot right from the start.”

“What — I… I don’t…” Arierra was speechless. She certainly hadn’t seen this coming.

Jaesa threw back her head and laughed. “I’m kidding Master! I know it’s Vette.”

_Oh, right. She can see right through me with her Force power._

“That’s not funny,” Arierra said, failing to keep a serious look on her face. Jaesa’s laughter was starting to get contagious.

“I’ll admit,” Jaesa said, fighting through giggles, “that I don’t have much experience in this arena either.” She stopped for a moment, looking serious, as if she was contemplating something. “Are you asking me to look into Vette’s heart with my ability?”

“No,” Arierra didn’t hesitate. “I don’t want to invade her privacy like that. It would betray her trust. I just need to get the courage to talk to her about this, is all. We’re friends, I enjoy her company. She’s easy to talk to otherwise, but every time I think about saying it out loud, I freeze up. I know I told you to embrace your emotions. I feel like I’m not leading by example here.”

“Don’t rush things,” Jaesa suggested. “You’ll get there in time, Master. Trust your feelings. Trust the Force.”

“Thank you. I feel a little better about this now, just talking about it out loud with you. You’re a good friend, Jaesa.” Arierra leaned in and hugged her apprentice.

“Any time, Master. And I think you’re a good friend too. It’s nice to finally have some friends. Actually, that gives me an idea… How about a date? I’ll ask the two of you to hang out. I’ll be the chaperone, so you two lovebirds don’t get into any trouble. Less pressure with me as the third wheel. How about it?”

“I don’t know…” Arierra said, pulling back from the hug.

“Okay, forget the word date. It’s just us three girls hanging out. It’ll be fun. It’ll de-stress you!”

“Will there be alcohol involved?” Arierra asked.

“If it’ll help, then sure!”

_Just what I need. To go drinking two nights in a row…_

“Maybe…”

“I’ll let Vette know as soon as she wakes up. I’ll start planning right away. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news everyone! I've got a Beta Reader! Hopefully they will help me catch spelling/grammar mistakes more easily and help with some sentence structure to smooth the flow of the story. I'm also Beta Reading for them (another SWTOR long fic slow burn) so I'm super excited! I hope being a Beta Reader for another author will help exercise my critical eye.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Coming up in Chapter 19 will be my first pure-fluff chapter. We've had a lot going on and I think my characters could use a bit of R&R. We're diving back into the story again in Chapter 20!


	19. Girls Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope you're having a wonderful weekend! This is my first chapter that is a majority of my own stuff rather than dialogue and events lifted from the game. It's primarily a fluff chapter, but has a scene that's relevant to the plot near the end.
> 
> A Special Thank You to Altepoch for being my amazing Beta Reader! I'm Altepoch's Beta Reader for his SWTOR story: To Become A Hero. It's a great partnership!

_ Vette _

“Rise and shine!”

Vette awoke with a spasm. She’d been in the middle of a wonderful dream, until Jaesa woke her up rudely. She turned away and pulled her covers over her head to signal for Jaesa to go away. Jaesa apparently wasn’t having any of it.

The blankets were ripped away from Vette’s fingers, pulled off of the bed completely by the Force.

“Stupid Jedi powers,” Vette mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut. “Go away. I have a headache.”

“I know a Force trick to fix that for you,” Jaesa said. Vette shuffled to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes.

“I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to lie,” Vette accused.

“I’m not a Jedi anymore, am I?” Jaesa shot back. Vette looked up at her and frowned. Jaesa was already wide awake, dressed in what could only be described as normal-people clothes. It was weird not seeing her clad in robes or that scary yet sexy black Sith armor.

“No. You’re apparently something worse. You’re a morning person.”

“Yep!” Jaesa beamed. Her smile was irritating. “Come on, go take a shower. 2V is making breakfast. Arierra doesn’t need to cook every meal, right? We’re giving her a break today.”

“You’re not my mom,” Vette said, crossing her arms.

“I’ve got something fun planned today. I think you’re going to like it, once you’ve woken up all the way.”

Vette sighed heavily. “Fine.” Jaesa left the crew bunks and Vette shuffled over to the showers. She could hear faint snoring from the captain’s quarters. Ari wasn’t as cheery in the morning as Jaesa, but she also wasn’t usually a later sleeper.

_ How early did you wake me up? I’m gonna need a large cup of caf... _

The shower was nice and warm, and helped her wake up a little more. She’d still need a pick-me-up later to finish the job. She actually smiled when she smelled the food cooking and caf brewing in the kitchen.

“Hello, Master Vette! How are you this morning?” 2V-R8 asked. Vette narrowed her eyes, grumbled something and sat down at the table. 2V was almost as annoying as Jaesa was. Once she had a hot steaming mug in front of her, she was starting to feel better. 

Not too much later, Ari joined her at the table, wearing a similar outfit to Jaesa’s. It still weirded Vette out at how different Ari looked in regular clothing instead of her usual military uniform. Jaesa soon sat down with them and 2V served breakfast. She let them get a few bites in before she started down her list for the day.

“There are no imminent missions and we’re docked on a great planet to take advantage of our shore leave.” Jaesa looked to Vette. “I’ve cleared this with Arierra last night. Breakfast on the ship, check. Gives us time to wind up for the day. Then we’ll go shopping, in the nicer districts of course. Maybe gamble at a casino? I’ve never been gambling before. We can stroll around, get some lunch from wherever looks good at the time. For the afternoon, I’ve booked us three time slots at a five-star spa. We’ll get pampered before we start the evening! There are some great bars I’ve scouted out, or maybe a club if you guys would rather do that.”

Vette’s eyes were wide open, barely able to believe the excitement radiating off of the usually reserved ex-Jedi. Ari looked just as taken aback.

“The only thing set in stone is the spa. Everything else we can kind of work around or change up if you want. I want this to be flexible. The main thing is to have fun! Also... no Jedi robes. No Imperial uniforms. We’re just going to be three normal girls out on the town.”

“What about our weapons? I don’t really like the idea of going down to Nar Shaddaa without my blasters…” Vette said. “If things get hairy ー”

“ー You’ll have two Force attuned bodyguards with you,” Jaesa interrupted confidently. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

“You just jinxed it! Now something is definitely going to happen.”

“Calm down children,” Ari said in her best attempt at a motherly voice. “Vette, if you don’t want to go, you don’t have to. But I think this will be a lot of fun, which Jaesa has so expertly assessed, I desperately need right now.”

“Oh, I’m coming! You’re not leaving me behind with this bucket of bolts. Uh, no offense, 2V.”

“None taken, Master!” 2V said cheerfully. “Out of all my Masters to date, your insults have been the nicest!”

The rest of the morning was actually a lot of fun now that Vette was fully awake for the day. They went window shopping in clothing and jewelry stores, and small talk was slowly becoming easier between the three of them as the day progressed. Vette found a small cafe in a back alley that served tea and delicious sandwiches. It was a perfect light lunch to kick off the spa treatments that would take up the majority of the afternoon.

The first item on the list was a full body massage. It was weird having some random lady’s hands all over her. It was a little rougher than she’d like, but the masseuse told her that she had a lot of knots built up from stress to get rid of.

“Ouch! Watch the lekku!” Vette flinched as the woman rubbed her left brain-tail with a nice smelling lotion.

_ Do they not teach this stuff in massage school? _

The masseuse rubbed her right lekku with just about the same intensity, and Vette clenched up.

_ She’s lucky I can’t use the Force. _

After the too-long massage was over, it was time for a manicure, pedicure, and facial. They were much more gentle with her hands and feet, and Vette laid her head back in the chair and closed her eyes, softly humming to herself. Even with her lekku still tingling from before, she was starting to feel, dare say, relaxed.

“Hello, Ms. Vette?” a soft voice said. “We’re finished here.” Vette opened her eyes slowly and laughed to herself. She’d fallen asleep.

_ Definitely need more caf. _

Vette moseyed on over into the lobby area to meet back up with Jaesa and Ari. Jaesa was already finished, so they waited in a comfortable silence. Soon enough, Ari was finished, and as she walked into the lobby Vette had to fight every instinct not to gawk at her.

_ You’ve always been pretty, but damn you clean up nicely! _

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jaesa wearing a telling smirk.

_ What are you up to? _

_ Go on. Don’t be afraid. Say it. _ That was a different voice in her head. Jaesa’s voice!?

_ Get out of my head, Jaesa! _

_ Not until you say it to her. Out loud. You can do it! _

_ I hate you. _

“You clean up nicely,” Vette mumbled.

Ari smiled. “Thank you. Same to you.”

“Come on, we still have time to find something to wear for tonight. Maybe some cute dresses?”

Vette lagged behind, her thoughts swimming, scrambling to imagine Ari in something elegant and blue.

_ Yeah, blue is definitely her color._

* * *

_ Jaesa _

The trip had a rocky start, but it was starting to pick up momentum. Vette was mostly comfortable by now, but Arierra seemed to have a hard time relaxing. Jaesa was hoping to gently guide them through the day and let them be on their own for a while to air things out. Apparently they had to be dragged kicking and screaming. 

The spa helped Arierra unwind significantly, but she still had a measure of guard up at all times. Consequences of being a hidden agent among the Sith, only rarely ever feeling truly at peace. Arierra was looking forward to the coming bar-hopping. Vette was humming to herself, finally content to follow the flow of the night wherever it took them.

They went back to a previous store and bought cute outfits. Vette wore a simple black dress. Jaesa chose a long fiery red dress, a symbol of her newfound passion. Jaesa had to hold back another giggle as Arierra came out of the dressing room last. Vette’s reaction was priceless.

Arierra was wearing a navy blue sundress that stopped rather high, showing a lot of leg. It showed off her figure nicely, and Jaesa could feel Vette’s inner turmoil, pleading with herself not to stare at Arierra’s cleavage. Jaesa didn’t need the Force to know the future. Vette would be stealing glances all night long.

Soon enough they were at their first bar for the night, a nightclub called the Randy Rancor. Jaesa had done her research beforehand. It was rated one of the best clubs on Nar Shaddaa, and nothing but the best would do. Heavy bass from the techno music shook the floor as they walked through the entrance, the beats thumping along with her quickening heartbeat.

_ Nomen Karr would never in a million years let me even get near a place like this! _

They walked up to the bar, wiggling their way through the dense crowd, and found an open spot near the back corner. The handsome Zabrak bartender nodded and headed over to his new customers.

“I don’t want to be a party pooper here, but I don’t exactly have a lot of credits to my name,” Vette shouted. The music was loud enough to have to yell the words. Jaesa gave her a devilish smile.

“Get whatever you want! I got this covered!” Jaesa leaned in closer to Vette’s ear cone. “I happen to have access to a certain Jedi Master’s bank account.” Vette grinned widely and ordered a round of shots. 

“Starting a little strong here, aren't we?” Arierra asked. 

Jaesa grabbed the shot glass full of light blue liquid, staring at it with wonder. She downed it quickly and almost choked. It burned going down her throat.

“Have you ever actually drank before, Jaesa?” Arierra asked.

“We were discouraged from such risky behavior. And I was always well behaved. So much wasted time!”

“How about we take it a little slow, okay? Besides, I’m somewhat of a light drinker myself,” Arierra said.

“Kriff that! Another round! Make it a surprise!” The bartender smiled and nodded, filling up three shot glasses with a bright green liquid. Jaesa raised her glass and they clinked together. She swallowed the shot, bracing herself for more burning, but it wasn’t as bad the second time around.

“This stuff tastes so nasty!” Vette said.

“If you guys would slow down for a second, I’ll get us some chasers,” Arierra said. She motioned for the bartender again. He set down three tall glasses of pink and yellow drinks with some cherries floating near the top, with a ring of sugar caking the edges.

“These are courtesy of the gentlemen over there,” he said, motioning to the middle of the bar where two guys ー a human and a tall green Twi’lek ー were smiling. They looked like the typical shifty smuggler bad-boy types, full of confidence and swagger.

Jaesa returned their smiles and gave them a wave. They started making their way over, and Jaesa could feel Arierra stiffen up uncomfortably.

“You ladies having a good night?” the human said, flashing a smile. 

“It’s been good so far.” Jaesa sipped her fruity drink for a suspiciously long time, keeping her eyes locked with his the whole time. “But it’s just started. Who knows where it’ll go?”

“Would you girls like to see our ship? Corellian freighter, top of the line. Fastest sublight speeds this side of the galaxy.”

“Tempting, but we’ll pass,” Vette said quickly.

“If you could see it, you might reconsider," the Twi’lek man said. “It’s a powerful ship. It's got a lot of _ thrust_.” 

Vette giggled at his innuendo. “Sorry, you’re not exactly my type.”

“Hey, us Twi’leks gotta stick together, right? Come on, I guarantee you’ll like my captain’s quarters. I’ve got a private bar, some of the best stock. I’m talking stuff you’d never see in this place. What’d you say?”

“I don’t really ー”

Arierra stepped forward. Jaesa could feel a quiet fury bristling just under the surface of her stoic expression.

“She said no. Thank you for the round of drinks, but I suggest you go back to your end of the bar.”

The human smuggler took a good look at Arierra. “That accent… you’re Imperial, aren’t ya? Well how about you then, huh? You Imps are always so stiff. You look like you could use a good time. Wanna get out of here and get to know us better?”

“I know you well enough already, I think,” Arierra said coldly.

The human turned towards Vette. “Is she always like this?”

“She just has really high standards,” Vette said, narrowing her eyes.

The Twi’lek scoffed. “Leave it to a frigid Imp bitch to ruin our fun.”

Vette’s face scrunched up in anger and she balled up her hands into tight fists, shaking with rage, and marched right up in the Twi’lek man’s face. “What did you just call her!?”

Jaesa laughed out loud. She put on a good performance, but Vette wasn’t intimidating in the least, being a whole two heads shorter than him. 

“They’re not worth it, Vette,” Arierra said. 

They waved off Vette and turned to Jaesa. She was the one who waved them over, so she was probably their best chance to score.

Jaesa simply smiled and waved her hand. “Go back to your corner, forget we were ever here.” They nodded and turned around, disappearing into the crowd. “You guys want to get out of here? Let’s find somewhere else to drink. This place has left a sour taste in my mouth, and I don’t think it’s from the Corellian Rum.”

They made their way out of the Randy Rancor and down the crowded street looking for anything that caught their eye. The alcohol was really starting to hit them now. They found their way into a seedy looking dive bar with low lighting and loud rock music blaring through the speakers. They drank a round of Gamorrean ale, which surprisingly tasted pretty good, and moved on again.

Jaesa was vaguely aware that they ended up visiting several other bars that night, but they all started to blur together and she couldn’t begin to recall the names. The last bar they wound up at was a little more memorable, because of a giant pink neon outline of a Twi’lek above the entrance. Between drinks and occasional dancing, Jaesa was having a hard time standing up straight, and found herself leaning on Vette for support.

“I think we should probably call it a night soon,” Vette said as Jaesa tripped over her own feet.

“Nooooooooo…” Jaesa complained. “Moooore stuff toooo doooo! All this dancing is making me huuunnngry! You guys wanna get something to eat? What about you, Erra?”

She looked around sluggishly and furrowed her brow. “Erra? Where’d you go, silly?”

“Ari?” Vette yelled. Jaesa could feel panic rising up in Vette. “Oh kriff! Where the hell did you go?”

“Yoo hoo! Where’d you go Ariiiiiieeeee?”

“She was with us when we came in here right?” Vette asked.

Jaesa gave a noncommittal shrug.

“You’re useless," Vette muttered. “Can’t call her holo, because of course we didn’t bring any... Weren’t supposed to split up either... Wait a minute! Can’t you use the Force to find her or something?”

“I don’t know. I can sense emotions and thoughts, I’m not a GPS! Oh wait! I know! I can track her with my Force powers!” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, doing her best to clear her foggy mind. “Okay, I can do this!”

“Lead the way!” Vette said. Jaesa grabbed hold of Vette’s hand and pulled her through the crowded club dance floor a little too fast.

* * *

_ Arierra _

She wasn’t sure how Jaesa had derailed the entire evening to the point that she and Vette had to practically babysit her, but Arierra was still having a good time, relatively speaking. 

_ How did she even talk me into this in the first place? _

She wasn’t the clubbing type. She’d much rather curl up with a book, next to Vette. Or going on a day trip to the zoo, with Vette. Or even a simple dinner and a movie, with Vette. Without Jaesa. Not that she didn’t like Jaesa. Jaesa was fine! But alone time with Vette sounded pretty nice right about now.

_ If you just had the stones to ask her yourself, you wouldn't be in this situation… _

At one point in the night, she was pretty sure Jaesa had used the Force to persuade a bouncer to let them into a VIP section.

_ Wait… did Jaesa do that, or did I do that? _

After a string of bars that she couldn’t quite remember, they came to a club with a giant neon outline of a Twi’lek in a provocative pose. As they entered they noticed a stage and a beautiful blue almost-naked Twi’lek pole-dancing with otherworldly grace. 

“Jaesa, this is a strip club!” Arierra said. The polite thing to do would be to avert her eyes, but she was drunk and very rapidly getting turned on.

“So?" Jaesa asked. "They serve drinks too, right? Besides, I thought you'd like naked Twi'leks.”

Arierra was glad the music was too loud for Vette to hear her.

Jaesa ordered what felt like the hundredth round of drinks and Arierra excused herself to go to the bathroom. Arierra slowed to a stop as the music started to fade. A new music started to play in her head, a soft singing that was coming from the entrance of the club. She’d heard this music before, but she couldn’t quite remember from where. She followed it, as if on autopilot, and eventually found herself in a private lounge area, long abandoned.

She wasn’t alone, however. There was a fat red-skinned Sith Lord wearing a long purple robe flanked by two Weequay bodyguards standing in front of a small bar. His face was covered in piercings and the sharp boney barbs distinctive of the Sith species.

“Ahh the apprentice of Darth Zash! I’m so glad you’ve come. You’ve made a wonderful decision. Can I offer you anything?” he asked. His tone was polite and his smile was genuine. “A drink? And don’t mind Var-Nok and Shar-Nok. They never leave my side.”

“I think you have me confused with someone else. My master is Darth Baras, not whoever this Zash is. Thanks for the offer, but I don’t need anything else to drink tonight,” Arierra said.

The Sith Lord ignored her. She heard a voice behind her, chilling her to her bones.

“You know exactly what you can offer me, Paladius.”

She spun around to see the new arrival, but the room was spinning faster than she was. 

_ Dammit Jaesa! _

Standing in front of her, wearing a robe as black as midnight, was her father. Well, her younger father. The giant monster was with him again, standing next to him, it’s eyes full of hatred and hunger. Behind them were two humans. The woman was nervous while the man looked annoyed.

Lord Paladius took a long swig of a mug before addressing Maleth. “So confident. So amazingly confident. But I dare say, you’ve gravely underestimated me.” Maleth screamed out in pain, bending over, clutching his side. The monster behind him took a step back, and though Arierra had difficulty reading its expressions, she could tell that it was surprised. Lord Paladius reached out a hand, grasping at some invisible thing, pulling it toward him.

“That painful twisting you feel in your gut is your essence draining. Rather rapidly.” His smile was cruel as he approached Maleth, reaching another hand forward. Maleth collapsed to the floor.

“And that hollow, sinking feeling? Your connection to the Force being severed. Soon you will be no more powerful than little Destris here, or Rylee.”

Maleth struggled to his feet, still clutching his side. Arierra had never seen him look so enraged before.

“You dare attack me!? For that, you will suffer!” Maleth flung his arm out, fingers spread wide, to unleash an arc of Force Lightning. He looked on in horror as nothing happened. He adjusted his wrist, and gripped his fingers tightly to his palm to choke him, but Paladius simply stood there, looking amused.

Paladius let loose a wicked laugh. “Not so powerful anymore, are we?” He flicked his wrist and a powerful telekinetic blast knocked Maleth off his feet.

“Greater Sith than you have fallen before me. Did you think you were the first to attempt to steal my cult? I could choke the life out of you right now, but since you seem so very eager, let’s settle this with lightsabers.” Paladius ignited his saber, and Maleth did the same. Even without the Force to guide him, her father was deadly in lightsaber combat. The fight barely lasted a minute before Maleth gutted Paladius.

“How is this possible? You’re stronger than any I have faced…” Paladius wheezed. He dropped his pompous act and showed his true colors, bowing low to the floor. “Forgive me, my Lord. Take the artifact. Just let me live, and I can carry on the cult in your name!”

“I hate to break it to you Paladius,” the man in the back said, “but Darth Zash promised the cult to us. You’re done.”

“You’re very trusting, Destris, but surely my Lord sees the advantage of leaving the cult in my hands. Think of what I could accomplish on your behalf.”

“My lord, please. Can Paladius really be trusted?” Rylee asked. Maleth raised an eyebrow, silently asking the question: _ Did you seriously just ask me that? _

Maleth formed a vicious smile. “Killing you will be so much fun. I’m going to take back what’s mine. And I’m going to make it painful…” He reached out, mirroring Paladius from earlier, pulling on an invisible tether. Paladius cried out in pain, and Maleth seemed to grow in strength. Paladius had stopped after a few seconds, eager to gloat at his prey’s newfound weakness. Maleth did not stop. He pulled and pulled, and Paladius’s life force drained away, his muscles atrophying rapidly, his skin drawing tight against bones. Paladius’s black hair turned white. Maleth’s black hair started hair to whiten as well. Arierra could hardly believe what she was seeing, but after a horrible minute, Paladius was nothing more than a withered husk. Though it was only an echo of the past, Arierra could feel the emptiness in Paladius, she could feel the Force draining out of him and filling her father. Maleth looked down at his slain foe and sent a bolt of lightning to strike Paladius’ corpse for good measure.

“Well, that was every bit as satisfying as I expected,” Destris said. “We’re in your debt, Rylee and me.” Rylee bowed before Maleth. Destris continued. “Only, the thing is, everyone in the cult looks up to you now.”

“Don’t forget it. You will run this cult to my exact specifications.”

“Don’t worry. You can count on us. I guess I should rally the cultists before they lose their fervor. Thanks again, Lord Sarrak.”

“We’d still be hiding in that hole if it weren’t for you,” Rylee said with a smile. Maleth stepped closer.

_ What in the galaxy just happened? What is the Force trying to tell me? _

“And how exactly are you going to repay my services? How will you worship your new deity?”

_ Oh… oh no. Okay, this is where the vision needs to stop please. I do not need to see this... _

“I can think of a few ways…”

_ Go away! _

“Mmmmm, I like the sound of that.” 

_ STOP! _

In an instant, Maleth and Rylee, the monster, and the corpse of Lord Paladius disappeared. 

“Hello there! Helllooooo theerrreee! Why can’t she hear me?”

“Yeah, you just kind of have to wait around.” Those voices sounded familiar, but from popping out of a vision and her buzzed state, it was hard to tell. “It just happens sometimes. I’m no expert on the Force, but I’m pretty sure she’s okay in there. It’s just a vision right? It can’t hurt her. She’ll just stand there and stare into nothingness, then she’ll snap out of it eventually. It’s kind of creepy, but harmless.” 

Arierra turned around to see Vette and Jaesa. She ran over and tackled both of them in a hug, and Jaesa almost fell over.

“Weee were sooooo worried!” Jaesa slurred. “I thought I lost my new Master! I’m the worst Sith Apprentice everrrrrr!”

Arierra smiled widely, glad to be out of that waking dream before it became a nightmare.

“Yeah, you’re a pretty bad Sith Apprentice alright. Come on, let’s get back to the ship before we get into any more trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you'd like, I love feedback!
> 
> If you'd like to check out Altepoch's SWTOR story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135933/chapters/52836568


	20. Plan Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late guys, I had a hectic week.  
Better late than never though, right? I will never ever abandon this story!

Jaesa fell asleep as soon as they were back on the Fury. Quinn had not returned yet so they had the ship to themselves. Vette followed Arierra to the kitchen to raid the pantry and fridge. They hadn’t eaten since the early afternoon. They grabbed a handful of tasty snacks, some ice cold bottles of hard cider, and plopped down on the couch in the central room. Arierra turned off the holocommunicator for privacy.

“So, what did you see this time?” Vette asked as she was munching on a huge bag of potato chips.

“My dad again. He was talking with this really fat Sith Lord named Paladius. Almost as fat as Baras!” Vette choked and coughed as she tried to laugh with food in her mouth. “He uh… did something to my dad. Some Dark Side Force power I’ve never seen before. He drained my dad of his life energy, like some kind of vampire. For a moment…” She paused and shuddered at the thought of it. She took a long sip of her alcoholic drink.

“He couldn’t use the Force. I’ve never seen him so surprised or angry before. They fought with lightsabers, and then dad somehow turned that same Force power against him. He ended up draining Paladius of his entire life in under a minute. The guy just shriveled up. It was pretty disgusting.” 

“Yeah, that’s nasty,” Vette said, dropping several chips she was about to shove into her mouth. “Suddenly I have no appetite.”

“Oh, if you think that’s nasty wait until you hear what came next!” Arierra said, failing to fight off a rising tide of giggles. “So this Paladius guy owned some cult that my dad wanted to be the leader of. Yeah… my dad is the leader of a cult. What a surprise. Anyway, one of the cultists was some girl who apparently was _ really _into him. She made a move on him.”

“Ewwwwww!”

“I’m glad the vision ended before I saw any of that. I don’t think I could go on living with that inside my brain.”

“Is it scary?” Vette asked. “Seeing the visions, I mean.”

“Sometimes. I’m not exactly sure what triggers it yet. I can’t control my body when it comes over me. I just start going where it wants me to.” As Vette scooted closer to Arierra, their bare legs brushed against each other.

“Yeah, that’s definitely scary. Reminds me of when Yonlach zapped me.”

They sat there for a moment, and the room was quiet except for the sounds of jaws chewing and the cracking of chips between teeth.

“What’s it like... being Force Sensitive?” Vette asked. “You were like me for most of your life, right? Just a normal girl?” Arierra looked across the room, thinking best how to answer that.

“Not that you’re not normal anymore! You’re not a weirdo!” Vette said, scrambling to apologize. “I didn’t mean it like that, I ー”

Arierra laughed. “We’re both weirdos. Besides, normal is overrated. As for what it’s like being Force Sensitive… It’s hard to explain properly. I know that sounds like an excuse, but it’s… it’s like finding out I was blind, and now I’m able to see. It’s a whole other sense I didn’t know I had, a whole other way of seeing the world. I wanted to be like my mother for so long, but I had no way of knowing what that really _ meant_. Why are you asking? Do you want to be Force Sensitive?”

“Who wouldn’t!? I could move stuff with my mind! Hyaaaa!” She reached out and spread her fingers wide in a pushing gesture. Nothing happened. She smiled and shrugged.

“What about lightsabers? Ever wanted to use one of those?”

“Lightsabers scare me,” Vette said quietly. 

“If you want, I can help you overcome that fear. I could teach you.”

“Don’t you need the Force to use a lightsaber?”

“You don’t _ need _ the Force to swing one around, but it definitely helps avoid cutting off your own arm. But if you would like, I can get a training saber for you. Hell, I trained with a kriffing wooden stick! I could teach you what I know. Though… a lot of it is basically self-learned. Copied from my mother, sure, but quite a lot of it is improvisation and instinct ー and it’s no substitute for an official Jedi lightsaber training regimen and years of rigorous practice. Speaking of, did you know there are apparently like _ seven _ different lightsaber forms!? I learned that from Jaesa of all people! She says that my style is called _ Jar’Kai_. I had to learn that _ from my own damn apprentice! _ The Sith Academy taught me bantha shit!”

Vette laughed. “Yeah, I’d like that. I think you’d be a good teacher. But… only when we’re sober.”

Arierra gave Vette a huge smile. “Agreed. This will be fun, Padawan Vette!”

“Don’t call me that,” Vette laughed. “Please.”

“You’re right, I shouldn’t call you that. You’re wearing a sexy black dress. Padawans don’t wear sexy black dresses. Only Sith Apprentices wear black."

She paused for a moment, momentarily losing her train of thought. She was unable to tear her gaze away from the way the dress framed Vette's slim figure, the dark fabric complimenting the deep blue of her skin. 

Vette jumped as Arierra suddenly shouted.

"Apprentice Vette!”

“Hmmmm…”

“Darth Vette!”

“Grrrr!!”

“Empress Vette!”

“Now that’s a title I can get behind!”

Arierra leaned forward and flourished in a clumsy attempt at a fancy bow, and then fell backwards into the couch cushion. “I bow before you, Empress! What do you desire?”

Vette flung her right arm outward, smacking Arierra’s face, with her index finger pointing towards the crew bathrooms. “To the dungeons with you!”

“Oh, you’re rather strict.” She giggled and pushed Vette’s arm down.

“That’s right!” Vette put on a serious face and placed her hands on her hips to show her authority. “I don’t take prisoners!”

“But you just sent me to prison!” They looked at each other for a moment ー Vette wearing a fake scowl and Arierra raising her right eyebrow ー and burst out with unrelenting laughter. Vette fell over and toppled Arierra, smushing her deep into the corner of the couch. It was an awkward position, but it was the most comfortable Arierra had ever been. She yawned loudly, and Vette echoed it.

“What time is it?” Vette asked.

“Dunno,” Arierra said with a halfhearted attempt at a shrug. It was near impossible considering she was practically immobilized.

“I’m pretty tired.”

“Me too.”

“Want me to get you off?” Vette asked. “Word of warning, though. It might take me awhile. I’m feeling a little lazy.”

“Get me off?” Arierra asked.

“You know what I meant!”

“You can stay right where you are. I’m feeling lazy too. I don’t have the energy to push you off of me. You’re heavier than you look.”

“Are you calling me fat?” Vette asked with mock anger.

“Yep.”

“Yeah… I ate a lot of junk food tonight.” She looked over at the empty bag of potato chips and patted her stomach dramatically. “Definitely fat.” Vette yawned again, adjusting herself and letting Arierra get a bit more room on the couch without a Twi’lek laying on top of her. Once Arierra was in a more comfortable position, Vette settled into snuggle in with her, as best she could. Vette started to giggle as her lekku brushed Arierra’s face.

“Vette, your lekku are kind of in my face. It might be hard to fall asleep like this.”

“Ticklish…” 

“How about we flip to face the other side, that way your lekku have some free space?”

Vette nodded and stumbled, trying to get up without climbing all over her, and promptly fell off the couch onto the floor. She was on her back, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

“Are you okay!?” Arierra yelled.

Vette’s laughter answered her question. Arierra rolled, leaning over the side of the couch to check on her. Vette smiled, reached up and grabbed Arierra’s wrist, and pulled hard.

Vette let out a groan of pain as Arierra fell on top of her, knocking the air out of her lungs. Soon they were laughing again, not sure who started the fit of giggles and who followed.

“This isn’t exactly more comfortable than the couch,” Arierra said. They were squeezed together in the small space between the couch and the holocommunicator. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Arierra could feel Vette’s breath on her face. The stench of fruity alcoholic drinks filled her nostrils and she smiled. Vette looked up into Arierra’s eyes, their gazes locked together, and any trace of humor started fading fast. Arierra leaned down closer, the tips of their noses grazing, but Arierra pulled back sharply. The door to the Fury opened up, and she could hear footsteps approaching.

Arierra scrambled to get up, trying to lift Vette up off the floor, slipped, and proceeded to fall back onto her, knocking the wind out of her again.

“My Lord, I am back from my mission. I tried to holo you earlier to let you know of my imminent arrival, but I couldn’t reach the ship. I’m pleased to say that my mission was a complete success. Agent Voloren is plaguing the Empire no longer ─ ” Captain Quinn paused, looking down at the two fighting to get up off the floor. “My Lord, are you injured?” He rushed over and offered a hand to pull her up to her feet.

“I’m okay!” Arierra said loudly. She clapped her hand on Quinn’s shoulder and smiled widely. “We just had a little too much to drink and took a tumble, that’s all.” Quinn leaned down and helped Vette up to her feet.

“Well, I’m certainly glad you’re no worse for wear. I have news from Darth Baras. He requests that you contact him at your convenience.”

“So, tomorrow afternoon then,” Arierra said with a giggle. “After my inevitable hangover goes away.”

Quinn nodded. “As you say, my Lord.” Arierra could feel his annoyance and disapproval of her drunken state through the Force, but he didn’t mention any of it out loud. “Good night, my Lord. I hope you feel better in the morning.”

* * *

Arierra woke up late in the afternoon with a massive headache. She was going to have to contact her Master soon. Baras wouldn’t wait for much longer. She took a shower, got dressed in her Imperial Officer uniform, and made her way to the kitchen to down a large cup of caf before talking to her boss.

“Ah, the latest Lord in the Emperor’s arsenal returns. You’re just in time ー I have need of you. My Master on the Dark Council, Darth Vengean, wants war.”

_ Baras has a Master? _ She mentally kicked herself for not considering the possibility. _ This will make things more complicated… and infinitely more dangerous. _

Baras continued. “Not petty skirmishes that tiptoe around the Treaty of Coruscant, but open warfare. Vengean has tasked me with finding a way to compel the rest of the Council to tear up the treaty.”

“You sound conflicted. Does the task give you pause?”

“The Emperor signed the treaty for a reason, but no, apprentice. I see it as a great opportunity. I believe I found a way to move the Dark Council and the Emperor happily toward war.”

_ Move the Emperor to action? A bit full of yourself, aren't you, old man? _

“Most think that our inability to find and defeat one man, General Karastace Gonn, kept us from outright victory and forced the negotiated peace,” Baras explained.

“If one man can thwart the Empire, how do we show our faces in public?” Arierra joked.

“General Gonn operates from the shadows, a phantom single-handedly preventing the fringe systems from falling to us. After years without a hint of his whereabouts, I’ve learned that he’s meeting on Nar Shaddaa with traitorous Imperial agents. I’m glad I caught you while you’re still docked here. I will provide the meeting’s location, and you will kill him.”

“Traitorous agents?” That piqued Arierra’s interest. “What is this meeting about?”

“General Gonn maintains the fringe systems by anticipating our moves. These traitors supply his information. Anyone meeting with General Gonn is guilty of treason and must be eradicated,” Baras commanded. “We will not appear weak on this.”

“We already appear weak,” Arierra countered. “That this man eludes us and can turn our own is an embarrassment.”

“Then see to it that this weakness is not compounded. Without Gonn, the fringe systems will fall. Control of the outlying planets will be a great advantage. Back to Nar Shaddaa, to deliver Darth Vengean’s red carpet to war.” The holocall ended, and Arierra turned to her crew.

“Jaesa, I want you with me on this. I think we could benefit from some field training together, and your Force ability might be helpful. This situation is a delicate one.”

“Of course, Master.” Jaesa was feeling as groggy as Arierra was, but she didn’t show it. They descended the steps to Nar Shaddaa’s surface once more, and followed the directions Darth Baras provided. 

A back alley behind a manufacturing warehouse in the industrial sector was the chosen meeting place. Three Chiss agents stood rigid, addressing a group Republic soldiers.

“General Gonn, I’m happy to report that Jedi Knight Xerender has landed safely on Hoth. I saw to it personally.”

“You are a valuable asset to the Republic, Fawste. Someday, the rest of the Chiss will follow your lead.”

_ Quite the plain speak for somewhere so public. No defensive measures to even notice I’m coming. This is just plain sloppy spywork. _

“The rabbit comes out of the hole. Nice to see my information was correct,” Arierra said, walking right up to the two groups.

“Men, we’ve got trouble. Rally around the general!” one of the guards yelled.

“Protect our allies as well,” Gonn commanded. He looked at Arierra, studying her with his cold brown eyes. He had a hard but weary expression on his face, the sign of extensive military service. “I think I can guess who you are, Sith. For all of Darth Baras’s covert manipulations, you have banged around the galaxy rather loudly.”

“Exactly the point,” Arierra said with a smile.

“Now that Baras has finally found me, I’ll have to be more careful moving forward.”

“Well you're certainly right about that. This isn’t exactly a top secret meeting place,” Arierra commented.

“Sith… you’re Lord Sarrak? We know of you. This, uh… this isn’t what it seems,” Fawste stammered.

“What is it then?” Arierra asked with a smirk. “I’m all ears.”

“As am I,” Gonn said, crossing his arms and giving a hard scowl to Fawst.

“We, uh, cooperated with General Gonn in order to learn, uh… what he was up to! Yeah, so that at the right time, uh, we could betray him!” Fawst was practically shaking in his boots.

“Nicely played, Fawste,” Gonn mocked. “You’re a true lowlife. When this is over, so is our alliance.”

_ A meeting of double-agents is always a rotten situation. Have to play this as smoothly as I can, and hope the Force shows me mercy. _

“Don’t be so quick to throw away Imperial assets on account of these fools,” Arierra said. “I’m not here to kill you, Gonn. My Master’s Master wants you dead, but I do not.”

“You’re a Sith. Lying is as natural as breathing for your kind. Why would I believe a word that you’re saying?”

Jaesa stepped forward, pulling back her hood to reveal her face.

“Because my Master works in service to the Light Side, General Gonn.”

“Jaesa Willsaam? Is that you? Last I heard, you were on Kashyyyk. What are you doing here? Where is Master Karr?”

“My old Master is back on Tython, recovering in the Jedi Temple. Arierra is my new Master. She spared his life and saw that he got proper treatment. We are working from within the Empire to reform it, and to prevent as much loss of life as we can. I hope my testimony eases your distrust in her. I trust her with my life.”

“You’re a double agent, too?” Fawste said with wide eyes. Arierra nodded. 

“And from here on out, apparently I will be taking your place.” Before anyone could move, Arierra drew her sabers and leapt towards the Chiss commander, impaling him with a blue blade. She threw her left blade outwards and it sliced through the two other Chiss agents before returning to her.

“What the hell was that for!?” Gonn said, drawing his weapon.

“They crumbled easily when they were confronted. They were a liability that neither of us could afford. Listen here: my Master needs you dead in order to goad the Dark Council into full-blown war.”

“Keeping the fringe systems free of the Empire is more important than my life,” Gonn said.

“I’m not going to kill you,” Arierra explained, “but I’ll need you to go into hiding for now. I will update you as frequently as I can through a series of dead drops at specific locations. I suggest you obtain an intermediator to keep deep cover. Please, this is extremely important. I have an opportunity, but I can only do it from within the Empire, and I need things to go a certain way. I believe it is the will of the Force.”

“I don’t like this.” He looked over at Jaesa and met her eyes. He sighed and his eyes flicked back to Arierra’s. “But... I don’t know how to explain it, but something inside of me is telling me to believe you. Alright, Lord Sarrak. We have a deal.”

“Please, just call me Arierra.” She reached out a hand and he took it, shaking firmly.

“Very well, Arierra. I will go into hiding, keep a low profile, and you will spread the word of my death. I hope we have a more fruitful partnership than I had with Fawste.”

“I believe we will. Now, I have to get back to my Master and tell him all the thrilling details of your demise. Good luck, General Gonn. And may the Force be with you.”

“And also with you.”

* * *

Arierra used their time in hyperspace to relay the details of their meeting with Gonn to Vette, out of earshot from Quinn.

“I don’t expect you to follow me back into the Sith Citadel,” Arierra said.

“Thank the Force. I don't wanna go back to _ that _ sarlacc pit,” Vette muttered.

“I’ll be taking Jaesa with me more often on missions. I need to be seen with my new apprentice more publicly. And this gives Jaesa a chance to see her parents again.”

“I appreciate that, Master.”

“We’ll get them on the ship and back into Republic territory, don’t worry. If anyone asks, we’re giving them a tour of your ship!”

“I’m sure they’d like that. One last thing, Master. I have so much freedom. I want to try everything. And now, my excessive drinking has affected our mission. We’re not as clear headed as we could be. I apologize for going overboard last night.”

“I appreciate that. Always be mindful of the future, but don’t let it hamper the present. You’re allowed to have some fun, Jaesa. Just take it in moderation, and you’ll be fine.”

“Your wisdom is unrivaled, Master.”

“We have a few hours until we get to Dromund Kaas. How about we have a different kind of fun to pass the time.”

Arierra invited Quinn into the holocommunicator room, where they spent the rest of the trip to Dromund Kaas playing a four-man game of Sabacc. Vette had an early lead with a lucky few hands. 2V was the worst player of them all, as per usual. Jaesa was having a lot of fun, encouraged by her cover as a Sith Apprentice to give Quinn murderous looks, threats of bodily harm, and a few choice swear words whenever she lost a hand to him. It was a hard won game, but Quinn ended up claiming the pot.

“I didn’t know you were a gambling man, Captain,” Arierra said, surprised at the outcome.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me,” he said with a small smile. “But if you wanted to learn, I’d be happy to oblige.”

_ Was that an attempt to flirt? I throw myself at him back on Balmorra and _ ** _now_ ** _ he starts to show interest… Too little, too late, Quinn. This ship has sailed. _

Arierra smiled politely. “Maybe some other time.”

“I’ll admit that I’m a little surprised that you refused to use the Force to cheat,” Quinn mused. “Most games I’ve played against Sith have been at a severe disadvantage.”

“Where’s the fun in that? A fair game is a fun game,” Arierra said.

“You aren’t worth the effort, worm,” Jaesa hissed.

“If I could use the Force, I’d totally use it to cheat at cards,” Vette admitted.

“Masters, we shall arrive to Dromund Kaas within the next ten minutes!” 2V-R8 exclaimed. Quinn got up from his seat to check on the bridge. Arierra leaned forward, did a double check to make sure they were out of earshot, and whispered to Jaesa.

“You’ll be surrounded by a lot of Sith soon. More than you’ve ever seen. Do not fear, put on your best angry face, and you’ll be fine.”

“I am ready for this challenge, my Lord.”

* * *

They found Baras in a private back room of his office in the Sith Citadel, addressing a large holographic image. Through the static and the large hooded cloak shadowing most of his face, it was hard to get a good look at the figure.

“Baras, are you responsible? Was it you who took out General Gonn?”

“It was, Lord Vengean. The fringe systems are now ripe for the taking.”

“Such an advantage will prod the rest of the Council out of passivity. They will see that war is the only answer.” A smile crept up on Vengean’s face. “You have delivered to me what I most crave.”

Arierra stepped forward and bowed down to one knee. Jaesa guarded the door.

“Pardon the interruption, my Lords.”

“Who is this, Baras?” Vengean demanded.

“My mightiest apprentice, my Lord. And the killer of General Gonn.”

“And clearly a dutiful minion who knows the meaning of respect.” Arierra gritted her teeth and gulped down a retort. “You have served your Master, and your Master’s Master well.”

“I live to serve. It is my privilege, Master,” Arierra said politely.

“I’m impressed with your choice of apprentice, Baras. It is time. I will send my star destroyer to the fringe systems, and they will be mine before anyone is the wiser. The order is given, Baras. Enact Plan Zero. Vengean out.” Darth Vengean hologram fizzled out, and Darth Baras turned to face Arierra, who finally rose to stand tall.

“Excellent. I wish you could see my face, apprentice. I have waited a long time for this order. Plan Zero is the systematic elimination of the Republic’s top military leaders. A preemptive strike that will leave the enemy headless.”

“Give me my targets.”

“They are the Empire’s most accomplished adversaries. And not to be taken lightly. I have been tracking the targets for years in anticipation of Plan Zero. There is no time to waste. Make ready your ship. I will contact you there.”

Jaesa followed Arierra out of Darth Baras’ office, out of the Sith Citadel, to a clothing vendor to buy two simple black cloaks, then to the edge of Kaas City, all the while sneering at random civilians and soldiers as if their mere existence was an annoyance begging to be snuffed out. They stopped by an apartment complex and rode the elevator to the 66th floor. They reached the door, Jaesa held up a fist to knock, and paused.

“Is everything all right?” Arierra asked.

“I haven’t seen them in… a long time. What if… ” Jaesa cast her eyes at the floor in shame. “What if they hate what I’ve become?” 

“You haven't become anything, Jaesa. You are playing a part. Remember that. You are the same Jaesa as you’ve always been. When I found them on Alderaan, all they wanted was your safety. They would’ve sacrificed their own lives to protect you, if that was needed. They still love you, they always have, and they always will.”

“Thank you, Master. My chaotic racing thoughts are calming down.”

“There is emotion, but there is also peace. There is chaos, but amidst that chaos, there is harmony.” 

Jaesa’s eyes met Arierra’s, and she was stunned. “Master? What are you saying?”

“I’m working on my own version of the Jedi Code. One that works for me, and one that I think will work for you as well. Temperance without restriction. Emotion without indulgence. The best of both Light and Dark. An attempt at balance.”

“I’d like to hear more, when we have time.” Jaesa brought her fist to the door, and knocked three times.

The door creaked open to only a crack. The residents of the apartment were rightfully nervous.

“Mom. Dad. It’s me, Jaesa.”

The door flew wide open, and the smiling faces of Gregor and Parvin Willsaam greeted them.

“Jaesa! Thank the stars! We never thought we’d see you again!” Parvin threw herself at her daughter, already starting to cry. Gregor looked over to Arierra and nodded, embracing his wife and daughter in a group hug.

“Sith! You were telling the truth. I’m sorry I ever doubted you. We are in your debt ─ ”

“You owe me nothing,” Arierra interrupted. “Jaesa’s safety is my primary concern. So is yours.”

The Willsaam family broke their hug, and Jaesa turned to address her parents. “The Jedi forbid me from ever seeing you, but the Sith have no such restrictions. Come, I want to show you the ship I’m stationed on with my Master, Lord Sarrak.” She gave a not-so-subtle wink.

“Right now?” Parvin asked.

“Right now!” Jaesa said with a wide smile. She leaned in closer and whispered. “Do you have anything absolutely essential you need to take?”

“No. We can leave with you immediately.”

The Willsaams shrouded themselves in the dark cloaks and followed Arierra and Jaesa out of the apartment building and into the spaceport. Figures shrouded in dark cloaks were a norm around Kaas City, and nobody looked at them twice. When they were finally aboard the Fury, Jaesa dropped her Sith scowl and sighed deeply.

Arierra offered Jaesa's parents a reassuring smile. “Gregor, Parvin. Make yourselves comfortable.”

They bowed before Arierra, and 2V escorted them to the crew bunks.

Jaesa turned to face Arierra. She looked like hadn’t slept in a week. “I’ve never felt such concentrated darkness before in my life. It was overwhelming.”

“You are stronger than you think you are. You did well today.”

“Thank you, Master. I’m very glad to be out of there. I don’t think I could’ve taken it much longer. If you’ll excuse me, I need to get some rest. That was a trying experience.”

“You’ve earned it, Jaesa.”


	21. Dead Drop

_ Arierra _

“Apprentice, your targets are the Republic’s six most important military leaders. There are two I must still locate: Admiral Monk, who commands the Republic fleet, and Jedi Knight Xerender, who leads an elite squad of commandos. But the other targets ー the four generals of the Republic’s strategic command ー are confirmed to be on the planet Taris. You must go there immediately.”

“Taris… that name sounds familiar. Tell me about this planet.”

“Taris was once controlled by the Empire. Years ago, while hunting a couple dangerous Jedi, a Sith Lord devastated it from above. Though the planet has been a useless husk ever since, the Republic seems to have renewed interest in it. I will give you the particulars of your mission when you arrive. Baras out.”

The trip to Taris passed by quickly, with everyone getting their beauty sleep. Arierra had a feeling, a nagging sensation in the back of her mind, that her entire crew needed to be as fighting fit as possible for this mission. As usual, Jaesa was up first and foremost, followed by Arierra, Quinn, and then finally Vette.

The Fury was in orbit around Taris. Jaesa stood by as Arierra dialed Darth Baras. Arierra gave a short bow, with Jaesa following suit, and addressed her Master.

“My Lord, I am preparing my assault on Taris.”

“Excellent. Your mission is to take down the Republic’s entire Strategic High Command. The War Trust, the four generals who implement the bulk of the Republic’s military force’s strategic planning, are all on Taris as we speak. Normally, they’re never together in one place. This is an incredible opportunity.”

“What could they be up to, I wonder? It must be something very important for them to expose themselves like this.”

“Truthfully, I don’t care about their agenda,” Darth Baras admitted. “The War Trust generals themselves are the true threat.” Arierra nodded. It was going to be a seek and destroy mission, no intelligence gathering needed. “Generals Faraire, Minst, Durant, and Frellka should not be taken lightly. Each will likely be protected by his own elite guard, and they have all of the Republic forces on Taris at their disposal.”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Arierra said under her breath.

“This will likely be the largest scale assault you have ever undertaken. Moff Hurdenn leads the Imperial forces on the planet. He will provide whatever resources he can. Shuttle to the surface and seek him out, immediately.”

Arierra assigned Quinn to scout the nearest Republic outpost as best he could while remaining hidden. Vette would be joining Arierra personally, and Jaesa would stay behind on the ship to catch up with her parents. Jaesa hugged her before they left the ship. Arierra had never felt Jaesa as happy as she was now.

“I am eternally grateful, Master,” she said, fighting through tears. “I cannot begin to thank you enough for this.”

“I know you’ve been worried about them ever since I visited them on Alderaan. Worry no longer, Padawan. Be at peace.”

* * *

The Taris Imperial base was modest at best. The Sith Empire had barely a foothold on this planet. Arierra found Moff Hurdenn’s temporary office easily enough, it was a commandeered fallout bunker at the base of an industrial waste disposal plant from the planet’s past civilization.

Moff Hurdenn was busy typing away at a computer. A mammoth of an Imperial soldier, covered from head to toe in thick red and black durasteel armor, was standing guard next to Hurdenn.

“Moff Hurdenn, the Sith is here,” the soldier said in a deep voice, with a thick Imperial accent. 

“What’s that, Lieutenant?” The Moff turned around to face Arierra and Vette. “Oh, I didn’t see you come in. You must be the Sith Darth Baras sent. Welcome to Taris.”

Arierra sighed and repeated a line she seemed to have said far too often to her own comrades. “Try to pay attention to your surroundings. Had I been an enemy, you’d be dead.”

“I have high confidence that my command center is well garrisoned, but I heed your point. I have never had cause to assist Darth Baras before, but I have long been an admirer of his work, and yours, of course.”

_ Of course... he’s a bootlicker. _

“I doubt she came all this way to be fawned on,” the giant soldier said with a scowl. 

_ One point in your favor. _

“Of course. May I introduce Lieutenant Pierce, on loan from one of our notorious black ops divisions. He is hands down my finest officer. I give you exclusive reign of him while you’re on Taris, which I trust will accommodate your every need. Yes, well, I will leave the two of you to your mission, then.” Moff Hurdenn turned back around and resumed his work on his computer. “As you proceed, if I can offer any further aid, do not hesitate to contact me.”

“Heard we’re going after the War Trust. Did some homework. If that is the mission, I’m fully prepped.”

_ Two points. _

“Our targets are indeed the high generals of the Republic Strategic High Command,” Arierra confirmed.

“Time well spent, then. All four of the War trust generals are here on Taris, which means something big. But they never show their faces. Got my hands on a Republic scout. Leaned on him. Hard. He was setting up supply routes for General Frellka, the War Trust’s junior member.”

_ Three points. _She decided to vocalize her satisfaction. She unfortunately hadn’t seen her fair share of exceptional soldiers during her time as a Sith. 

“You’re already proving to be a valuable asset.”

Pierce nodded in acknowledgement, and continued. “The story checked out. Been scoping the area the scout described. Several heavily armed Republic supply caravans run along carefully staggered routes. Couple dozen soldiers could hit the caravans, pull their transponders, triangulate their destinations with the equipment here. Moff Hurdenn says he can’t spare the manpower, though.” Arierra raised an eyebrow and looked over to Hurdenn. She balled her right hand into a fist and the computer screen cracked. Hurdenn jumped back in surprise.

“What in the world ー ”

“Hurdenn, what exactly are you doing here that prevents you from sparing soldiers for my mission?” Arierra asked.

“Well, my Lord, we’re scouting out locations for ー”

“I don’t care, Hurdenn. You will drop it immediately. My mission here takes precedence.”

“My Lord, with all due respect, I’ve been in charge of our operations on Taris since we’ve established a presence here, and I believe that ー”

Hurdenn suddenly stopped talking. Arierra hadn’t moved a muscle.

_ I’m getting quite good at this. _ She let him go after a few seconds. It was meant to be a warning, not a punishment. He coughed and sputtered his next words.

“I will have my soldiers hit the caravans as soon as they see them, my Lord. You’ll have a location by day’s end.”

“Excellent. Thank you for your cooperation.” He nodded and went to go find another computer to work on.

“What good is a title if you can’t get other people to do your dirty work?” Vette asked.

“Are you bothered by the way I handled that?” Arierra asked.

“Kriff, no! I’m glad we can get other people to play tech monkey. You worked hard to get where you are. You deserve a break from all the grunt work you have to deal with.” Vette gave her a wicked grin. “After all, less work for you means less work for me.”

* * *

There wasn’t much to do on the Imperial base while they waited for Moff Hurdenn’s troops to finish their mission. Arierra grabbed a backpack, filled it with water, granola, and some machinery, and walked to the edge of the Imperial compound. She announced rather loudly, making sure that several Imperials could hear, that they were bored with waiting around so they were going out into the Taris wilderness to explore the decimated infrastructure of the old world.

What was once a planet-wide city like Coruscant, Taris was now completely retaken by nature. Thick green vines grew upwards along the edges of skyscrapers, and the lower level industrial buildings were completely covered in vegetation and moss. There wasn’t much in the way of direction, other than trampled grass paths from foot traffic between various Republic outposts. The further they went, the quieter their surroundings became, until all Arierra could hear was soft singing. She froze up for a moment and reached out with her hand, grasping at air. Vette stepped forward, grabbing ahold of Arierra’s outstretched hand, interweaving their fingers. Arierra felt a warm tingle in her palm and down her spine, and the usual trepidation at what was to come next seemed to lessen.

Arierra continued forward, hand in hand with the Twi’lek she had shared so much with, and with each step the music grew subtly louder in her ears. Vette’s eyebrows shot upwards and she glanced at Arierra, who’s gaze was focused on something far away.

“What is that?” Vette asked quietly.

“You can hear it?” Arierra whispered.

“Yeah. It's… beautiful.”

“It is…” Arierra said, her voice trailing off as they continued forwards into the thick foliage and rusted destitute buildings.

Eventually they came to a massive plaza indented by a large crater, with grass growing up beneath cracks in the asphalt.

The bright blue sky suddenly darkened, and night enveloped them. From the shadows a woman stepped forth, wearing long brown hair and a serious expression on her face. Arierra could make out two familiar lightsabers hitched to her belt, underneath her sand colored robes. She looked even younger than Arierra. She might’ve still been a teenager.

“Sith! I should have known. Don’t think you can kill me easily because I’m a Padawan. Even Master Ocera can’t beat me with a lightsaber!” she boasted.

“Such intensity. Such fire. Those are Sith qualities,” a voice said from behind Arierra and Vette.

“Jedi are not without emotions,” Ashara Zavros countered, “but they channel them toward the greater good and the protection of others.” Arierra and Vette backed up to the edge of the plaza so they could watch the whole exchange. Ashara paused as she noticed what Maleth was holding in his hand. “Is that the holocron? You surprise me, Sith. I didn’t think you people knew how to tell the truth.” Maleth stepped closer, offering her the glowing blue cube. He looked positively ancient, with hair as white as snow, and a rough face that looked a thousand years old. His eyes were gold, his entire body brimming with the Dark Side of the Force.

“Strange,” she remarked, her eyes fixated on the intricate glow of the luminescent carvings etched into each side of the holocron. “I’ve never held one of these before. I expected it to be… heavier.”

“It does spark curiosity,” Maleth said, his voice as smooth as ice. “They are remarkable objects. Care to have a look inside?”

“I don’t know…” Ashara said. She sounded reserved, but she held the holocron close, cradling it with reverence. “The Masters don’t let Padawans handle holocrons.”

“If I were to venture a guess, I’d say they don’t let you do a lot of things,” Maleth said. “They also didn’t want you coming here, but it worked out, didn’t it?”

“I guess… it can’t hurt to look,” Ashara said, her fingers dancing greedily over the surface of the holocron. She pressed the center of the cube and a small holographic man appeared. 

“Behold the teachings of Darth Angral, Lord of the Sith!” Ashara stared down at the small man, entranced by the pull of the holocron.

“Peace is a lie, there is only passion,” she whispered. She dropped the holocron and took a step back. “No! What am I saying!? Is this what the darkness feels like?” Maleth took a step forward.

“Embrace it,” Maleth goaded. “Emotion is a powerful tool, one the Jedi would have you ignore. You’re powerful, Ashara. I can feel your strength. If you wish to be the best that you can be, you should explore all aspects of the Force. Only then can you achieve balance, and only in balance can you experience true power.”

“It feels… powerful. Good. No!” She backed away until she was up against a wall. “I should never had used the holocron. I can feel its darkness in me…”

“You’ve touched the Dark Side, Ashara,” Maleth said with a cruel smile. “The Jedi won’t have you back, now. Not after what you’ve done. You’re their most powerful fighter. You think they’ll just let you run around unchecked, knowing how much of a threat you could become?”

“But the Order… their teachings… I don’t know what to do… what do you want from me?”

Maleth stepped forward. He was now face to face with her. “I need to see the ghost in the Jedi Enclave.”

“The ghost!? That’s what this is all about?”

“Indeed. The ghost of your ancestor.”

“But why would you ー ”

Maleth opened his hand and arcs of violet electricity danced in between his fingers. 

“I… I’ll go ahead and prepare the enclave. Make sure no Jedi are around.” Ashara said, the fear in her rising with every word.

Arierra gritted her teeth. _ Have my parents ever been happy? Or was it always this one-sided? _

Suddenly their vision went blurry, and the ground beneath their feet shifted. Vette gripped Arierra’s hand tighter than ever, her fingernails digging into Arierra’s knuckles.

“It’s okay,” Arierra reassured her, as the greenery of the overgrown jungles faded away, and the metal walls of an intact building formed around them.

Ashara was standing in front of two other Jedi, a Cathar and a Human, guarding an altar. Maleth was standing at the opposite end of the room, looking smug.

“You were right to tell us, Ashara,” the Cathar Jedi said. “The Jedi Enclave is no place for Sith, and this one gives me an uneasy feeling.”

“It’s probably because of my rough childhood,” Maleth said with a smile.

“We are sworn defenders of this enclave, and we will not have Dark Side rituals performed in it.”

The monstrous beast that always followed her father around stepped forward.

“Might I introduce you to my friend, Khem Val. He’s rather hungry, and unfortunately for you, his diet is very specific. Eat them both, Khem.”

“With pleasure!” Khem drew a massive vibroblade from his back and leapt forward. Lightning arced from Maleth’s fingers as he blasted Ashara to the ground. Khem Val descended upon the Jedi, completely ignoring the telekinetic blasts of Force energy coming from the Masters. He gored the Human with his vibroblade, leaving behind a deep bloody gash. The human fell on his back, trying to scurry away, but Khem Val was faster. The monster leaned down and took a massive bite out of the Human’s neck, tearing out his throat. A splash of blood painted the wall crimson. The Cathar swung his green lightsaber, but was interrupted by another blast of lightning from Maleth. Khem Val grabbed the Cathar and pulled violently, tearing his arm off. The screams echoed through the chamber.

“Oh stars… I’m going be sick,” Ashara said as she saw the two Jedi Masters being devoured before her. Arierra looked over at Vette, whose eyes were squeezed shut.

“Yeah… what she said,” Vette mumbled. “If it looks as bad as it sounds, I’m glad I’m not seeing what she’s seeing.”

“So much death, my Master,” Khem Val said, in between bites of flesh. “Your servant feasts well today.”

Ashara staggered to her feet, and drew her lightsabers.

“You killed them!”

“It’s what Sith do,” Maleth said simply. “They were Jedi after all.”

“This is all my fault. I should have known better than to deal with a Sith.”

“Just summon the ghost. Now,” Maleth demanded, making a show of conjured lightning in his fist. Ashara deactivated her lightsabers, nodded, and walked forward slowly to the altar. She kneeled before it.

A glowing blue form appeared before them, and angrily shouted, it’s ethereal voice filling the room.

“Child, I thought I told you never to summon me again! What is this bloodshed in my grave!? I warned you to leave me in peace, to keep your Jedi away from my grave!”

“I’m sorry… This Sith needed to speak with you,” Ashara said quietly.

“Your apology is worthless! You must die!” the spirit yelled. The spirit lifted its hands to summon lightning, but suddenly found itself locked in place.

“What is happening? What are you ー ?”

Maleth’s eyes started to shine a vibrant purple, and he stepped closer to the spirit. With every step, the purple glowed brighter, and his flesh darkened. His form became a black hole, and a violet corona enveloped his silhouette. His amethyst eyes glowed brightly with pulsating power. The ethereal form of Maleth stepped through the ghost, and it disappeared, absorbed completely into Maleth's dark essence. The darkness around him faded rapidly, and Maleth fell over, lightning crackling all over his body.

“Sith! What did you just do?” Ashara’s eyes were wide with shock.

Maleth struggled to rise to his feet, slightly rocking back and forth as if he would fall back over at a moment’s notice. “I took the power that was rightfully mine.”

“You got what you wanted… What happens now?”

The way Maleth eyed Ashara up made Arierra’s stomach churn. He summoned more lightning, ready to discharge at a moment’s notice.

“You can’t return to the Jedi after this debacle, can you? I am your master, now.”

“I guess I have no choice, do I?” she said quietly, resigned to her fate.

As the world went white around them with a head-splitting ringing piercing their ears, Arierra and Vette held onto each other as tightly as they could.

* * *

The sun shone brightly ahead, and they were back where they started, the spinning landscape coming slowly to a stop.

“Well that was disgusting,” Vette said. 

“I apologize. I wish you didn’t have to see that.”

“It’s okay. Apart from seeing that _ thing _ eat those people, it was kind of cool. Seeing the past, seeing your mom. I’m glad I could experience that with you.” Arierra’s face felt hot, and she realized she was still holding hands with Vette. “We should probably get back...”

Arierra nodded. “Soon… ” Her thoughts were racing at lightspeed, her movements and responses as slow as a Hutt. The ever present question of “Why?” was stamped at the forefront. Why was she seeing the past? It seemed so random, but there had to be a pattern, right? Unless the Force was just screwing with her? She had long suspected that mother and father had a rocky start to their relationship, but she didn't imagine it was this volatile right from the beginning. The unease in which her father looked at her mother, the hunger and lust in his eyes... just thinking about it made her sick to her stomach. But there was another feeling in her gut, competing for its own space. A light, fluttery feeling that stemmed from her fingers, clasped tightly between Vette’s, the warmth and excitement exuding until it was all she could feel.

“I have one more thing to do before we go.” Arierra reluctantly let go of Vette’s hand and took off her backpack. She rummaged through the contents, handing Vette a water bottle, and took out a small metallic homing device from the very bottom. She set it on the ground and activated it with a password. Using the data she received from Quinn, she turned it to face the direction of the nearest Republic base, making sure it was under the cover of thick foliage in the unlikely event of discovery by a malicious party. “There we go. Should be a nice present for any interested parties. Come on, let’s get back to base.”

  
  


* * *

_ Theron Shan _

“Wow. What did you do to get on the boss’s bad side?” Agent Rand asked. He dropped a portable drive down on Theron’s desk. Theron sighed. He thought moving to Coruscant meant a promotion. More like a meaningless title, more work, and no raise. “Mostly the usual chatter on here, but there is something interesting. We’ve already gotten thought half of it, but it’s getting late. We figured you could give it a shot.”

Theron plugged the drive into the holocomputer. Two hundred files uploaded instantly. This was going to take hours to sift through.

“The guys and I were gonna invite you out to drinks tonight, but it looks like you’re stuck here. Sorry, Shan.”

Theron grumbled under his breath. “It’s alright. You guys go have fun. I’ll be with you in spirit.”

“We’ll drink in your honor,” Rand said with a sympathetic smile. “Try not to fall asleep.”

“Good night.”

Theron turned to his computer screen and stared. 

_ I’m gonna need a fresh cup of caf. _

He started up a decryption algorithm of his own design and got up from his chair, shuffling along the hallway to the break room. He poured himself an extra strong shot and made his way back to the chair he’d been sitting in for the past ten hours. The first file was already finished. He opened it up and perused the information. More of the same. Boring reports updating on non-situations. The next few files were along the same lines, but soon enough, he came to the file.

The file that Agent Rand had mentioned. The computer estimated that there were five layers of decryption. It would take about an hour to fully decipher.

_ Someone _ ** _really_ ** _ doesn’t want this to be opened by just anybody. _

Theron tweaked an alarm on his holodevice and shut his eyes. Nothing to do now but wait.

An hour later, the shrill noise of his alarm woke him. The decryption had finished. Theron scanned through it and rubbed his eyes. There was no way this took an hour to decode. It was… pure gibberish. Was it corrupted data? Were the guys playing a prank on him?

_ No. They wouldn’t mess around with data like this. Not when there could be life-or-death stakes. _

Theron read through the text a few more times, much more slowly, until it finally clicked. It was a cypher. Another round of security. Whatever it was, buried underneath all of this, was important.

He took a long sip of his caff and cracked his neck. This would take some real work.

For the next few hours, he ran the text through every language translator he could, and eventually he worked out a pattern. It was a strange amalgam of Cheunh, Huttese, Ryl, and Basic, and even after he solved the pattern, it was still confusing. It’s origin was a Republic base on Taris, addressed to Coruscant.

It seemed to be a… love letter?

No, it had to have some sort of deeper meaning.

_ Secrets within secrets… _

He read the letter over and over, quiet and aloud, trying his best to make sense of it all.

_ My Dearest Teksa, _

_ I hope this message finds you well. _

_ I must warn you to be careful. After you have read this, burn it. My father will be very angry if he finds it, and will unleash his wrath on me. _

_ Our next meeting should not be in the fringe systems. I know you say that they are nice this time of year, but I have overheard that my father will send his apprentices there to bolster the planets’ unguarded defenses. We are already dead and gonn. We do not need further bloodshed. We do not need red blades lighting our path. Let’s find somewhere else to meet in secret. _

_ The four elders of Taris are getting old. I hope their clans do not scatter into chaos when they pass away. They must find new leadership if they wish to survive. _

_ I look forward to the day when we can finally elope, and be free of my father’s tyranny. Until that day, be on the lookout for new messages. _

_ With all my love, _

_ Ayy’Lyn, Dark Lord of the Sith _

Theron’s mind was a whirlwind, desperately trying to decipher this mess.

_ Dead and gonn_. That part bothered him. The rest of the letter sounded formal and carefully crafted. Was it a mispelling? Or deliberate… Gone. Gonn… Karastace Gonn? Wasn’t he guarding the ー

Fringe systems. Unguarded defenses. Red blades. Lightsabers.

Karastace Gonn was dead, and there was nobody to guard the fringe systems.

The War Trust on Taris were the next targets of an assassin.

The Empire was going to attack. And someone was warning the Republic. Someone with insider information. 

_ Ayy’Lynn. Dark Lord of the Sith. _

Theron Shan leaned back in his chair, stunned. 

With as many layers of security that had been wrapped around the message, the informant must have been in deep. Very deep. _ Lord of the Sith _ deep. Right in the thick of the chain of command.

Theron couldn’t believe it. This was an incredible opportunity. And an incredible risk on the part of the sender.

He copied the file and sent it onwards to the Republic top brass and the Jedi Temple on Tython, and deleted his copy.

_ Thank you. You might have not been able to stop a new war, but you may have saved countless lives. _

“Be on the lookout for new messages,” he whispered out loud. “I will be.”

_ Ayy’Lynn, Lord of the Sith. Stay safe out there… wherever you are. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting Saturday February the 8th because I'll be out of town at my sister's baby shower, but I will return the following week!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Have a great weekend!


	22. Out Of The Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you guys have had a wonderful weekend and a great Valentines Day!
> 
> I made a one-shot Valentines Day special, for Femslash February. If you haven't seen it yet, you can find it in the new Series I created for all my Sarrak stuff! 
> 
> Word of Warning: It is set in during KOTFE, so it does spoil some of the direction I’m taking with this story.

Shortly after Arierra and Vette returned to base, they met up with Quinn.

“Is there still no word from Hurdenn’s forces?” Quinn asked.

“Lieutenant Pierce hasn’t contacted me yet. We still have the evening left. If we don’t hear an update by the end of the day, we’ll go on the hunt ourselves.” The trio made their way to the mess hall to grab a bite to eat. There were several stares and whispers at the odd group, but everybody mostly kept quiet. Quinn gave Arierra an excruciatingly detailed rundown of his findings on the nearest Republic outpost. Arierra did her best to listen attentively, but it was hard to focus when Vette started to loudly mimic snoring.

Thankfully, Quinn’s never-ending list was cut short by an incoming signal from Arierra’s holo.

“Triangulation’s complete,” came Lieutenant Pierce’s gruff voice, further marred by heavy static. “Reception is spotty. I’m still out in the thick of it.” Arierra could hear chaotic noise in the background, and Pierce’s hologram lifted his blaster rifle and let loose a few rounds of automatic blaster fire. “Take that, Pub scum! Figured I’d let you know as soon as I got an answer. Only one place these caravans could be going. Transmitting coordinates now… That has to be General Frellka’s location. Good luck, my Lord. Pierce out.” The holocall shut off.

“Guess we’re cutting dinner short.” Vette and Quinn followed her out to the edge of the base and commandeered three speeders. The trip to the mining cavern where Frellka was hiding out didn’t take too long, and it was easy to spot thanks to heavily armed Republic commandos and two automated turrets guarding the entrance. Arierra motioned for Vette and Quinn to break off formation to flank, and she kicked her speeder into the highest gear. She gathered up the Force and kicked off the speeder, flipping high through the air as the speeder crashed into the right side turret at maximum velocity. While still in mid-air, she threw her lightsaber outwards like a lance, using the Force to guide it to impale the second turret. She landed lightly on her feet, and drew the saber back to her, slicing off a large chunk of the turret and cutting an unlucky soldier in half at the waist before returning to her grip. In the midst of the chaos of the sudden miniature explosion, Vette and Quinn came in, blasters firing, to clean up the rest of the confused soldiers. Arierra sheathed her lightsaber, and led her two companions deep into the cave.

Arierra reached out with her senses, and found quite a few men further ahead. Most were hiding, she could feel their fear welling up inside of them, but some were brave enough to check out all the commotion.

“Whoa whoa whoa! You got all the soldiers,” a large man said, walking slowly towards them with his hands up. “We ain’t fighters, just miners. _ Contracted _ miners at that. Name’s Varl. I’m the Foreman here.”

“Where is General Frellka?” Arierra asked.

“You mean the Overseer? He’s not exactly hands-on. Hasn’t been by in a few weeks.” Varl’s eyes flicked down to her lightsabers. “You gonna kill him? Uh, makes no real never mind to me. Guy is a real sleemo, and the Republic don’t pay me enough to get in your way, believe me. Hey, I got an idea. If I hit the silent alarm, Frellka will come runnin’ with his personal guard. If that’s really what you want, I can bring him here. How about that?”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you. If I wanted you dead, you would be. I don’t kill civilians.”

“I’m gonna trust you on that,” Varl said. He reached down to his personal holo and typed in a small sequence. “There, it’s done. The General has been summoned. Now, please, just let us live.”

Arierra smiled and made a show of stepping aside. “You’re free to go.”

“Pack it up, boys. Job’s over.” Varl and the rest of the miners filed out of the cavern. Arierra set up the trap, assigning Vette and Quinn to hide behind rocky columns on opposite sides close to the entrance. They waited, tense and on alert, for what seemed like forever.

“Enemy sighted!” General Frellka said as he spotted Arierra waiting near the back of the cave. “Captain, attack pattern aught-seven-seven! Foreman Varl was picked up and confessed a Sith was here, so I was able to bring backup. I am General Elaxis Frellka of the Republic Strategic High Command. Your incursion here violates the spirit of the Treaty of Coruscant. We have you dead to rights. Surrender!”

“Excellent. I’ve been looking for you.”

“Be careful what you wish for, Sith. It’s unfortunate you discovered our plans, but no matter. The wheels are already in motion. Our new technology will deliver arms superiority to the Republic. And I’m here to give my life to defend this installation.”

Arierra raised her eyebrow, her curiosity piqued. “Wait, what technology? Exactly what are you mining here that will provide such an advantage?”

Frellka let out a laugh. “You mean you don’t know? Oh, this is too rich. Men, this Sith must not be allowed to reveal our operation. Attack to kill!”

Arierra drew her lightsabers and whistled loudly. Frellka and his guards let loose a flurry of blaster fire, and Arierra expertly deflected them away. Vette and Quinn emerged from their cover and lit up the backside of the Republic forces. It was the quickest, cleanest battle they’d had. Frellka laid dead on the ground, and Arierra made her way to a makeshift computer station near the far edge of the cavern. There was information about some advanced weapons manufacturing called Project Siantide that Arierra sifted through, and soon enough she found the location of General Minst. He was located in the dismantled reactor core in the sewer sector of old Taris, in charge of receiving and processing the raw materials from this mining expedition.

Arierra relayed the destination to her companions. 

“The sewers… really?” Vette mumbled. “I’m starting to think you like it when I smell bad.”

“I’m willing to go anywhere along side you, my Lord,” Quinn said with a short bow.

_ Enough with the overblown flattery already. _

She gave a quick update to Lieutenant Pierce over holo.

“That’s great news, my Lord. I’ve got some too. Scout report. The battalion of War Trust General Durant is on the move. Odds are he’s fortifying his position. Some of my black ops pals are back. We could have discreetly followed the battalion to find the general.”

“I sense a _ but _ coming,” Arierra said, letting out an exasperated sigh. “What do you mean _ could have_?”

“Moff Hurdenn sent a platoon instead. Grounded me and the boys. His forces are engaging Durant’s as we speak. He’s killing our chances.”

“Summon Hurdenn into this conversation. I’ll address him.” Within half a minute, Hurdenn’s holographic likeness replaced Pierce’s. 

“Can I assume the Lieutenant has updated you? Thanks to me, General Durant’s personal battalion will not be joining him, wherever he is.” He said it proudly. Arierra scowled and held back her tongue.

“This is a… delicate matter,” Arierra said slowly. “My hunt for the War Trust is complex. In the future, please clear such actions with me, first. Now, withdraw and allow Lieutenant Pierce and his men to scour for General Durant’s headquarters. Understood?”

“Yes, well, of course. I’ll make it so immediately. My Lord.” Hurdenn left the holocall.

“We’ll get something on Durant, I swear it,” Pierce said. “Good luck with General Minst.” Pierce ended the call, and Arierra turned to face Quinn.

“You have my sympathies. Hurdenn reminds me of another certain Moff.”

Quinn grimaced and nodded. “You see it correctly, my Lord. So, on to General Minst?”

“Yes. Vette and I will continue forward. I want you to go back to base. Search for any signs of the last General. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get off of this moss ball of a planet.” Quinn nodded.

“Very good, my Lord. I will do so at once.”

* * *

The journey through the labyrinth of sewers took longer than they’d liked. Darkness consumed them as they ventured deeper, and Arierra ignited her sabers to light the way with their blue glow. The further they went, the damper the atmosphere became, and Arierra and Vette soon found themselves wading through knee-high refuse, with Vette making sure to loudly voice her complaints every chance she got. Disgusting malformed creatures with needle sharp teeth hid in the shadows, jumping out every now and again in surprise attacks. Without Arierra’s extended awareness and the light of her sabers they would’ve been killed many times over. After their hellish journey, they eventually saw a glimmer of sunlight up ahead. Thankfully the reactor plant was just outside of their exit. 

There weren’t any guards outside of Taris’ old reactor plant. Perhaps Minst was hoping the remote location and the excessive amount of warning signs about radioactivity would keep others away. A Rodian man was standing in the center, dressed sharply in a decorated military uniform, and was directing a group of Republic scientists. Minst turned his head to acknowledge the arrival of his new guests, and wasted no time.

Arierra didn’t have time to activate her translator, but she didn’t need it. His orders were obvious. The scientists dropped what they were doing and rushed past them out the door. Two Republic commandos stepped forward. In the back of her mind, she found it odd that there was so little resistance. Minst didn’t draw his weapon. He whipped around in all directions, desperately looking for a hiding place.

Arierra tore through the bodyguards with ease, and enabled her translator. Something wasn’t right here.

“Oh...wow, you took them down so fast… I… uh... I’m General Minst. If you’ve come for Project Siantide, let’s… let’s talk about this!”

“I have no interest in Project Siantide,” Arierra said, narrowing her eyes. The man was a bottomless pit of fear. His whole body was shaking, and he looked like he was about to faint.

“He doesn’t ー I mean, I don’t believe you! Project Siantide is too important…” He looked down at the ground and shook his head. “No! I can’t do this! I’m not General Minst. I’m just a grunt! I’m not going to die for this!”

_ Well, that explains it. _Arierra gave him a reassuring smile. “Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

“There’s no time!” the fake Minst shouted. “The General deleted all the files about the Project and then set the reactor to meltdown! He muted the self-destruct sequence countdown, and asked me to stall you. Here, listen!” He dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a small device. He clicked it, and the facility was filled with a blaring alarm.

_"__The_ _Reactor will self-destruct in three minutes.”_

“I’ll tell you where the real General Minst is, you’ll let me flee this trap. How does that sound?”

“I agree to your terms. Your boss is a coward. Letting you take his place in death serves a bad example.”

“Yeah he’s a real poodoo alright. Minst and his advisor are inside the reactor’s fallout vault. It’s the only place here that will withstand the blast. I have a code sequencer you need to open the vault. It will take about a minute to input them all. The vault is back out of here, all the way at the end of the corridor to the right. Please… time is short. Let me leave!”

Arierra nodded. “Save yourself, imposter.” 

“Thank you! Make sure Minst gets what he deserves!” He sprinted as fast as he could towards the exit, and Arierra and Vette ran down a long series of hallways to find the fallout shelter.

They reached a thick durasteel door with a computer panel outside. There was an insertion slot for the sequencer.

_ “The Reactor will self-destruct in one minute and thirty seconds."_

_ “Vault code sequence initiated."_

“I sure hope that imposter was right and this thing takes less than a minute,” Vette said. “Did I ever mention I have a fear of dying from radiation exposure?”

“Me too. Just sit tight. I’m sure this will work.”

“Sorry, I get chatty when I’m about to die.”

“You’re always chatty,” Arierra quipped.

“And who’s fault is that?”

_ “The Reactor will self-destruct in sixty seconds."_

“That countdown is not helping my anxiety. So, got any last requests?” Vette asked. “If there’s something you want to say before the end, now’s the time.” 

Arierra’s nerves were ablaze and panic set in. There was no other choice now. They would have to breach this door. They wouldn’t be able to make it to the main entrance before the countdown reached zero. 

Arierra did her best to keep a calm demeanor for Vette’s sake, but internally she was screaming. The carefully crafted mask of the calm, collected, and powerful Sith she always wore crumbled at her feet. For a long time now, she felt self-assured. Destiny had grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her forward, guiding her towards a better future. But she didn’t feel the pull of destiny in this darkened dead-end corridor, with the blaring alarm and the flashing red lights, with imminent death literally being counted down by the seconds out loud for them. The image of her father draining the Force out of Lord Paladius flashed through her mind.

Some of her Force Visions hadn’t come true. Was this faint pull of destiny so unreliable as well? Was she reading it incorrectly, too enamoured in her new abilities to look closely, to study, to examine all the ways things could go wrong? A lifetime of struggle, passivity against activity, raged inside her. If she had been more active in her life, instead of going with the flow of her mother’s wishes, with the flow of the ease of rigid structure of a military life, with the flow of Darth Baras’ commands, with the flow of the Force… Would she be here, about to die in fiery agony, on this dessicated planet? 

The mistakes she’d made in life descended upon her all at once, and she couldn’t breath. She was caged. That reflection of her father in the Oasis had been right. She was a slave. There was never any freedom in her life. Not true freedom. She’d been a fool to think the Force was leading her anywhere other than her death. Klemral’s dead eyes stared into hers, and tears started to well up. His ghost faded and she couldn’t feel the Force any more. She had never felt more alone in her entire life. 

_ But I’m not alone. _

Standing at her side was a woman who’d risked life and limb for her several times over, who made her laugh, lifted her spirit, who rescued her from darkness both without and within. There were so many things Arierra wanted to say. But she had made excuse after excuse, always giving into fear, always putting it off for tomorrow. She’d been a fool, believing in the pull of destiny, believing that the Force had a plan, or a will of any kind. Tomorrow was never guaranteed. She’d pay for her arrogance soon.

Her racing thoughts were interrupted by yet another announcement of their impending destruction.

_“The Reactor will self-destruct in forty-five seconds."_

No, she wasn’t alone. Vette was with her. And she was about to drag Vette to her death right alongside her. Vette should’ve left when she had the chance. Then she wouldn't die down here. Another wave of panic hit her, her chest swelled and constricted, and she started to hyperventilate. 

Vette took a step toward her and Arierra’s rapid breaths calmed. They were close now, almost touching. Of all the secrets she’d held inside of her, there was one that was begging to be let out. She had never felt this connected with anyone before. Not even her mother, not with that stone-cold Jedi demeanor putting up a wall between them. It had been constant martial and philosophical training in secret, none of the love or sense of normalcy a mother should give. Besides a few moments here or there, her father had for the most part abandoned her, the bastard child that was a constant reminder of his wife’s breach of trust. 

There were constant assumptions from Jedi, constant assassination attempts from Sith, constant barked orders from her Master, and constant distant obedience from her Imperial peers. Nobody in her life had ever even tried to actually get to know her. Looking back now, she wasn’t sure how she was able to take it all. 

The Sith Academy would’ve been her grave, the bitter end of a life lived with the sole purpose of desperately trying to prove her worth to others. And if she had managed to survive the Academy on her own, she certainly wouldn’t be where she is now. The fear and bitterness inside of her would’ve risen up, leading to anger, hatred, and suffering. She would have failed her mother, becoming just like that twisted broken mirror she’d seen in the oasis of Tatooine.

But the worst of it was over when she had met another prisoner inside the Academy. Someone else directed through life at the whims of others. Arierra shook the illusions of the past from her mind, focusing on the incredible woman in front of her, trying to find the precious few words she’d be able to say out loud to her before a white hot wall of death obliterated them.

_ You’re a dream come true. I was drowning until I met you, struggling to keep my head above the waves or be swallowed by darkness. If you reach out to me, I’ll be there. Always. Whatever storm you’re up against, I’ll run straight into it. I don’t care what enemy we’re facing. I’ll keep you safe here with me. _

_ So many years... I feel like I’ve wasted half of my life. Constantly proving myself to everyone. But then you came along. I don’t have to prove anything to you. I can just be… me. _

_ I found new life in you. Do you feel this too? Did I save you the way that you’ve saved me? _

Arierra took a step towards her and took Vette’s hands in hers.

_ You’re my friend… more than my friend. Let me cross this line. Let me show you where it leads. I know that there’s a darkness still inside me that won’t ever truly leave, always screaming to be set free. Hiding amongst the Sith hasn’t been easy or clean. I’ve left a bloody nightmare in my wake, and I would never blame you if you ran away. So much danger and violence and death, but you haven't left my side. There’s been so much confusion in my life, everyone pulling me in every direction, but there’s one thing I know to be truer than anything. _

She parted her lips to say the words ー any of those words ー out loud, but there was no sound except for the next warning from the alarm.

“_The Reactor will self-destruct in thirty seconds."_

Arierra’s heart was hammering. The alarm was annoying, making it hard to think, but it was helpful. A cruel reminder that there was no time for deliberation. There needed to be a decision, or the decision would be made for her. She gulped, pushing down the fear. It was just Vette. There shouldn’t be any pressure, right? Arierra locked eyes with her. One look at her face, skin as blue as the ocean, melted her heart and ignited her nerves. Or maybe that was the fire, enveloping them in an inferno because she was taking too damn long.

Vette had been such a good friend, and up until recently, her only friend. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and whisper the secret she’d been keeping in her heart to those Twi’lek cone-ears of hers.

A random tangent of thought sprung up, and for a moment she started to wonder about Twi’lek biology. 

_ How in the world do Twi’leks hear with those? _

_ No time! _

“Any last words, Ari?” Vette whispered.

Vette used the nickname often. Arierra liked it, but it troubled her. It was a sign of affection, but how far did that reach? 

“I…” She paused again. She cursed herself for being so damn nervous. The absolute terror of rejection, far outweighing the wall of radioactive fire looming over them, pulsed in the back of her mind.

Arierra breathed in deeply, the warm air of Tatooine filling her lungs, and she pressed her doubts down into the dirt where they belonged. Vette had kissed her on Tatooine. She claimed it was to break her out of the spell, but ー

“_The Reactor will self-destruct in fifteen seconds."_

Ari let go of Vette’s hands, wrapping her arms tightly around her back, desperately clawing, and took the Twi’lek into her arms. Arierra remembered back to her teen years, when a friend told her about a first kiss. She had said it was like fireworks going off. It was a poor description. Arierra pressed her lips hard against Vette’s, and little supernovas exploded in her brain, pure desire and bliss melting any and all worry. She felt Vette’s initial shock, off guard and unprepared for this sudden kiss, and pulled back slightly, but still kept their lips barely apart. She enjoyed the taste of Vette’s hot and heavy breath in her mouth. The shock faded quickly, and Vette leaned into Ari, wrapping her arms around her, fingers running through her hair. Vette was kissing her back, unleashing a tidal wave of want and need and love and laughter and longing and belonging and ー

“_The Reactor will self-destruct in ten seconds."_

Ten seconds of bliss. It wasn’t enough time. Her fears had cost her dearly, and the price felt too high. But if they were going to die, at least she wouldn’t die a coward. At the very least Vette now knew how Arierra felt. But there wouldn’t be time to show her just how deep the depths of her feelings went.

“_Vault code sequence complete._”

“_Reactor detonation in five seconds._”

“_Vault lock disarming_.”

“_Four._”

“_Vault door airlock releasing._”

“_Three._”

Ari and Vette broke the kiss and glanced at the door.

“_Two."_

“_Vault door opening_.”

“_Reactor detonation commencing._”

The door was moving too slowly. They weren’t going to make it.

Arierra almost laughed out loud at the bitter irony as Darth Baras’ voice echoed in her mind. _ Don’t deny doubt, apprentice. Doubt can feed as well as any other emotion. _

_ And so can love, _ she thought. Arierra dove back in for one last kiss as a wall of flame came spiraling towards them. She focused on the feel of Vette’s soft lips against hers and the taste of her tongue. She focused on her heartbeat, slamming against her chest. She focused on the fluttery feeling in her gut, the absolute joy that filled every second she spent with Vette. The heat of the flames died down, and Arierra felt the Force once again, a beaming beacon surrounding them, holding back the force of the explosion.

She sensed the door was now opened enough for them to fit through, so she broke the kiss again, grabbing Vette and flinging themselves into the vault. She kept the Force barrier up, fighting against the immense energy of the reactor core meltdown, and pulled on the door to shut it once more. The strain of it was unlike anything she’d felt since Alderaan, but she kept at it until her muscles were shaking, her breaths were short and shallow, and her legs threatened to give way and buckle. After what seemed like an eternity, she confirmed that the door was sealed completely, and she let go of her Force barrier. The hold on the intense pressure of the explosion was gone, and she heard the inferno raging outside. She felt something warm and wet dripping from her nose, and her vision became blurry. She turned to face the interior of the room, and saw Vette pulling out her blasters. Vette shot the only two others in the room ー the Rodian General Minst and his attendant ー and the world around her tilted, and everything faded to black.

* * *

Arierra woke up with her head resting in Vette’s lap. Vette was propped up against the wall, slightly snoring. She jolted awake when Arierra stirred, and gave her a huge smile.

“You’re awake! Thank the stars!” 

It took her a second, but as Arierra moved to get into a sitting position, she realized she was wearing nothing above her sewer-water stained pants except her bra, though she could barely see her skin because she was covered in bacta patches. Her grey Imperial Officer shirt was bundled up on the floor, stained by streaks of dried blood.

“You started bleeding from your nose. I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure Humans aren’t supposed to do that. Oh, and then your head hit the floor. That’s not good for any species. I used all the bacta I had, though I’m not sure what good it did.”

“You just wanted an excuse to take off my shirt,” Ari teased, offering her a small smile. The smile faded as she winced in pain. She was now sitting up against the wall, side by side with Vette.

“Perhaps. But it was mostly because I didn’t want to see you die just after we escaped death not even a minute ago.”

“Thank you. You saved me.”

“You’re thanking me!? You’re the one who saved our sorry hides from disintegration.”

“You’ve saved me in more ways than one. I wanted to tell you for a long time, but I was afraid you didn’t feel the same way. I’m sorry it took our imminent demise for me to finally admit it, but I ー ”

Her holoreciever interrupted her. She answered it, and a miniature Lieutenant Pierce appeared.

“I’ve tracked General Durant’s battalion, led my black ops troopers on a recon run. Found Durant’s hideout. He’s got a battalion guarding the compound. They’re establishing a perimeter of electronic defenses around the General.”

“Send the coordinates,” Arierra said.

“They’re sent. My black ops troops and I were able to slip past the perimeter before they got the systems online, but we were spotted. We’re taking fire. Outnumbered. Should be able to hold them off long enough for you to break through, but that’s it.”

“Sit still. We’ll be there shortly.”

“Well, not like we’re going anywhere. We’ll hold the position for you. Or worst case, our bodies will slow down their charge. Proud to have served, my Lord. Pierce out.” The holocall ended.

Arierra looked to Vette. “Looks like we’ll have to have this conversation another time.”

“Are you good to go?” Vette helped her up to her feet. The touch of her hands sent shivers down Ari's spine and filled her resolve.

“As long as you’re by my side.” Vette blushed, and Ari leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Ari’s eyes flickered to the blast doors, and she reached out with the Force. “It should be safe to leave.”

Vette reached down and grabbed her shirt, handing it to Ari. “Don’t forget this. I doubt you want to be walking around out there flashing everyone.”

With some effort and pain, Ari finally was back in full uniform. They shambled out of the fallout shelter, arms around each other’s waists for support.

“You’re right. Flashing is reserved for only you.”

Vette giggled. “This is going to be fun.”

“I’ve held my tongue far too long. There are so many things I’ve wanted to say.”

“And I can’t wait to hear them. But first, it’s back to Sith business. Grrr!” 

Arierra felt the Force in and around her stronger than she ever had before. They exited the Reactor Core, walking out into the bright Taris sunlight, and back onto the path of destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened! 
> 
> For real this time!
> 
> I love you guys! I hope you continue to enjoy my story! May the Force be with you!


	23. Best Laid Plans

The stench of dead bodies hit their nostrils before they entered the compound. Vette almost tripped over a pile of Republic soldiers right at the entrance. Some were so riddled with burns they could hardly be identified. The line of corpses continued on down the hallway, where they found Lieutenant Pierce holed up behind a makeshift barricade.

“My Lord. I spent all my ammunition and I’m down to my last medpac, but Durant’s battalion is down.” 

_ That’s an understatement if I ever heard one. _

“So is the rest of my unit,” Pierce continued. “Never seen men stare death in the face and fight more bravely.”

“They did their job. I’ll see to it that they receive posthumous awards. Now all that’s left is the General.”

“I’m proud to have ushered you to the doorstep.”

Arierra continued onwards into the main operations room. Durant was waiting for her.

“I’m not hiding anymore, Sith. We delayed you long enough to achieve success. We’ve stabilized the Siantide cells. Now the Republic has a new power source that gives us the advantage in this war.”

“None of that matters to me,” Arierra said. “I’m just here to take you out. Just business.”

“General Frellka and Minst’s sacrifices won't be in vain.” He unholstered his blaster and aimed it at her. “This blaster is the prototype, powered by the smallest Siantide battery. You’re about to see just how lethal it is. Everyone, attack!”

With a squeeze of the trigger, a white-hot crimson energy bolt came flying out of the barrel. Arierra slashed outwards with her lightsaber, aiming to deflect it back, but instead she almost lost hold of her lightsaber. She gripped it with both hands, steadying the pulses from absorbed Siantide energy.

He shot again and again, and each time Arierra went to block the blaster bolt, the plasma of her lightsaber became more erratic and she struggled to keep it from vibrating, or Force forbid, the plasma blade shorting out.

_ Well, he wasn’t lying. This stuff is dangerous. Time to try something new… _

While Vette picked off his guards with potshots, Arierra reached out with her senses, focusing on his the precise positions of fingers and the barrel of the Siantide blaster, anticipating the slightest bit of movement, waiting for the moment to react. She felt his index finger start to pull on the trigger, and she released her left hand from her lightsaber, pushing it outwards and unleashing a wave of Force energy.

The overcharged energy bolt came flying towards her, but was stopped dead in flight, hanging in mid air. She could feel it’s kinetic energy, fighting to keep up the momentum, but the Force proved to be an immovable barrier. With all her might, she gathered up her strength, and sent the Force further outwards, reflecting the Siantide energy right back at Durant at lightspeed. It hit him straight in the chest, the supercharged force of the Siantide energy exploding outwards upon impact, completely vaporizing his body until nothing was left.

She activated her holoreciever and dialed Pierce giving him a swift rundown of her progress.

“I’m in a medevac transport, arriving back at base. Glad you called, I needed to tap you. Darth Baras has made contact. I updated him. I have him and Moff Hurdenn on holo for you.”

“I wish Baras wouldn’t bother me while I’m working,” Arierra said with a sigh.

“Tried telling him that, found it hard to breathe. Patching him through.”

Pierce’s image disappeared and Darth Baras took his place.

“Apprentice, your progress has been conveyed to me, and I’ve been briefed on the search for General Faraire. Captain Quinn informs me that Faraire has relocated all of the Republic’s forces on Taris to protect his command center at the Republic stronghold.”

“Guess I know where I’m going next.”

“First, you must convene with me. This assault will take all of our firepower. I’ve summoned your crew to the base. They will all be utilized. And I’ve informed Moff Hurden that you are commandeering the entirety of his forces. Nothing short of a full scale war will bring General Faraire down. Rendezvous with Hurdenn, Pierce, and your crew at the Imperial base. There is much planning to do. Be swift.”

The trip back to the base finished too quickly. Arierra was desperate to hear Vette’s thoughts on the recent turn of events, but this was hardly the time.

They entered Moff Hurdenn’s command room where Quinn, Jaesa, Pierce, Hurdenn were waiting for them, as well as a hologram of Darth Baras.

“Time is of the essence. Lieutenant Pierce. Captain Quinn. Bring my apprentice up to speed on our enemy’s activities,” Baras commanded.

“Yes, my Lord,” Quinn said with a curt bow. “It’s a fairly complex situation. General Faraire, the War Trust’s most senior member, is garrisoned in a fortified wing of the Republic’s main base.”

Pierce stepped in, eager to prove his worth. “He’s got a huge army protecting him, more reinforcements on the way. We’re outnumbered eight to one.”

“My Lord,” Quinn butted back in, giving Pierce a not-so-subtle scowl of disapproval. “The Lieutenant’s statistics are inexact, but the general thrust is sound. The numbers favor Faraire, but there are ways around that.”

“Stick close to the Captain, Lieutenant. You might learn a thing or two,” Arierra advised. She flashed Quinn a small smile.

“Noted,” Pierce huffed. He crossed his arms and started tapping his foot rather loudly.

“Now, to maximize our chances, we must coordinate three similtaneous strikes,” Quinn announced. “One will destroy the base’s power station. Another will sabotage it’s spaceport force field to thwart any reinforcements. The last will force the conscripted regiments of Faraire’s army to flee.”

“What do these strikes entail?” Arierra asked.

“The details will be forthcoming, apprentice, but I do not need to hear them. Quinn will coordinate from the base, and you will lead the front line offensive. Beyond that, you will decide how to assign your men. Baras out.”

Pierce stepped forward. “I’m the best choice for front line work,” he said with a wicked grin. “We’re going bunker busting? You need a soldier.”

“I disagree,” Quinn said, stepping forward to meet Pierce. His eyes were focused on Arierra, determined to put the Lieutenant in his place with a show of discipline. “If the frontal assault isn’t handled correctly, your route into the command center will be clogged with battlefield soldiers. In my tactical opinion, Jaesa should be the one to accompany you. She can use her unique Force power to see into the hearts of the enemy and identify the insecure ranks.”

“Excellent thinking, Quinn. Jaesa, looks like you’re coming with me.”

Jaesa bowed her head. “It looks like Quinn is useful after all. Maybe I won’t kill him later. I will do as you wish, Master.”

“Very good, my Lord,” Quinn said, keeping his eyes forward and doing his best to ignore Jaesa’s threat. “Now, that leaves Pierce and Vette to handle the power station demolition and spaceport sabotage. If the traps and mines that protect the power station aren’t circumvented in time, you’ll be under constant turret fire inside the Republic base.”

“Vette, you’re best suited for that. Clear the way so the power station can be destroyed,” Arierra commanded.

“Child's play,” Vette said with a grin. She unholstered her pistols, twirling Mischief and Anarchy around her fingers in a flashy display, and shoved them back in quick and neat. She looked around the small crowd and waited for their comments. Nobody said anything, but Arierra gave her a quick grin. Vette lowered her voice into a terrible impersonation of Pierce’s gruff Imperial accent. “_Wow Vette, that was cool! _Thank you, Mister Giant Soldier Guy! I’ve been practicing that move for ages!”

“Moving on…” Quinn said. He side-eyed the Lieutenant. “Unless Pierce can lock the spaceport force field in time, you’ll face Faraire’s reinforcements inside the base.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me, Captain,” Pierce said with a scowl.

“Assaults have been assigned, my Lord. Once you’ve cleared the way on the front, invade General Faraire’s command center at will.”

“Let’s get this war started!” Pierce shouted. “My Lord, any final words for the troops?”

“Today, we fight as one. I believe in each and every one of you. Join me in victory.” _ Kind of generic, but it will do. _

“If that doesn’t inspire, nothing will,” Pierce said. Arierra smiled. She couldn’t tell if that was sarcasm or not.

“Good luck my Lord,” Quinn said, bowing his head. “I’ll be coordinating the attacks via holo.”

“Don’t worry, Captain,” Pierce said. “The real soldiers have got this one.”

* * *

Arierra and Jaesa kept close to cover until the last possible moment. The less Republic soldiers they would have to kill the better, but there were going to be casualties. It was an unavoidable part of the job. She could feel her apprentice’s unease at the task ahead. This would be the first time Jaesa would have to fight against her old comrades.

“I know this won’t be easy for you. Try to remember the greater good.” The words felt weak as she said them out loud. They pressed on forwards into the main headquarters, thankfully finding less resistance than expected thanks to Moff Hurdenn’s forces providing distracting flanking assaults.

As soon as they stepped through the door, they were met with a platoon of soldiers, all locked and loaded, ready to fire at a moment’s notice.

“Sith, you’re outnumbered. You will not invade General Faraire’s headquarters. This is your only warning. Turn away at once.”

Arierra nodded, and Jaesa closed her eyes, focusing her unique Force ability.

“I sense much strength and conviction in these men,” she said.

“Your apprentice is right, Sith. We will fight you to our last breath.”

“Wait! There! An entire column of soldiers who are forced to be here. If we concentrate the attack on them they will run.”

Arierra and Jaesa activated their lightsabers. Jaesa reached out and unleashed a telekinetic blast towards the conscripts. It wasn’t lethal, but it was enough for them to lose their resolve. They dropped their weapons and retreated.

“Conscripted scum! We still have numbers! Attack!”

Arierra reached out and touched Jaesa’s mind, forming a temporary psychic bond. She recited her new Code to ease the coming slaughter.

_ Emotion, yet peace. _

_ Ignorance, yet knowledge. _

_ Passion, yet serenity. _

_ Chaos, yet harmony. _

_ Death, yet the Force_.

They carved their way through the remaining soldiers, blue and yellow sabers cutting through metal and flesh effortlessly.

After the Republic soldiers had fallen, Arierra’s holocommunicator beeped.

She answered, and Quinn appeared. “My Lord, I have updates from the other fronts. I’m pleased to report that the Republic power station has been destroyed. Vette went through their traps like they were infant toys.” Arierra smiled, glad that Quinn was starting to respect Vette more. It would be good for his health in the long run. “From her report, I doubt anyone else could have achieved it. You were right in assigning her to strike the power station.”

“I will reward her for a job well done,” Arierra said. She felt Jaesa’s suppressed laughter in her head.

_ Oh, I bet you have all kinds of reward ideas, don’t you? _

_ I suppose you know all about what happened, then? _

_ Of course I do. I’m glad you took the risk, Master. You deserve to be happy. _

“When she puts her mind to it, she can be a very valuable asset,” Quinn assessed. “With the base security systems down, you’ll endure no automatic turret fire. And on the other front, Lieutenant Pierce was able to sabotage and lock the spaceport force field controls.”

“I knew he was the man for the job.”

“Yes, it seems under that insubordinate exterior lies a very capable soldier. Now, when Faraire’s reinforcements land inside the base, they’ll be trapped behind the force field and unable to join the fight. Still, the General’s elite guard clogs the way to the command center. They are quite formidable.”

“Nothing we can’t handle.”

“I have great faith in that. There’s no time to lose, my Lord. Faraire’s command center awaits. Good luck.” Quinn disappeared. Arierra and Jaesa moved deeper into the compound. There were several more commandos to deal with along the way, but they were no match for two who wielded the Force. They reached the bowels of the command center, where they found Faraire typing away furiously at a computer console.

“After you took down my fellows, I knew my only chance was to delay you,” he said, not bothering to turn to face them. “And my gambit has paid off. I bought enough time for my technicians to solve how to stabilize Siantide cells of any kind. The future is upon us, Sith, and you have the privilege of bearing witness.” The back walls pulled apart to reveal a hidden chamber, where a massive war droid began to activate.

“_Enemy sighted. Weapon systems targeted and locked._”

“You’re quite a showman, Faraire.”

“This is nothing. Siantide technology increases the strength of whatever it powers tenfold. The Republic fleet and arsenal will make your weapons obsolete. The Empire will have no choice but to surrender, which you should do now.”

“Arms wars only exacerbate. Escalation never leads to peace.”

“I’ve abandoned such naive notions, Sith. The Empire prepares for war, and we cannot stand idle. Droid, full assault!”

The droid unleashed a flurry of automatic blaster bolts from a shoulder mounted machine gun. Arierra leapt out of the way, drawing her lightsabers, readying herself for battle.

“Don’t block with your sabers!” Jaesa nodded, and leapt forwards, underneath the droids’s legs. With a graceful spin, she twirled her saber staff and sliced clean through the joints, causing the legs to collapse. Arierra threw both of her sabers outwards, guiding them with the Force, and impaled the droid through its head and chest. She pulled on them in opposite directions, ripping both upwards and downwards through the circuits and motors, vertically bisecting the droid until it was two piles of scrap.

Faraire was slowly backing toward the door. “I can’t believe it. All this work. All this death. For nothing…”

“No amount of technology, no matter how advanced, will ever be a match for the power of the Force,” Arierra said.

“I wish I could sit around and discuss where I went wrong, but a good leader always has an exit strategy!” He turned to run, but was immediately cut off by Captain Quinn and a brigade of Imperial commandos.

“Not so fast, General. I thought you might try to run.”

“Well done. I can always count on you, Quinn.”

“Alright, fine. I surrender,” Faraire spat. He crossed his arms defiantly. “I expect to be afforded the treatment promised to prisoners of war in the Treaty of Coruscant.”

Arierra returned his challenging stare with a grimace. “Unfortunately, my Master has decided that the Treaty no longer applies.” With one swift strike, General Faraire fell to the floor in two pieces, his body lying crumpled on the floor with his head rolling away.

Moff Hurdenn arrived just in time to see the decapitation, and had to hold back his disgust at the headless body. 

“Congratulations on the success of your mission,” he said, trying his best not to heave. “Taking down the War Trust is an incredible victory. It is clear you are the future of the Empire, and I hope you will count me among your closest allies.”

“You’re not worthy to even be my acquaintance,” Arierra growled. “You are insignificant to me. Lieutenant Pierce did the real work.”

“Ah yes… well… good luck in your endeavors, my Lord.”

“I’m finished here. Moff Hurdenn, I suggest you get a mop to clean this up.” She sent a holomessage out to Vette and Quinn to meet her aboard the Fury, glad to finally be off of this planet. 

* * *

The holocommunicator rang as soon as Arierra set foot on the Fury.

“Apprentice, the War Trust’s dismantling has been your finest hour, but a new challenge arises. One of our missing targets, Admiral Monk, has revealed himself. As you may recall, my Master Darth Vengean has set off to conquer the fringe systems and inspire the Dark Council to reignite the war. Somehow, Admiral Monk caught wind of the plan and was waiting in ambush. He is laying siege to the flagship as we speak!”

Arierra kept her guard up as she probed for more information. “The plan was secret. Do you think there’s a leak?” 

“Information is a funny thing. It trickles in unexpected ways. Leave those concerns to me.”

_ That’s disturbingly vague... _

“Plan Zero calls for Admiral Monk’s head. This may be our only opportunity to crush him. Vengean’s flagship is commanded by Moff Masken. Fly to the space battle immediately, board his ship, and stop admiral Monk’s siege.” 

* * *

  
  


The Fury approached the two massive starships, hanging there in the infinite void of space, turbolasers blasting massive red and green energy bolts. Quinn transmitted Imperial landing codes towards Darth Vengean’s flagship, and entered through the fighter docks. Jaesa accompanied Arierra on their walkthrough of the ship, led by two Imperial commandos.

They found Moff Masken, an older dark skinned man clad in a white Imperial Moff uniform, at the head of the bridge, looking absolutely furious.

“Master… something doesn’t feel right. We’d best be on our guard,” Jaesa advised. Arierra nodded in acknowledgement and addressed the head of Darth Vengean’s flagship.

“Moff Masken, I presume. Darth Baras sent me. Where is Admiral Monk?”

“Well well… come to inspect the scene of the crime, eh? Admiral Monk and his top men managed to escape. They’ve jettisoned off to Quesh. I’m so sorry you missed him. Are you here to deliver his reward? Offer congratulations?” His words were dripping with sarcasm. Arierra scowled at his disrespect.

“What are you talking about?”

“This was a secret attack. Yet I come out of hyperdrive to find the Republic’s most decorated Admiral laying in wait!”

_ Looks like my message was received. _

Masken continued to rant. “Admiral Monk had my force field and docking codes! This stinks of a set-up!”

Arierra raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms dismissively. “Exactly what are you suggesting, Masken?”

He narrowed his eyes and jabbed his pointer finger in her face. “You know full well what I’m driving at!”

_ Rather bold for a Moff. _

“Your Master’s Master is Darth Vengean. Baras manipulated him into this attack in order to ruin him!”

_ So close, yet so far… _

“I’ve had a bellyful of Sith in-fighting always undermining Imperial operations.”

_ You and me both, Masken. _

“It’s why we have yet to crush the Republic outright!”

“I don’t have time for this nonsense,” Arierra said, cutting him off. “Thank you for Admiral Monk’s location. I’ll be going now.” She and Jaesa turned to face the exit when suddenly Jaesa grabbed hold of her lightsaber, readying it for a fight.

“Don’t turn your back on me! You will answer for this! Men, kill the ー ” 

He never finished his order. Arierra and Jaesa whipped around, sending out two combined waves of Force energy, pushing back the Moff and his soldiers into the supercomputer terminals behind them. The soldiers wearing full plasteel armor were lucky. Masken fared much worse. They turned to face the exit again, and Arierra glanced around the room, daring any of the other Imperials to try something. Thankfully, they were smart, and they let Arierra and Jaesa pass by without further interruption.

As soon as they arrived back to the Fury, she briefly updated Darth Baras on the situation, and he confirmed that Monk would more than likely be holding up on Quesh rather than continuing to flee. As soon as Darth Baras’s hologram disappeared, she let out a long sigh. So much had happened in so little time. The journey from the fringe systems to Quesh would take a few days, and she’d need this time to fully decompress and let it all sink in.

* * *

After confirming that Quinn was preoccupied, Jaesa approached her Master.

“May I break character for a moment?” she asked nervously. “Speak as a Jedi?”

“Of course.” She led her apprentice to the Captain’s Quarters and locked the door. “Speak your mind, Jaesa.”

“I’ll try to be brief, but I have a confession to make. As a handmaiden on Alderaan, I was surrounded by the falseness of the nobles and their political agendas. I could have used my power to expose it all and bring a corrupt system to its knees. But out of fear, I held back.”

“What were you afraid of?”

“Maybe of revealing that I’m different. Or maybe not being strong enough to back it up and see it through. Even now, I wonder if it’s your strength that will enable me to succeed, and not my own fortitude.”

“You have grown since those days, Jaesa. Have confidence.”

“Your belief in me goes a long way, Master. Still, I know myself. There’s still some of that Alderaanian handmaiden left in me. And I tend to get discouraged without tangible progress.”

“You will see progress. I promise. I know it’s hard. The work we’re doing is difficult, and the effects of it are not always apparent until later. I believe the Force has me on this path for a reason. But even if I didn’t feel that guidance, I would still follow through. It’s the right thing to do.”

“Promises are a good start. Please, bare with me Master. I have much to learn.”

“So do I.”

“Thank you for calming my nerves. I’ve taken up too much of your time already. I believe Vette would like to speak with you. It seems you two have much to talk about.” Jaesa flashed her a smile and an unsubtle wink. 

“Please tell her to come to my room. This is another conversation I do not wish Quinn to overhear.”

Jaesa nodded, and left Arierra’s quarters. Arierra sat down on the edge of her bed. Anxiety was starting to crawl around in her belly. There was no need to be nervous. Vette had kissed her back. But now… now they had to actually talk about it. Out loud. With words. But it would be okay. If it was just a spur-of-the-moment, we’re-about-to-die thing, then that was okay. They’d get past it. They were both strong, and ー

Arierra jumped as the door opened up.

“Hey, you,” Vette said with a smile that melted Arierra’s heart.

“Hey.” Her heartbeat grew faster with every step Vette took. Vette plopped down next to her, side by side, rubbing shoulders and legs together.

_ No sense of personal space. That’s a good sign. _

Vette must’ve felt just as nervous as Ari was. “How about we play a game? Two truths and a lie.”

_ Too hesitant to discuss the rancor in the room? One more thing we share in common... _

“Sure,” Ari said, glad for the chance to put off the difficult conversation for just a little bit longer.

“Okay, here goes. I’ve been in jail sixteen times. I’ve got three sisters. I’ve worked as a hired assassin. Which one is the lie?”

“You only have one sister,” Ari answered immediately.

“Yes! Tivva. Good job. I’ll have to try something a bit more obscure next time.” She paused and fidgeted. She scooted up further on the bed, now sitting cross-legged. Ari did the same, so that they were sitting face to face. “Okay, enough games. I wouldn’t want someone to think the Sith were getting fun. So…” She trailed off, obviously hoping that Ari would pick up the slack here.

Arierra stomped down the fear again, and locked eyes with Vette.

_ Say it! Say it before you lose the nerve! _

“No other Twi’lek in the galaxy can turn my head like you do.” She blurted it out before her brain could come up with anything else.

“What?” Vette was on the verge of laughing at the cheesy line, but she shut her mouth and did her best to be serious.

“That night after we met your Twi’lek friends… Taunt was flirting with me. And I wanted to let you know that I wasn’t interested in her like that, but I couldn’t find the courage to say it out loud. It was the first thing that came to mind.”

“Really? I don’t get it. But I’m nothing special… just… normal. Wouldn’t you rather have someone who can, I don’t know, use crazy Force powers? You’re a super powerful Sith Lord who can have anything she wants. I’m a former slave and a thief. And you choose me? Seriously?”

“You’re beautiful, charming, sometimes crazy and always exciting. What woman wouldn’t choose you?” Ari clasped her hand to her mouth, wishing she could take back those final words.

“I, uh…I don’t...”

“Sorry!” Ari scrambled to do damage control. “I didn’t mean to bring up Risha. I just meant that you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. Of course it’s you. It’s always been you.”

“Yes… speechless.” They were quiet for a long moment, lost in each other’s eyes.

Vette spoke up again, quiet enough that Ari had to lean in closer to hear. “I guess it’s not my place to judge why you’re attracted to me. I just have to decide if you treat me like I want to be treated.”

“Just tell me how to make you happy, Vette.”

“I know you’ve never been with a girl before, but you have at least _ some _ kind of experience. All this romance stuff… This is new territory for me. Need to open a Huttese plasma lock? That I know! But this…”

Arierra breathed in deeply, trying her best to calm her rapid heartbeat, but it wasn’t working. 

“It doesn’t have to be complicated.” Ari leaned in closer and they brushed their noses. She was close enough to see the pores in Vette’s blue skin, the vibrant purple of her irises, her trembling lips. She could feel the heat of her cheeks flushing red. It took all she had to stop. Their lips were only an inch apart, she breathed in Vette’s air, and desperately hoped that the kiss on Taris hadn’t been a massive miscalculation.

Vette slowly raised her hand to cup Ari’s cheek and she froze in place, electric tingles dancing where Vette’s fingers trailed along her skin. Ari’s chest felt like it was going to explode with sheer want, and her heart sang as Vette closed the gap, pressing her blue lips softly on hers. It was short and chaste, but so incredibly sweet.

She pulled back and giggled. “Yes… that. More of that later. Um… As long as we’re doing this, I have a confession to make.” Her eyes darted away to the blankets.

“Oh?”

“So… Arierra…” 

_ Using my full name now? This sounds serious. _

Vette’s eyes flicked back up to meet Ari’s gaze. Ari could feel Vette steel her resolve. 

“I love you.”

_ Oh. _

Arierra had been hoping that Vette would at least return her feelings. But this? This was so much more than she’d ever dare to hope for.

“Do you…” Vette’s voice caught in her throat, and she looked terrified for a moment. “Do you love me?”

Arierra’s answer was immediate. “I love you with all my heart, Vette.” And it was the truth. There was nobody else in the galaxy she’d shared so much with. Nobody else who made her laugh as much. Nobody else made her feel as loved and wanted and valued. Nobody else ran through her dreams at night, barring the occasional Force Vision.

Vette was the only one to see Arierra at her very worst. One of the very few she could trust with all her secrets. The only one she could just _ be _ with. No agendas. No expectations. No mask. The freedom that came with her was intoxicating.

Vette broke out into a huge grin. “Good. Me too. You know. With the love. I mean, I always thought you were cute, even when I first saw you on Korriban. Not really sure when I realized it was more than a crush… but here we are. Wow. It feels like I’ve known you forever, but also not? If that makes sense? This whole thing has been one huge whirlwind.”

Arierra reached out and took Vette’s hands in her own. “The idea of us is still new. Don’t feel like we have to rush things. I mean… we’re constantly in danger, so we don’t have to go _ too _ slow, but I…”

She paused and crushed her fears again, letting it all spill out. “Back on Alderaan, you told me you only liked girls, so I figured I’d let you know that I also liked girls so you could pick up the hint and maybe I was being too vague but I didn’t want to be too forward because I know you have a bad history with Imperials and... sorry. I’m babbling. It seems silly to be worrying about it now. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I just... don’t want to screw things up.” 

“You’re not going to screw things up, Ari. I might, but I know you won’t. Haha… more self deprecating humor.”

Ari’s smile faded a little. “I won’t be able to give you a normal life. We’ll constantly be in danger.”

“I’m used to it. My life has _ never _ been normal, and I don’t need to start now. You know, I’m just as nervous as you are about this. You’ve kissed me twice… three times now? And I’m still sitting here wondering how in the galaxy you’ve put up with me for so long. I know I can be a total pain.” 

“You know, my mother used to tell me that a Sith’s life was nothing but pain.” Ari said. “If I knew that _ you _were the form that pain would take, I would’ve signed up to become Sith a lot sooner.”

Vette burst out laughing. “Wow, that was… just plain bad. You need to work on those pickup lines.” They shared another sweet kiss, their lips lingering longer this time. “Still… I love you. And that has to count for something.”

“It counts for everything.”

* * *

"Lazy Afternoon On The Fury" by TobiasMaximus!

Thank you so much for your incredible artwork!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've stuck pretty close to canon so far, but things are going to start to deviate a little more in the coming chapters!
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with me. We've hit the 100,000 word marker! I never thought I'd get here in a million years. I love all you of you, and I'm eternally thankful!


	24. Cold Shoulder

Before they even got to the surface, Arierra and Vette had to check in the orbital station to receive inoculations, as well as filtration masks and goggles. The shuttle ride from the station to the surface was short, but tense. Arierra could feel Vette’s anxiety spike with every bump of turbulence.

The scarlet skies of Quesh cast an eerie light upon the surface of the planet. Arierra could taste the acidity in the air even through her mask, and she fought the urge to throw up.

“This place makes Hutta seem like a great place to vacation,” Arierra remarked as they walked a worn path past strange red bulbous plants sprouting up from the dead grass to the nearest speeder garage. 

“I just love all the wonderful places you take me,” Vette said. Their words were distorted and tinny through their masks, but it was hard to mistake Vette’s sarcasm. A short ten minute ride later and they found the location of the General, right on the outskirts of the Imperial claimed territory, holed up in a warehouse of one of the many chemical refineries owned by the Republic turned temporary fort.

Admiral Monk was near the entrance while the rest of his bodyguards were huddled near the back, and it looked like he was expecting them.

_ Brave of him to face his fate with his head held high. _

“What does Baras think he’s doing, sending you after me?”

His voice was unnaturally gruff, most likely from inhaling the toxic Quesh atmosphere, and his eyes were bloodshot. His men weren’t looking much better. He was doing his best to keep quiet, but Arierra could feel his fury, boiling just underneath the surface. “Is he trying to make it look good, give himself an alibi? Because you can tell him _ mission accomplished_. Almost all my men are dead. You’ve done a great job of making this look legit.”

_ Oh you’ve got to be kriffing me. _

“You’re a spy.”

“Aren’t you smart? Yes, of course, you idiot.” He jabbed his thumb back behind him to point at several soldiers. “These are my senior officers. We all defected over a decade ago and have been working for Baras since. But… you didn’t know this? He didn’t tell you we were following his command?”

“Must’ve slipped his mind.”

“Things don’t slip that man’s mind. Every expression is a deliberate act. Surely, you can see how foolish this is. Our covers are intact. We can make an incredible difference in the war. We’ve been loyal to him! Why would he order our deaths!?”

“This is the eventual fate of every spy, Admiral.” The words were cold, coming out of Arierra’s mouth. 

_ I’ll have to be ready for it, when it’s my turn. _

“I suppose you’re right about that. But he can’t think that we’re going to take this lying down. Men, our Master has decided we’re expendable. Let’s prove him wrong!”

Before Monk and his men were able to open fire, Vette rolled a grenade right into the center. The soldiers tried to dive out of the way, but it was too late for them. Monk was caught at the edge of the blast and was thrown forward prone onto the floor.

He looked up to Arierra and scowled. “I pity you, his blind obedient lap dog. No one is safe with Baras. Not even you.”

“I know. If he tries to betray me, he’s in for a big surprise.”

“So naive. You’re nothing… nothing compared to him.” Arierra clenched her fist and pulled on the Force, and Monk’s neck twisted with a sick snapping sound that echoed through the warehouse.

* * *

“Apprentice, my Master Darth Vengean is distraught. With his covert attack exposed, the Treaty of Coruscant has been broken. And apparently Moff Masken did not survive Admiral Monk’s ambush. What happened?”

“He accused us of setting him up and then attacked me. I killed him in self-defense.”

“So he was twice the fool. First to falsely suspect us, and then to believe he could defeat you.”

“Admiral Monk had some interesting things to say before he died…” Arierra said with a smirk.

“I see… So you know he was my minion, and that I orchestrated the ambush and Darth Vengean’s blunder. Don’t let this newfound knowledge confuse you.”

A coy smile formed on Arierra’s face. “Tell me you’re not actually working for the Republic.”

Darth Baras chuckled. “That is most amusing, but no, apprentice, I am most decidedly not with the Republic. I understand your desire to know more, but I must keep this affair my own for now. All will become clear, soon. Now, the final Plan Zero target has been discovered. The hunt for Jedi Knight Xerender takes you to Hoth. Contact me when you arrive.”

_ Well, that was a mess. First I warn the Republic about the fringe attack, and they send an Admiral to defend their position. Then it turns out the Admiral is an Imperial spy, and the fringe attack was all just a set up in the first place by Baras… I hate Sith politics… _Arierra’s growing irritation was calmed as she felt her Padawan’s presence in her mind.

_ Master, I’d like to talk to you again, in private. _

“I have exciting news! In an effort to pull my own weight, I’ve been reaching out with my senses. I’m becoming aware of other Sith who operate in contradiction to the Empire. As I train, and my sense of purpose becomes clearer, I find I’m able to scan entire planets or even quadrants of space.”

“That’s… incredible, Jaesa.” Sometimes it was easy to forget just how powerful Jaesa was. How powerful the Force was.

“As my senses reach out, I recognize certain signatures, several that are like looking in a mirror. I’m seeing the insecurity that I feel as I feign loyalty to the Empire. If there are others like us, we should find them!”

“This must be handled delicately, Jaesa,” Arierra said slowly. “I’d rather you didn’t pursue it than risk exposing us.”

“Master, I hope you have faith in me. I promise to take no unnecessary risks and to only act after you have been consulted.”

“Thank you. I know you’re excited about the prospect of finding others like us, and believe me, I am too. There’s just so much that could go wrong.”

“Trust in the Force, Master. It will see us through.”

* * *

“My Lord, I am docked at the space station above Hoth.”

“Very good. All that remains is Jedi Knight Xerender. He’s dedicated himself to the Republic like no other. He’s led our enemy to many cunning victories. Not only is he a symbol of inspiration for the Republic, but he’s been a thorn in my side for a long time. He is almost as annoying as Master Karr used to be.”

“Almost as bad as Master Karr?” Arierra asked. “Is Xerender a legitimate target for Plan Zero, or is this just about a vendetta?”

“Why can’t it be both? The satisfaction will be compounded when he is no longer among the living. Intelligence reports suggest that he has brought his troop of elite special ops to seek a secret superweapon. I can uncover no more information about this weapon, only that it was lost in the wreckage of one of the crashed starships from the last war.”

“That’s not much to go on.”

“Xerender is a shrewd target. We’re fortunate to have this lead at all. If you discover the superweapon, all the better, but Xerender comes first. Your contact on the surface is Commander Lanklyn. He’s been tracking Xerender and should be ready to meet you at the Imperial Base. Xerender is the last of the targets. Get this right, apprentice.”

Baras disappeared.

Arierra gathered her crew.

Quinn scoffed. “Hoth. Back in the day, I managed to escape assignment here. It chills my bones just to be in orbit above this frigid planet.”

“Um… yeah. You should…” Vette coughed rather suspiciously. “You should leave me on the ship. I’m…” Another cough, and a bad attempt to hide a grin. “I think I’m fighting off a cold.”

Jaesa stepped forward. “I would gladly accompany you on this mission, Master. I wish to see all the galaxy has to offer.”

Arierra and Jaesa set off to the surface of Hoth, wearing their usual attire. Keeping warm using nothing but their own willpower in such a freezing environment would be a good training exercise in the Force.

The Imperial base was built deep into the icy ground, where it was marginally warmer, but they could still see their breath as they exhaled.

“I sense a lot of apathy and disgruntlement,” Jaesa noted, looking around at the Imperials, all huddled tightly in groups. “The morale of the Imperial forces here is as low as the temperature.”

Arierra found an on duty guard. “I seek Commander Lankyln.”

“Right this way, my Lord.” Arierra and Jaesa followed the guard until he brought them to an office that, like the rest of the rooms in the Imperial base, was carved out of the ice and supported by patchwork metal bracings and beams. The only one in the room was a young scrawny looking fellow who was most definitely not Lanklyn.

“My Lord! I am Ensign Slinte, Commander Lanklyn’s second-in-command. You’ve arrived sooner than expected. The Commander is in the field, tracking Jedi Xerender, but has failed to report in. His tracer beacon hasn’t moved for quite some time.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

“Nor do I. The Commander is always punctual. This planet is a pitfall of hazards. There’s a massive Republic presence, and all manner of power-hungry alien pirates. Not to mention the Wampas or the Talz. Our forces are stretched thin. A rescue party for Commander Lanklyn would take several days to put together.”

“I’ll make sure Lanklyn is brought to safety. Give me his last known location.”

Slinte transmitted the data. “Do be careful. It’s in hostile territory.”

Arierra and Jaesa found the elevator, and the ride to the surface took two whole minutes. As they reached the wide open sky, bright blue without a cloud in sight, they felt a chilling wind whip past them. The sun was high in the sky, but it was colder than ever.

Arierra breathed in deep, centering herself, feeling the energy of the galaxy around her, internalizing it. The endless snowy expanse around her reminded her of Tatooine in a way. She held onto that thought, imagining the twin suns of the desert planet beating down upon her. Soon the icy air faded away. They took two speeders and raced out into snow dunes to the Commander’s location. 

A holoreciever was laying there, half covered in snow, and a faint trail of blood led off into the distance where a large ice sheet was towering above them. A small entrance led to a cave. A perfect spot for an ambush. Arierra and Jaesa headed inside, and found a diverse group of fierce looking pirates. Trandoshan lizard men, wrinkly Weequay, and long-horned Chagrians made up the bulk of the pirate forces. They might have been intimidating to the average frontline soldier, but Arierra and Jaesa were unafraid. 

Arierra and Jaesa marched on, with blue and yellow lightsabers deflecting their blaster bolts back at them with ease. A crafty Rodian jumped out of a hiding place, wielding a vibroblade, catching Arierra off guard. Jaesa whipped around to face the attacker and pushed out with the Force, sending his body flying backwards into an ice spike that impaled him in the chest. Near the back of the cave, they found a bound Imperial officer, his arms and legs tied together and his mouth stuffed with a dirty cloth.

Arierra freed him and pulled him up to his feet.

“My Lord, I can’t believe it’s you. Sorry for the trouble… but my capture gives us great insight into the enemy. Jedi Knight Xerender is a crafty adversary. I thought I was tracking him and his men but I found myself led into a pirate ambush. It seems he had the Republic’s elite Talz commandos lure me off his trail. The Talz are unmatched trackers. Highly cunning creatures, despite their monstrous looks. I’m sorry my Lord, but this means I have no concrete leads.” He winced, ready for the strike. It never came.

“I’m not going to punish you, Commander. This wasn’t your fault. Besides, I’m not very hungry right now.” Lanklyn’s eyes widened and he gulped in fear, memories of their encounter in the Dromund Kaas spaceport flooding his brain. 

Jaesa gave her a quizzical look but let the remark slide.

“I can tell you this, though. If Xerender has been given command of the Talz, this weapon he’s after must be supremely important. I know where the Talz headquarters is located. Maybe you can force one of them to confess what Xerender is after?”

“Good thinking, Commander.”

“I wish there was more I could do. I hope this lead makes up for my blunder.”

Arierra handed him a bacta medpack. “I have a speeder outside. Take it back to the base and get some rest and warmth.”

“Thank you, my Lord, but that’s unnecessary. It’s only a superficial wound. I’ll rendezvous with you at our outpost in the next sector, and we can update Lord Baras.” Arierra nodded and led him out of the cave into the bright Hoth sky.

* * *

The Republic Talz commando headquarters was yet another icy cave, the only real option if one wanted to stay out of the bitter cold. There were corpses of massive white-haired beasts littering the floor, leading into a hollowed out base where makeshift tents were set up. As they got closer, Arierra could feel abject terror emanating from one of the tents where someone was no doubt hiding from whoever had slaughtered the Talz. After a quick scan around the cave, it was obvious that the intruder had left long ago.

“Are you alright? You can come on out, I’m not going to hurt you,” Arierra said softly. The zipper from the leftmost tent came down and a man in brown robes stepped out, wide eyed and shivering. Arierra could sense the Force in him.

“I’m… I’m all that’s left. Everywhere I turn the monster appears! Why do you torment me!? I’m not part of your vendetta!” He fell to his knees and whipped his head around violently, eyes on every corner of the cave. Arierra had never felt such dread in one person before. His eyes soon landed on Arierra and Jaesa. “What? Sith? First Xerender abandons me, and now this!?”

“Don’t worry. I’m not here to kill you,” Arierra explained. 

“Why should I believe you? You’re my sworn enemy. At least a Sith I can see and fight… I won’t be assassinated in the dark like these poor Talz! My… my master would tell me not to attack… but he’s not here… Defend yourself, Sith!” 

He reached down to his belt and gripped his lightsaber. His hands were shaking, whether from the cold or fear Arierra couldn’t guess, and he adopted a poor stance as he ignited his lightsaber. The blue light of his energy blade deepened the already icy blue hues of the cave walls. His teeth were chattering and his arms wobbled, but still he persisted.

Arierra reached out with the Force and pressed the ignition switch on his lightsaber, turning it off. He stumbled backwards, surprised at the advanced tactic, and Arierra tugged on his saber, prying it from his loose grip and catching it as it flew towards her. She handed it to Jaesa who clasped it onto her belt for safekeeping.

“Go ahead and kill me. I didn’t want to die at the hands of the beast anyway.”

“Calm yourself, Jedi. There is no emotion, there is peace. Now, why don’t you explain to me what you’re talking about? What beast?”

“You’re right… No emotion... No emotion… The Talz warned my Master about Broonmark. He’s a savage Talz seeking revenge on Fetzellen and the others for ousting him. But did Xerender care? No! Now Broonmark is in here somewhere, murdering ー wait! Did you hear that? No! He’s ー”

There was a sickening sound of tearing flesh and crunching bone, and a huge bloody serrated knife erupted from the Jedi’s chest. A stealth field generator died out, and a giant white-haired monster appeared behind the Jedi’s corpse, and it ripped the knife back out, sawing through more flesh as jagged teeth of the knife were caught several times. It made a collection of odd whistling and trumpeting sounds as the Jedi’s mangled body fell to the floor. 

Blaster bolts and lightsaber wounds were self-cauterizing. Quick and clean. The closest she’d seen to this level of brutality before was the vision of Khem Val eating Jedi alive in her Vision. Arierra fought the urge to throw up and pulled out her translator.

“All dead at our hands!” Broonmark raved. “Tiny Sith must leave now, or join the dead!”

Arierra narrowed her eyes, not intimidated in the least. “You think killing a defenseless man makes you impressive?”

“We do not care! We seek blood! We seek vengeance! Our clan is betrayed. Fetzellen now leads. Fetzellen and all who follow him must die! We know Sith craves Jedi Xerender. Xerender is with Fetzellen! But Tiny Sith must not get in our way.”

“I have no quarrel with Fetzellen and the Talz, but I am looking for Xerender. Do you know where he is?”

“East! That is all will tell the Tiny Sith, but no more! Our clan must be clean. We must have our vendetta. Do not block our hunt!”

“You’d be wise not to get in my way, Talz,” Arierra warned.

“We are not afraid of Tiny Sith! If you will not stay away from our hunt, we will beat respect into you!” He readied his knife but Arierra and Jaesa were faster. Jaesa sent out a ripple of Force energy, stunning him. With one swift strike of her lightsaber, Arierra severed Broonmark’s knife-wielding arm. He screeched in pain but kept up his attack, flailing with his whole body to try to tackle her to the ground. Arierra ducked, easily avoiding his clumsy maneuver, and drove her lightsaber through his back, exiting his chest, just like he had done to the Jedi. He fell to the ground, joining the ranks of the many other dead Talz that littered this cave. Arierra picked up his stealth field generator. It still had two charges left. 

_ Might come in handy later. _ She fastened it to her belt.

Now that she was free from danger, Arierra searched the tents for any leads, hoping her trip out here hadn’t been a waste of time. She found a datapad in one of the tents, thankfully still logged in, and with a bit of digging, discovered an email correspondence between the now-dead Jedi and Xerender.

The superweapon Xerender was looking into was not a weapon at all. It was another Jedi, someone named Master Wyellett.

_ At least I won’t be coming back to Baras empty handed. _

* * *

She found Commander Lanklyn with Ensign Slinte in a small office in the back of the second Imperial base, facing a large holoprojector with both Darth Baras and another man.

“Get this Jedi off my holo, Lanklyn. Now!” Darth Baras demanded. Lanklyn leaned down and fiddled with some of the buttons.

“I can’t. Xerender has overridden all my controls!” 

“As you can see, Baras, I control this planet. I’ve tapped your communications and can anticipate your every move. As Commander Lanklyn firsthand knows, the Talz keep me one step ahead of even you. I’m not here for a reunion, Baras. The last time we met, you were left drained and weaponless. This time, you won’t be so lucky.” Xerender’s connection ended, and Baras faced Lanklyn.

“Darth Baras, I know… I know you might be angry, but ー”

“_Might_ _be angry!?_” Baras raged. “A blind deaf comatose lobotomy patient could _feel my anger!_” He reached out, across the vast distance of space, and Lanklyn threw his hands up to his neck, clawing at an invisible clamp. Darth Baras’ next words were dangerously calm. “You have failed me for the last time, Lanklyn. Ensign Slinte, you are now the coordinator of my dealings on Hoth. Don’t screw it up, Commander.”

For all his incessant barking of orders, Arierra sometimes forgot just how powerful Darth Baras truly was.

Commander Slinte stepped forward, doing is very best to not look down at Lanklyn, who was desperately reaching out for one of them to save him. “I will not… disappoint you… my Lord.”

Darth Baras turned towards Arierra. “Apprentice, you’d better have good news for me.”

“The lost superweapon Xerender seeks is actually a Jedi Master named Wyellett.”

“Ah… Master Wyellett. Now I understand why Xerender would risk exposure. Before his capture during the war, Wyellett was among the Jedi’s most powerful Masters. The ship transporting him to me was destroyed in a fierce space battle in this system. I assumed he’d died.”

“The ship crashed on the surface, and somehow he’s kept himself alive, all this time,” Arierra said with wonder. “Remarkable.”

“So it would seem. For beings that commune deeply enough, the Force can be as sustaining as rations. During the war, Xerender was Master Wyellett’s Padawan. We battled, and Wyellett took my lightsaber and used it from then on. If Wyellett is on Hoth, so is my blade. I will concentrate on locating it.”

There was an awkward minute as Baras’s holographic image stood as still as a statue as they all waited silently, a fresh corpse on the ground, none daring to interrupt him. 

Arierra gazed at Lanklyn’s body. _ Such a needless waste. One of the many reasons the Empire must change. _

Jaesa’s voice was pleasant in her mind. _ I’m with you, Master. _

“Yes! There it is!” Baras exclaimed. “Coordinates sent, Commander. Now go, apprentice. Find the lightsaber and the Jedi!” Baras disappeared, and Slinte faced Arierra. She could feel the fear radiating off of him.

“What… what will you have me do while you are away, my Lord?”

Arierra frowned and spoke softly. “Have someone collect Lanklyn’s body. See to it that proper arrangements are made for a funeral. He served the Empire well. He deserves dignity in death.”

Slinte nodded. His fear lessened a little, replaced by a smidgen of hope. “Yes my Lord. I will do so at once.”

Arierra and Jaesa exited the chamber, eager to get away. On the way up to the surface, they reviewed the location at which Darth Baras’ lightsaber would be found, in the far reaches of Hoth past what many called the Starship Graveyard.

The Starship Graveyard was aptly named; huge chunks of distorted machinery were scattered across the snowy white plains. Far off in the distance, a mountain range rose up to meet the clear blue sky.

“I didn’t know Hoth had mountains that tall,” Jaesa said as their speeders approached the edge of the field.

“That’s no mountain,” Arierra corrected. “That’s a starship. The _ Star of Coruscant_. It looks like our Jedi are hiding in there.” The _ Star _ was a massive Republic capital ship, torn in two, but mostly still intact thanks to its incredibly durable hull and the freezing atmosphere of the planet.

They continued forward, speeding across the barren ice, weaving their way around piles of debris and gusts of snow. They stopped just short of a massive hole in the side of the ship that led to a maze of darkened corridors. Arierra and Jaesa ignited their lightsabers, both for light and to be ready for eventual combat. Several pirates were digging through the contents of the starship, picking clean any items of value they could find.

A few headstrong pirates opened fire, and were quickly dispatched with a few well placed blaster bolt deflections. The rest of the scavengers gave them a wide berth, not willing to risk their lives because of a need to prove themselves tough. The deeper they went inside the ship, the more Arierra’s GPS was starting to lose its signal.

“I can feel their energy signatures, Master. We’re getting closer.” Arierra ducked behind Jaesa to let her lead the way. They travelled further down a long hallway until they came upon what looked like an old emergency escape pod bay. All but one of the pod containers were empty, most likely jettisoned as the ship was going down. She saw a faint light source up ahead, and as she drew closer, she noticed that there was a hole in the side of the far end of the pod bay, leading into a natural cave system carved out of the ice.

“They’re in here, Master.” They disengaged their lightsabers as the natural light from the crystalline cave grew brighter. There were two Jedi in the center of the room. She immediately recognized Jedi Knight Xerender from the holo conversation with Baras. He had his lightsaber ignited, the blue beam ready for battle. An old wizened man sat upon a makeshift seat from an outcropping of ice. They were facing away from the tunnel, so Arierra and Jaesa made sure to be as quiet as possible as they approached.

“My eyes are still adjusting, but I have no trouble recognizing you, brave Xerender. The sight warms me.”

“Master Wyellett, your ordeal has ended. I only wish I heard you reaching out to me sooner.”

“Do not denigrate yourself. It took great concentration to summon you. All these many years, entombed in this rubble. I have fed off the Force and have great insights to impart.”

“Soon, Master. I have to get you out of here first. But we must be careful. The Imperials have found us. I caught this one sneaking around the ship.”

“Please, I’m not here to hurt you. I was just doing some preliminary readings, I swear.”

_ That voice is Imperial. It sounds… familiar… _

As she got closer, she could see a third individual, on his knees with his hands behind his head. He was dressed in a standard grey Imperial uniform.

“Don’t lie to me, Imperial scum!” Xerender shouted. “I know Darth Baras has been hunting me. I know he’s sent his scouts to find my location.” 

“I don’t know who you are and I don’t work for Darth Baras. I know _ of _ him, of course, but I’ve never even met him before! I must reiterate, I’m just here to do research. I’m an archeologist! A historian! If you want my credentials, you can check my badge. My name is Talos Drellik, and I’m a proud member of the Imperial Reclamation Service.”

* * *

"5:00 A.M." by the talented TobiasMaximus!

I'm continually impressed and eternally thankful for your amazing fan art!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be posting Saturday March 7th. Some family issues have come up. I will resume my regular posting schedule on March 14th.


	25. Shore Leave

_ Arierra _

She couldn’t place exactly how, but there was something familiar about the captive Imperial man, bound at the feet of the two Jedi.

“Xerender, we have yet more company,” Wyellett said. Xerender turned to face Arierra and Jaesa and readied his lightsaber in a defensive stance. Talos Drellik used the distraction to try his best to wriggle out of his binds. He made little progress, falling over and getting a face full of snow.

“You’d best yield now, Sith. I am a master of _ Soresu _ and you will not get past me.”

“My Master wishes you both dead, but I have other plans,” Arierra said. “I’m here to escort you both to safety, but first I need something you have.”

“Right. And I’m a Wookie. Wyellett, the apprentice of Darth Baras thinks she can lower my guard with her honeyed words, but I’m not so easy to manipulate. I know the fate of the other Republic Generals. Baras is a coward, sucker punching us like this.”

“Xerender, put aside your saber,” Wyellett said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I have been here a long time, communing with the Force. Abandon your preconceived notions, and open your mind. Do you sense any hostility in these women who stand before us?”

“Master, you don’t understand! The war has started again! Lord Sarrak is going to butcher us like she did the rest of the Republic Generals!”

At the mention of the Sarrak name, Talos stopped shuffling around and managed to sit upright, his eyes fixed on the Sith Lord before him.

Wyellett shuffled and slowly rose to his feet. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a lightsaber that could only have been Baras’. The hilt was a dark metallic purple, spiked on both edges, and Arierra could feel darkness emanating from the crimson crystal inside. This saber had spilled a lot of blood over its lifetime.

“I assume this is what you’ve come for, Sith?” Wyellett reached out, offering the saber to Arierra. She stepped closer, slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements.

Xerender glared at her with hard eyes. He looked over to Jaesa and his scowl softened as he scrutinized her closely.

“Jaesa Willsaam? Is that really you? I didn’t recognize you in that Sith armor.”

“It is. I know what you’re thinking, but...” She glanced over at Talos, unsure of whether to spill their secrets in front of an Imperial, but Arierra nodded and gave her the go-ahead. “I haven't fallen to the Dark Side. We’re double agents, fighting to change the Empire from within.” Xerender’s eyes widened at this admission, and he looked to Wyellett for confirmation.

Wyelett nodded and smiled. “All this time, trapped in the ice, I have been communing with the Force. It has given me great insights and untold clarity. I told you, Xerender, I feel no hostility in these two here. And our Imperial friend here is exactly who he says he is. Calm yourself, and let your paranoia fade away.”

Arierra could feel the tension draining away from him as his blue blade disappeared into the metallic hilt of his saber. She reached out and took Bara’s saber from Wyellett, careful not to prick herself on one of the many spikes.

_ How in the galaxy did Baras ever fight with this thing? More likely to stab his own hand with it… Maybe it’s just ceremonial... _

Xerender waved his hands, and Talos Drellik was freed of his bindings. 

“Thank you. I knew you’d see reason eventually!”

“Um… about what you heard…” Arierra was ready to wipe his mind, or stars forbid, kill him as a last resort. Jaesa knocked Arierra’s hand away.

“Master, don’t. You’ll want to hear what he has to say.”

“Don’t you worry, Lord Sarrak. I won’t tell a soul! Oh, I’m so glad to see little Ari all grown up, following in your mother’s footsteps!”

Arierra’s legs threatened to buckle as the galaxy suddenly stopped spinning. 

“What? You knew my mother?”

“And you, of course! I met your father a long time ago, right here on Hoth, actually, when I was about your age. He recruited me for a mission, and we became fast friends! And I became friends with your mother as well! Oh, how lovely this is! Destiny has brought us together again, I know it!”

Arierra was barely able to get any more words out. The Force had pulled the rug out from under her again. 

Talos continued. “I’m sure you’ll want to get these Jedi safe passage first!”

Jaesa stepped forward to address Wyellett and Xerender. “We fought our share of pirates on our way here, so you should have no trouble getting to the closest Republic outpost. Nobody else is looking for you, and nobody else will continue when we tell Darth Baras about your deaths.”

Jaesa’s mention of their mission cleared Arierra’s head. 

“I’d lie low if I were you,” she recommended. “I’d suggest you head back to Tython, tend to your Master, and get him back on his feet. I have a stealth generator for you. Take it.”

Xerender gave his Master an incredulous look. “But what about the war? We need to fight the Empire with everything we have! Baras is ー”

“Leave Baras to me,” Arierra said.

“Lord Sarrak is right, my old Padawan,” Wyellett wheezed as Xerender put his arm around him, steading him as he took a shaky step forwards. “Besides, I have learned so much in my isolation on Hoth. I have much I wish to share with you.”

“I… I’d like that, Master.”

“Then it’s settled. We’ll leave for Tython, and you will tell Darth Baras that your mission here was a success. Come, Xerender. After so long entombed in ice, I wish to see the sky again.”

Arierra handed the stealth generator to Xerender, and he gave her a curt nod as he led his master out of the ice cave. Arierra turned to face Talos.

“Excellent! That couldn’t have gone better if I had planned it! I didn’t plan this, of course. Though I’m not sensitive, after years of companionship with your parents, I’m pretty sure I know the will of the Force when I see it!”

The longer she looked in Talos’ eyes, the stronger the sense of familiarity became.

“I… I think I remember you. I’m not sure… it’s all kind of a blur.”

“Well I wouldn’t blame you if you had trouble remembering. I tutored you in your younger years, before circumstances drew me elsewhere. When I travelled with your father, we bonded over our love of history and archeology, and became the best of friends. Eventually, I pledged myself to be the vassal of the Sarrak bloodline, bound forever to serve him and his heirs. Eventually, after he deemed my usefulness complete, your father sent me back to Hoth. If you’d be willing, I would like to continue that pledge of service.”

“Do you know where my mother is?” Arierra blurted out.

For the first time since she’d met him, Talos frowned. “As of now? No idea, I’m afraid. But I’d very much like to get back in contact with her. Perhaps we can search together! I’m probably tooting my own horn, but I happen to be rather good at digging up clues. I’m currently still assigned to the Imperial Reclamation Service on Hoth, continuing my earlier work, but with a quick signature from a powerful Sith Lord such as yourself I can be reassigned to your personal support team. Best to make things look legitimate, as you know.” He gave her a not-so-subtle wink.

Arierra looked over to Jaesa. “What do you think? Could this be a trap set by my father?”

Jaesa stared at Talos, who was waiting patiently with a warm smile, and a soft light enveloped them both, slowly fading after half a minute.

“He’s genuine, Master. I sense no lies in his words, nor his heart. I think it would be wise to bring him along.”

“Very well. I’ll make it official when we get back to base,” Arierra said. “Welcome aboard. I look forward to working with you.” She reached out and offered her hand, and he shook it vigorously with uncontained excitement.

“And I can’t wait to work with you ー again! I’m so excited to be working for little Ari, all grown up!”

“Please, just Arierra is fine. That nickname is reserved for… others.”

“As you wish!”

* * *

They boarded their parked speeders right outside the _ Star of Coruscant _ with Talos riding with Arierra. The trip back to the Fury was taking too long and she hoped the frigid air wasn’t too hard on Talos without the Force to warm him. She was grateful to have another person on her team that she could lower her guard around.

_ I’ll have to figure out what to do about Quinn. He’s too entrenched in Imperial propaganda to understand what I’m trying to do here… _

_ Which is what? Building a better Empire? A more tolerant Empire? _ Perhaps she was too entrenched in Imperial propaganda as well. As the golden sun hung low in the sky, they raced past a wild herd of tauntauns and Arierra flashed back to the cantina on Vaiken Spacedock with Vette.

_ Wow, now I feel stupid for not asking sooner! Don't worry. I'll try not to give you a reason to slap that thing back on. _

_ Neither the collar nor your slavery were my idea. _

_ I hear you. Just another day in the life of the Empire, huh? _

The echoes of those words lit a fire inside her and she pushed the throttle to the maximum speed. Rage bubbled up as she thought of Vette trapped by that technological terror. The cruel metal scraping against her throat, the electrodes digging into the back of her neck, the anxiety of never knowing when the next jolt of pain will come…

Despite the failures of the Galactic Republic, they at least had never condoned such evil.

Her own family had never owned another person. Several of her comrades-in-arms were uncomfortable about the anti-alien sentiment that was so prevalent among them. There were good men and women. She couldn’t just paint the entire Empire as slave owning murderous fiends.

She was shaken from her introspection when she felt Jaesa’s presence in the back of her mind.

_ We’re almost back to base. However you decide to go forward, I’m with you, Master. _

Arierra was a little surprised at just how easy it was to transfer Talos Drellik to her command. As her name was registered under the title of Sith Lord, the transfer was approved and forwarded immediately. No bureaucratic nonsense. No negotiations. No red tape holding back the process. It was nice for her, of course, but it did make her think. 

_ How does the Empire maintain any kind of operational hierarchy when a Sith can just come along and pluck someone out of their position at any time? _

* * *

The Fury was getting a little too crowded for Arierra’s comfort. There hadn’t been an opportunity to drop off the Willsaams at a neutral or Republic aligned planet yet, and now they were adding on one more. Talos took to the ship easily, marveling at it.

“Your father had a ship very much like this one back in the day! A proto-Imperial Interceptor!”

Talos was also very excited to meet the crew. He shook Vette’s hand, gave the Willsaams a polite bow, and saluted Quinn. Quinn returned the salute and Arierra caught him smiling to himself, no doubt pleased at another member of the Imperial military aboard, especially one who knew proper respect for ranks.

“Now that introductions are out of the way, I have to report to my Master. Jaesa, would you show Talos to his quarters, please?”

“Right away, my Lord.”

When it was just her alone in the center of the ship, she dialed Darth Baras and bowed down to one knee, lifting his lightsaber up in her hands in a show of submission.

“My lightsaber! Excellent work. Apprentice, you are looking at a very pleased man. Admiral Monk destroyed. The War Trust eradicated. And now with Jedi Xerender and Master Wyellett neutralized, all of the Republic’s most vaunted leaders are no more. Plan Zero is complete.”

Arierra rose to her feet. “Where does that leave us, Master?”

“There is more to discuss, much of it of a sensitive nature, which I do not wish to convey via holo. For your exemplary service regarding this mission, you’ve earned some shore leave while I continue to prepare several delicate matters here on Dromund Kaas. The timing of these next few steps is of the utmost importance, but I do not need you for now. I will call you in one month’s time. Enjoy your victory, apprentice. Baras out.”

_A whole month to myself!? If I had any doubts I’m on the right path…_ _the Force has rewarded me._

Quinn was chatting away with Talos. Jaesa was busy with her parents. Now was the perfect time to plan for another update to her friends in the Republic’s Strategic Information Service. She put together a care package for another dead drop, detailing the statuses of Admiral Monk, alongside Xerender and Wyellett. She accessed her secret secondary account, under the pseudonym _ Ayy’Lynn,_ and sent a list of instructions to an independent contact she’d used several times in her Intelligence days, so he would know to pick up a package at a certain cantina on Nar Shaddaa. He was a reliable Zabrak courier for less-than-legal parcels in exchange for less-than-legal payment. Arierra would make sure to stay one his favorite anonymous customers by picking up his favorite brand of death sticks from some of Nar Shaddaa’s shadier back alleys when he confirmed the package was delivered successfully.

Now that she’d sufficiently betrayed the Empire for the second time in a span of a single day, Arierra decided to use this time to talk with Vette… as well as do other things that didn’t involve talking.

_ Or perhaps not. _ Arierra could sense Vette’s frustration as she approached her, pacing back and forth in the engine room.

“Sometimes I think it’s just better to be born male. At least if you’re a slave,” she spat. “I keep thinking of Tivva. She wasn’t strong enough to work in the mines but she got more beautiful every year. Mother tried to hide it with mud and filthy clothes.”

Arierra frowned at that. “She was afraid if Tivva was discovered, she’d be taken away for… other work?”

“_Other work_. That’s putting it nicely. Anyway, I’ve got some credits put aside, and I wanted to hire a tracker to find Tivva and Mother. I wanted to use the Imperial data files on board, get some leads to start with…”

“Of course, Vette. Whatever will help.”

“Thanks. I’ll need the log-on password though. Quinn changed it and said I wasn’t authorized.”

Arierra balled up her fist and swallowed her anger. “I’ll have a talk with him. You have no restrictions aboard my ship.”

“Thanks. I’ll start running some searches for independent trackers to find Tivva and Mother.” Vette gave her a peck on the cheek. “You’re the best.” 

* * *

_ Jaesa _

Nar Shaddaa was probably Jaesa’s favorite planet. It was exciting, dangerous, and so very useful when someone wanted to stay out of the prying eyes of the Empire or Republic. Now that they were out of the eye of Darth Baras for a little while, they dropped off the Willsaams off on the Smuggler’s Moon.

Saying goodbye to her parents was difficult, but much less so thanks to Arierra and Vette’s emotional support. Jaesa made sure they found a Republic transport to take them to Carrick Station, where they would further be shuttled off to the safest place in the galaxy from the Empire: Coruscant. The Willsaams would no longer toil as servants or live in fear as “guests” of Dromund Kaas, instead living in a generous penthouse apartment building near the Senate tower itself, thanks to siphoning off more of Master Karr’s surprisingly large bank account. As for Quinn, it would be a simple lie that they were on their way back to Dromund Kaas. He wouldn’t be any the wiser.

The next few days were a little tough to get through. She was missing her parents already, but she knew it was for the best. Jaesa focused on reaching outwards with her senses, searching for those who were walking the same path as Arierra. As it happened, there were two signatures she recognized here on Nar Shaddaa. It wouldn’t do well to miss this critical opportunity.

Jaesa’s excitement was bubbling, and she couldn’t contain her smile. She cornered Arierra in the medbay. Arierra didn’t have a stick up her ass like Quinn, but she was mostly a rule-follower. Standard Imperial Medical Services mandated a second series of inoculations in a certain window of time after spending time on Quesh. It might be redundant, but it made absolutely sure there were no lasting effects from the extreme toxicity of the poison planet.

“Master, I have good news.” Jaesa practically sang the words. “I’ve located some of the Sith I sense who are secretly opposing the Empire, here on Nar Shaddaa. It’s unmistakable. They’re clearly turning away from the Dark Side. I hope you’ll allow me to reach out and befriend them!”

Arierra’s eyes widened in shock and Jaesa felt a presence behind her.

“I’m here for the inoculation.” It was Quinn’s voice. Jaesa turned slowly to face him, doing her best to hide the horror on her face. Whatever Quinn thought of Jaesa’s incriminating words, his stone cold features betrayed nothing.

“Protocols are very clear when it comes to contact with Quesh. Though I was not on the surface myself, as your second-in-command, it is my duty to maintain a professional standard.” His eyes flicked towards Jaesa and she felt his rising curiosity. “I don’t pretend to understand Sith business, but I would be remiss if I did not ask. You’re not allying with traitorous Sith, are you?”

Jaesa was frozen in place. She didn’t even have her usual look of contempt plastered on her face. 

_ Caught red-handed. Come on Jaesa, think! How are we going to salvage this? _

Thankfully the answer came swiftly and prevented her from looking more like the fool than she already had proven to be.

“Nothing to worry about, Quinn,” Master Arierra chuckled, coming to her rescue. “My apprentice has a demented sense of humor. By _ befriend _ she means _ behead_.”

_ Thank the Force! _ She quickly adapted to the lie and looked at Arierra, not daring to meet Quinn’s inquisitive gaze.

“That’s right. Sith who dare betray the Dark Side will be hunted down like the akk-dogs they are.” She made sure to put enough venom into the next words to really throw Quinn off the trail, and hoped that her aversion to meet his gaze read as an attempt to demean him, rather than her fear. “The Captain’s insinuation is an insult. He’d better take care not to repeat the offense.”

Quinn nodded. “Noted. It won’t happen again.” He was backing down, but his monotone reply betrayed his lack of fear._ Not a good sign… _ “I will come back for my inoculation another time. Good day, my Lords.”

Jaesa made extra sure he was out of earshot and whispered. “I’m so sorry Master. I was just so excited about my discovery that I forgot myself. I hope he bought it…”

Arierra didn’t look convinced. “We’ll have to be exceptionally careful going forward. He might still be suspicious.”

“I won’t ever mess up like that again. I promise.” The next words were louder, hoping Quinn would hear them. “With your permission, my Lord, I’ll head out to _ slaughter _ the light-leaning Sith I’m sensing.” 

_ I hope that didn’t sound too obviously fake... _

Jaesa leaned in closer, whispering again. “It will be so invigorating to unite others like us. We can begin to build a movement!”

Arierra whispered as well. “Temper your expectations, Jaesa. This is a long road we're on, and these Sith may not be what you expect.”

“I understand. But my hopes are alive. I’m off! Wish me luck, Master.”

* * *

_ Vette _

Looking for Ari on the ship wasn’t hard. There weren’t too many places anyone could be, and half the time she was in the kitchen anyway. By now Vette knew that she didn’t have to ask to butt in while Ari was cooking. She silently joined Ari and was handed a weird looking vegetable and a knife. Vette got to chopping. Ever since their crew had expanded, they were going through their stock a lot faster than usual, which meant more time preparing meals, and more supply runs from 2V. Despite the danger to her fingers as she sliced repetitively, Vette’s eyes kept darting over to Ari, who always had such a zen look on her face while she was cooking. It filled Vette’s heart with warmth to see her so at peace, to see the faintest hint of a smile on her lips as she gathered up more ingredients.

Whether it was from the Force or just regular old body language, Arierra looked up at Vette and said, “You’re practically bursting with excitement. What’s going on?”

“A Kubaz tracker named Krata found my sister Tivva. Found where she worked, even the name of her boss. She's here on Nar Shaddaa, can you believe that? We have the weirdest luck when we’re on this planet… moon… whatever. Anyway, Krata wouldn’t tell me any more until I paid him… but he found her!”

Arierra put aside her colander and turned off the stovetop. “No time like the present.”

“What? Really? But we’re cooking dinner.”

Ari shrugged. “Nar Shaddaa has plenty of great places to eat out.”

Vette grinned, wider than she ever thought she could. “You. Are. The. Best. Krata the Kubaz wants to meet us at a cantina on the surface. I’ll settle the bill with him, get the specifics, and then see my sister!”

They didn’t have to go far. The cantina was a popular destination near the biggest spaceport in the tourist section. It was a well chosen meeting place for deals, well lit with large amounts of open space and many witnesses if anything were to go sideways. Krata was waiting in the corner with two Duros bodyguards.

Ari pulled out a translator as Krata began to talk. It was a smart move. Kubaz often had trouble speaking Basic.

“Softly you come, yes? As agreed. You bring a Sith Lord. Expected. No concerns. No worries.”

“I’ve got your credits,” Vette said, pulling a credit chip out of her jacket pocket. “You said you had more information about Tivva?”

“Yes. But credits first. In public. In case you do not like what you hear.” Vette frowned.

“You _ did _ actually find her sister, right?” Ari said.

“I did. But credits first.”

“Fine, here are your credits.” Vette shoved the chip into his clawed hand, eager to get this part over with. “Now, will you _ please _ just tell me where my sister is?”

“Tivva was sold to Toobu the Hutt. Powerful. Large. He has her work.” Vette felt her stomach drop. There was only one kind of work Hutts preferred Twi’leks for. “A woman holds your sister’s leash. Crystal is her name. These are the coordinates.”

“Fantastic! Thank you. Let’s go find this Crystal woman.”

The location wasn’t actually that far from the cantina. The coordinates led to a club full of loud pulsing music and flashing lights. It reminded her of that strip club they visited on their last visit to Nar Shaddaa. Several Twi’lek dancers were on a stage, performing for a rowdy crowd. After asking around, they found a green Twi’lek woman in the back of the club, wearing a typical dancer’s bikini that left almost nothing to the imagination, leaning up against the wall next to a door that led to a docked open-air pleasure barge.

“Are you Crystal?” Vette asked.

“Yeah, cute thing? You lookin’ for work?”

Ari stepped forward. “Men come here looking for something exotic, right? How about a Sith Lord on staff? I would look fantastic in your outfit. Am I hired?”

_ Are you serious? This is _ so _ not the time for jokes... _

Crystal got a devious look in her eye. “That’s not a bad idea actually… A lot of people like a sense of danger…”

Vette rolled her eyes and pushed Ari back behind her. “We’re not here for a job. We’re looking for my sister, Tivva.”

“Oh, of course. I guess everyone has somebody that loves them.” She pulled out her holo and dialed. “Tivva! Get out here. Got someone for you.”

After a tense minute, a Twi'lek woman, the same shade of blue as Vette, came through the door and Crystal walked off to address a problem customer over by the bar. Tivva was beautiful. She was tall, and not as scrawny as Vette. She’d developed well since they were kids, with curves that some petty part of Vette’s brain was envious of. A stupid thought popped in her head.

_ Tivva is gorgeous. I bet Ari wishes I looked like that... _

That jealousy faded fast as Vette truly got a look at her face. Tivva was beyond exhausted, and her makeup didn’t do much to hide the fact that she stared right through them with dead eyes. 

“No women. No couples. And no, I don’t wanna hear any argument.” Her voice was devoid of emotion, and it sounded like a line she had to use over and over until it was automatic.

Vette stepped forward. “Tivva?”

“I don’t think you really see your customers anymore,” Ari said softly. “Look closer.” Tivva’s gaze locked onto Vette and she narrowed her eyes as she studied her. Her eyes widened as she finally realized who was standing in front of her.

“Ce’na? Is that really you? You’re… alive?”

Vette grinned. “Despite my best efforts. This is my girlfriー uh… my friend. She’s… um... a Sith Lord.”

Ari turned to face Vette. “Wait, what did Tivva call you? Is _ Ce’na _ a Twi’lek word for sister or something?”

“It’s my name. Ce’na. You don’t think anyone names their kid _ Vette _ do you?” Obviously Ari did think that, and she looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

“_Vette?_” Tivva asked, trying not to laugh. “Is that what you're calling yourself these days? Sounds like a gangster from the tech sector.”

“Old days. Long behind me. So… I’m guessing this wasn’t, uh… a _ voluntary _ career move?”

The new light in Tivva’s eyes faded a little. “I’ve been working here two years and it’s killing me. I keep thinking I’d get sold again but I’m too old. Ce’na, you have to get me out of here.”

Vette turned to Ari and put on her best cute face. “Wow… okay. _ Big _ favor... Can you buy my sister’s freedom?”

Ari reached into her pocket, pulled out a credit chip, and handed it to Tivva. “20,000 credits should cover it. 10,000 for your freedom, and 10,000 for you. Go pay your master. You’re a free woman.”

Vette grinned like a madwoman. “You see why I hang out with a Sith Lord?”

“I see… I see! I’ll be right back!” She left for a moment, sprinting back through the door she came through. Waiting for Tivva again right after they found her made Vette a nervous wreck. But it was a good kind of nervous. Tivva barged through the door, the makeup gone, wearing regular clothes, and looking like a completely different woman. The wear on her face was gone and she was smiling, genuinely, for the first time since they were kids. “It’s done. I can never thank you enough. Ce’na, I… I don’t have anywhere to go...”

“How about you come with us for a while before you get settled?” Vette looked over to Ari, desperately pleading for her approval. Which was dumb. She would never need Ari’s approval to do anything.

Ari smiled and nodded. “Of course. Any family of… Ce’na’s… is a friend to me.” Vette’s birth name sounded odd coming out of Ari’s mouth.

“Hey, Ari, can we reserve _ Ce’na _ for Tivva? You’ve never known me by that name anyway.”

Ari looked relieved. “Of course, Vette. Whatever you want.”

* * *

_ Arierra _

Once Tivva was settled aboard the Fury, Quinn approached Arierra near the holocommunicator, looking grimmer than usual. Whatever bad news he was about to deliver, it wouldn’t be able to destroy the absolute joy she was feeling after freeing Vette’s sister from the bonds of slavery.

“My Lord, I’ve been tracking a series of broken Imperial signals on an encrypted channel. I’ve identified the source: Major Ovech, commander of Moff Brosc’s elite infiltrator unit.”

“Broysc? That name continues to pop up.”

“Indeed. Moff Broysc oversees a large proportion of Imperial forces. I served with Major Ovech under Moff Broysc. The man is an unmatched officer.”

“I know you wouldn’t waste time with anything that wasn’t important, Quinn. What do you need from me?” It was an incredible stroke of luck. _ Perhaps a show of genuine patriotism will throw him off my trail. _

“Thank you, my Lord. Major Ovech is in a state of emergency. I can patch him through now.”

A giant of a man, two whole heads taller than even Quinn, appeared on the holo, dressed for battle.

“My Lord, your Captain there is one in a million. I’d given up hope anyone out there would hear my distress calls.”

Arierra threw a bit of praise his way. “He’s proven himself to be invaluable to me on many occasions.”

She could feel Quinn beaming with pride, even if his professional exterior hid it well.

“Wish I still had him in my detail,” Ovech said. “Probably would have avoided this. Moff Broysc dispatched me and my officers to a secret weapons warehouse on Cato Neimoidia. Trouble is, it’s not a secret any more. We’re holed up, surrounded by Republic forces. Trying to get Broysc to send the rest of my unit, but he’s gone radio silent.”

“I’m afraid it’s worse than that, my Lord,” Quinn said. “The Major’s ship has been commandeered by Broysc’s personal commandos and ordered to stay put.”

“Oh that tears it!” Ovech growled. “Seen it a hundred times with Broysc! Better to cut bait and let good soldiers die than admit a mistake.”

_ This doesn’t feel like a mistake. It reeks of a set-up. _

“It sounds more like Broysc wants you dead, Major. Any idea why?”

“Same reason he demoted me and exiled your Captain. I’m guessing I’m one of the few officers who’s not shy about their opinion.” He looked away from her and checked over his rifle. “The enemy was pausing between breaths. Gearing up for another charge. Looks like the end of the line for me, but I’m not going without a fight. Ovech out.”

Quinn turned to Arierra. “My Lord, Major Ovech would be a terrible loss. I’ve served on his ship, know it like the back of my hand. I can infiltrate and try to restore command to his men.”

“Why are you still standing here? Go!”

Quinn couldn’t stifle his smile, eager to prove himself once again. “Right away, my Lord!”

He left for the surface to go secure passage to Cato Neimoidia. The Fury certainly wasn’t leaving, not with Jaesa still on her mission on the surface of Nar Shaddaa.

That just left Arierra, Vette, Tivva, and Talos alone on the ship, and Arierra felt a weight lift off her shoulders as her Force senses confirmed his presence was gone.

_ I’m going to have to deal with this Quinn issue eventually…. Ugh… let’s not get ahead of ourselves. For now, I should just focus on getting Tivva settled in. And finding my mother. _

_ One step at a time, Arierra. One step at a time. _


	26. Couple's Therapy

While Vette was catching up with Tivva, Arierra decided to catch up with Talos. They played a friendly game of Dejarik while they chatted.

“While I didn’t know all the specific details of their grand plans, I know that they had some differences in how they saw the future of the Empire. They both wanted things to change, but the direction each of them pursued was at odds. But healthy debate is good for the mind! They grew closer as they compared Jedi and Sith philosophies. I think seeing Maleth in his day-to-day life as a regular man helped Ashara get past her preconceived notions of what the Sith were like, and vice versa. They became friends, and then, of course as you know, closer than that. Your mother is a wonderful woman, and we talked several times. Much about archeology of course. I may have been born in the Empire, but history knows no boundaries! I liked getting her perspective on things. It was refreshing to find someone who wanted knowledge for knowledge's sake, no ulterior motives. 

“Your father was like that too, at first, but the more he delved into the Dark Side the more power he craved. A healthy interest is quite natural, but if one is not careful, it can be addicting. Especially for Maleth. As a slave he was born with nothing, and to suddenly be presented with all this fantastic power… it makes sense that he’d grasp for more.”

“Growing up, my mother and father have always been distant to each other. They barely exchanged words. Did they ever actually love each other?”

“Of course they did! There _ was _ a time they were truly happy. For a short while. I tried my best not to get involved in their issues, but it was hard when they tended to yell so loudly. A lot of passion between those two!”

Arierra frowned. That certainly wasn’t the parents she knew.

“Do you know why they…?”

“Trust is the foundation of all relationships. Their relationship might have begun as the mighty Sith Lord trying to corrupt the vulnerable Padawan, an all-too-common situation I’m afraid, but eventually Maleth confided in me that he was starting to develop real feelings towards Ashara. Eventually, Ashara wasn’t sure whether the feelings were real or just a cruel manipulation tactic. From my outsider perspective, I believe they were a bit of both. Though, whatever their differences or arguments before… I’d say the straw that broke the bantha’s back was when Ashara gave birth to you. I’ll admit, I always thought she’d be loyal. Nobody suspected her of having a secret paramour. You know, we never did find out who your birth father was.”

“Mother never talked about him. And besides, Phantos was the one who raised me… more or less.”

“I thought for sure that Maleth would be angrier than ever, but he just... shut down after that. I know you miss your mother. I miss her too. But we will find her again, that’s a promise. We Drelliks are men of our word!”

* * *

Arierra’s next few days were not as relaxing as she’d hoped they’d be. Force Visions, in the form of vivid scenes of the past, crept their way in between her dreams as she tried to sleep.

_ She was on an unfamiliar ship, watching two people talking with each other. One was a young woman, with long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes, much like her own. The other looked like a frail old man, with long hair and a pointed beard as white as snow, draped in a cloak as black as the void between stars. _

_ “I can’t be your apprentice if I can’t trust you, if I can’t believe in what you’re working for,” Ashara said. _

_ “I intend to transform the Empire from within,” Maleth said. “That’s all I can promise.” _

_ Ashara narrowed her eyes. “But into what? What kind of Empire do you see? You can’t change the Dark Side. How do you propose to change an Empire rooted in it?” _

_ Maleth gave her a soft smile, reaching out to stroke her shoulder affectionately. “That’s why I want you at my side. I need your guidance.” _

_ Ashara stood firm. “I will not go against the Jedi teachings, or my conscience, but I’ll do what I can.” _

Arierra awoke with a start, sweating and gasping for air, and she felt her heart pounding. Nothing crazy happened in the dream. It was just a conversation. Why did she feel like she just ran a marathon through the Tatooine desert?

* * *

Tivva was quiet at first when they all sat down to dinner, but she soon opened up as Talos led the conversation with small talk. Seeing Vette and Tivva together made Arierra happy, but it also made her feel a longing for something she’d never had. A real family.

Jaesa returned from her mission in the middle of their meal, and Arierra could feel her dismay and exhaustion. She feigned a smile as she saw the new addition to the ship, and introduced herself to Tivva. Jaesa sat down and helped herself to a plate, stuffing food into her mouth like she hadn’t eaten in a week.

Looking around at Jaesa, Vette, Talos, and Tivva, she smiled. Vette had once asked her what family meant to her. Arierra had replied, “Family is what you decide.” Arierra did have a family, and it was sitting with her right here at the dinner table.

_ “You look… wow.” Ashara could barely believe what she was seeing. “You look completely different! You looked so old when we first met! How old are you, exactly? You know what? Never mind. That was a rude question.” _

_ “It isn’t rude to ask. It’s perfectly natural to wonder. What you’re seeing here is a glamour. A trick of the Force, to hide my true face behind an illusion of youth. This is what I used to look like, not too long ago, if you can believe that. The glamour doesn’t take too much concentration, now that I’ve been practicing. My former Master, Darth Zash, used one. _

_ “And for your information, despite my wrinkles and white hair, I’m actually quite young. I’m only twenty five. It turns out, if you take part in enough Dark Side rituals in rapid succession, it tends to have a negative impact on your body.” _

_ Ashara smiled. “Well, you look great now. More approachable. Handsome, even.” _

_ “Thank you. If you plan to study the greater Force as a whole, I advise you to take your time as you explore the Dark Side, so you don’t end up like me.” _

_ Ashara raised one eyebrow in curiosity. She’d never seen her mother do that particular trick before. She’d always been so cut off from her emotions. “Why are you doing these rituals? What’s the purpose?” _

_ “My Master, Darth Thanaton, tried to murder me. Once he figures out I’m still alive, he’s sure to try again. If I’m ever going to match his strength in the Force, I need power, and I need it quickly. It’s the only way I have a chance to survive.” _

_ “I’m so sorry that you have to go through that. That’s just so insane to think about… It makes me so angry and… confused, mostly. What kind of Master - Apprentice relationship is that!? Why would this Thanaton guy try to kill the future of the Sith order?” She feigned tearing her hair out. “It makes no sense!” _

Arierra woke up with a shiver through her spine. She wasn’t in her bed, she was on the couch in the central room. How’d she get out here? As far as she knew, she’d never had a history of sleepwalking before. She got up and shuffled back to her room.

* * *

“Master, I’m barely holding it together. My mission, to unite with the light-leaning Sith… it was awful. They didn’t trust me. They thought I was trying to trick them. The confusion I read in them… the fear… even after a night of meditation and reflection, I still feel it. What’s worse… they attacked me and I had to… I had to…” Jaesa let out a long sigh and closed her eyes, fighting back tears. “They forced my hand, Master.”

Arierra stepped forward and wrapped Jaesa in a warm hug. “I’m so sorry. I understand your despair, but this is not your fault. You tried. No matter the outcome, you did the right thing.”

“It means so much to me that you’re here. I hope your support helps drive the pain away.” Jaesa stepped back and looked Arierra in the eye. Her expression was as hard as beskar steel. “This has been a difficult lesson. Thank you for your wisdom and guidance, Master.”

_ Ashara looked up from her datapad as Maleth walked to the central room of the ship. “I’m realizing there’s a lot I don’t understand about the Empire.” _

_ “Are you having second thoughts?” he said as he slid down on the couch next to her. _

_ “It’s hard to see good in an Empire that thinks of non-humans as nothing more than slaves.” _

_ “The Empire’s intolerance is one of its greatest weaknesses, even as the Republic’s unquestioning acceptance makes it bloated and inefficient.” _

_ “I suppose no civilization is perfect. I just wonder… the original Sith weren’t human. It’s a contradiction!” _

_ “Contrary to what the Jedi teach, the world is not all Light and Dark. There are many shades and many contradictions.” _

_ “I’m beginning to see that. But I’m not sure I like it.” _

Arierra woke up in her bedroom, this time feeling chilled to the bone. She reached out across the bed, pulling her covers closer, and wishing that Vette was snuggled up tightly with her. She let out a long sigh. Arierra didn’t want to rush her. They weren’t ready for that sort of thing yet. Even if they were, Vette had Tivva to worry about right now. She pulled the covers over her head and braced for another rough night of trying to fall back asleep.

* * *

Arierra picked up a bundle of high-quality death sticks from a shifty looking Rodian in a dingy back alley, and left them discreetly tied to a package in a predetermined drop zone in a seedy cantina she knew was her Zabrak courier friend’s favorite haunt. The message, to be delivered to Republic Strategic Information Service authorities, was encrypted in a similar manner as before and signed with her pseudonym _ Ayy’Lynn, Lord of the Sith. _

She’d had a Force Vision of the past these last few nights. As she entered the Fury’s airlock, she found herself wondering if meditation before sleep would help clear her mind and let her finally have a good night’s rest.

_ Ashara was pacing. It was something Maleth liked best about her. She could never sit still for long. A heavy tome, so ancient that it was written with ink on paper pages, floated through the air as it followed her movements. _

_ “I’ll never get used to the fear and suspicion among Sith. You claim to follow your passions, but what about friendship? The Jedi seek spiritual peace, and they watch out for each other. Masters Ryen and Ocera were more like parents to me than my own parents.” _

_ “Sith do value friendship,” Maleth corrected. “I have Andronikos, Talos, Khem Val. And I have you. Your former Masters weren’t your parents. They never acknowledged your true potential. They were narrow-minded tyrants, and their subjects were children.” _

_ “I guess that’s one way of looking at it, from a certain point of view. Maybe you can help me. I’m having trouble with this.” She plucked the ancient book out of the air and flipped to the page she’d left off at. “I’ve been studying the Sith Code lately, and I’m wondering what you think of the line peace is a lie. _

_ “There doesn’t seem to be a lot of room for interpretation. The Jedi Code is the core of our philosophy. We learn it by heart and it's the foundation of everything we do. But I guess it’s different for the Sith. The Sith Code is more of a description than a guide.” _

_ “We do not repress our emotions, and we embrace everything that the Force allows. That is what binds us, not the Code.” Maleth nodded and the book snapped shut, startling Ashara for a second. _

_ “But what about the Dark Council or the Emperor? I thought they governed the Sith.” _

_ “They have their own aims. That’s as far as their rule extends.” _

_ “It can’t go on like that, you know. How can there be peace with the Sith Empire when every Sith does their own thing? It’s infuriating! This task we’ve taken gets more difficult every day!” _

Arierra woke up and the room was spinning. Her head was pounding and her ears were buzzing with an annoying ringing. She scooted to try to sit up, but as soon as she lifted her torso, she felt nausea in the pit of her stomach. 

She’d tried meditation last night, instead of going to sleep naturally. The Vision had somehow been _ more _ vivid! If she wasn’t so sleep deprived, she probably would’ve expected that.

When the hell was this going to end? Was it too much to ask to get some peaceful sleep during this rare break from her insane life?

* * *

“I think I want to stay on Nar Shaddaa,” Tivva admitted. “I’ve gotten to know this place pretty well, and besides my… previous line of work… I do like the city vibe. The club had a cantina on the private barge. I could learn to mix drinks and become a bartender! I’m sure people would rather a Twi’lek woman serve them drinks than some protocol droid. What do you think, Ce’na?”

“You don’t have to latch on to the first thing that pops up in your head, you know,” Vette said.

“I know. I wouldn't trade this freedom for anything, but it’s so overwhelming!”

“How about we make a list of things you think you'd like to do. Pros and cons. Break it down into easy steps.”

“I like that. Thank you, Ce’na. You too, Arierra. I know you’re both probably tired of me saying it.”

“I could never get tired of you!” Vette exclaimed. She wrapped her sister in the tightest hug she could give and Arierra smiled, simply glad that she could play some small part in Vette’s happiness.

_ There was a huge crash, and Maleth awoke from his sleep. Stepping out into the hallway, he saw a broken light panel and Ashara breathing heavily, stomping back and forth with clenched fists. “I can’t believe him! I’m not a Jedi!? Master Cyman says I’m not a Jedi!” Another light panel cracked in response to her rage. _

_ “Of course you’re a Jedi,” Maleth said, fighting a yawn. “What are you talking about?” _

_ She repeated her mantra swiftly. “There is no emotion! There is no emotion! There is no emotion!” The contradictory anger that seeped into those words made Maleth chuckle softly to himself. “I came to him for help and he turned me away. It’s not fair! I was the best Padawan Masters Ryen and Ocera ever trained. I am a Jedi!” _

_ “Don’t let the words of a fool bother you.” _

_ “You’re right. I need to calm down. He’s just too narrow-minded to see. The return of the Sith and this cold war have changed things. Sometimes compromise is necessary. I don’t care what Master Cyman said. Thank you for helping me talk through this.” _

“Ari! You okay in there?” It was Vette’s voice.

Arierra looked around her. Her blankets and pillows were on the floor, her ceiling fan was damaged, and her chronometer was embedded in the far wall.

“I’m fine!” she called out. Her voice was hoarse and dry.

It was a lie. She was the furthest thing from fine. But she couldn’t bother Vette with this, not when she was still helping Tivva figure things out for her new chance at life. These were just dreams. She could get through this by herself.

* * *

“I was in your shoes not too long ago, you know,” Vette said.

Tivva frowned. “Have you been a slave this whole time, like me?”

“I’ve been a lot of things… Pirate, criminal, gangster… But before I started travelling with Ari here, yeah I was back to square one. Got caught sneaking around on Korriban and I was thrown in the slave pens. Did some manual labor before they needed me to play tour guide for a secret passage that only I knew the entrance to. I was assigned to Ari here, and the rest is history.”

“I don’t understand. You rescued both of us from slavery,” Tivva said to Arierra, unbelieving. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful. But you’re a Sith Lord. Why would you just set us free like that?”

“I don’t like slavery,” Arierra said plainly.

“She’s a nice Sith,” Vette said with a grin. “Kind of a pushover, actually.” She playfully shoved Arierra’s shoulder for emphasis.

Arierra matched her smile. “Only when it comes to her. She gets this look in her eye and she makes this cute puppy akk-dog face, and I’m powerless to resist.”

“You two seem like such good friends. I’ve never actually had a friend before, besides Ce’na, but she’s already family. A best friend… I hope I can have what you two have, one day.”

“Well, actually…” Vette said. She slid closer to Arierra and wrapped her hand around her waist, pulling her close and tight. “I mean, we _ are _ best friends, but we’re also a bit more than that.”

Tivva’s jaw dropped open and she stared at them for a moment, unsure how to process this. “What!?”

_ “If you hadn’t become Sith, what did you want to be?” _

_ “I would’ve settled for not a slave.” _

_ “Yeah… I guess I would’ve felt the same in your shoes. I’ve been thinking about this lately. I was trained to be a Jedi, practically from birth. Being with you, I’m questioning a lot of things. I’m much more in touch with my emotions, for example.” _

_ “Are the Jedi really that repressed?” _

_ “I wouldn’t say repressed! Just… that we have a different way of experiencing the world. The rules about that sort of thing have gotten lighter over the years. Jedi can marry, with permission. But most remain unmarried by choice.” _

_ “Permission? Bah! It’s still foolish. The intellect. The body. The emotions. They all have their role to play.” _

_ “No system is perfect. I’m sorry I was so harsh about the Empire earlier. There’s just a lot I’m still trying to process.” _

_ “The transition is overwhelming, but you are wise beyond your years.” _

_ “I don’t know. I guess I’ve always believed that truth is important, and that finding the truth is a life’s work. But I’m honored that you consider me wise.” _

_ “Beautiful and wise are a rare combination.” _

_ Ashara looked down at the floor and blushed. “Um… thank you,” she whispered. “Look… I need, I mean… I haven’t done today’s meditations. I, uh… I need to train.” _

_ “Do you have to go? I’d like to get to know you better.” _

_ “Yes, I do. Not that it hasn’t been fun talking to you, it has. But… I… I have things to do.” _

Arierra’s muscles were so sore that she felt like she was a rancor’s chew toy. She reached out, desperately clawing at the empty air beside her, reaching for Vette, who of course was not there. Not while Tivva was hanging about the ship. 

* * *

The next evening’s dinner was a little awkward. Tivva kept staring at Arierra, then back to Vette. Back and forth, over and over.

“Why’s everyone so down in the dumps?” Talos remarked as he skewered a piece of his bantha steak with a fork. He looked around at everyone with a frown.

“Nothing to worry about, Talos,” Jaesa said with a small smile. Arierra, Vette, and Tivva remained silent.

“If anyone needs to talk, I will always be available to lend a sympathetic ear.”

“And we appreciate that. Thank you, Talos,” Jaesa said, doing her best to remain polite. The strained look on Jaesa’s face made Arierra want to laugh, but she held it in. The tension in the room was thick. Even Vette looked uncomfortable. Jaesa’s Force power must have been working overtime picking up so many mixed emotions.

After another moment of silence, Tivva finally piped up, leaning forward in her chair and locking eyes with Arierra.

“I just don’t get it. You’re both women. How do you two have sex if there’s no peni ー”

Vette lightly slapped her sister on the shoulder, desperate for her not to finish that sentence. “Tivva! What the kriff!?”

Jaesa spit out her bantha milk. Talos started to choke on his mouthful of steak. Arierra rubbed her temples and stared hard at her plate of half-finished food.

“Ce’na, I’m just curious!”

Vette sank into her chair, trying in vain to hide from the rest of the table as Talos managed to cough through his reaction.

“My Lord, you and Vette are romantically involved?”

“Yes... we are,” Arierra sighed. “Let’s all talk about it!”

“Are you sure? That hardly seems like proper dinnertime banter etiquette.”

“I was being sarcastic,” Arierra growled. She got up out of her chair. “I’m going to get a drink. Anyone else want some?”

“I do!” Vette and Tivva answered at the same time.

“How about I just bring the bottle?”

_ “I’ve been thinking more about what Master Cyman said, and I think he was wrong. He believed that I was heading down a dark path, that you were leading me astray. But he did nothing!” _

_ “Do you think he should’ve attacked you?” _

_ “That’s exactly what I mean. The Jedi’s refusal to do what’s necessary, it makes them weak. The Jedi will never beat the Empire if they won’t take the offensive. And they’ll never win peace either, if the Empire can’t respect them. Peace is a noble goal, but it’s not a means to an end.” _

_ “So you’re saying peace is a lie?” _

_ She looked taken aback at the accusation, but then nodded firmly. “When it comes to making real change? Yes. I guess I am. Sure, there's the Treaty of Coruscant, but that’s just a formality and we all know it. The war still rages, and Master Cyman meditates in his clearing. Personal peace is one thing. But apathy, inaction… These things are unacceptable.” _

She woke up to a warm sensation. She was half-asleep, waking up slowly this time, and smiled. This was much nicer than her previous nights. Until her brain became more awake than asleep, and she realized the warmth she felt was also accompanied by wetness. She lifted her head, instantly felt dizzy, and noticed a huge bloodstain covering her nice white pillow. 

“Kriff.” 

Her outlook for the night darkened further as she realized she felt the same warmth and wetness not only near her head, but also further down. She peeled back her covers to find the white sheets and her pyjama bottoms splattered with blood. Was it that time of the month already? This last week had been such a blur. Besides her lack of sleep, trying to keep track of time in general while constantly hopping from planet to planet, and living in a ship with no day-night cycle at all, was proving to be a monumental and infuriating task. It was a miracle she hadn’t gone insane a while ago. Maybe she was going insane now. Her circadian rhythm had to have been completely obliterated by now. She gathered up her sheets and pillowcases and shoved them into the washing machine. Looked like another sleepless back-half of the night, yet again. Why was she even surprised?

* * *

Arierra’s Sabacc hand was awful, and Talos was taking too damn long to play his hand. He kept interjecting about the history of the game, variations of the game in different cultures, the tendency for some aliens to mix up Sabacc and Pazaak, and it was just so damn dull but she didn’t have the heart to tell him that because he was so pleasant and happy to share the information. The mixture of his endless droning and her lack of a proper night’s rest resulted in her closing her eyes. Just for a moment. Just for a second. 

_ “You’ve helped me understand. Sith and Jedi is an arbitrary divide. I don’t know what I am, and I don’t care. I told them that the Jedi need to be willing to do whatever it takes, even ally with a Sith, to bring peace to the galaxy.” _

Her body spasmed and she awoke violently. The Sabacc cards went flying every which way and Talos fell out of his chair.

“Oh my stars! Are you alright?” He sprang up to his feet and dusted off his hands, sitting back down as if nothing happened. “What happened?”

“I believe you fell asleep for a minute there. Did you know you talk in your sleep? You said something about not knowing who you are. And then… kaboom!”

“I’m sorry. I haven't been getting much sleep. And these Force Visions won’t leave me alone.”

“Force Visions eh? Your mother used to get a few, here and there. Not very convenient for a good night’s rest!”

“I don’t suppose you know how to stop them?”

“Not a clue, I’m afraid.”

* * *

Downtime was nice, but too much of it just felt like torture. Especially when she was jittery from all the caf she was downing, trying her best not to go to sleep in case of yet another Force Vision. Why was her body reacting this way after each Vision? It wasn’t like she could search the holonet for an answer. She stared down at her steaming mug of caf and slowly lifted her hand, drawing the dark liquid upwards into the air. She waved her hand and the liquid danced in front of her, swimming through the air and making various geometric shapes and symbols.

“Woah! That’s cool!” The voice was loud in her ear, and the sudden appearance of Vette’s face next to hers startled her. She jumped a foot into the air, lost concentration, and the steaming hot caf spilled all over her lap.

“Oh my stars! I’m so sorry!” Vette ran and grabbed a paper towel.

“It's… okay…” Arierra said through gritted teeth. Well, if she was tired before, she was wide awake now, thanks to the pain.

_ “I’ve enjoyed our debates,” Ashara said, sitting down next to him on the couch in the central room of the ship. “I like spending time with you. You know… I am able to admit when I’m wrong. You’re not quite what I thought you’d be. I mean, on one hand, you expect unquestioning obedience from the Imperials. You zap them with lightning for backtalk. And you’re so cruel to your enemies. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it in the Force. You enjoy their pain.” _

_ “I expect unquestioning obedience from them because they expected it from me when I was a slave. I enjoy their pain because they enjoyed mine.” A smile crept up on his face. “Perhaps I’m still working through my anger at all those lashings I received for not working fast enough. Call it shock therapy.” _

_ Ashara frowned at that. “On the other hand, as horrible as you are to your enemies, you’re so kind to your friends... and to me. The Jedi are wrong about you. If they could see this side of you…” She scooted closer and smiled. “When we met, back on Taris… I never thought I’d ever say this, but I feel safe with you.” She embraced him, and leaned her head against his chest. _

_ “I know that I can be frightening, violent, and cruel. But I would never be those things to you. I... care for you.” _

_ “I care for you too.” _

Her muscles screamed in pain, and her chest was tight. Arierra’s eyes darted around the dark room. She couldn't move an inch. She whispered the Jedi Code aloud, trying to find some semblance of peace.

“There is no emotion, there is peace. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. Through passion I gain strength. There is no passion, there is serenity. Through strength I gain power. There is no chaos, there is harmony. Through power I gain victory. There is no death, there is the Force. Through victory my chains are broken.”

The dual codes were interspersed in her thoughts, jumbled up together. She tried to focus one one, but the other kept butting in. She tried to remember the advice Master Yonlach gave her on Tython about Force Visions. No, not Tython. Tatooine. Tatooine, right?

She was going to go mad at this rate.

“The Force shall free me.”

She ripped herself from the bed, and sprinted to the bathroom, flicking on the lights. She stared into the mirror. There were bags under her eyes and her blonde hair looked like a wet mop on her head. She leaned in closer and sighed. Her reflection reminded her of a slideshow she once saw back in an Intelligence briefing on the dangers of the Rakghoul Plague. It was an accurate representation of how she felt.

_ Force, please. Just let me sleep. _

* * *

Arierra narrowed her eyes as she passed Tivva in the hallway.

Vette was spending all of her time with Tivva. Never left her side. Tivva seemed to understand when Vette explained their relationship, but also seemed kind of distant. She was talking with Arierra less, and not meeting her gaze in their short verbal exchanges.

Whatever. If Tivva was uncomfortable by it, it was her kriffing problem.

_ Of course Vette’s spending all her time with Tivva. She hasn’t seen her in like fifteen years. Give her a kriffing break! _

Arierra shuffled into the kitchen to grab a much needed cup of caf when 2V-R8 delivered the worst news she’d ever heard in her entire life.

“I’m sorry, Master, but we’ve seem to have run out! If you’d like, I can make a trip to the surface to ー”

Arierra cut him off as she clenched her fist. 2V’s right arm folded together like cardboard, the scraping metal creating a horrible crunching sound, grating against her ears and making her headache ten times worse.

_ Stupid. Now I have to buy 2V a new arm... _

“I’ll go get it myself! I need to get off this ship. I’m going stir-crazy.” She left the Fury, grumbling to herself on the way out of the airlock.

She wandered aimlessly around the streets of Nar Shaddaa, mostly sticking close to the central Promenade so that she wouldn’t get completely lost. She found a nice shop that sold premium caf, and bought way more than she probably needed. She found a courier droid to deliver it to the Fury. Something else had caught her eye.

She arrived back to the Fury thirty minutes later with a very expensive, very strong bottle of Corellian whiskey, and a replacement arm for 2V-R8. The bright yellow arm wouldn’t match his current dark grey paint job, but she doubted that he’d care.

She’d tried a bunch of techniques to fall asleep without a Vision so far but none of them had worked.

It was time to try something different. Downing this whole bottle should do the trick. She was sure to sleep like a log tonight.

_ “Maleth, I’m worried about you. You’ve been distant lately.” _

_ “There’s nothing to worry about, Ashara, dear. I’m just focusing on a new project.” _

_ “You’ve been staring at that holocron for hours now. You haven't moved an inch.” _

_ He looked up at her, his eyes a deep orange, bordering on a crimson red, and his glamour was gone, leaving behind an ancient face of cavernous wrinkles and snow white hair. Ashara stepped backwards and her stomach dropped. It had been so long, she almost forgot what he really looked like underneath that Force illusion. _

_ It was vain of her, and she felt terrible for feeling this way, but she had a hard time even looking at him when he was like this. She should love him for who he was, not what he looked like. _

_ He got up to his feet and stepped towards her. “Perhaps you’re right. How about we get something to eat?” _

_ “I…” She stared at the bags under his eyes, the roughness of his face, the crooked nose, and she swallowed in fear. “I’m not hungry right now. I’m sorry. You never disturb my meditations. I shouldn’t be disturbing yours.” _

_ “Okay. If you change your mind, I’ll be here.” He offered a full smile, and she tried not to cringe. All she could think about was the yellowed rotted teeth in his mouth. _

She threw the covers off of her and sprinted to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before she vomited. Her throat burned as she coughed violently, the stench of it causing her to compound her nausea and throw up again.

No more Corellian whiskey. Ever. Again. 

* * *

“Jaesa, please. I’m kriffing desperate. Wave your hand. Use the Force. Knock me unconscious.”

“Master, I don’t know if you’re going about this the right ー”

“Dammit Jaesa, I’ve tried near everything else. Please!”

_ “You lied to me.” Ashara crossed her arms, staring daggers at Maleth. _

_ “You’ll have to be more specific than that.” He could feel her fury rise. _

_ “You’ve been lying from the very start! You said you were trying to transform the Empire from within!” _

_ “I did not lie about that,” Maleth said coldly. He regarded her with an icy glare, his golden irises glowing with an eerie light. _

_ “But we agreed we were working towards peace! How could you just kill them like that!? Everything we’ve accomplished has been destroyed! For what? To get your hands on another ghost!? You’ve completely undermined our work!” _

_ “Your work. Not mine. I never said what I wanted the Empire to become. The peace between the Republic and Empire that you seek is a product of your own assumptions.” _

_ “No! Don’t you turn this around on me. You’ve agreed with me about this mission of ours plenty of times!” _

_ “Context, Ashara. I think you’ll find that I’ve never agreed to your version of events. But you’ve come around to several of mine.” _

_ “You’re not getting off with a technicality of carefully chosen words, Maleth!” _

_ “You are the one who chose to follow me. I never forced your hand.” _

_ “You said that the Jedi wouldn’t accept ー” _

_ “Did you even try to go back to them? Give them your side of the story? No. You ran away with me. And while they might have given you a chance all that time ago, there’s no way they would take you back now. Not with the countless Jedi and Republic fools you’ve slaughtered at my side.” _

_ “I… you…” _

_ “Protest as you might, but you no longer follow the Light Side. You’re Grey, at the very best. The blood on your hands has tainted your connection to the Light. You have no place with the Jedi, and you’re still too far from the Dark Side for any other Sith to tolerate. You’re safest with me, Ashara. That is still true. We might not agree what’s best for the Empire, but I promise you, if you stick by my side, no harm will come to you. I still love you.” _

_ Ashara looked into his eyes, tainted yellow and orange from the heavy influence of the Dark Side, and was ashamed that she’d been led this far astray. How much of what Maleth said was true? How much of it was just what she wanted to hear? Just so he could turn her to the Dark Side? So she would sleep with him? Marry him? _

_ She was so desperate to have made the right choice in following him all that time ago on Taris, so desperate for her fears to stay unrealized. So desperate to rebel against the stifling Jedi rules. Did he ever feel for her, in a real way? Or was it just manipulation from the start? A mix of both? Perhaps she had read into things that weren’t ever there at all. _ _  
  
_

Her entire body ached. She was hot and cold at the same time. At least she didn’t feel nauseous this time around. 

Why now? Weeks without a vision, and then this onslaught. When would it end?

* * *

It was a bittersweet moment. Tivva was going to finally strike out on her own. Vette was proud of her, and they exchanged holofrequenices, promising to talk often and meet back up when they could. Tivva gave Arierra a huge hug goodbye. Any awkwardness she’d felt for Arierra before was gone.

After she was through the airlock, Vette turned and gave Arierra a small smile.

“Sorry she was acting so weird before. We talked some more, and she really warmed up to the idea of us. You know. As a couple.”

“I’m glad. She’s your sister. I want her to like me.”

“Of course she likes you. Who wouldn’t?”

_ “Maleth. We need to talk.” _

_ “I feel it too.” He smiled. Ashara didn’t. Maleth didn’t bother keeping up his glamour these days. It had only been for Ashara’s sake, and she didn’t care anymore. _

_ Ashara placed a hand on her belly, rubbing it softly. She didn’t feel love for Maleth any more, but she felt affection for her future child. “The Force will be strong in… him… her... whatever they turn out to be. I know it.” _

_ Maleth’s eyes lit up as he studied her. “I’ve never felt such power before. It’s barely even begun to develop. Our child will continue the great lineage of Kallig.” _

She woke up and found herself on the floor, tangled up in a mess of blankets. The room was upside down, or she wasn’t facing the right direction. There was a small spot on her central forehead that was pounding, endlessly pounding, and she felt dizzy. The darkness of her room wasn’t dark enough. Her mother had experienced a migraine or two, and this seemed a lot like she described. Arierra laughed at the fact that _ this _ seemed to be the best night of sleep she’d gotten so far.

* * *

Arierra’s holoreciever rang. It was Quinn, informing her that the mission was complete and that he’d be back to Nar Shaddaa in less than twenty Coruscant standard hours. It was about damn time. She was itching to be on the move again. She’d had enough of Nar Shaddaa to last a lifetime.

_ Maleth laughed cruelly as his Master’s neck snapped in front of the rest of the Dark Council. He’d finally reached his goal. He was the next Dark Council member, the newly appointed Darth Phantos, head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. A vast network of power was at his fingertips._

_But Darth Phantos wasn’t satisfied. This would be only a taste of what was to come._

_ His laugh echoed around the Council chambers as he took his seat, chilling her to the bone, and then it deepened. It was someone else’s laugh, someone else she didn’t recognize. It continued to echo louder and louder until it became a constant rumble in her skull, and it filled Arierra with a primal fear, deeper than anything she’d ever felt before. The chill she felt disappeared, replaced by a warmness that grew until it was a blazing fire in her veins. The ancient stone chair blurred and morphed into a metallic grandiose throne and the Dark Council chambers gave way to a round glass-walled room with a beautiful view of the stars in the night sky. The man sitting upon the throne was younger looking than Phantos’ ancient appearance, but still had grey in a beard that framed a strong, handsome face. His eyes were deep gold, and he was wearing a smirk, as if he'd just heard a mildly amusing joke. _

_ The voice was deep, smooth like silk, filled with absolute power and authority. _

_ “You presume limits to my power. There are none.” _

_ The man barely lifted his arm, casually flicking his wrist, and a massive arc of purple lightning erupted forth, and the entire galaxy went white with pain. _

Arierra awoke with a start, her entire body convulsing and covered in sweat, and her blankets were ripped away by the Force. She heard a scream. It was probably her own. Her body was on fire. She writhed on the bed as the phantom pain slowly subsided. There were loud knocks on the door, and Vette’s voice.

“What the hell is going on in there?”

More banging.

“Answer me dammit!”

Arierra waved her hand and the door slid open. Vette sprinted into the room and vaulted onto the bed. As the pain faded away and Arierra’s panicked thoughts slowed down, she noticed that Vette was wearing nothing but her underwear.

“Are you okay!? You sounded like you were dying!” For a split second, the pain of the Vision came flooding back like a tidal wave, and Arierra pulled Vette into a tight hug and finally gave in, unleashing her bottled emotions, sobbing into her shoulder.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright. Did you have a nightmare?”

“Vision.” It was all she could get out for the moment.

“Oh. Was it bad?”

“Yes. Can you… stay with me tonight? Please?”

Vette snuggled up closer, clasping her right hand softly with Ari’s, and ran her left hand fingers through her hair. The repetition helped calm her mind and her breathing.

When Ari’s tears finally dried up, she managed to get out a few more words. “I might not be able to get back to sleep tonight.”

“That’s okay. Sleep or no sleep, I’ll be here. Always.”


	27. Rest And Relaxation

_ Theron Shan _

Theron had only been to Nar Shaddaa a few times in his life, and he wasn’t looking forward to returning. Yet here he was, tracking the footsteps of a ghost. He’d been sent another “impossibly complicated” message, and he recognized the pattern immediately. His distaste of the dirty, run-down surfacewide city was put aside to jump at this chance.

The new message was about as vague as the last one, but he’d managed to work through it.

Admiral Monk of the Republic Navy was an Imperial Spy, who was working for the enemy for over a _ decade_. One of their top generals… working for the enemy. It was unbelievable. According to his mysterious friend, he wouldn’t be an issue any longer. 

_ Ayy’Lynn, Lord of the Sith. _

His superiors wanted a face to put with the name, so they managed to trace the message back to a shifty looking Zabrak spice dealer on Nar Shaddaa, but he didn’t know any of his client’s information. Just a location and time for pickup.

Luckily for Theron, there was security camera footage.

Unluckily for Theron, the figure he saw approaching the back alley with the transmitter device and complimentary pack of death sticks was completely draped in a dark black cloak with a heavy hood. There were no discernable features, no identifying marks, and they walked with a measured gait that didn’t even give Theron anything to work with to decipher the gender or species of their mysterious informant.

_Ayy’Lynn_ was a female Twi’lek name. There was a small chance he’d be looking for a female Twi’lek. Or much more likely, it was simply an alias, and the use of a Twi’lek name meant he was looking for any species _except_ Twi’lek. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered. Perhaps whoever this was wasn’t even a Sith. Perhaps it was a high-ranking Moff. Secrets on top of secrets.

This trip to Nar Shaddaa was a bust.

After delivering the bad news about Admiral Monk’s status as a spy, Ayy’Lynn had at least given him some good news as well. Ayy’Lynn had spared two Jedi who were targeted for execution by the Sith and sent them back to the Jedi Temple on Tython. That’s where he’d be going next. Perhaps these Jedi could tell him who let them go. Perhaps they had no idea of their rescuer’s true identity. Ayy’Lynn was rightfully paranoid about being caught, so perhaps they’d disguised themselves.

He hadn’t been to Tython in… a very long time. As much as he disliked Nar Shaddaa, he’d take these seedy crime infested neighborhoods over seeing his mother. Perhaps he could get in, get his information, and get out without running into her. Force willing, she would be off planet, on some diplomatic mission.

_ Like I’d get that lucky... _

She was the Grand Master of the entire Jedi Order. There was a ninety nine percent chance he would most definitely run into her on his upcoming visit. And a one hundred percent chance that it would be awkward.

_ Awkward will be the understatement of the century. _

Theron sighed as he entered his ship and typed in the coordinates to Tython on his navicomputer. The miniature galaxy map swirled before him, and he shuddered in anticipation.

_ Well, here goes nothing. _

* * *

  
  


_ Arierra _

A while back, when she was still getting used to sleeping aboard a starship every night for an extended period of time, Arierra had programmed the lights in her room to come on ever so slowly, to simulate a sunrise.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she felt an unfamiliar sensation, a weight pressing down on her, falling and rising with her breaths. It wasn’t a crushing weight like she’d often felt while waking in the middle of these previous nights or while escaping Alderaan’s atmosphere. It was warm and comfortable. Two blue lekku were draped across her arm, pinning her to the bed. Arierra managed to tilt her head down, moving slowly so as to not wake her, to see more of Vette’s face which was resting comfortably against Arierra’s chest. They were face to face, with Vette’s nose tickling Ari’s chin. Vette’s right ear cone was poking into her sternum a little bit, but it didn’t bother her. 

Arierra was surprised to see Vette’s bare forehead. Though she couldn’t see it, she figured the brown leather headband was probably resting on the end table. Arierra laid there for a while, just breathing. She’d never been more content in her life. 

She wondered if Vette taking off her headband in her presence held some sort of significance regarding their relationship, or if it was just simply because it was uncomfortable to wear while sleeping.

There was so much Twi’lek culture that Arierra didn’t know. She’d like to know more. They never had much time to just sit and talk with each other about mundane things like that. There was always some pressing issue, always the next time-critical mission. After rescuing Tivva and fighting through those nightmare Visions, Arierra was cautiously hopeful that the next half of their vacation would actually be relaxing. Two more weeks to go.

It would be nice to do some normal, everyday activities with Vette, like a normal couple.

_ It feels like all I do is drag you around to near-death situations. Well, at least nobody can say we lead boring lives... _

Ari tried her best to just live in the moment, but the memories drudged up by the Force in the past weeks still had her questioning. Why? Why in the hell was she subjected to that? Did it mean anything? What was she supposed to gain from watching a greatest hits album of her parent’s debates and arguments? It was another point in favor of the Force just messing with her.

Vette stirred from sleep and yawned loudly, bringing Ari back to the present.

“Hello there,” Ari whispered.

“How’d you sleep?” Vette asked, looking up slowly to meet Ari’s gaze.

Ari smiled. “Wonderfully.” She leaned down and planted a kiss on Vette’s forehead. “You’re not wearing your headband,” Ari noted.

“Yeah, it’s annoying to try to sleep with it on.”

“I’ve seen a few Twi’leks without headbands. Is there a cultural significance?”

“Maybe? I’m not really sure. I think it’s just a fashion statement. I wear mine cause it was a gift from Taunt. Why? Do you want one too?”

Ari chuckled. “Not necessarily. I was just wondering. There’s a lot I don’t know about Twi’lek culture. I’d like to learn.”

“You and me both,” Vette sighed. “I know a little bit here and there. Learned some from Mother and some from the gang. Not much time to learn my people’s history while on the run from the authorities.”

Ari frowned at that. “Maybe we could learn it together.”

“I’d like that. Which reminds me.” Vette scooted upwards until she was sitting against the headboard, and Ari did the same. “Didn’t you promise to show me how to swing a lightsaber around?”

Ari smiled again. “I did. I have that spare lightsaber that I took from that Jedi on Hoth… but I wouldn’t feel exactly comfortable with using that. I’d rather get you a training saber to start off with.”

“Or we could use a stick.” 

“That _ would _ be a lot easier.”

“I like easy.” Vette looked around the room. “I know your chronometer is busted, but I feel like we’ve lounged around in bed too much. I’m pretty sure it’s time for breakfast.” Vette’s stomach growled loudly. “And I’m hungry.”

“Want me to whip you up something special?” Ari offered.

“Oh no, you’re not cooking. You need a break. Let the droid cook.”

“If you insist. You, uh… you should probably get dressed first...” Ari and Vette both blushed. Vette was still in her underwear. They shuffled over to the door, still groggy and half-aware of their surroundings. Ari was too tired to change out of her pyjamas. The door slid open to reveal a very surprised Jaesa. A smile crept up on her face. Ari narrowed her eyes and challenged Jaesa to say something.

“Hey Jaesa,” Vette said in a very nonchalant manner.

“Not a word,” Ari commanded. “This... isn’t what it looks like.”

“I know,” Jaesa said, tapping at her temple for emphasis. “But even if it was, you two deserve some happiness in the midst of all of this.”

“I…” She paused and bit back a retort. “...Thank you.”

Vette made her way to her bunk to get dressed as Ari and Jaesa went to the kitchen. Talos had proven to be another insufferable morning person like Jaesa, and was already sitting down at the table, reading the holonews on his personal tablet. There were fresh mugs of steaming hot caf set on coasters, each customized and ready to drink. 2V-R8 was busy cooking scrambled hyperchicken eggs and readying the second frying pan. Soon Vette joined them, drawn in by the scent of crispy bacon, and they dug into their breakfast silently, still a little shaken by this morning’s awkward encounter.

Arierra was just about finished eating when she looked up at the airlock. There was no mistaking his presence. Quinn was back, and he was looking pleased with himself.

“My Lord, I am returning from action,” he said, bowing ever so slightly towards her.

2V-R8 turned to address him. “Greetings, Master Quinn! Allow me to re-introduce myself, I am 2V-R8. You may not recognize me with my yellow arm. I have prepared breakfast, if you’re in the mood.”

Quinn nodded in acknowledgement and made his way to the kitchen counter to grab a plate. “I’m pleased to report Major Ovech and most of his officers have been saved. I was able to infiltrate Ovech’s starship and seize control of the operating systems. I identified where his men were being held, freed them, and locked Moff Broysc’s occupying force on the bridge. Ovech’s men promptly rescued him.”

Arierra smiled. “Amazing job, Quinn. I’m thankful you’re on our side. The Moff must be pitching a fit. How does it feel to thwart your nemesis?”

Quinn returned the smile. “You’re too kind, my Lord, but I merely ensured that a great asset of the Empire wasn’t squandered. Nothing more. Thank you for this opportunity.”

* * *

_ Vette _

As she held the wooden practice sword upright, the muscles in her forearms were straining underneath the tightness of grip. Sweat dripped down from her brow ridge, right past her eye, and she fought the urge to wipe her face. Ari had made her do some full body warmup exercises before they got into the actual training. Her eyes darted around the storage bay of the Fury, which was now transformed into a makeshift dojo, making sure nobody else was here to watch her embarrass herself.

“Your feet need to be a little further apart,” Ari commented. Vette nodded and shuffled her feet, adjusting her stance. “Loosen your grip. There’s nothing to worry about.” Vette relaxed her fingers and the edge of the wooden sword swayed a little.

“My mother was… unorthodox with my training, but even she started me out with the basics. Form I, also known as Shii-Cho, is perfect for beginners.” Ari picked up her own wooden blade, and stood to Vette’s right side, mirroring her.

“I’ll demonstrate a kata and you’ll ー”

“A _ what_?”

“A choreographed set of movements. Designed to help you get a flow of attack, defense, and balance, and to help you get an idea of how you would move in a real fight if you were using this form. Shii-Cho focuses on target zones: the head, arms and legs, and the back.”

“So, I just copy you?”

“Yes.”

Ari stepped forward, swinging outwards in a deliberately slow manner, pausing in between movements to let Vette trace the patterns. Even with her awkward starting and stopping, Ari somehow looked graceful. It was like some elaborate dance, and she was a born dancer. A born warrior. She was made for this.

Ari finished by returning to her starting stance. “Alright. Now it’s your turn.”

Vette stood there awkwardly and gave her a sheepish smile. “Umm… would you mind doing that again? I promise, I _ was _ watching! But I was having a hard time paying attention.”

Ari smiled and nodded, and performed the kata again. Vette tried. She really did try to pay attention. But once again, she found herself lost in the hypnotic beauty of Ari’s movements. 

“Sorry,” Vette murmured. “I know I’m a pain in the neck.”

Ari set her wooden blade against the wall and returned, standing right behind Vette, pressed up against her back and resting her head on her right collarbone. Her measured breaths were loud in Vette’s ear cones, and warm against her neck.

_ Well now I’m definitely not going to be able to concentrate... _

Ari reached out and gripped Vette’s arms lightly to perform the kata together, guiding them upwards for an overhead strike, then twirling the wooden sword in a flourish to her left side, bringing the blade across her chest in a wide horizontal sweep to the right. She mirrored the sweep back to the left side and Ari pushed Vette slightly, both of them bending over to reach a low imaginary target in another sweeping motion. Vette’s butt was sticking outwards into Ari’s lap. Vette started to laugh, and Ari let go of her arms, backing off.

“Sorry,” Vette said again. She turned around so she was face to face with Ari. “You’re being super patient with me, but I can’t help it. We woke up in the same bed together. I’ve been in this _ mood _ all day long and now you’re basically grinding on me and it’s driving me crazy. I do want to learn! I really do! And I promise I’ll start taking this seriously… eventually. But right now…” 

She couldn’t exactly look _ up _ at Ari, because they were almost the same height, but she did her best and widened her eyes slightly, and subtly bit her lower lip on the right side, making the left side jut out. Ari furrowed her brow and suppressed a laugh.

“What, exactly, are you doing?”

“I’m trying to look sexy! Am I not doing it right? It always worked whenever Taunt did it!”

Ari leaned in closer and slid her hands down to Vette’s waist. “Oh it’s working alright.”

Vette grinned and closed the gap, kissing Ari hard with a passion that had been building up all week long. She dropped the wooden practice sword and slid her fingers through Ari’s blonde hair, running through the back of her head and downwards through the long strands. Her hair reached down to her shoulders now. Vette broke the kiss.

“I love your hair. Not that I didn’t like it before, but it looks great when it’s longer like this.”

Ari traced her fingers along Vette’s left ear cone, sliding down past to cup her jaw.

“I love your ears. They’re cute. How do Twi’leks hear out of those anyway?”

Vette shrugged. “How do Humans communicate without lekku? I’m not a biologist.”

“Fair enough.” Ari’s expression darkened and she pulled away, turning towards the doorway. Soon enough, Quinn stepped into the room.

“My Lord, we have a situation.”

Vette frowned. Even during vacation, there was always something getting the way.

“Moff Broysc has contacted the ship, looking for me. He apparently got wind of my intervention on Ovetch’s behalf, and he’s left several recorded messages that are progressively nonsensical. He’s always been scattered and aggressive, but now he seems completely unhinged. He’s nearly incoherent. I can only assume some sort of dementia has set in. Tens of thousands of soldiers and some of our most critical campaigns are at the mercy of his commands. I’ve got him on holo right now. I believe it’s going to take your personal touch to assuage the situation.”

“Very well. Let me see this idiot for myself.”

Vette followed them into the central room. She’d like to see the guy who’d been bugging Quinn so much.

“Here he is, my Lord.” A scrawny Moff with a big mustache was yelling silently. Quinn unmuted the transmission.

“ ー flew the coop! Your new cage will be smaller and tighter! Coffin size! Urn size! In a locket I’ll wear around my neck!”

Quinn looked over to Arierra and frowned. “He’s unlikely to stop, my Lord. He didn’t even know he was on hold.”

“Where’s my blaster? I’ll shoot your face! Personally! And again! Druckenwell won’t save you! I could blow Balmorra away! I’ll blow Balmorra away this time! Wait… What? He’s gone! Where did he go? Oh!” He finally managed to see Arierra standing next to Quinn. “There’s a Sith on this! Why did you transfer me, Rodjnik? I’ll ship you off to Balmorra too!”

“Rodjnik is his communications officer,” Quinn explained. “This is how it’s been.”

“Rodjnik, am I through? All I see is a Sith!”

“You see a Sith because you have called my ship,” Arierra said.

“Your ship? But I was talking to… Wait a minute! You’re the one who dared to liberate the Admiral! Have you lost your mind?”

“He calls me Admiral Malcontent,” Quinn said with an exasperated sigh. “He seems to think that’s my actual name and rank.”

“Don’t you know he’s the one who lost the Battle of Talay?”

“Broysc’s earliest command. Before I was born.”

“It was his blunder that allowed the escaped Jedi to flee Taris before the bombardment!”

“Ancient history. Broysc wasn’t even born.”

“He sabotaged the Glory Space Station for crying out loud!”

“I have no idea what that is.”

“I hear him! His insubordination is lethal! Paralyzing! Save yourself and deliver him to me for execution! Are you listening!?”

Arierra grinned and turned to Quinn. “Admiral Malcontent! You disgust me! You smell like a wet Ewok, and you’re as scruffy looking as a Wookie! On orders of Grand Moff Broysc, Supreme Leader of the Jawa Empire, I hereby strip you of your rank, and sentence you to janitorial duty aboard the Glory Space Station until the end of time.” Quinn gave her a knowing smile.

“Thank you, Sith!” Broysc shouted with glee. “Someone who understands his incompetence!”

“All right, I’ve heard enough of this. End transmission.” Broysc disappeared.

“With Broysc in command, the Empire is in critical danger,” Quinn said. “I must implore High Command to do something about him. He will serve until he is killed or willingly steps down. And he will never willingly step down. It seems clear. I must deal with Broysc myself, once and for all.”

“Now hold on Quinn. I wasn’t kidding when I demoted you. I’ve swapped your duties with 2V-R8. I expect the bathroom to be spotless in the next few hours.”

His eyes widened in surprise, and Arierra chuckled. 

“My Lord?”

“Quinn, do you really think I’d do that to you?”

He returned a nervous smile and responded hesitantly. “No, my Lord.”

“Ridding the galaxy of this incompetant fool is your calling, Quinn. We both know High Command won’t do anything about this. We need to head to Vaiken Spacedock for a quick resupply. Begin your hunt for Broysc there. When you find him, bring him back to the Fury and we’ll deal with him personally.”

“Thank you, my Lord!” He disappeared into the bridge to punch the hyperdrive.

“Finally!” Vette said. “Can’t wait until Captain Protocol is off our ship again. Oh man, the look on his face when you said you demoted him to janitor!”

“Perhaps we’ll have some time to ourselves without any interruptions,” Arierra mused. “Maybe we could find a nice quiet corner of some planet and have dinner. Just me and you.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Perhaps find a place to spend our real vacation. I hear Corellia has beautiful beaches.”

“Now that sounds even better.”

“I think we could both make do with some proper sunlight. Get off this stuffy ship and into some nature.”

“I like the sound of that. Though honestly, I don’t care too much where we go. As long as we go together.”

* * *

_ Theron Shan _

Tython was a beautiful planet. It seemed more suited to train new Jedi. Corsucant was all metal. Here, it was wild, open, and free. He wasn't sensitive to the Force, but he could imagine that those that were could more easily connect to it out here. The season seemed to be late spring, and the vegetation was abundant and vibrant wildflowers were in bloom. The thick green grass waved as a cool breeze whipped past, rustling his hair. He walked along a well worn path, taking in the nature around him. He usually wasn’t much one for nature, but he couldn’t deny the beauty of this place.

It also helped that taking the scenic route conveniently put off seeing his mother for that much longer. 

Further down the path, he passed by two Padawans engaged in a mock duel, with a Jedi Master stoically watching over them. He soon arrived at the crest of a hill, looking over a small valley where the Jedi Temple stood tall and majestic. It wasn’t as impressive as the Temple on Coruscant had been, but it was beautiful in it’s own way.

He lazily made his way down the hill, smiling and nodding to the Padawans and protocol droids greeting him every ten feet or so.

His plan was to start his search in the medbay, and maybe ask a knowledgeable looking Jedi where he could find Masters Wyellett and Xerender.

He stopped short outside the entrance plaza. Up ahead on his left hand side, a group of youngling Initiates, sitting cross-legged on the ground, were watching a demonstration of Force telekinesis. A large rock floated upwards from the floor, and Theron found himself smiling at their collective sounds of awe while simultaneously swallowing his nerves.

The teacher, who was also sitting down cross legged so that she was at their level, looked up to see Theron as he slowly approached. He could’ve sworn he saw her face betray a hint of surprise before it locked up again. Satele Shan smiled warmly at the younglings.

“Alright, I think that’s enough for now. It’s almost midday. How about you get something to eat?” She rose to her feet, and the younglings followed suit. “Master Dentiri, would you mind escorting these fine students of the Force to the mess hall?” Her eyes flicked over to meet Theron’s gaze for a split second. “I have some business I need to take care of.”

Liam Dentiri smiled and bowed. “Of course, Grand Master. Come along, children.”

He led the younglings away into the temple proper, and Satele stepped closer.

“Theron,” she said slowly. Her voice was stiff and wary. “I didn’t expect to see you on Tython.”

“Hello mother. Me? I’m doing great. Thanks for asking. How are you doing?”

“Theron, I ー ”

“Look, I know you’re busy, so let’s just get down to business.” He pulled his red jacket tighter as another cool gust of wind blew past them. “I’m here on orders from the SIS. I need to speak to two Jedi Masters who may have shown up here recently.”

“You seek Master Wyellett and Knight Xerender,” Satele said. It wasn’t a guess.

“Yes. They may have some information about a target we’re after.”

“Very well. Come, walk with me.”

“Okaayy.” He stretched out the word and followed her as she made her way into the Temple doors. They walked in silence. It felt awkward for Theron. He wasn’t sure if it felt awkward for Satele. Or if she felt anything at all.

_ No. This isn’t the time to let my emotions get whipped up… That’s a conversation for a different time… _

Was that an original thought, or did Satele plant that in his head?

No, she wouldn’t do that. She was a Jedi. She wouldn’t invade his mind like that, right?

_ Would she, though? _

Theron didn’t really know her all that well, but he did know some Jedi that were fond of waving their arms and putting thoughts into people’s heads. Theron’s cybernetic implant could help prevent that sort of thing, but it could also be easily overpowered by a particularly strong individual.

If Satele could sense his thoughts or feelings, she didn’t make any mention of it. She simply led him in silence to the medbay where they found an old man laying down on a recovery bed and a younger man sitting next to him in a chair, reading him the news out loud from his holo tablet.

“Grand Master! This is a wonderful surprise!” Wyellett said, smiling from ear to ear.

Xerender put down his tablet and stood at attention.

“Relax, Xerender. Everything is fine.” She motioned to Theron, who stepped forward. “This SIS Agent would like to speak to you, if that’s alright.”

“Of course, Grand Master.”

Satele bowed and turned to exit, but stopped in her tracks.

“When you’re done here, if you haven’t eaten yet… I’ll be in the mess hall, if you’d like to get lunch.”

Theron’s eyes widened at the offer. He certainly wasn’t expecting that. His first instinct was to decline, to say he was on a tight schedule and that he was needed back at headquarters ASAP. His lips were tight as he fought through the words to say out loud.

“I’ll... think about it.”

Satele nodded and left the room.

Theron turned to the two Jedi Masters and offered a sympathetic smile.

“I bet you’re glad to be back at the Temple.”

“Indeed,” Master Wyellett said. “Even with the Force to sustain me, Hoth was starting to get a little too cold for comfort.”

“I’m sure you know why I’m here. The SIS is interested in the exact method of your escape. We have reason to believe you had help from an... _ unusual _ source.”

“I received word that the War Trust had been hunted down, one by one, by a Sith Lord,” Xerender said. “Imperials located my presence on Hoth, and the apprentice of Darth Baras caught up to me right as I found my old Master. She… wasn’t what I was expecting. I thought for sure she was going to attack, but she didn’t. She said her mission was to kill both me and Wyellett, but she told me she wasn’t going to. She gave us safe passage out of the cave, and then lied about it to her Master. Told him that we were both dead. That woman sure has guts…”

Theron went over Xerender’s account. So Ayy’Lynn was a woman, and a Sith Lord. Finally. It was good to have some solid information. Start building up a profile.

_ The Apprentice of Darth Baras._

“Do you know the Apprentice’s name?”

“Lord Sarrak. Didn’t get a first name.”

“That’s okay. This will be plenty to go off of. I’ve got to get going. You’ve been a tremendous help. Thank you. My superiors will want to hear about this ASAP.”

Theron bowed before the Masters and exited the room, returning them to their privacy. Theron could leave Tython right now. It would be far more secure to tell the SIS in person rather than send it over the holonet. Then again, he did have some time. An extra hour or two on the planet wouldn’t make a difference in the long run.

He made his way down the hall and found himself at a T-section and a very aggravating choice. Left would take him out of the Temple, back to his ship that was waiting for him at the spaceport. Right would take him further into the Temple, in the direction of the mess hall. He checked his internal chronometer in his implant. It was ten past midday. Lunch was still ongoing. 

He turned left, made it three steps down the hall, and cursed under his breath when his stomach betrayed him and let out a gurgling noise. He hadn’t eaten breakfast. And he hadn’t eaten the night before either, too unsure if the local Nar Shaddaa cuisine was, in fact, edible.

Theron scowled to himself and turned on his heel, marching back down the hallway to the mess hall.

As he approached the wide open room, he was met by several curious youngling onlookers who waved at him. He smiled and waved back. He grabbed a tray and waited in line, picking out a few odd-shaped colorful fruits to add to his meal. Best to show his mother he was eating healthy. He grabbed a tasty looking sandwich from one of the cooling units and approached the cashier droid near the exit.

“How much for this? I have remote access to my account on my implant here, but if you can’t take that, I have a credit chip with me.”

“Don’t worry about it, Theron. I’ll take care of it,” a voice said from behind him. He looked up from his tray and met his mother’s gaze. “He’s with me.”

“Of course, Grand Master,” the droid said happily.

Theron offered her an awkward smile and he followed her back to a small table in the corner. He sat down across from her, and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

“How are you?” Satele asked.

“I’m… good. Keeping busy. I was officially moved to the Coruscant HQ, but I’ve been doing some off-planet missions. We’ve got a big break in an important case.”

At least talking about work was easy.

“It’s what drew you to Tython.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah. Not too long ago I decrypted a message. It warned us of several Imperial attacks. There was no way for any of us to have known about it. We don’t have undercover agents embedded _ that _ high up the chain of command. We think it’s a traitor to the Empire, acting on her own accord. I don’t know her reasons. But it seems like she’s trying to give us an edge. Trying to save lives.”

“Theron, I know you don’t exactly believe in the will of the Force, but…”

“What, you think this is destiny? Maybe. She is a Lord of the Sith after all. Whether it’s destiny or dumb luck, it’s given us an amazing opportunity. I just hope my bosses back at the SIS are careful with this. We don’t want to spook her off, or stars forbid, get her caught and killed.”

Satele gave her son a rare smile and cautiously reached out her hand and placed it on his. Theron froze up at the contact.

“You may not be gifted with my affinity with the Force, but the Force is in all things. Perhaps it’s chosen you for something else… for this. Keep your mind open to the possibility.”

“Sure.”

“I’m happy to see you, Theron. I know it hasn’t been easy.”

Theron felt his blood boil at that. _It hasn’t been easy?_ _She doesn’t know the half of it!_

Theron breathed in deeply, drawing upon his earliest lessons, and bottled his feelings. Whatever their past, Satele was trying. Right here. Right now. It wouldn’t do to push her away with his anger, no matter how much she deserved it. 

This was a first step. An olive branch. A chance at something more. It was more than he had begun to expect. Perhaps something had happened to change her mind. Perhaps she’d tell him one day, if he let her in, if he allowed her that chance.

“I…” he paused, unsure of the right words. He was never quite sure what the right words were in these kinds of situations. “Thank you. I’m happy to see you too.”

He smiled again. And it felt genuine, for the first time in a long time. 

* * *

_ Arierra _

“I could get used to this,” Vette said as she softly rubbed sunblock into Ari’s pale skin. Her back was now sufficiently protected from the rays of the Corellian sun. Ari laid back in her chaise lounge. Vette leaned in close and worked more sunblock onto Ari’s neck and collarbones, and Ari found herself staring. The bright orange swimsuit complimented her blue skin perfectly.

“Thank you. I tend to burn easy.”

“Your face looked like a tomato after Tatooine.” Vette continued onwards, moving her hands down to Ari’s belly, past the bottom of her bright blue bikini, and onto her thighs. “I don’t think Twi’leks have that problem.”

“You don’t get sunburn?”

Vette made her way down to Ari’s calves, massaging her leg with nimble fingers. “It’s possible. It just takes a long time. There, all done!” 

“I appreciate this, but you didn’t have to do my whole body. I could’ve gotten the rest.”

Vette grinned. “And then I miss a chance to feel up my girlfriend? No way.” She laid back, sipping on an ice cold drink. The hot Corellian summer sun beat down on them. “I could get used to this,” Vette repeated.

“Agreed. No Baras barking orders, nobody trying to kill us, no looking over my shoulder and watching my mouth so I don’t slip up. It’s a nice change of pace,” Ari murmured, laying down in her lounge on her stomach with her back to the sky, facing the ocean, with Vette’s feet right next to her face.

She giggled, remembering back to one of her first Intelligence missions. She’d monitored her target for a while and learned of a critical weakness: he had a weird obsession with women’s feet. She’d siphoned quite a bit of useful information from him, and all she had to do was take off her shoes and socks. It was a little creepy, but it was the easiest interrogation she’d ever done.

She’d never understood that fetish. She glanced over at Vette’s feet and cracked a smile. Sure, they were nice. But nothing to get worked up about.

She surveyed the beach, watching the crystal clear waves crash on the golden sandy shore of their private little cove. A warm breeze blew past, rustling the vibrant green leaves of the palm trees, and Ari smiled. This was so much better than the endless grey metal of the ship, or the endless grey metal of Nar Shaddaa.

It had been all too easy to land on this Republic planet without raising any alarms. They had made sure to keep their easily identifiable Imperial ship away from orbit, and taken a shuttle to the surface. And without Ari’s lightsabers or her Imperial uniform, nobody would know she was a Sith.

Vette had been amused by the Republic accent Ari used while they went through customs. It was a little rusty. Ari had been out of practice for a while. They grabbed some swimwear from an overpriced shop on the boardwalk and headed to the beach, where they were now laying down in comfort amongst the sun, sand, and waves.

She flipped over so her backside didn’t burn, pulling up the back end of the lounge so she could sit up a little more. 

The ease of it all of this got Arierra thinking. The temptation was scary. She wouldn’t have to return if she didn’t want to. From its location in the Galactic Core, Corellia was one of the most secure planets in the galaxy. Baras and the Empire wouldn’t be able to touch her here. She could leave it all behind. Live her life here, with Vette. Vette certainly wouldn’t complain. If they got bored of tropical paradise, they could move further into the continent, into one of the mega cities.

It was nice to daydream, but Ari couldn’t leave Jaesa behind. She couldn’t leave Talos wandering around, right when she had just recruited him. And she couldn't leave the loose end known as Quinn. He’d certainly want to know where Ari had run off to. 

Her mother was still out there.

But most of all, she couldn’t leave the threat of Baras or Phantos alone. With Karastace Gonn and his Imperial informants out of the picture, the Republic needed someone to give them an insider’s view if they wanted to maintain an edge. 

Arierra closed her eyes and drew inwards. She couldn’t afford to not be in control of these Force Visions. She had to get a grip on it so that what happened last week would never happen again. The crashing waves and flocking seabirds faded away, and the sounds of blaster fire and screaming took over. Arierra opened her eyes to a darkened sky. Imperial fighters flew by, the sonic booms splitting her ears. An anti-aircraft turret was on the edge of the beach, firing turbolasers up into the sky. The boardwalk was burning, and Republic commandos were holed up in the shops, now barricaded up into a makeshift fort.

The worst part was the smell. A distinctive electrical ozone smell from overheating energy weapons. The copper of blood and the musty stench of sand particles kicked up into the air. The thick smoke of burning bodies.

Vette’s voice cut through the Vision. “Are you okay?”

Ari shook her head, and the sky was clear and blue again. She grinned. “Yeah, I’m great. I’m just enjoying the moment.” Ari reached out and held Vette’s hand. They laid there in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company.

She’d induced a Force Vision. And shut it down when she was finished with it. She had a measure of control over it. Maybe there was hope for her after all. Her smile faded as she looked out over the water again. This was a beautiful place. A peaceful place. A good memory for both of them to share. And then, at some indeterminate time in the future, the Empire would come and obliterate it, turning it into a giant smoking crater.

_ Focus on the here and now. It hasn’t happened yet. _

Arierra’s holo rang, and she reluctantly answered it.

“Master, I have some unfortunate news,” Jaesa said. “Our shore leave has been cut short. Something has come up, and Baras wants to see you on Dromund Kaas as soon as possible.”

“Very well. We’ll be back soon.”

“Back to Sith business?” Vette asked.

“I promise you, when this is all over, we’re taking a real vacation. No holos. No distractions.” They stood up and collected their towels, taking one last look at the beach.

“Sounds like fun. Vacations are great and all, but they don’t last forever. Sooner or later we’ll have to get back out there, fighting the good fight. People like us? We can’t stay away for too long. We’ll find trouble, or trouble will find us.”

Ari held Vette’s hand again as they made their way to the spaceport. Ari looked around at Corellia one last time as the shuttle taxi doors closed to take them to the Republic orbital station. They’d come back here soon, but not as tourists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you’re doing well. With all this craziness going on, I’m going to temporarily be moving to an every-other week posting for a little while. I will not be posting Saturday April 4th, but will resume posting Saturday April 11th. Thank you for your patience.


	28. Vengeance

_ Vette _

After Jaesa’s experience from her last visit to the Sith Sanctum, Ari had granted her request to stay on the ship. Talos, oddly enough, seemed giddy to head down to Dromund Kaas to say hello to Darth Baras in person, which made Vette think he maybe spent a little too much time digging around old Sith tombs. 

“Dark, dank, and creepy? It’s just like home!” Talos said with a cheerful smile. “If we have time, could we perhaps chance a visit to the Dark Temple? I’ve always wanted to study those hallowed halls.”

“I’m not going back there in a million years,” Ari said. “Go where you like on Dromund Kaas, but I forbid you to go exploring that place. I admire your enthusiasm, Talos, but I’d prefer if Vette goes with me to see Darth Baras... Only if she wants to.”

“Of course I’ll go with you.” It wasn’t Vette’s first choice to head back down to the capital of the Empire, but if it made Ari feel safer? Well, how could she say no to that?

“I promise, no spelunking for me!” Talos said. “I take my duty as your vassal quite seriously, you know.” 

Ari nodded. “It’s for your safety. This is a dangerous planet.”

“I shall be cautious, my Lord. Thank you for looking out for me.”

Ari turned to Vette. “Thanks for watching my back.”

“I’ll watch your back any time,” Vette said with an unsubtle wink.

Arierra and Vette descended the ramp of the Fury into the private hangar bay where they had performed their very first mission for Darth Baras. It had been, what, half a year? Maybe more? Time was funny when she spent a lot of it on a ship, or bouncing around planets, or worried that her best friend wasn’t going to return her feelings. And now that she had, time was flying by faster than ever. The whole thing was one giant whirlwind.

Her thoughts felt sluggish as they walked through the streets of Kaas City towards the Citadel. She pulled her jacket tighter as a gust of wind whipped by and she hurried her pace as a light drizzle started. Lightning flashed through the sky, and she felt the ground beneath her feet shudder at the rumbling crash of thunder. While she wasn’t eager to get closer to the Sith ー Darth Baras in particular ー she’d rather not stay out here and get cold and wet, so she hurried her pace, racing Ari to the entrance of the Sanctum.

As soon as they stepped past the threshold and the harsh lights blinded her, Vette felt a pang of regret, but shoved it down. Ari needed her here. Wherever she went, Vette would follow. They made their way to Darth Baras’ office, and they didn’t hear any screaming this time. At least there was no torture. There was only so much of that she could take. She was feeling a little more confident now.

Her confidence was obliterated as they stepped into the doorway of Baras’ gloomy office. Baras was there, as expected, and just the sight of him and his creepy metal mask sent a chill down Vette’s spine. Contrary to the rest of his neat office, there were holocrons and scrolls littering his cluttered desk, and an injector looking device resting on the corner of the table caught her eye. Her mind raced as she tried not to imagine what he was doing with such a large needle.

Ari stiffened up next to her, reaching out her hand, and Vette grabbed it, interlocking her fingers between Ari’s in a show of support. Baras was casually chatting away with a visitor draped in a heavy black cloak. Ari squeezed Vette’s hand as hard as she could, tensing up as the figure turned to greet the new arrivals, flashing them a wicked grin.

“It’s so good to see you,” Darth Phantos said. “I apologize for being late, but I want to give you my congratulations. A Lord of the Sith. Most impressive.”

“Thank you,” Arierra said stiffly.

Darth Phantos turned to fully face his daughter, and his eyes, a ghostly luminescent white, briefly flicked over to look at Vette. “And just who is this lovely creature?” Vette shivered and felt bile rise up in her throat.

_ Don’t say anything. Don’t say anything. Don’t say anything. _

Darth Phantos made a note of their hands, clasped together tightly. “Don’t be fearful, my beautiful Twi’lek. I’m not going to bite. Any friend of my daughter’s is family.”

Vette felt Ari tense up at those words. Darth Baras answered for them.

“This Twi’lek slave was my gift to Arierra after she completed the Sith Trials on Korriban. The slave helped her navigate the Tomb of Naga Sadow to retrieve an ancient lightsaber.”

Phantos stepped forward and reached inside his cloak, pulling out a large, clunky looking lightsaber. “I do believe that this belongs to you,” he said with an attempt at a warm smile. His eyes flashed downward to the intricately etched silver lightsabers that lay fashioned at Arierra’s hips. Arierra seemed completely frozen, so Vette forced a smile and reached out, taking the ancient lightsaber from Darth Phantos’ spindly gnarled fingers.

“Thanks. Arierra, uh… lost it?” It came out too much sounding like a question, but Darth Phantos made no note of how fearful her words were.

“What a dutiful servant you have,” Darth Phantos said.

Any other time, Vette would’ve been angry to hear someone call her a slave, and Ari certainly would’ve made a scene about it, but they were both paralyzed by fear. 

It would neither be wise nor serve their interests to correct these Darths on the reality of the situation. Besides, either of these Sith knowing how they felt about each other would mean they could use that connection against them.

_ Stars, serve our interests? I’m sounding more Imperial by the day. Yuck. _

“You’re probably wondering why I called you here earlier than expected, apprentice,” Darth Baras said. “Plan Zero was always my desire. I’ve been whispering in my master Darth Vengean’s ear for years. Inciting full scale war was but one goal. The other was the downfall of Darth Vengean so that I may ascend to his seat.”

Arierra looked over at her father. “Making an enemy of a Dark Council member isn’t the wisest thing.”

“I have patiently waited and carefully set the stage. I have some allies on the Council that will support me, your father here being my strongest supporter. The Dark Council doesn’t appreciate being undermined. They’re all but calling for Darth Vengean’s head. A strike against him now would be met with universal approval. But, in case things go badly, I do have an alibi. While your father and I dine at the Nexus Room Cantina, how would you like to face off against one of the twelve most powerful Sith in the galaxy?”

“If everyone wants Vengean dead and you have no backlash to fear, what’s stopping you from doing this?” Arierra asked.

Vette suppressed a grin. Poking fun at Darth Baras. That’s the Ari she knew.

“If Vengean dies at my minion’s hand,” Baras said, as Ari bristled with annoyance at the term, “the Dark Council will shudder at how powerful I must be. But there is also another obstacle, which is why I summoned you early. Darth Vengean’s apprentice, Lord Draahg, has been secretly working for me, which Vengean discovered before I could recall him. Vengean’s rage is growing. You must free Draahg and face Darth Vengean together. Draahg knows Vengean’s weaknesses and how to breach his inner sanctum.”

Darth Baras grabbed the injector and handed it to Arierra.

“I put a tracker on Draahg, you will find him down in Darth Vengean’s compound, in the bowels of the Citadel. Administer this resuscitation drug to Draahg, it will restore his strength. It will take both of you to overcome Vengean. You have your task, apprentice. Free the apprentice and destroy the Master. Dismissed.”

“And may the Force serve you well, my little Ari,” Phantos added.

Vette was expecting her to mouth off, to tell him that nickname was reserved for Vette and Vette alone, but Arierra kept quiet and simply nodded. They followed the two Darths out of the office and watched them as they turned right, to leave the Sanctum. Vette and Ari turned left, to venture into Darth Vengean’s compound which was located several floors below.

The elevator ride down was tense.

“Are you okay?” Vette asked quietly.

“A little shaken. But I’ll be okay. I’ve got the Force at my back, and you at my side.”

The elevator came to a stop, and the door opened to reveal a long dim hallway. It was eerily quiet, and their footsteps echoed throughout the corridor. There were Imperial officials stationed at a workstation up ahead at a junction where the hallway split off into a T-section. Vette’s nerves were acting up, but the Imperials made no move against them, focused on the computer screens in front of them. Either they didn’t expect an attack, or they were smart enough to not risk their lives for a power play among Sith. It was hardly an unusual event.

They followed the tracker to a locked door, which was easily ripped open as Ari pulled on it with the Force. Lord Draahg, a tall and muscular human male with facial tattoos, was lying down on a torture bed, bound tightly. His brown hair was frazzled and his face was pale and gaunt. Arierra waved her hand, and his wrists and ankles were finally free.

“Lord Draahg, Lord Baras sent me. My name is Arierra, and I’m administering a stimulant.” She unclipped the injector and pushed it into his shoulder. The sharp pain made him more aware of his surroundings.

“I… I’m grateful. To you and to Baras. I look forward to serving him directly once Darth Vengean has been destroyed.” With every word that came out of his mouth, he seemed to grow in strength, and he took a shaky step forward. Arierra grabbed his waist and steadied him. He was still unable to stand on his own.

“Take your time, Draahg. I need you at full strength.”

Draahg took another step forward, this time more balanced, and shook his head.

“Whatever you gave me certainly did the trick. We must push on. Every moment, Vengean becomes more powerful. He’s in his inner sanctum, communing with the Dark Side, channeling his rage and power. We have to confront Darth Vengean there, but it won’t be easy to access.”

“It wouldn’t be fun if it was difficult,” Arierra said with a smile.

“Almost being eaten by a giant bug monster in the desert. Confronting a Dark Council member on his home turf. You know, I’m starting to get worried about your definition of _ fun_,” Vette joked.

“But surely almost being eaten by a giant bug monster makes the act of relaxing on the beach all that more satisfying?” Ari asked playfully. “As in all things, it’s a delicate balance.”

Draahg continued explaining his plan. “Three outer rings of this compound must be breached before we can reach the inner sanctum. Then a key is needed to enter. It’s Darth Vengean’s personal key, but I made a copy and hid it.”

“Wow, Vengean must be really paranoid,” Arierra said.

“Indeed. It’s how you survive. You’ll retrieve the key, while I break through the outer rings. Here's the location.” He downloaded a map of the passageways on Arierra’s holodevice.

“Why don’t I just come with you?”

“To get the key, I have to be stealthy and use secret passages without being seen. Something tells me I’d be noticed. And… whatever this drug Baras dosed me with… I feel powerful. More powerful than I have ever been. I’ll run the gauntlet of Darth Vengean’s security. I swear to you I’ll breach it, and then we’ll meet up and you can deliver me the key. We’ll make a great team, you’ll see.”

Arierra nodded, and they moved back down the hallway they came from. Draagh went on ahead straight, while Arierra led Vette down a left hallway. Vette bumped into Ari as she suddenly stopped.

“A Sith Apprentice, up there. I can feel him,” Arierra whispered.

“So, sneaking around and stealing valuables,” Vette said with a grin. “I feel so at home.”

They heard a roar echoing through the hallways, and an ignition of several lightsabers. The Sith Apprentice just ahead of them ignited his red saber and sped off in the opposite direction. Draagh certainly got their attention.

“That’s our cue. Let’s go.” They walked as quickly as they could without drawing any sound, down more dark hallways. “This place is a labyrinth!” Ari hissed. “I know we have a map, but I swear we’ve walked by that same monitoring station three times by now.”

Vette rolled her eyes and took Ari’s holodevice, studying it for a moment before thrusting it back at her. “Okay, follow me.” They walked further down the hallway, and with a few turns they eventually made it to a false panel in a wall where Lord Draahg had hidden his copy of the key. Vette reached inside and pulled out a golden flash drive, the electronic key to Darth Vengean’s inner compound. 

“Impressive,” Ari said.

“How did you ever get around without me?”

“I’ll have you know, I was pretty good at this kind of thing back in my day. I’ve just been a little... rusty since Korriban.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Vette teased. “Come on, let’s go find Drag.”

“Draagh,” Ari corrected and Vette shrugged.

“Drag, Draagh. Tomayto, tomahto. Besides, you don’t get to go correcting me about how names are pronounced, Miss Marshmallow.” 

Ari grinned and gave Vette a kiss on the cheek before turning around to face the way they came. Ari stepped forward and hesitated, giving Vette a sheepish look.

“Oh my stars. You’re hopeless. Follow me again.”

A few minutes later, Ari whispered that she could feel an intense rage and burst of adrenaline up ahead. That must have been where Draagh was. They slid out of the side hallway to meet up with him at an elaborate, intricately chiseled door, made of an orangeish-red stone that looked like it was a piece from Korriban. Draahg was covered in sweat and some blood, but otherwise looked alright. Arierra handed him the key and Draahg inserted it into a slot in the computer panel next to the door.

His words were haggard as they came out of his mouth. Whatever the drug they injected him with looked like it was wearing off. “You’re every bit as proficient as Baras said you’d be. Excellent work.”

“You as well. If I can inspire you, good. I need you strong and confident for what’s to come,” Ari said.

“I know what we’re up against. I almost didn’t make it. Those stims Baras gave me have almost completely worn off. But his security and apprentices are dead. Vengean probably knows we're coming.”

Arierra offered him a smile. “We’ll take him down whether he is prepared or not.”

“I will feed off your confidence.” Draagh looked over at Vette. “Are you Arierra’s apprentice? We’ll need all three of us to even stand a chance.”

Vette took her blasters from their holsters, twirling Mischief and Anarchy is a flashy show. She raised them up to chin height and blew on the ends of the barrels like she was dispersing invisible smoke.

Draahg nodded. “If I should fall… I want you to know it was an honor to fight and die alongside you.”

“Now, now. We’re having none of that kind of talk. Vette and I make a great team,” Ari said. “And now with you at our side, we can’t lose.”

They stepped through the door and into the chamber of Darth Vengean of the Dark Council.

He was a tall man, towering above even Draahg, and he was completely bald. His face was white as a ghost and his eyes were a fiery red.

_ Yellow eyes are bad. Red eyes are probably worse. _

_ And Ari’s dad’s eyes… creeeeeepy… Don’t want to even think about what _ ** _that_ ** _ means… _

He wore thick spiky durasteel armor that was painted crimson, and Vette realized that she’d seen him before. Way back when they first left Korriban, and they’d gone down to the shooting range to test out her brand new blasters. He was waiting for the elevator and had startled her.

“Ahhh, the apprentices of Darth Baras. Draahg, I will enjoy bleeding you anew.” He turned to Arierra. “And you. Before you arrived, Baras was merely a pawn on the board. He would be nowhere without you.”

Ari looked taken aback at the compliment, and then smiled. “Why thank you, that’s very kind.”

“Your talents are wasted on that man. It sickens me! Your master doesn’t deserve you. He’s a coward, pushing buttons from the darkness. You and I are people of action.”

“Is that a proposition? Sounds like you want to forge an alliance with me,” Ari mused.

“No, that hadn’t crossed my mind. I was merely voicing my respect for your power. I can handle Baras on my own.” Vengean paused for a moment, and looked off into the distance. “Still… it tickles me to imagine your Master’s expression if I came at him with you at my side…” He smiled at the thought.

“Ha!” Draahg exclaimed. “Why would anyone leave Baras for someone he so easily duped? So easily exposed?”

“Enough of you!” Vengean growled. “I will show everyone what it means to cross me. Baras and everything with his stink must perish!”

“I think you’re underestimating us,” Ari suggested.

“I’ve killed scores more formidable than you!”

“Then bring it on, Darth Vegetable!” Vette said, readying her blasters.

“It’s _ Vengean_!” he roared, igniting his red lightsaber. Draahg ignited his, and Arierra took out her sabers, the blue light of the blades surprising both Draahg and Vengean. Draahg leapt forward, swinging his blade overhead. Vengean interrupted his mid-air assault with a telekinetic burst of the Force as Arierra rushed his flank from the ground. Vette let loose a volley of blaster bolts at him, denting the blood red armor with the impact of the energy. Arierra slashed low and struck across his leg, and Vengean howled in pain. He pushed Arierra back with the Force and turned to face Draahg again. He lifted his left hand and sent out the Force, holding Draahg in an invisible chokehold. Vette had never seen someone get so close to someone to Force Choke them. Did he have a distance problem? She got her answer as Vengean gloated.

“I want to see the life drain from your eyes as you die, betrayer!”

_ So it’s personal. We can use that... _

Vette felt something in the back of her mind, a kind of tingly sensation. Then, Ari’s voice was in her head.

_ Sorry, I wouldn’t do this normally, but it’ll be easier to communicate this way. _

_Better you playing around in my head than Jaesa, or stars forbid, Baras. I don’t mind._ _Oh, you’ve probably noticed this but he seems to be really obsessed with killing Drag. He wants to do it up close and personal. We can use that against him._

_ Good thinking. I’m starting to develop a plan. _

Instead of pushing the words through, Ari sent the direct idea, the direct image, into Vette’s mind, and she understood in an instant.

Vette flashed a smile.

_ Just as a backup. In case things go... badly. _

_ Roger roger! _

Vengean viciously slashed over and over, breaking Draahg's defensive stance, and in one swift movement, cut Draahg’s lightsaber in two. Draahg scrambled backwards to get away from Vengean’s advance, and Arierra threw her left hand saber forwards to block Vengean’s fatal strike.

Vette peppered him with more blaster fire and Draahg scurried away behind Arierra and Vette. Arierra shifted her posture, deactivated her left saber, and adopted a defensive stance.

“Why draw this out?” Vengean sneered and he readied his saber. “It’s two against one, and you’ve barely left a scratch. Give up now and I’ll show you mercy by killing you quickly. Continue to resist and I’ll make sure you suffer.”

Arierra didn’t respond to his taunt, and Draahg gave him a growl, but Vette decided to pipe up.

“Two against one? What about me?” 

Vengean cackled with wicked glee. “No Force-blind fool could stand against me! Though you might be of some use for something when I’m done with these two. You’d make a fine slave for my personal collection.”

Bile rose in her throat at the thought of that, and she could feel the rage bubbling in Ari.

_ Cool your jets… uh… honey. I need you focused. _

Ari’s anger lessened and was replaced by a mix of confusion and amusement. _ Honey? _

_ Yeah okay, _ Vette chastised herself. _ Now’s not the best time to try out other nicknames. Point is, don’t let him rile you up. _

Vette unclipped the ancient Korriban lightsaber from her belt and handed it to Draahg. Vengean leapt forward and Vette dived out of the way, trying to put as much space as she could between her and the Darth. Vengean screamed in rage as Draahg activated the lightsaber and pressed the attack. Arierra and Draahg fought side by side, and once Vette was far enough away on the other side of the room, lit up Vengean from the backside. It reminded Vette of her and Ari’s first fight in the Tomb of Naga Sadow, up against that twerp Vermin. Vemrin? Whatever. And just like that fight, their opponent was strong, even two against one. Hopefully Draagh wouldn’t face the same fate as that nice Klemral guy.

Vette’s blaster bolts were really putting damage into Vengean’s armor, enough to warrant dividing his attention.

“Is the big bad Darth Vegetable too chicken to take me on?” Vengean leapt up into the air and crashed back down, sending a shockwave outwards as his feet crushed the concrete of the floor. Electric sparks danced along the waves of the Force, sending Arierra and Draahg flying against the wall. Vengean whipped around to face Vette, pure hatred on his face.

“You Twi’lek worm! You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!”

* * *

_ Arierra _

Her head smacked the back of the wall, and pain shot through her body. Baras was right, it really would take all of them to even have a chance of beating him. It was difficult keeping her emotions in check, especially since the last time she faced off against a Sith that outclassed her, she gave into her bottled up rage and had promptly annihilated him with ease.

But that wouldn’t work here. It wouldn’t work every time. Rage could be taken advantage of. They’d been taking advantage of Vengean’s rage against Draahg, and she was going to take advantage of his rage against Vette. Arierra stopped herself from leaping up to her feet and attacking Vengean as he stalked towards Vette, his left hand raised to choke her. Arierra met Vette’s gaze and heard her voice in her head.

_ Now. _

Arierra concentrated, pushing past the pain in her body, pushing the Force outwards. Vette dropped Mischief ー or was it Anarchy? ー and instinctively reached her left hand up to her neck, clawing at the invisible clamp, and Vengean continued on forward, eager to feel his actual hand against her exposed skin, crushing her throat. She still had her right hand tightly gripped around the second gun.

“Look into the eyes of your better, and beg for mercy,” Vengean growled as he finally stopped, a mere half-meter away from Vette.

Vette’s pained, frightened look dropped in an instant and she grinned. She met Ari’s gaze over on the far wall, and Ari gave her a smile, still holding up the Force Barrier around her neck. “No thanks,” Vette said playfully as she lifted her blaster up underneath Vengean’s chin. His eyes widened in disbelief.

She pulled the trigger and sent Vengean to the ground. Vette straddled his body and put another few rounds into his forehead for good measure. Ari dropped the Force Barrier and helped Draahg up to his feet.

“Finally…” Draahg said, managing a smile. “For years, I’ve dreamed of vanquishing Darth Vengean. Glad to have had a hand in it. He fought hard and well.”

“He seemed surprised by your strength, Draahg,” Arierra complemented.

“I always held back in his presence. Something Baras advised me to do. I have no delusions I would have survived this battle if it wasn’t for you.” He looked towards Vette and smiled. “Either of you. This is your victory.”

“Our victory,” Arierra corrected. “We were all in this together.”

Draahg nodded. “There are a few things I must clean up here for Baras. I will meet you back at his chambers.” Arierra and Vette left, navigating the maze of corridors and up the elevator back into the main lobby of the Sith Sanctum.

Arierra wasn’t surprised to see her father there again, but still tensed up.

“Darth Baras and I ran into one of my old colleagues at the Nexus Room,” Phantos said. “An archeologist I met while on Hoth. It was nice catching up with him. We had a rather enlightening discussion.”

Arierra’s heart dropped but she maintained her carefully crafted composure.

“That man certainly knows his Sith bloodlines,” Baras commented. “It was an enjoyable conversation. But not as enjoyable as this moment! 

“Look upon me, apprentice,” Baras commanded. “You have never seen me so pleased. And look around these chambers one last time. The humble trappings of yesterday. With our dismantling of Darth Vengean complete, I assume his seat on the Dark Council and return to Korriban.”

Arierra slid down to one knee and bowed low in a show of respect. Vette followed suit.

“Have our efforts propelled the Dark Council towards full scale war?” Arierra asked.

“Rise, my apprentice. Indeed, they have. Plan Zero and Vengean’s doomed attempt to claim the fringe worlds have triggered war! The Treaty of Coruscant is no more! We ascend together, apprentice. Only our combined strengths can propel us to the height of power.”

Arierra felt another presence enter the office.

“Ah, the third side of this triumvirate arrives. Lord Draahg, welcome home.”

He looked pleased with himself. “It’s been a long time, Master. I’m ready to join the front line.”

“Together, we will be an unbeatable force,” Ari chimed in.

“Yes, all the pieces are in place now. Now that I am on the Dark Council, we are perfectly positioned to bring the Republic to its knees, to shape the galaxy as we wish.” Darth Baras turned to Phantos. They bowed shortly to each other, and Phantos smiled.

“Welcome to the Dark Council, Baras,” Phantos said. “I look forward to working with you.”

“You have been a good friend to me all these years, Phantos. Thank you for your assistance in placing me where I belong.” Baras turned to his apprentices. “Go and enjoy this victory. But be ready for my call. I will not sit idle long. You may stay or leave this office as you wish, for it is mine no longer. I will set out for Korriban. Goodbye, apprentices.”

Arierra, Draahg, and Vette bowed as Darth Baras left the chambers. Draahg gave them a nod.

“I’d best be going too. I have many things to do to ensure Darth Baras’ continued success.”

“Best of luck to you. It was a pleasure working with you,” Arierra said.

“Likewise.” Draahg exited the office, leaving Arierra, Vette, and Phantos alone. Arierra stiffed up further in surprise as Phandos descended upon her in a massive hug.

“I am so proud of you, Ari. You’ve come so far since Hutta.” The hug was a long one, and she stood there, stiff as a board, and awkwardly lifted her right arm up to pat his back to signal for him to let go. Thankfully, he complied, letting go and stepping back. He smiled at Vette.

“No hugs for me, please,” Vette said.

The awkward stiffness transformed rapidly into anger. “You haven’t talked to me in months. What’s with the sudden affection?”

“What? Can’t a father simply want to celebrate his daughter’s achievements? But… you’re right. Being on the Dark Council keeps me busy, but I should endeavor to talk with you more often. My apologies.”

“Busy on the Dark Council, right,” she spat. “More like I’ve finally done something with myself, something Force related, that you deign to acknowledge me.”

“I always supported your military and Intelligence career,” Phantos countered, his voice still creepily cheery for someone who looked so malevolent.

“I ー ” She cut off her retort, unable to dispute that. He _ had _ supported her when she chose to enter the Imperial military. “Yes…” she said quietly, her anger quickly emptying. “You did.”

“I love you, Ari. I always have, and I always will, no matter if you can use the Force or not. Don’t let your mother’s lies color your opinion of me. I may not be the perfect father, but I’ll try to be around more often. I’ll be watching your Sith career with great interest.”

Arierra caught her worry and stuffed it down before it could bubble up and express itself on her face. 

_ Does he know? _

_ Has he been watching this whole time? _

“I think I’ve taken up too much of your time. Go and celebrate your victory with Vette.” He smiled and her heart sank.

She’d never told him Vette’s name. It shouldn’t be surprising that he knew, he had agents, followers, and apprentices everywhere.

“And Vette?” Phantos asked. Vette looked up at him with curious eyes. “Do take care of my daughter, won’t you? Make sure you treat her right.” Tiny arcs of purple electricity danced between his fingers. “Ha, this is certainly an odd experience. I’m used to having this conversation with the boys she used to bring home.” The lightning dispersed, and Vette gulped.

Arierra gritted her teeth and refrained from saying anything more.

Phantos continued, sighing dramatically. “It would be a shame for the great Kallig bloodline to end with my daughter. Oh well… as long as you’re happy, I’m happy for you.” 

Ari turned and walked out the door with Vette swiftly following. Her pace was brisk, fighting the urge to sprint back to the hangar bay where the Fury lay waiting, eager to get far far away from Dromund Kaas. Still fighting through a drizzle and cold winds, she finally reached her ship.

She passed Talos, who was sitting down on the couch reading a datapad. At least he was alive, that was good news.

“He didn’t seem as bad as that ghost thing on Tatooine,” Vette said as they slid the door closed to Arierra’s private quarters aboard their ship. Arierra started to pace back and forth.

“He’s being overly friendly and nice because he wants something. Most likely mom’s location. I’ll have to have a chat with Talos later, see what they talked about.” Vette grabbed Ari’s hand and sat down on the bed, pulling Ari down with her.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright.” Vette let go of Ari’s hand and started to rub her back. “You’re super tense. And I get that, I would be too.” Vette climbed up fully on the bed and got behind Ari, starting to rub her shoulders. “How about you let me help you relax?” Ari’s muscles were tight, but loosened up at Vette’s touch as she dug her fingers into her shoulders and back. She let out a sigh and felt Vette’s plant a kiss in her hair. 

“You really like my hair, don’t you?”

“It's so soft!”

“I’ll have to let you wash it sometime in the shower.” Vette’s fingers stopped in place and she blushed. 

“Uh….”

Ari turned her head to get a partial view of Vette. “Only if you’re ready for that kind of thing. It doesn’t have to be anything sexual. I won’t make a move if you’re not ready.”

Vette unfroze and continued her massage. “I… might be ready for that kind of thing. I’ll think about it.” Vette kissed Ari’s cheek and continued to massage her shoulders, chasing away all her tension and doubts and fears.

  
  


* * *

Another awesome fan art! Ari's longer hair!

From the amazing awesome incredible TobiasMaximus!


	29. Heart To Heart

_ Quinn _

Broysc was whimpering as Quinn dragged him through the Vaiken Spacedock hangar, up the ramp of the Fury’s airlock. If he hadn’t had his mouth stuffed with cloth and his hands bound behind his back, he would most likely still be shouting incoherent orders, still thinking he was in charge of the situation.

A few people had given him side-glances and questioning looks, but he had silenced their curiosity with two words: “Sith business.”

Quinn stepped through the Fury’s entrance and Broysc tripped, falling to the floor. No doubt it was an attempt to look even more pathetic than he already was, to elicit sympathy from the shocked looking faces staring at him from the couch.

Lord Arierra, Lord Jaesa, Lieutenant Drellik, and Vette all stood up from their seats, watching Broysc writhe on the floor. Quinn grabbed Broysc’s arm and forced him up to his feet. Quinn met Lord Arierra’s eyes and bowed slightly.

“My Lord, I’ve returned. I found Moff Broysc on a pleasure barge! He was on R & R while countless battles are raging. Despicable. I abducted him, and promptly brought him here to you.”

Lord Arierra stepped forward, scowling at Broysc. She was usually in a pleasant mood, and Quinn quite enjoyed working with her, but sometimes it was too easy to forget she was Sith, too easy to forget she still had that same rage underneath her professional demeanor. Her gaze was withering, and Quinn was glad that he wasn’t its intended target.

“Let’s hear it from the horse’s mouth. What’s your excuse for this behavior, Brosyc?” she asked. Quinn ripped the cloth away, allowing him to answer. Broysc spat and started to rant.

“Scab! Traitor! You there, Sith! I commandeer your ship, your crew! I commandeer you! Mine now! You are my men now! I command you all! Kill this traitor!”

“Not going to happen, fool,” Arierra said.

“If you won’t kill Admiral Malcontent then I command you to kill yourselves! I have spoken!”

Quinn looked at Arierra with grim determination. “My Lord, I’ve resisted all along, but you’ve been right. This _ is _ personal. Permission to execute the Moff.”

Arierra nodded, giving him the go-ahead. “By all means. This kill should be yours.”

“As you command.” Quinn drew his sidearm and aimed it at Broysc’s head. His arm was shaking, and he swallowed his nerves. Years of incompetence. Years of torment. Years of humiliation. It would all be over soon.

“You can’t kill me! You are nothing! I am a Moff!” Broysc screamed.

Quinn’s voice was quiet and final. “Not anymore.” He pulled the trigger, and Broysc stopped ranting. “We’ll have to take care of the body.”

“I say we blast him into space,” Vette said. Quinn smiled.

“For once, I agree with you. It’s what he deserves.”

Arierra levitated the corpse to the airlock as Quinn punched in the coordinates for their next mission. When they had finally travelled several lightyears away from Vaiken Spacedock, Broysc’s corpse was jettisoned into the void of space, and that was that. A fitting end to such a man.

* * *

Now that things were finally looking up for him again, Quinn requested a solo audience with Lord Arierra.

“Now that the body has been disposed of, no more of Moff Broysc’s men will have to endure his whims and incompetence.”

“The Empire is better for it,” Arierra said. “A much more qualified individual will be able to take his role now.”

“My sentiments exactly,” Quinn said, allowing himself a smile. “It took me a while to track his location, and I had held him captive for several days while getting him to you. As of yesterday he’s been officially listed as missing in action, and now he will stay that way. I’m fielding reports from across Imperial forces. Among the men, there’s universal relief that Moff Broysc is no more.”

“The rest of the Empire was passive. It sickens me,” Arierra said.

“I was guilty of that, for a long time,” Quinn admitted. He swallowed his fear and stood firm. He’d just done something great for the Empire. He could do this as well. “I do not feel conflicted in the least. Not about anything. Including… you.”

Arierra looked taken aback, and Quinn continued, speaking quicker and more frantically, desperate to get the words out before she cut him off. “I’ve held back long enough. I’ve been too rigid. Too inflexible. I won’t suppress my feelings and desires any longer. I have feelings for you, my Lord. I have since I met you on Balmorra. You were quite forward with me then, and I’m not used to that sort of thing, especially from someone of your superior status. You told me to loosen up, but I was unable, unwilling, and frankly, afraid. But you’ve had my back this whole time, supported me through this whole mess with Broysc, and it has opened my eyes to what I’ve been missing.”

“Quinn…” Arierra’s voice was soft and quiet. “I did have feelings for you on Balmorra. But you turned me down! And you haven't said anything since. How was I supposed to know if you never said anything? I’ve moved on. I’m with someone else now.” 

Quinn nodded. “I understand.”

“Look, I’m glad you’re opening up, I really am. You’ll find someone great for you. And I have no doubts about our ability to move beyond this bit of awkwardness and become real friends.” Quinn nodded again and smiled. It was a platitude, but he was grateful for it. If there was ever a Sith he would be brave enough to admit his feelings to, Arierra was the one least likely to cut him down for the attempt. Of course she had let him down easy, she wasn’t one to lower herself to base desires.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Quinn said, wondering if he was pushing too far, “you said you’d moved on to someone else? Who are you seeing?”

Arierra chuckled. “I almost forgot. With your off-ship missions, you haven't really gotten a chance to hear about it, have you? Vette and I are an item.”

_ Vette? That scrawny Twi’lek? So that’s why she keeps her around… _He must’ve not hid his shocked look very well.

“Yes, I like women as well as men.” Quinn didn’t have a problem with this, but he decided not to interject. “And before you ask, yes it is serious. More than any previous relationships I’ve been in... although, that’s not saying much, honestly. As I’m sure you know, dating while in the Imperial military is a complicated thing.”

Quinn nodded in confirmation, his memories flashing back to that one-night-stand with an ensign on Balmorra. That had been a whole month before he met the Sith that changed his life.

“Indeed it is.”

“I can sense your unease about this, Quinn. You don’t have to hide yourself from me. Let your thoughts be known.” She stared at him with a hard-to-decipher look. “If you’re worried about Vette and I being all disgustingly cute to each other and making you uncomfortable, don’t be. Vette and I aren’t exactly fans of public displays of affection. I won’t promise that it won’t come later, but for now… we’re still new to this kind of thing. We’re keeping things private between us. Well, as private as they can be when you’re cooped up on a ship with three other people.”

“I understand, my Lo ー Arierra.” Quinn flashed back to that night when Arierra had threatened to leave him on an asteroid. No wonder she’d been so angry about Vette being labeled as a slave. “How long exactly has this been going on? How long have you and Vette been together?”

“Since Taris,” Arierra said with a small smile, reminiscing. 

“And I’m the last to know, correct?”

“Yes. But I didn’t do it that way on purpose! The others just… found out. We were trying to hide it from _ everyone_, not just you, if that… makes you feel any better?” Arierra gave him an awkward smile. Quinn returned the smile.

“I assure you, I’m quite alright. I’m not offended in the least, My L ー” He chuckled. “I would enjoy being actual friends with you, Arierra. I’ll do my best to not use your title, but habits can be hard to break. This is really going to take some getting used to.”

“I appreciate the effort.”

He bowed and excused himself, wandering back to his bunk to lie down and reflect.

_ Not the results I would’ve wanted, of course, but for this outcome, it went much better than expected. Friends. I can work with that. At the very least, it’s a step in the right direction. _

* * *

  
  


_ Arierra _

The holoreciever was blinking, indicating an incoming message.

“Three guesses who it is,” Vette said. Arierra grinned and activated the holo.

Darth Baras’ frizzy hologram popped up, and he stood tall and imposing. There was a moment of silence. “Apprentice. It is customary to _ bow _ when in the presence of a member of the Dark Council.”

“Yes, my master.” She bowed down to one knee. “You heard the man. Everyone bow before Lord Baras.” The rest of her crew followed suit.

“Rise, my faithful servant.” Arierra rose and her crew followed. “We are at war. The Dark Council has placed me in charge.” 

_ Of the entire war? Not likely. Someone is full of themselves. _

“Battles are being waged across the galaxy. You and Lord Draahg will oversee the most crucial confrontations. Draahg is already deployed, and now I shall unleash you.”

“Where am I being sent?”

“We’ve caught wind of a secret plot on the planet Quesh that could win the planet for the Republic. The conflict for resources on Quesh remains the most important of the fringe systems. This Republic plot must not succeed!”

“I remember Quesh. That’s where I caught up to Admiral Monk.”

“Ancient history, now. Commander Ollien will brief you. He awaits your arrival at the forward command center.” Baras paused again, shifting his considerable weight to look less imposing. “I find myself nostalgic, sending my most prized apprentice off to war. This is the culmination of everything we’ve done.”

“The poignancy of this moment is not lost on me, Master.”

“Poignancy… you’ve hit on the perfect word to describe where we are, my friend.”

_ Excuse me? Friend? We are not friends, Darth Fatty. You won’t butter me up. _

“I bid you farewell.” Baras disappeared and Arierra sighed in relief. She sent Quinn to the bridge to type in the coordinates for Quesh, mentally going over the contents of her next update to the Republic SIS. She started typing up a message to her SIS contact, using yet another burner email account so she’d be harder to track. 

_ Darth Baras is now a member of the Dark Council... Broysc’s replacement... Mission to Quesh... _ She paused for a moment. _ It would be nice if Baras let me in on what Draahg was up to… _

“Hey.” Vette’s voice cut through her typing, and Ari turned to give her a smile.

“What’s up?”

“Can we talk for a bit?” Ari nodded and followed Vette to the Captain’s quarters.

“So, what's on your mind?” Ari asked.

“I’ve been talking to Tivva. First thing she did after she left our ship was start trying to find Mother. I’m helping where I can.”

“Maybe hire that Kubaz again? He seems reliable,” Ari offered.

“Tried it. Krata has nothing. Mother wasn’t that old when she had us. She has to be alive, somewhere. Anyway, I mainly wanted to thank you for Tivva again. Nobody would ever guess what a wonderful person my Sith Lord girlfriend is.” Vette looked over her shoulder to make sure the door was shut. Vette turned to lock eyes with Ari and smiled, leaning closer to kiss her softly.

“Seriously,” Vette said quietly as she pulled away slightly. She leaned forward, touching their foreheads together and nuzzling their noses. Ari smiled. It was weird, but somehow this moment here felt even more intimate than kissing. “Sometimes I wake up at night in my bunk and I tell myself this is just some crazy dream. But nope. It’s real. I feel like the luckiest girl in the galaxy.”

“Hey, I thought I was the luckiest girl in the galaxy,” Ari said, pretending to pout. “You can’t just take that title away from me.”

“I’m willing to go halfsies on it.” Vette kissed her again, this time pulling back further when their lips finally broke contact.

“So I’m sure you’d like some good news. Tivva landed on her feet. Met up with a Moff on Nar Shaddaa, and he’s stationed on the Outer Rim. He’s apparently like, sixty years old though. I don’t exactly know what to think about that.”

“Does he treat her well?”

“From what she’s told me, yeah.”

“All that matters is how they get along, and how they feel about each other, right?”

“You’re surprisingly romantic sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?”

“Anyway, Moff Old Guy has all sorts of contacts in Imperial Intelligence, and I guess he’s helping her find Mother.”

Ari looked down the floor, her smile dropping fast. “I’m sorry. I should have…”

“You should have what?”

“I still have contacts in Intelligence too. I should be helping the search. Why didn’t I think to do that? Stars, I feel so selfish — ”

“Woah, hey,” Vette said softly. “You are the complete opposite of selfish. Would a selfish person take my collar off? Would a selfish person drop_ twenty thousand _ of their own credits to free my sister? Would a selfish person go around risking their life every day, protecting everyone they possibly can even though it’s certifiably crazy when they’re surrounded by Sith everywhere they go?

“Plus, you have, like, a bazillion things on your plate right now. You’re stressed as hell all the time.”

Ari started to protest but Vette cut her off. “And don’t pretend you’re not stressed. Twi’leks are masters of reading body language, and I tend to watch your body very closely. As Twi’leks say, _ the lekku never lie. _You don’t have lekku, but you get my point.

“I don’t expect you to just drop everything on the off chance your old spy buddies know something. Plus, you have your own search going on too.”

Ari didn’t say anything, and Vette grabbed Ari’s chin and pulled her face up to meet her gaze. She loved when Vette took charge like this, let her passion erupt forward.

“We’ll find them. Both of them.” The absolute conviction of the words made Ari smile. Vette always knew just what to say, and how to say it, to bring her out of a funk. “Then your mom can meet my mom.”

Ari’s heart melted as she imagined that meeting.

“Speaking of… I…uh… ” Vette paused, her eyes falling to the floor, fidgeting uncomfortably. “Well, now that I’ve got those good news updates out of the way, I guess I can’t weasel my way out of this. As you know by now, putting off difficult conversations is one of my special talents. So, um…”

Vette cleared her throat and continued.

“One of the other reasons I wanted to talk. I had a nightmare last night. About when they took me from Mother and Tivva. Came in the night, pulled me off my sleeping mat. Just screamed and screamed…”

Ari’s heart broke into pieces, and she wrapped Vette in a hug, as tightly as she could. 

Her words were hard as they came out of her mouth in a whisper into Vette’s ear. “Nobody is ever going to hurt you again, Vette. Not while I’m here.”

“I know. I’ve never felt safer than when I’m with you. Thank you. For everything. You mean the galaxy to me, you know that?”

“And you to me. You know, if you’re having nightmares… trouble sleeping… maybe…” Ari locked eyes with Vette, drinking in her anticipation, blushing like mad. “Not that the crew bunks aren’t nice, but…and there’s a chance those Visions might come back for me. I think we could both use some… that is to say…”

“You’re cute when you get all flustered and nervous,” Vette giggled. Ari’s face went even redder at this. “Yes. I’d love to move in with you,” Vette answered. 

Ari’s heart sang, and she kissed Vette softly on the lips. She’d been counting them before, cherishing each one, but she had lost track of how many there were now. And that was okay. There would be many more coming.

* * *

Vette fidgeted with her face mask, adjusting it for the millionth time, as she followed Ari along the well worn path on the disgustingly toxic planet Quesh. They’d both previously gotten inoculations, so they were protected against some of Quesh’s nastier side effects, but directly breathing in the air wasn’t a good idea. 

They found a tired looking Imperial Officer at his desk in a small office. As before, their voices were distorted and metallic through their filtration masks. “Commander Ollien? I’m here on Darth Baras’ order. Bring me up to speed.” Ollien got up from his chair slowly and coughed.

“Not a minute too soon. All indications are that the enemy has been ready to strike for some time. If my reports are correct, they have us dead to rights. I’m thankful they’ve hesitated this long.”

“They’ll regret not seizing the opportunity.”

“They may yet if we don’t hurry. An elite Republic task force has found a cavern that tunnels beneath this command center. They’ve set explosives that will destroy the center and disrupt all Imperial military operations and communications on the planet.”

“If we know of their plan, and they’ve been hesitating, then why haven't we acted yet?”

“My hands are tied, my Lord. Operations here cannot be moved nor abandoned, and all my forces are engaged on the front. I sent what soldiers I had to search for the caverns, but they haven’t come back. I have rough coordinates of our best guess for the location. Good luck.”

_ Well, this is just about the messiest operation I’ve ever seen. _

Arierra and Vette followed the coordinates, and searched through several cave systems. They found one that seemed promising, with a few dead Imperial soldiers scattered on the ground.

The cave was rather large, and she could hear the echo of voices bouncing off the walls as they proceeded deeper.

“Has our mysterious problem been solved? Are we active?”

“Sir! Best guess is yes. All systems appear to be online. The detonator should be live.”

“Then let’s pack up. We’ll blow this cavern and the Imperial Command Center sky high.”

_ Just in time. _

“I don’t suppose I could convince you to abandon your mission?” Arierra asked.

“Too late, we’ve been discovered!” One of the soldiers shouted, arming himself and aiming at Arierra.

“We knew this was a possibility,” the leader of the group said. He held up a handheld trigger. “Sith, I’m prepared to detonate even if it means we all die. You’ve just wandered into your own funeral. Throwing the switch!”

Arierra tensed up, ready to throw up a Force Barrier around herself and Vette. The Republic soldier clicked the red button on the end of his trigger, but nothing happened.

“Come on! Detonate! Detonate, dammit!”

“Today is just not your day, is it?” Vette said with a smirk.

He ignored her and barked orders. “Men, this mission is everything. It will win Quesh for the Republic, and we will be immortalized as heroes! I order you to hold off the Sith while I reset the detonator!”

“Don’t be stupid,” Arierra said. “Attacking me so you can just die in a massive explosion is beyond senseless.”

“Uh… yeah, wait a minute,” one of the soldiers said, holstering his blaster. “The Sith is right. That doesn’t sound too good.”

“Where’s your confidence, Corporal? All you have to do is kill the Sith and we can blow this cavern from afar.”

“I’m thinking killing the Sith is a bit beyond our skill set, Sir.”

“A wise assessment, Corporal,” Arierra said.

“Come on men, our work here is done!” the Corporal ordered. The rest of the men started to leave with him, but the man with the detonator stayed behind.

“Fools! This mission is critical!” He kept pressing on the trigger in vain. “Work, blast it! Work!”

“Get it through your head. Your detonator doesn’t work,” Arierra said. “You might as well leave now.”

“Useless piece of junk!” He threw the detonator to the ground. “Fine. I'll seek glory elsewhere.” He jogged to join his companions up ahead.

“Well, that was easy,” Vette remarked. “A little… too easy?”

“Maybe,” Ari noted. “But I’m sure as hell not complaining. I could use some more easy missions.”

They’d only taken five steps towards the exit of the cave when Arierra’s holoreciever rang.

“Well, well, well. Mission accomplished, eh?” a miniature hologram of Draahg asked. Arierra narrowed her eyes. She didn’t like the tone he was using. He sounded like Ba’al, from way back at Grathan’s place, lacing every single word with condescension.

“That's right,” she said cautiously. “The threat to the Command Center is over.”

“There never was a threat, friend. Captain Treyyen was sent by one of Baras’ Republic moles. The explosives he set up throughout this cave were not wired to the captain’s detonator. They’re wired to mine.”

“Are you acting on your own, Draahg? Or did Old Man Baras give the order?”

“I don’t do anything unless he commands it. I respect him. That’s the difference between us. That’s an interesting strategy you have there, for dealing with Republic fools. Are you always this soft with your enemies? 

“But that is of no consequence now. Our Master prides himself on being one step ahead of everyone. That includes you. He knew someday you would rise against him. You won’t ever get that chance, now. You were his fiercest. I consider it a privilege that he’s allowed me to pull the trigger.”

“He’s going to do this to you too, one day,” Arierra warned.

“Baras sends his regards. Goodbye, Arierra.”

Draahg pushed the detonator. Ari grabbed Vette’s hand and sprinted forward as the cave tunnel shook with the force of the explosion. A heavy rock was dislodged from the ceiling, coming straight for them. She let go of Vette’s hand and pushed her out of the way as hard as she could, wrapping her in a bubble of protective Force energy as the world crashed down around them.


	30. Buried

_ Vette _

She hissed as her fingers trailed the length of her lekku, a sharp pain stinging as she lightly brushed the rough scrapes and quickly forming bruises. Her vision was blurry and the world was still slowly spinning around her, and all she could see was the infinite void of space, unbroken except for the light of a few stars.

_Where am I?_ _What happened?_

Her vision started to clear up, and the night sky she was seeing faded away as her brain started to make sense of her surroundings. She wasn’t outside, she was in a small dome made of rubble. There were no stars here, just several shafts of dim light piercing through the shell of rock, faintly illuminating the dust particles that were swirling through the air with new bouts of energy as she exhaled a deep breath. Her eyes went wide as she realized her filtration mask wasn’t attached to her face, it was on the ground over to her right side.

The toxic atmosphere wasn’t an immediate issue though, not when she’d been innoculated.

Her right foot was throbbing, and pain shot through her as she tried to at least get up off her back. With great effort and a lot of undignified grunting, she eventually rose to a sitting position in the center of her makeshift cage. A couple deep breaths of musty air later, Vette brushed her fingertips against the rock and then withdrew her hand quickly.

_ Better not mess with it, no idea how structurally sound it is… I do NOT want this coming down on top of me! _

She reached down into her pocket and frowned when she pulled out the smashed pieces of a holocommunicator.

_ Of course. _

Before panic could overtake her, she racked her brain to go over the events that led her here. 

First, Darth Fatty ordered Ari to stop some plot on Quesh. Then there was a plan to blow up the Imperial base. They found the would-be bombers in this cave but the detonator didn’t work. Ari spared them and they ran off with their tails tucked between their legs.

_ Why would Humans come up with such a weird expression? Humans don’t have tails, right? _

They were on their way out when Draahg called and announced that he and Baras were betraying them. The rest was all a blur. Ari had grabbed her hand and they were running and then she couldn’t feel Ari’s hand in hers anymore and then she hit the ground and then ー

She looked around at her makeshift cage and realized just how round it was, how almost perfect the edges of the dome were.

_ Ari used to Force to keep me safe! _

She called out into the darkness. “You there?”

  
  
  


“Hello?”

  
  
  


“Babe?”

  
  
  


“If you don’t answer me right now, I swear I’m going to eat that ice cream that’s been sitting in the back of the freezer for the last month. You know, the good kind that you’ve been saving, that you think I don’t know about? Yeah, I’m gonna eat all of it.”

  
  
  


“Ari-erra…” Her voice cracked while saying the name out loud. “Please… say something!” She scooted over to the edge of the rock wall and placed some of her weight against it, tucking in her legs close to her chest, curling up, making herself as small as possible.

  
  
  


“Answer me, damn it!” She threw her fist out and smacked the wall, and a small shudder ran through the rock. 

_Okay, no more outbursts from you, young lady!_ _If you want a chance of seeing her again…_

  
  
  


_ Hello! _She shouted it as loud as she could in her head. Maybe Ari would pick it up with her Sith Powers.

  
  
  


She buried her face in her arms and started to sob. Her racing thoughts didn't help, and she felt a crushing weight in her chest as her situation really started to sink in.

_ She _ ** _warned _ ** _ you! _

_ She told you that she couldn’t give you a normal life. She told you that she’d always be in danger. But you just had to follow, didn’t you? Just had to fall in love with someone who is constantly on the verge of giving you a heart attack from the stress of life-and-death escapes. One of these days you won't be so lucky. Might be today… _

Vette sat in silence for a while, not bothering to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. She’d always been fine risking her life in the past. But now… now she had something to lose. A lot to lose, in fact. Tivva was back, and free. Her artifact hunter gang was still out and about, holo-calling her every so often to tell her about their latest rescued piece of history. Jaesa was fun and easy to hang around. Vette enjoyed talking with Talos when they connected over her discovery of the secret chamber in Naga Sadow’s Tomb. Hell, she was even starting to warm up to Quinn. But only a little bit.

All of that was great. What was even better ー what she never even fathomed even just a year ago ー was what she had with Arierra. Her _ girlfriend! _

A soft giggle escaped her lips. Even down here, in this dark little cave, she got giddy when she thought of the word. 

“Girlfriend.” She said the word out loud, still marveling at how amazing it made her feel. There were a few times in the past that she considered resigning herself to a life devoid of anything close to resembling love. 

And yet here she was, just having agreed to share a bed with the most wonderful woman in the galaxy. 

And here she was, alone and afraid, trapped underneath a cave-in, only alive because of Arierra’s quick thinking and her super special Force powers. Stars only knew if Ari was ー

_ No. Don’t go down that road. She’s alive. She has to be! _

_ Gotta keep positive! If Ari and I don’t check in soon, Jaesa and Quinn will come find us! _

_ But they don’t know where we are. For all they know we could be anywhere on this damn planet. _

It went on like that for a few more hours; her thoughts soared to the heights of positivity as she clung to pleasant memories of lovely little kisses and nervous confessions and close cuddles, then plummeting to the depths of despair as her grim reality of her situation pressed down upon her.

* * *

  
  


_ Arierra _ _  
  
_

_ “I have always loved the stars.” _

The voice was deep, soft, smooth, and vaguely familiar. It was hard to recognize. Hard to focus. Her entire body felt frail, and the Force felt far away, like it had on Taris.

Looking around, all she could see was the infinite void of space, unbroken except for the light of a few stars. _ Wasn’t I just in a cave? _

She whipped around wildly, searching everywhere for Vette. The porous ground beneath her, made of a volcanic rock that was dusted lightly with a fine grey ash, seemed to go on forever. She attempted to put one foot in front of the other but screamed out as pain shot through her body. 

_ “Your death was too good to be true. You can’t fool me.” _

That was her own voice. It was distant, reverberating like a returned echo.

_ “Deception was not my desire. You deserve truth.” _That deep, distinctive voice again. She’d heard it once before, in a Vision during that shore leave from hell. Other than that, she couldn’t place its origin.

_ “To call yourself Sith is to ignore your true self. And yet, you are much more than merely a Jedi…” _

The voice faded into the aether and the dark sky above her started to spin as the starlight elongated into swirling streaks. She felt a horrible dizziness and scrunched her eyes closed. Somehow that made the spinning sensation even worse.

She opened her eyes again and found she was on Korriban, on the inside of a jail cell, much like the one Vette was trapped in when they first met. The world around her was tinted red from the force field barriers around her. Darth Baras entered the prison and came face to face with her. He let out a hearty, cruel laugh.

“It’s amusing that you ever thought you’d get away with treason, apprentice. I am a master of deception, and you cannot lie to me. The truth will always come out.” He reached out and a bolt of lightning struck her body, another jolt of searing pain racking her every nerve.

She screamed in silence as she fell to the floor, through the floor, into the depths of the planet, past the mantle, crust, into the magma core. The planet cracked into a trillion little pieces, continually imploding and exploding in a beautiful fractal pattern, and she was floating in the void of space again like she had on Alderaan.

The zero gravity and inky darkness seeped away as she was pulled through time and space, her body hurtling through the air.

Another wave of searing hot pain washed over her, the intensity centering in her gut as she was impaled by a yellow lightsaber. She’d never seen a yellow colored blade before.

_ “Feel that, Father?” _

Another deep distinctive voice, similar but not the same as the other, slightly muffled through a metallic filter.

The blade disappeared as the energy was drawn back into the hilt, and her body crumpled to the floor. Her fingers brushed sand.

The air was cool and she felt a light breeze through her hair. With great effort, she stood back up and sighed heavily. She was back at the oasis on Tatooine.

Vette was standing in the center of the pool, her feet placed firmly on the surface of the water. There were tears welling up in her eyes. Ari reached out to touch her but she faded away like a ghost.

_ “You just said you wouldn’t let anything hurt me anymore. Why did you lie?” _

She tried to respond, but nothing came out. She had no way to justify it.

_ No… it's not real. None of this is real. _

_ Focus, Arierra. Focus! _

She closed her eyes and breathed in deep.

_ Emotion, yet peace. _

A scream rang through her ears and was immediately cut off, replaced by a horrible gurgling sound. Arierra opened her eyes to see Darth Baras choking Vette with the Force.

_ Not real! Not real! _

The phantom Vette squeaked out a few words through haggard attempts to breath.

_ “Ari… help me…” _

Rage filled her, deep down in her very soul, and pain shot through her again. She gritted her teeth, braced against it, and let these twin pains drive her.

“Nobody is going to hurt you ever again, Vette,” she repeated. Her skin stung as she took a step towards the ghosts in front of her, fueling her rage. Nobody was going to hurt Vette, especially not Baras.

With each step, she took in more pain. She pushed it aside, her eyes set on Vette’s writhing body in front of her. She’d keep Vette safe, even if it killed her. The passion she had for Vette could withstand anything.

_ Through passion I gain strength. _

_ Through strength I gain power. _

_ Through power I gain victory. _

_ Through victory my chains are broken. _

_ The Force shall free me. _

She was within grabbing distance, and she flung herself forward, reaching out to wrestle Vette out of Baras’ grasp. She fell right through them, and the Tatooine oasis was gone.

Her new surroundings were strange, yet familiar. Darkness, with pinpricks of light up above her if she strained her neck to get a glimpse. She was lying face down on her stomach, but her arms and legs were in odd positions, uncomfortably bent at odd angles. She tried to move and pain struck her again, the same pain she felt in these new Force Visions.

_ I can’t move. _

_ Why can’t I move? _

Something red and blurry obscured her vision, dripping down across her brow.

Blood.

Of course she couldn’t move, she was entombed under a ton of rubble. Heavy rocks pressed down on her, and she was surprised she even had enough room for her chest to rise and fall against the hard ground to allow her short and shallow breaths.

She’d thrown up a Force Barrier at the last second. It obviously didn’t work, she was too late.

Her eyes went wide with fear and she extended her senses.

_ Vette. Please be alive. Please please please please please… _

She sensed another lifeform not too far from her, in the direction that she was facing. She narrowed down her focus.

_ Strong heartbeat. Even breathing. Vette is still alive! _

Vette wasn’t the only thing she sensed. There was still a shell of Force energy surrounding her, keeping the rock from crushing her. No wonder Arierra felt so weak. She couldn’t begin to guess how much energy she’d expended keeping the Force Barrier up even through her unconsciousness.

Slowly, with the utmost care, Arierra extended the Force outward, pushing against the rocks pinning her legs to the ground. The world around her rumbled, and she breathed in deeply to center herself, still half-focused on maintaining the protective shell around Vette. With great effort, the rubble was levitated away from her with a horrible sound of stone scraping against stone like miniature tectonic plates. The rock didn’t rise very far, only enough for her to actually push herself up from the dusty floor. She tried to stand but pain shot through her again, and she fell to the ground on her knees. The rubble she lifted dropped back down towards her slightly, threatening to crush her once again, but she caught it.

_ Crawling is fine too. _

Her knees and elbows dragged along the stone floor of what used to be a cave, sending waves of sharp pain across her skin, setting her nerves on fire. She made a mental note that she was dragging her left leg more than her right. She inched her way forwards little by little, taking short rests to catch her breath and maintain her focus on the Barrier ahead of her. She dug through the collapsed stone and dirt like a burrowing k'lor'slug, careful to maintain the structure of the stone above her at all times lest it come crashing down on her again.

After what felt like a whole damn year, she reached Vette’s protective bubble, bleeding, bruised, and broken. But she was here. She made it. She reached forward and her fingertips breached the surface of the Force Barrier. The world shuddered, her vision darkened, and sheer exhaustion finally overtook her.

* * *

  
  


_ Vette _

If time was funny on a ship ー or planet hopping with insane time zone and day length differences ー then it was absolutely hilarious while waiting in this stone prison. She could’ve been waiting for an hour or a day. With nothing to do but worry her lekku off about Ari, the amorphous passage of time was rapidly becoming increasingly infuriating.

She started to chew at her nails and grind her teeth, two bad nervous habits she thought she’d finally kicked a few years back. She groaned, lifted herself up, and sat back down on her hands so she wouldn’t cause too much damage. At least the nail biting was taken care of. Not much she could do about the teeth.

The sudden tumbling of rocks made Vette jump up, and she smacked her head on the ceiling of her little dome. After massaging the bruise, she braced for the inevitable second cave-in.

To the left of where she’d been sitting, the rock shifted away unnaturally to reveal ー

“Ari! You’re alive!” Ari was crawling on her hands and knees, but not for long. Ari reached outwards, fingers spread wide, clawing desperately, and then promptly fell on her face. Vette raced over and dragged a limp Ari into her small sanctuary as rocks fell down right where she collapsed.

“You don’t look it, but you’re kinda heavy,” Vette said with a smile. Ari only let out a whimper. Vette’s smile dropped as she looked over her girlfriend’s body, laying her head in her lap, positioning her so she could look up. Ari’s Imperial uniform was in shreds, stained in crimson, and everywhere she looked there were bruises and cuts. 

Her hair was matted with dust and dirt and blood.

_So much blood. _

The beautiful blue of her eyes was dull in this dim light, and her busted lip was trembling non-stop. Ari scooted up against her, curling up in a ball, desperate to be closer. Vette winced as Ari’s left leg just kind of flopped there. It was a deep purple and very swollen.

Vette cupped Ari’s cheek and smiled through tears.

“I need…” The words cracked, coming out in a croak from deep in her throat. 

“Sorry, I don’t have any bacta or kolto for you.”

“It’s okay.” It was barely a whisper. She closed her eyes and rested for a while. Vette ran her fingers through her hair, unsure of what else she could do to make Ari anywhere near the neighborhood of what could be considered comfortable right now.

_ This is bad. _

_ And the understatement of the millennium award goes to _ー

Ari squirmed and grunted in pain. Using her thumb, Vette wiped a smudge of dirt off of Ari’s beautiful nose. She moved down to her beautiful lips, wiping away semi-dried blood. 

Even covered in blood and bruises, she was gorgeous. 

_ I’m a lucky girl... _

Vette leaned into Ari, cradling her as tight as she could.

“Stay with me,” Vette managed to choke out in between bouts of sobbing.

Ari’s next words were almost silent. Vette could only hear them because she had pulled her so close. “I’m sorry.”

“What could you _ possibly _ be apologizing for? For saving my bacon for the millionth time?”

“Got complacent... Failed to anticipate ー ”

“How about we save the big words for when you have more energy, huh?” Vette said, doing her best to give Ari a full open smile. Ari didn’t return the smile. She wasn’t even looking Vette in the eye, simply staring past her into the ceiling.

“Baras got me before I got him. I was too late. I failed.”

“You did _ not _ fail. This is just a… temporary setback, that’s all!”

“I failed,” she repeated.

Vette swallowed and narrowed her eyes, preparing her stern-but-not-too-stern voice.

“Hey, I’m trying really hard to stay positive here. I can’t do this alone. Please.”

“I’m sorry,” Ari repeated again. “I love you. I’m glad you’re here. Thank you for being here with me.” The words were shallow ghosts leaving her lips. She coughed and clutched her side in pain, wheezing out a colorful selection of curse words.

They were silent for a while longer.

Ari’s next words sounded slightly stronger, but just barely. “I promised I’d keep you safe. Then... _this_.”

Vette helped prop Ari up a bit. “Hey, I knew what I was getting into with all of this. Okay, so I know this is super cliche, but that whole _ two pieces of the same puzzle _ thing people always say? It's surprisingly accurate,” Vette mused, draping her right arm around Ari’s waist, pulling her closer.

Ari let out a “hmmmmm” and snuggled up to Vette.

_ There we go. Focus on the good stuff. Rest up, Ari. _

“I love you,” Vette whispered as Ari closed her eyes again. “You have no idea,” she chuckled. She was talking to Ari, sure, but also just speaking out loud into the void. Just to get it off of her chest. 

“I am so madly in love with you. You make every day the best day of my life. Yeah, even _ this _ one. Crazy, right? I... used to be afraid to die. But sitting here with you… if it comes to that… I’m thinking it wouldn’t be so bad.”

She paused and leaned down to kiss the top of Ari’s head. 

“Even with all the shit I’ve been through, I’ve had a wonderful life. You bring out the best in me. You helped me find courage, adventure, and more laughs than I can count. Sometimes I can’t believe I’m on this crazy ride, but I wouldn’t trade any of it for anything in the galaxy.”

Vette closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, holding onto Ari as tightly as she could.

* * *

  
  


A cacophonous rumbling woke both of them from their sleep. Vette jerked her head up with wide eyes as huge clumps of debris started to lift away into the sky. 

“Yes! Ari, you did it! I knew you could!”

Ari looked up, squinting at the spectacle with a confused look plastered on her face. She was still curled up against Vette, squeezing her, holding onto her for dear life.

“Oookaaayy, maybe you didn’t do it. Jaesa!? Is that you! We’re down here!”

More heavy chunks of rubble rose from the ground, suspended in the air, and were flung violently to the side.

“Oh, thank the stars you found us!” Vette said. 

Her grin quickly faded as her gaze ran up the black robes towering above them, past the silvered beard, and locked onto ghostly white irises.


	31. Ghost In The Machine

_ Vette _

Ari’s body was hanging there in front of her, wearing nothing but her underwear, suspended in a clear gelatinous goo encased by a cylindrical glass chamber. She looked so helpless floating there, but Vette couldn’t look away. She reached up and touched her fingertips to the glass, cool to the touch, and wished she could breach the barrier. Her fingers traced small doodles across the surface of the bacta tank and she blinked away tears, fighting the emotion rising in her, threatening to send her to her knees and give in to another fit of sobs.

_ Can’t afford to break down… not again. _

Vette’s eyes darted over to the corner of the medbay where Darth Phantos was studying a pyramidal red holocron with an intense gaze. He’d been in and out of the medbay these last few days, popping back in at the most inopportune times, as if he was doing his best to thwart any tender vulnerable moments Vette was trying to have with her unconscious girlfriend.

Talos, Jaesa, and Quinn were also coming and going, but Vette was less bothered by them.

Jaesa had been wonderful. A shoulder to cry on, but also a resounding beacon of positivity. Talos had a positive outlook as well, but he was a little annoying about it. Quinn was mostly silent and brooding, offering only platitudes and unsure commentary.

Phantos was the hardest to read. He’d been silent since the moment he’d rescued them from the rubble of the cave-in. He’d swept up Ari effortlessly into his arms and used the Force to keep Vette light on her feet, guiding them back to the Fury. He entered the coordinates to his flagship in orbit over Quesh ー a massive Harrower class dreadnought called the Eidolonー and soon enough they were in the docking bay, and Phantos was rushing Ari to the most advanced medical facility Vette had ever seen. It wasn’t some small medbay in the corner of the ship with barely enough resources to nurse one crewmember back to health, it was a full-fledged hospital wing.

Vette had been mostly paralyzed by panic as Ari was submerged inside the bacta and the lid was secured on, sealing her in. A tense moment passed and a horrible wailing sound broke her heart. Phantos sank to his knees, broken sobs filling the room, and Vette couldn’t help but break alongside him. 

Soon enough the crying stopped and was replaced by anger. Phantos got up to his feet, standing tall, and tightened his fists. Lightning crackled around his skin, and Vette subconsciously backed away from him. His white eyes met Vette’s gaze and the lightning faded, and he fell back, sinking into a couch. He let out a long huff of air, looking absolutely defeated. There was nothing to do but wait.

Eventually he was called away. Ruling the galaxy didn’t just stop because loved ones were in recovery. Vette heard Phantos mumble something about pointless Dark Council meetings and incompetent Darths as he left the medbay.

Vette snapped back to the present as Phantos screamed. The holocron flew across the room and smashed into the wall, creating a large dent in the metal. The holocron fell to the ground with a loud _ thunk_. It was still intact.

“Open, damn you!” Phantos growled.

Vette gulped and looked down at the ground, determined to ignore his temper tantrum.

“I’ll open you if it’s the last thing I do! That obsese nerf herder will pay for his treachery!” 

The door to the medbay opened up, and an Imperial officer walked in. His expression was neutral, but even without the Force, Vette could tell he was absolutely terrified.

“My Lord. You’re needed on the holo. Darth Marr is requesting your attendance.”

“Fine.” Phantos waved his hand and the holocron floated up into the air, returning to the table. He looked Vette square in the eye. “Don’t touch that. It belonged to Baras. I’m still trying to figure out what secrets are hidden inside. It might be dangerous.”

Vette nodded quickly.

“And…” His annoyed expression softened into the ghost of a smile. “Thank you. For being here with her. I’m glad she has your company.” The smile dropped and he followed the Imperial out of the room. Some of the tension melted away and she turned to face Ari again, continuing to absentmindedly draw pictures through the condensation on the surface of the cool glass. She smiled when she realized she’d drawn the letters _ aurek _ and _ vev _surrounded by a heart. 

“You’ll make it through this,” she whispered, leaning as close as she could to the glass without smearing her art. “I know you will. I don’t know about destiny, or the Force, or whatever. But I know you’re strong. You’re a fighter. You can do this.”

Vette walked over to the couch and plopped down. She let out a long sigh, letting her eyelids droop until they closed. She hadn’t left the medbay in three whole days, staying awake by Ari’s side the whole time. When Ari woke up, Vette would be the first thing she’d see. But for now… Vette needed rest too. She couldn’t stay awake for much longer. She gave Ari one last quick smile, taking in the softness of the comfortable couch, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Vette’s eyelids shot open and her blurred vision sharpened as she took in the harsh lighting of the Imperial dreadnought’s medbay. She’d just been in the middle of a silly dream.

_ What was a Hutt doing, wearing a metal dancer’s outfit… yikes! And… was he being chased by a rancor with a lightsaber? _

The world was turned on its axis until Vette righted herself, shoving the remnants of the dream out of her mind. She paused for a moment, massaging her forehead as the sudden blood rush overtook her.

There was no telling what time it was or how long she had actually slept, but it looked like nothing had changed. Vette was alone with the sole exception of Arierra who was still floating in the bacta tank. Baras’ holocron was still on the table, unmoved. The longer Vette looked at it, the weirder she felt. It was both menacing and enticing. An unknown amount of time passed, and she managed to tear her gaze away. 

It probably didn’t make a difference, but with nothing else to do but wait, Vette smiled and whispered sweet nothings to Ari. Her eyes were trained on a smudge on the ground as to not be drawn in by the power of the Sith holocron. 

She perked up when she heard a faint whisper in her ear cones.

“Ari?”

Arierra didn’t make a sound other than the few bubbles let out when she exhaled, but the whispers grew louder. It was hard to make out what language it was, but it didn’t sound friendly. Vette dared a glance over to the glowing red pyramid and took off her jacket, throwing it onto the holoron. The whispers stopped immediately.

She groaned and leapt to her feet, almost sprinting to the table.

_ This thing has to go! _

She wrapped the holocron completely in her jacket, making her way to the medbay exit.

The door slid open and Vette bumped into Phantos, dropping both her jacket and the holocron. His face was blank for a split second until his eyes darted to the floor.

“I seem to remember telling you not to touch this.”

“I... ” Vette gulped and refused to meet his gaze. “It was creeping me out!”

“There are some dangerous things in this galaxy. I don’t want you getting in over your head.” The holocron floated up from the ground and he caught it with nimble fingers. Her jacket came next, hanging in the air for her to take. She reached out, hesitant to touch it. Phantos chuckled. “You’re willing to grab the ancient relic full of evil secrets, but you won’t take your own jacket?” 

Vette scowled and grabbed her jacket out of the air.

Phantos held up the holocron in his palm. “If this makes you uncomfortable…” He turned and signaled a guard. “Take this back to my quarters. Don’t stare at it for too long unless you want to go completely mad.”

“Yes, my Lord.” The Imperial took the holocron gently and scurried off. Phantos turned back to face Vette.

“Now, are you going to let me in to visit my daughter?”

“Oh! Sorry.” She stepped back, letting Phantos enter the room. He took several graceful strides forward, coming to a stop just a meter away, looking up at Arierra’s suspended body.

“There’s been no change?”

“Nope.”

Phantos nodded slowly and made his way to the couch.

Vette stepped up to the bacta tank, starting up new finger drawings. “I hope... ” She let out a loud sigh. “I hope she’s doing okay in there. She has trouble with visions. Can’t turn them off sometimes. I’d hate to think she’s stuck in some nightmare, unable to wake up while she’s unconscious.”

“She’ll make it through.” Phantos offered her an encouraging smile. “My daughter is strong.” They were silent for a while. “Visions, eh? Ashara and I have both had the occasional vision or two… but the way you describe it, it sounds much more problematic than what we’ve dealt with.”

“She kept it to herself for a while. Bottled up her emotions, just like a good Sith! Didn’t want to “burden me”, she said. Ha! She’s _ never _ a burden, not to me. I mean, I know bantha poodoo about the Force so I couldn’t exactly give her useful advice, but I think just having someone be there for her and listen helped.”

“I haven’t been there for her. Not as much as I should’ve been,” Phantos said quietly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say ー ”

“No need to apologize, Vette. I can acknowledge my faults. Despite my failures as a father, she’s done rather well, hasn’t she? She’s got her mother to thank for that. Ashara did the heavy lifting.”

“I’m sure you’re not as bad as you think you are. At least you’re trying.”

Phantos avoided her gaze and spoke, so quiet that Vette had to strain to hear him. “Whatever else you do, always put her first. She deserves more than I’ve given her.”

“Trust me, I will. I love her more than anything in the galaxy.” Vette’s hand dropped to her side as she stopped tracing patterns and doodles on the glass, turning to face Phantos. “You know, you’re a lot less scary than I thought you were.”

He let out a hearty laugh. “I’m glad you think so.” He gestured to his wrinkled face. “My stunning good looks are a casualty of my curiosity. The Dark Side provides many secrets and much power, but it doesn’t do my complexion any favors. I hope to be a bigger part of Arierra’s life from here on out.”

“About that. So… Ari said that her mom is an enemy of the Empire. A traitor. You have apprentices and agents looking for her. If you do find her… or if _ we _ find her… I guess I’m wondering out loud here. If you kill her, that’s not going to go over well with your “getting closer to your family” plan, you know that, right?”

Phantos laughed and gave her a toothy smile that chilled her to her bones. “I’m not going to _ kill _ my wife! What ever gave you that idea? I’m worried about Ashara, somewhere out there in the galaxy, all alone. Her situation with me was a precarious one at best. The Dark Council knew of her situation as my apprentice. She was in an odd in-between status as a former Jedi, but still not quite a Sith. More of a neutral party. As long as she stayed by my side and didn’t actively try to sabotage the Empire, she’d be tolerated. But when she left after Arierra was taken to the Sith Academy, I couldn’t stop the rest of the Council from declaring her a traitor and placing a bounty on her.”

Vette turned back to face the bacta tank.

“You don’t believe me,” Phantos said, accompanied by a hollow laugh. “That’s understandable. No doubt Arierra has filled your head with tales of my horrible parenting skills and the many lies that I’ve told. A healthy dose of caution is appropriate, but in this particular case, Arierra’s concerns are unfounded.” He let out a sigh and got up to his feet. “I apologize. I don’t want to bring down the mood even further. I’ll get out of your hair for now.”

Vette narrowed her eyes in confusion. “I don’t have any ー ”

“Oh! Pardon the Human expression. It means I’ll leave you alone. I won’t bother you. I have some work to do anyway. Let me know when she wakes up.”

“Of course.”

“Goodbye, Vette.”

“Goodbye, Phan ー aaannnndd he’s gone. Looks like it’s just the two of us.”

* * *

_ Arierra _

_ I can’t see you. But I can hear you, somewhere out there. I can feel your presence. Sometimes you’re far away. Sometimes you’re close. Sometimes you’re deafening. Those are the times I cherish the most. Your voice is like a melody, it's the only thing that keeps me sane in this… nothingness. _

_ But you’re always on the outside. Never in here. I’m just… waiting... in here. Wherever here is. Waiting for something. Sometimes it feels like you’re waiting too. I’ve called out to you so many times, and I can hear your beautiful voice, but it's never in response to what I’ve said. It’s not a conversation. You’re talking at me. But honestly, I’d take that over the silence. Oh stars, the silence. _

_ The silences are the worst. A cruel reminder that I’m truly alone, that I’m probably just going mad and you’re not even real. You’re just a figment of my imagination. I’ll raise my voice to get your attention, as loud as I can, screaming through the void, but all I hear is my own voice coming back to me. An echo. _

_ It can’t give me the answers I need. Maybe you can’t either, but I prefer your voice to my own. _

_Very rarely I hear glimpses of other voices. They’re a small comfort, but they don’t compare to you. I want more of you. Need more of you. Last time… I think it was last time? I don’t know, time is funny here. Last time I heard you, you were talking with someone else. I didn’t like that voice. It was… cold. A_ _façade of familiarity._

_ Don’t believe him. Can’t you see he’s lying to you? _

_ Of course you don’t answer me. You never do. _

_ Sometimes I feel like giving up. All my straining is for nothing, grasping for something I’ve never had, never will have. But sometimes, I feel like I’m missing something, something I don’t remember. I think you were a part of my life, before this prison. Everything grows darker by the second, and every time I hear your voice, it grows fainter. I feel like I’m losing you. _

_ Again. _

_ I’ve already forgotten so much. I don’t want to forget you. I don’t want to be alone. _

_ I just want to scream. Not that it will do me any good. Nobody can hear me. _

_ For a moment, that horrible voice returns to send a shiver through me. And then he’s gone. _

_ For a moment, I feel stronger. I can feel you again, closer than ever. _

_ I can almost picture it. Your face. _

_ I can almost hear it. Your name. _

_ I can almost feel it. Your hand in mine. _

_ Almost. So close. _

_ I don’t remember how I ended up here. But I know my time in this void has taken away so much from me. But it won’t take you away from me. Even if it's just a sliver left, just a notion of who you are, who you were, to me. I refuse to let you go. We had something powerful, I know it. You made me _ ー _ make me _ ー _ strong_.

_ Why? Why do I have to fight so hard for this? I… feel a third presence here, lingering in the aether. I didn’t notice it before, but I think it’s been here the whole time. I don’t like it. I’d take that liar’s voice a thousand times over than whatever this is… _

_ It’s… oppressive. Overwhelming. A thick fog in my mind, everywhere I see and go and think and feel and _ー

_ Is that what’s keeping me here? Trapped in this… nothingness? No color, no shape, no space, just abstract thought and feeling floating in the nothingness of _ー

_ Hard to concentrate. Pulling me in, pushing me through, crushing me into a singularity, stinging me, molding me into something I don’t want to be _ー

_ I can hear your voice again, breaking through the absence, so far away now, I have to strain with all of myself to hear it. You’re fighting the presence, and for a moment, it’s muffled. Things are clearer, but only barely. You’re louder now, and if I knew how to smile, if I had a face, if I knew what a face was, I’d smile. _

_ Your voice is a melody. It gives me strength, gives me power, and I burst through _ー

_ The cold voice is back, but the voice is friendlier, and it feels less like a liar’s voice, and more genuine than before. Perhaps it isn’t as violate as I thought it was. It converses with you, and you’ve come to some sort of agreement. You’re going to work together to get rid of the sharpness of this third presence. _

_ The fog lifts. _

_ The cold voice and the evil presence dissipate, and I can feel nothing but you. _

_ You’ve been here since the start, rooting for me, I can hear you clearly, make out the syllables and familiar patterns of your voice, and I know what you’re saying. I can understand you again. How long has it been since I couldn’t even understand your words? _

_ Colors form. Blue, and violet. Your face is clear in my head now, your beautiful face. Violet eyes, blue skin, two thick, long tentacles protruding from the back of your head. What are they called? They have a name. _

_ Lekku. _

_ I can see your lips, a darker blue than the rest of your skin, curl into a smile. You flash your perfect, white teeth, and I’m finally able to mimic you, returning your full smile. _

_ “Ari… come back to me.” Your voice is soft, high pitched, tiny, on the edge of breaking, but perfect. _

_ Ari. Are you? No… that’s me. I’m Ari. _

_ I have a name? _

_ What’s your name? I can feel my smile. I can feel my tongue. The answer is on the tip of my tongue. I’m so close to it, I can almost taste it. _

_ I can hear an odd squeaky, rubbing noise. Your hand is touching the barrier, drawing pictures. I can almost see it. A & V. And a heart. _

_ A. That’s me. _

_ V. That’s you. _

_ I hear a soft thunk, and you’ve pressed her forehead against the glass. _

_ Glass? The barrier is physical. I can almost reach out and touch it. This physicality is new. Have I always been physical? Have I ever been more than my mind? My thoughts? My raw emotion? _

_ I reach out to touch you, and my fingers brush the glass. I’m in an ocean, a lake, a pond, a puddle... Something is surrounding me. A cool liquid. I hold my breath for as long as I can. My lungs burn and scream for release, and I exhale. A stream of bubbles pours out of my mouth. Something is in my mouth. What the hell is in my mouth!? _

_ Some kind of mask, a tube… forcing oxygen into my lungs, receiving carbon dioxide. It’s keeping me alive, keeping me breathing as I float here under this liquid. It feels odd, a little more solid than water, somewhat like a gelatin, ticklish at times, and soothing. As tense as I am in my head, my body is relaxed. Floating on a cloud. _

_ I can hear your voice again. Your face is pressed up against the glass, and the reverberation increases the volume and I can hear your words clearer than I ever have before. _

_ “You’re strong. You can make it through this. I love you.” _

_ Love. You love me? _

_ And I love you. I’ve always loved you, even when you were only a lovely voice in my head, comforting and soothing in my deepest nightmare. And something, in the back of my head, tells me that I’ve loved you since before all of... this. Before I was trapped in this infinite void, or this mechanical watery prison. _

_ “I love you too.” I try to say the words, but nothing comes out. Perhaps it doesn’t matter. I have a funny feeling, in the pit of my stomach. I’m giddy. You can’t hear me say it, but I know that you know. Vette knows I feel the same. _

_ Vette. _

_ That’s your name. I feel you there, so close. So close. _

_ I have to get out of here. I have to get closer. I have to feel you, not with my senses, with my skin. I have to hold you, embrace you, let her know I’m here. Not just a voice. I’m alive. I’m real. This is real. We’re real. _

_ My eyes fly open, and everything is blurry. The bacta is blocking my vision, the glass is distorting and refracting the room around me. _

_ I can see a small figure laying down on a couch, skin as blue as the ocean. _

_ It’s her. She’s right there. I have to get to her. My arms move of their own accord, pounding against the glass, desperately trying to smash the only barrier left between us. _

_ Can she hear me? Please… I can’t take this anymore. _

_ She fidgets on the couch, rising to a sitting position, standing position, and makes her way to the glass, reaching out, placing her palm against it. I stop slamming my fist against it, and extend my fingers, placing my palm against hers, mirroring her. Desperation floods me, and the world around me whites out. _

* * *

_ Vette _

_ Thump. _

Vette had just gotten as comfortable as she was going to get on this couch, ready to sleep another restless night in here, when she heard the sound. She shot up immediately, on full alert.

_ Thump. _

She threw off her blanket and raced to the bacta tank. Arierra’s eyes were closed, but she was moving. Deliberately. She was slamming her fist against the glass.

Vette didn’t know the first thing about bacta tanks. She sprinted to the exit of the medbay, one foot still inside, not daring to fully leave, and shouted.

“I need a medic here! She’s awake!”

An Imperial medical officer was there in a flash, briskly making his way over to Arierra’s tank. He input a sequence of buttons and after what felt like an eternity, the lid of the tank slid off and the mechanical arm that was attached to Ari’s waist lifted her out slowly from the healing slime.

The oxygen mask and tube released, and Ari clawed at her mouth, pulling it away violently, coughing and sputtering. She opened her eyes tentatively, looking around at her surroundings until her gaze met Vette’s.

“You’re alive!?” Arierra’s voice was rough and her gaze was unfocused, her eyes squinted, like she was fighting through a headache.

“Yep. And so are you! I knew you’d make it through. You’re a fighter.” The mechanical arm gently lowered her and her feet lightly touched the ground. The grip released her and she fell into Vette’s arms, still unaccustomed to being on her feet, supporting her own weight. Vette certainly didn’t mind holding Ari so close, even if she was dripping in bacta slime, and led her over to the couch and sat her down so she wouldn’t keep swaying where she stood.

The medic was on his way over with a towel to dry her off, but Vette didn’t care. She wrapped her arms around Ari, holding on for dear life, and pressed her lips against hers.

“You’re my hero, you know that?” Vette said between kisses. “You saved my life back there. You never fail to amaze me with your strength.”

“I feel rather weak right now, to be honest. I…” She paused for a moment, sorting through the events of the past few days. “I led us into a trap. I should’ve seen it coming. I almost let you die. If I lost you…”

Vette let go of Ari as she reached out for the towel and proceeded to dry herself off. The medic left to retrieve a fresh set of clothes.

“Hey, I’m still here,” Vette said with a smile. “And so are you. Sure, Darth Fatty got the drop on us. But now we have an advantage!”

“How do we possibly have an advantage? Baras won. I failed. I had so many opportunities but I didn’t take them. I thought I was on this path for a reason… but who am I kidding? The Force isn’t leading me anywhere, I was just following along like a blind idiot.”

“Hey! Don’t talk to my girlfriend like that! You’re no idiot. In fact, Baras just dug his own grave by digging ours. He thinks we’re dead! We have the element of surprise on our side.”

“I don’t know…” Ari sighed.

“You need to give yourself some credit,” Vette said, taking Ari’s now-dried hands in hers. “I believe in you. I’m here for you. Nothing you could say or do will shake my faith in you. I’ve got your back no matter what. We’ll get that bastard before you know it. We just gotta hold on a little longer, stay strong, and make a plan.”

Vette’s heart skipped a beat as Ari granted her a small smile.

“There’s that beautiful smile. Nothing better in the galaxy.”

“I don’t know,” Ari teased. “I might know of something better.” She leaned in and kissed Vette, deeply, hungrily. The medic hesitantly placed spare robes on the table near the couch, but Vette and Ari both ignored him, too lost in each other to care about any audience they might have.

Vette pulled away and gave Ari a knowing look. “Okay. You win that round. That was definitely better. We might have to cut our reunion short, though. Now that you’re awake, everyone else is going to want a piece of you. Especially your dad. He asked me to let him know as soon as you woke up.”

Ari shrugged and gave Vette a devious smile, pulling her back in for another kiss.

“Let them wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be updating the 6th of June. Family stuff has come up. I will resume updating on the 28th. Thanks for your patience, life has been kind of crazy.


	32. Wrath

_ Arierra _

Her father’s laughter pierced through the room, but for once it didn’t send a shiver down her spine. It sounded relieved, and it sounded genuine. She barely had time to unlock lips with Vette and swivel around to face her father when he tackled her in a bear hug.

“Oof!” The air was practically knocked out of her lungs as her father clapped her on the back.

“I knew you’d make it through! You’ve always been a fighter.” He released her from his iron grip, stepping back to admire her, giving her a crooked smile. Arierra reached down to rub her stomach as it growled loudly. Vette chuckled at the gurgling sound. Arierra was about to ask, but Phantos cut her off, already knowing exactly what she was going to ask. 

“I can get dinner started! I’ve been in extended bacta tank recovery before; you always come out absolutely starving! Tank nutrition isn’t the same as a good home cooked meal.”

“Thanks.” It came out colder than she meant it to, but Phantos didn’t seem to notice. If he did, he didn’t seem to care.

“Thank the Force you’ve come back to us. You’ve got a good one here.” Phantos turned to Vette and gave her an exaggerated wink. “She never left your side the whole time you were in there.” Vette looked down at the floor, blushing in embarrassment, unable to hide a smile creeping up.

“She’s the best,” Arierra said. Her voice was far away, her mind spinning in a million directions. “I’m lucky to have her in my life.”

Arierra’s Force senses picked up more people coming towards the medbay. Talos, Jaesa, and Quinn filed into the room one by one. Their smiling faces lifted Arierra up a little bit more, but she still had a cloud hanging over her that couldn’t be shaken. She returned their smiles, for show. Talos and Quinn gave their hellos, but Jaesa stood back, analyzing Arierra with an inquisitive stare.

There was no hiding how she was really feeling from _ her._

_ Hopefully she’ll pick up that I really don’t want to talk about this. Not now. Not later. _

“I’m glad to see you fully operational, my Lord.”

_ Of course Quinn likens me to a machine. _

“Pull that stick out of your ass, Malavai.” His eyes widened, and Arierra found that she didn't have the energy to maintain the illusion of a smile any longer. 

“I’m sure the Captain means well,” Talos said, without missing a beat. “And I know from experience, nothing can keep an heir of Kallig down for long!”

_ We get it. I have a powerful Sith bloodline. Blah blah blah. Woo kriffing hoo. It means nothing. _

She fought the urge to smack that irritating positivity off his face.

“Hello, Master.” Jaesa was much more reserved. Arierra gave her a short nod.

_Point in your favor... even if you are cheating by using the Force._ _Though, I guess you can’t help that._

“Hello Jaesa.” Ari’s voice was flat, and the look Vette gave her was heartbreaking.

“We’re lucky your father was here, my Lord,” Quinn interjected. “He boarded our ship soon after you exited, and located a tracer and an explosive charge in the engine room. We removed both and moved the Fury to a secondary hangar bay. As soon as Draahg detonated the cave-in that was intended to be your demise, the bomb he set up for us detonated as well, destroying that tracer. As far as Darth Baras knows, Draahg’s mission was a success, and you are dead. I can still hardly believe it. We now fight against Darth Baras.”

Vette scoffed. “Thank the stars. I for one am glad we don't have to listen to Darth Fatty blabber on and on and give us orders anymore.”

“Seconded,” Jaesa said with a wicked smile. Her voice was as sharp as a knife. “Baras is a poor excuse for a Sith. I look forward to helping you end his miserable existence, Master.”

“This will be just like old times, won’t it Talos?” Phantos chuckled. His light demeanor darkened in an instant, and his voice took on a deeply icy tone of deadly calm. “If he thinks he can get away with trying to murder my daughter, right after we helped him ascend to the Dark Council, he has another thing coming. I have no doubt that when the time comes, you’ll eviscerate him easily. He can’t match your prowess in lightsaber combat, but you must use caution. He is far from powerless. We need to be smart about this. I have some measure of experience regarding attempted assassinations by former mentors, and I know how difficult it can be to cripple a Council member’s power base.”

Darth Phantos gave her a dark smile. “Do not worry. We will have our revenge.”

Arierra sighed and looked right past him.

_ What if I don’t want revenge? What if I just want this all to be over? _

“I can feel the emptiness in your heart,” Phantos commented. “Where is your rage? Don’t you want to destroy the man who tried to murder Vette?"

_You really know how to push my buttons, don’t you, father?_ _Truth be told, she was just collateral. I was the real target. I don’t blame Baras for that. It’s my fault she was even there at all. I’m always putting her in danger._

“Just… tired, that’s all,” Arierra mumbled. It wasn't a complete lie.

“We’ll let you rest. I have an excellent guest room, if you’d like it.”

“Is the Fury docked?” she asked. Phantos nodded to confirm it. “I want to sleep in my own room.”

“Of course. It’s in Docking Bay Mern-25.”

“Thank you, Father.” She turned to face her companions. “I’m sure you’d be more comfortable on the Eidolon. Less cramped up.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to catch up even more with you, Lord Phantos!” Talos squealed. He was practically jumping up and down from sheer excitement. “You must tell me more about that expedition you undertook in the Malachor III system!”

“I don’t mind staying on the Fury, my Lord. It’s like a second home to me,” Quinn said.

_ Take the hint. _

“Quinn, why don’t we stay on the Eidolon and strategize?” Jaesa said.

“An excellent idea. With Darth Baras as our new enemy, we don’t have any time to waste. I will do so at once, My Lord.”

_ Finally. Your unquestioning obedience to the Sith isn’t annoying me, for once… _

Phantos, Talos, Quinn, and Jaesa all stood around as Arierra made her way to the exit of the medbay, with Vette following closely behind. Arierra stopped in the doorframe and turned her head to catch them in her peripheral vision.

“Thank you all. For everything.”

She slid her fingers in between Vette’s and they meandered through the flagship, hand in hand.

* * *

Ari plopped down on the couch and Vette followed, snuggling up as close and Ari rested her head lightly on Vette’s shoulder. Neither of them said anything for a while as Vette lightly rubbed Ari’s back. Ari smiled at the soothing contact and grabbed Vette’s waist, pulling her closer so that Vette was half sitting on top of her.

“If we get any closer we’ll merge into a two headed monster,” Ari joked.

“More like a beast with two backs.” Vette waggled her eyebrows for dramatic effect. Ari cracked a grin, but it faded fast.

“That will come later. I promise. Right now, I just...” She trailed off, looking awkwardly at the ground.

“Hey, there's no rush. I like where we’re at,” Vette said, planting a kiss on Ari’s cheek. “It’s not like we’re taking things at a traditional pace here anyway. With all this Sith business, it’s more like a trial by fire.”

Arierra exuded exhaustion, and Vette thankfully didn’t push the conversation further. They slipped into another comfortable silence, shoulders scrunched together and hands held lightly, and Ari was grateful for the skin to skin contact. It was something she didn’t get nearly enough of.

After a while, Vette leaned in and touched her forehead against Ari’s.

“What’s going on in that Sithy brain of yours?” Vette asked eventually.

Ari sighed in frustration. She’d have to talk it out eventually. Might as well not put it off further.

_ And... it’s better to talk this out with you. You’re the least likely to judge me. _

“I’m tired. I’m tired of it all. I’m tired of almost dying all the time. I’m tired of all the killing. I’m tired of playing spy. I’m tired of having my loyalties tested, pulling me in two directions. But most of all, I’m tired of dragging you through this mess. Sometimes I just want to find a nice remote planet and run away from it all. Would you…?” She paused for a moment, fearful of how Vette would react to this. “Would you come with me, if I ran?”

Vette gave her a reassuring smile. “I’ll follow you anywhere. Except for Hoth. If you plan to hide out on Hoth, you’re on your own, babe.”

Ari giggled, and Vette gave her a serious look. 

“But I know for a fact that you _ won’t _ run. Because that’s not you. Your dad is right, you know. You’re a fighter.”

Ari backed up a bit, trying to mask her disgust at Vette bringing up her father.

“I’m so tired of fighting. I just want to sleep for a millennium.”

“As long as we’re sharing the bed, right?”

“That goes without saying.”

“It might,” Vette said. “But I like when you say it.”

“Fine. I want to sleep for a thousand years, as long as you’re sleeping next to me.”

“Much better. Though, are you sure sleeping is what you want? You’ve been zonked out for half a week. Oversleeping _ is _ an actual thing.”

Ari gave a halfhearted shrug and her stomach made a loud gurgling noise.

Vette chuckled and they got up off the couch, and made their way to the kitchen. “I know my father offered to make us a meal, but I think cooking would be a much needed distraction. And maybe help me wake up a little bit more.”

“As long as I can help! I’m hungry too.”

“You’re always welcome in my kitchen. Are you in the mood for anything specific?”

Vette’s answer was immediate. “Pizza!”

“Pizza does sound delicious. Let's do it.”

“Just you and me?” Vette asked tentatively. “Or are we gonna make enough for everybody else?”

“How much pizza would we have to make to feed this entire dreadnought?” Ari mused.

“Enough that I’m thinking our little Fury kitchen wouldn’t be up to snuff. Would you be willing to use your dad’s kitchen?”

“I did always get along easiest with him in the kitchen,” Ari said. “I don’t know. He just radiates this… odd energy. I don’t like being around him.”

“I don’t know him that well, but from our short talks, it’s clear he loves you. Maybe you can give him a second chance?”

“It just feels… false. Like he’s hiding something.”

The cupboards opened up and Ari guided salt and spices to the table with the Force. “Mother said he was always up to something, always scheming. I just have to figure out his angle.”

“I’m not sure he has an angle. He seemed pretty genuine to me.”

“Trust me, he has an angle.” Ari grabbed a few tomatoes from the refresher and a large knife and started to chop. “You don’t know him like I do.”

“From what you’ve both told me, he wasn’t in your life much. There’s a lot unspoken between you two. Maybe you don’t know him as well as you ー ”

Vette jumped in surprise as Arierra stabbed the wooden cutting board. “Why are you taking _ his _ side in this?”

“I... I never knew my father. Your dad seems like he’s at least trying. I just thought that maybe ー ”

“He’s a Sith!” The cupboard doors slammed shut as the Force reacted to her rising anger. “He’s a liar and a killer! He blackmailed my mother into a relationship with him and manipulated her for years! He doesn’t care about me, or my mother, or you, or anyone!” 

“Yeahhhh… none of that is good. Still. People _ can _ change. If there’s a chance, I think it would be good to at least listen ー ”

“Stop trying to force the issue!”

“I’m not forcing you to do anything. I just want you to consider ー ”

_ “There’s nothing to consider!_”

The Force slammed outwards in a tsunami of unrestrained power. Cupboards flew open, tomatoes went flying, and spice containers burst open. A rack of hanging pots and pans crashed to the ground in a cacophony, topped off by a piercing scream. The knife block was empty, and Vette was covered in shallow dark blue gashes along her forearms. Knives, covered in blue Twi’lek blood, littered the floor around Vette’s slumped over body.

The ship was silent after Arierra’s outburst. Vette’s eyes were wide with fear, and she had backed herself into the corner of the kitchen, curled up to make herself as small as possible. 

Ari whipped around to face Vette and took a step forward.

“Get away from me!” 

The anguish in Vette’s voice and the way she tried to shrink in even further tore at Ari’s heart. A tense moment passed between them and Ari lost all feeling in her legs, falling to the floor, hard on her rear. Tears were welling up, blurring her vision, and she wept.

“No no no no no no no no no no no…” Ari whimpered. “Not you too… Oh stars, not you too. I can’t believe I...” Ari choked back a sob, forcing the words out. They were weak, barely more than a whisper. “Please, please, please… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me… I didn’t mean to…”

She wouldn’t be surprised if Vette was gone, but in her weakness she couldn’t even bring herself to lift her head to look. She tucked her head in between her knees and let the tears flow with abandon.

* * *

_ Vette _

Ari’s eyes blazed a fiery golden orange, and the kitchen exploded. Vette raised her arms as kitchen utensils rained down upon her. Pain flared in her as the large kitchen knives sliced across her arms and she crawled away from the chaos as fast as she could, until she could go no further, her back up against the corner cabinet.

It was over as fast as it started, and there was a small measure of silence as Ari turned to face her, her eyes still frighteningly yellow. Her eye sockets were sunken and darkened, and in that moment, Vette could hardly recognize her. Vette was not connected to the Force, but even she could feel intense waves of darkness pulsing outwards. Her heart was hammering as the Sith took one step forward. 

She wished Ari was here. This Dark Side _ thing _terrified her, and she hated it. She hated it even more because it looked like the thing she loved most of all.

Vette curled up even further and shouted for it to go away.

Surprisingly, that Dark Side thing obeyed. Vette let out a puff of air in relief. She’d been holding her breath, trying to stay as small and silent as she could. Her fight-or-flight faded as Ari’s eye’s returned to their natural blue and she could no longer feel those oppressive emotions clouding her mind. Ari slid down to the floor, the anger and energy draining out of her completely.

Things seemed to return back to relative normal, until the worst sound Vette ever heard rose up into the air, a horrible guttural sobbing that echoed through the Fury. Ari’s tears were contagious, and Vette started to tear up as well. She could barely make out the apologies and pleading from the jumble of words that were spilling out of Ari’s trembling mouth.

Eventually they both stopped crying, and sat there in silence, with only a few meters in between them.

Ari jumped slightly as she felt Vette’s arm around her waist, pulling her in tightly. She clearly wasn’t expecting Vette to still be here, getting closer to her, let alone touching her, after that display of rage and uncontrolled power.

Vette cleared her throat, readying her words. They’d be harsh, but her tone would be pillowy and gentle. Ari was in pain, and Vette knew exactly what she needed.

“Number One,” Vette said. “Please don’t ever yell at me like that again, okay?”

Ari nodded vigorously, her blonde hair dancing around her face as her head bobbed up and down, like a flailing rathtar.

_ Don’t compromise the serious situation! Must… not… laugh! _

“Number Two: You have got to stop bottling up your emotions. You’re gonna have to confront your dad, let him know what’s on your heart and mind, or it’ll eat you up inside. The stress will kill you.”

Ari’s nodding head slowed down considerably.

“Number Three: I’m sorry.”

Vette suppressed another laugh as Ari’s face scrunched up in an absolutely bewildered look.

“_You’re _ sorry?” Ari asked in disbelief. “You did nothing wrong! I’m the one who threw a tantrum like a child. I’m the reason you’re hurt. Oh stars… you’re bleeding!”

“Nothing that a few bacta patches won’t clear up,” Vette said with a shrug. “You made it clear where your stance was about your dad, but I kept pushing it.”

“That’s no excuse for the way I acted.”

“No. It’s not. But I didn’t exactly help the situation. We’re gonna have disagreements. Just because we’re girlfriends doesn’t mean it's going to be sunshine and rainbows forever. But you gotta remember, I’m here for you. You just gotta let me in, and we can talk it out.”

“I’m so sorry. I don’t ever want to yell at you like that. I don’t ever want to hurt you like that. I don’t want to scare you like that. I can’t… I can’t stand for you to be afraid of me. When we’re out on a mission, I get so wound up about someone hurting you. But the truth is, I’m the one who’s capable of hurting you the worst… Stars, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not afraid of you, Ari. And you can stop saying sorry. Apology accepted. We’ll be okay.” Vette leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, tasting the salt from her tears.

“I’ve got one more on my list. Number Four. Thank goodness for droids. I did _ not _ want to clean up this mess.” 

“I wouldn’t make you clean this up. This is my mess.”

“What did I just say? It’s your mess, sure. But we’re in this together. So we clean up together. Well, we _ would _ clean up together, if we weren’t so spoiled and lazy from having a robotic butler. 2V! Get in here!”

Ari lifted Vette to her feet, her expression completely broken as she traced the cuts along Vette’s arms.

“Oh my! What happened here?” 2V asked.

“Just a little cooking accident,” Vette said. “Would you be a dear and clean this up for us? Thanks!”

“Gladly, master Vette!”

“I don’t think I’m hungry anymore,” Ari said. “Just… tired.” Vette nodded, taking Ari’s hand, and led her first to the medbay to grab bacta patches, and then to the Captain’s Quarters.

“I know you officially invited me to be roommates, but that feels like a million years ago. With everything that’s happened, I don’t think we’ve spent any time in bed together. Oh! That bacta works fast. Doesn’t sting anymore.”

They disrobed, pausing for a moment to take in each other’s almost-naked bodies. Ari frowned at the batca patches covering Vette’s arms, but Vette grinned, springing forward to launch into the bed first, and claimed a large portion of it for herself.

_ So soft! _

Vette was sprawled out, her arms and legs reaching as far as they could and still not touching the edges. Ari chuckled and slid into bed, pushing Vette farther over to the right side of the bed, and wrapped her arms around Vette’s waist. As she lowered her head she didn’t feel the soft silk of her pillow, but instead two warm bumps.

“Ouch! Mind the lekku!”

“Oh… maybe we should switch this up.”

Vette rolled on top of Ari, her full weight pressing her into the mattress, making sure to take her sweet time.

“I don't want you pouting about my injuries. I know it wasn’t on purpose. Besides, smushing you into the bed is my revenge. Now we’re even!”

Eventually she rolled off of Ari and fell onto the left side. Ari curled up tightly and smiled as she felt Vette’s hands worming their way around her, reveling in the coziness of her back pressed up against Vette’s chest.

“Seriously though, I forgive you.”

“Mmmmmm…”

“Much better. Now my lekku have room to breathe.”

They laid in comfortable silence before Ari spoke up again.

“You’d make a good Jedi. You were so cool headed, even when I kept getting louder and angrier. I’m sorry I put you through that.”

“I was good in one situation, sure. Overall, I’d make a terrible Jedi,” Vette chuckled. “Case in point; I love you. Jedi aren’t allowed to love, right?”

“That’s what they tell me.”

“That sucks.”

“They don’t know what they’re missing. One of the many reasons I love you, Vette, is because you challenge me to be better than I am. As much as I put on a brave face, I do have some… anger issues. You’re right, I’m going to have to talk to my dad. At least give him a chance to explain things, and air things out.”

“I know it’ll be rough. If you want me here by your side, or if you just want to talk about it later, or not talk at all and just cuddle. However you want to play it, I’m game. I’ve got your back.”

“See? Another reason to love you. How did I get so lucky?” She smiled as she felt Vette part her hair with her nose and plant a kiss on the back of her neck.

“You didn’t laugh at my joke! I’ve got your back.” There was silence. “I’ve literally got your back!”

Vette couldn’t sense it with the Force, but she knew that Ari was rolling her eyes dramatically in response to Vette’s terrible joke.

“Life has been one crazy adventure after another ever since I found out I was attuned to the Force. With all that I’ve been through, I’m glad I have you to keep me grounded. Just you... being you. Everything you are. Authentic. Sarcastic. Hilarious. Loyal. Fun. The light of my life.”

“Yeah, all that is pretty great… but I think you’re forgetting something on that list.”

“Oh?”

“My amazing butt.” 

Ari chuckled. “And there it is.”

“I can’t help it if my sense of humor is occasionally juvenile.”

“Occasionally?”

“Yes! Seriously though, I _ need _ an awesome butt, to make up for a lack of other things.”

“Nothing about you is lacking.” 

Vette’s heart skipped a beat at that lovely declaration, but something inside of her just couldn’t let the situation stay serious and she pressed her chest further against Ari’s back.

“You feel that? Of course you don’t! No boobs!”

“You have boobs!” Ari protested. “They’re just…” Vette giggled as Ari searched for a non-offensive way of saying it.

“Not as big as yours?” Vette offered. “I gotta admit, yours are pretty great. I have a very hard time not staring, sometimes. Or doing more than staring…” 

Vette slid her left hand lightly past her ribs, to softly cup Ari’s breast. 

“Is this okay?” Vette asked.

“Mmmm. Yes. Very okay.” 

Vette was only slightly annoyed by the fabric of Ari’s bra that was blocking out the sensation of skin-on-skin contact from her fingertips.

_ Probably for the best. We’re trying to cuddle and go to sleep. Not get all riled up with something tantalizing… Mmmmmm… but that is a nice thought… _

“By the way, I _did_ notice the staring,” Ari said. “When we were all dressed up on Nar Shaddaa, you kept looking at my cleavage. You thought you were being sneaky about it.”

“Busted!”

“Don't feel bad. You weren't the only one who was staring. That little black dress was very sexy on you.”

Ari squirmed a little in Vette’s embrace. She let out a long exhausted sigh, and the conversation died down into idle chit chat, eventually tapering off at the sound of Ari’s soft snoring.

Vette planted another kiss in Ari’s hair.

“I hope you’re Force-Vision-free tonight. You deserve the sweetest dreams.”

* * *

_Arierra _

This was the third time she’d woken up with Vette at her side in bed, and it put a huge smile on her face. She was feeling much more awake and aware now, the haze of the bacta tank finally completely gone. After yesterday’s blow up, and Vette’s forgiveness, she was finally feeling ready to face her father.

After a few pointers in the right direction from some helpful guards, she found him. Her newfound confidence wasn't enough to stop her from hesitating to cross the threshold. Phantos was in a large, open, well-lit combat arena, supervising two Sith Apprentices who were fighting with practice sabers. His eyes were glued to them, as he inspected with an intense focus.

“Watch your footwork, Terek. Castor is gaining on you." He turned around as Arierra finally mustered the courage to step into the room. “Ahhhh there she is! My darling daughter is here!” His attention was immediately ripped away from the intense match, and a wicked grin threatened to split his face in half and sent a shudder down her spine. “Good to see you up and about. I’ve given it some thought last night, and I believe if you want to stand any real chance against Baras, you’re going to have to learn more about the Force. Who better to teach you about the deeper aspects of the Force than your father?”

_ A chance to work out my aggression against the proper target? I’ll take it. _

“Sounds like a solid strategy. I’ll admit, I didn’t have much time to learn anything while under Baras. All he did was bark orders. He wasn’t much of a teacher.”

The two Apprentices finished their duel when Terek finally got the upper hand, slamming Castor to the ground and blasting away his practice saber with the Force.

“Excellent work, Terek. As for you, Castor... you’ve disappointed me. I thought you were better than this,” Phantos said, almost as an afterthought. “It doesn't surprise me that Baras used you more like a slave than a proper apprentice. Now we have a chance to remedy that. Under my tutelage, I will guide you to new heights of power. The Dark Side can be a powerful tool in your arsenal. First, we'll start with the basics.”

Phantos swiveled around to face his two Apprentices. He let out a cackle and flickers of purple sparks danced between his fingers. He flung his arm out and a bolt of lighting cracked across the arena. Castor, still kneeling while halfway up to his feet, was sent sprawling. He convulsed on the padded floor, his eyes rolling back in his head as his limbs flailed unnaturally. Arierra felt nauseous as she saw a hint of glee in Terek’s eyes as he casually watched his opponent die. Phantos kept up the lightning for a disturbingly long time, only relenting when Castor’s unmoving body started to smoke from the heat of the electricity, and the stench of charred flesh was thick in the air.

Darth Phantos’ white eyes glowed with a malicious light. “Today, we’ll be learning Force Lightning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Due to a family emergency situation I will not be posting on July 11th. I will pick up the following week.
> 
> Hello my amazing readers! I'm back from my hiatus!
> 
> I'm sorry that I kept pushing off posting an update week by week, but apparently I needed a break. I was starting to feel a little burnt out, but I'm feeling better now and I'm back to it! 
> 
> I figured I could try my hand at a little bit of sexiness with the cuddling. I don't know if I'll feel comfortable enough to write a smut chapter, I'm still back and forth on that. If I decide to write it, I might put it in the one-shots collection so it doesn't break up the flow and tone of the main story.
> 
> I've used this time away to plan things out a bit more and get a more focused direction for the last third of this story. I hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> Fun Fact: Apparently Twi’leks have blue blood. I’ve updated the chapter to include this info.


	33. Abilities Some Consider To Be Unnatural

_ Arierra _

“Can we at least move the body?” Arierra asked. “It’s distracting. Not to mention unsanitary.”

“Of course.” Phantos summoned two of the guards, who promptly made their way to Castor’s charred corpse, picked him up as carefully as they could, and exited the arena, followed by Terek.

“Was killing your own apprentice necessary?”

“Castor had been disappointing me for a long time. The final straw happened last week. The fool was involved with a Republic spy, and ended up telling her secret battle plans during one of their little getaways. He was careless in covering his tracks, but I had to be sure. I sent Terek to follow, and he confirmed Castor’s treason. I was mulling over how best to punish him when your situation with Baras took precedence.”

“So you decided to use him for target practice.”

“And as a dramatic flair to start your education.” 

Arierra followed as he made his way over to the far side of the arena, where practice dummies were standing in a long row. She failed to conceal a grin as she remembered back to the last time she used practice dummies like these.

“What’s got you smiling?”

“Oh, uh…” Arierra let down her guard and decided to tell her father about the first time she and Vette spent time together that wasn’t fraught with danger. “She’s a better shot than me, by a large margin. Her style is unconventional, a lot like my lightsaber skills. Neither of us had formal training, and it shows. But we make the most of it.”

“It warms my heart to see you smiling so much,” Phantos said. “I’m so glad you’re happy. Joy is a powerful emotion, and that’s what our lesson today is all about. Emotions are a natural thing. The Jedi would have us deny this part of ourselves, to turn away from a whole aspect of the Force. Baras is a master of the Dark Side, and we need to get you up to snuff if you want to be his match. Pop quiz! What comes to mind when I say the words Force Lightning?”

“Maniacal laughter?” Arierra guessed. Phantos let out a maniacal laugh of his own.

“Fair enough. Rage or hatred are the things most people think of, but the desire and joy in hurting others can also be a powerful source. The Dark Side of the Force can be brought about by any emotion, but as you know we Sith tend to be an angry bunch. When you’re in a life-or-death situation, fear and anger are the chief emotions most beings feel, and thus are the easiest to draw upon as a source to fuel your power. We’ll start with anger. Visualize Darth Baras before you. Imagine just what you want to do to him.”

Arierra stared at the practice dummy. She thought about Darth Baras, the condescending way he would address her as his minion, the way he just threw away loyal soldiers under his command, the elitist attitude, the cowardly way he sent her to deal with his problems and enemies. She continued to stare at the practice dummy, but there was nothing useful she could draw from. Baras was annoying, but he didn’t ignite her anger.

“It’s not working.”

“Perhaps a new focus… What about Draahg? He’s the one who flipped the switch. He’s the one who buried Vette underneath all that rubble.”

Arierra’s heart beat faster. “He’s just a dog, doing his master’s bidding. He’s not worth any space in my head.”

“Right you are! Draahg is worthless. Time to think a little harder. Go down your list of enemies. Surely there’s one you hate above the rest?”

“Draahg was just a symptom of the disease that is Baras, always sending others to do his bidding like a slimy Hutt… Oh stars! Nem’ro the Hutt. I almost forgot about him. What a disgusting waste of space. Having to stay in cover, grovelling to him… I should’ve just killed him right then and there.”

“Good! I remember Nem’ro. You did well manipulating him. Does anyone else come to mind? Certainly others along your journey have hurt you?”

“Yonlach.”

“Good! Remember what this Yonlach fool did to you. Relive the anger that you felt!”

The memory flashed in her mind, clear as day. Vette’s arms snapped to her side, and she was stiff as a board. Her back slid against the wall, and she sank to the sandy floor, completely paralyzed. Completely helpless.

“Vengean.”

“Good! He must have been a difficult opponent. Remember the fear you felt fighting against him!”

It was a joint strategy, and Vette was perfectly safe the whole time, but Arierra remembered the horror she felt at Vette’s acting. She reached up to her neck, clawing like a wild animal, desperate to catch a breath, slowly slipping out of consciousness as she was deprived of oxygen. The glee in Vengean’s eyes as he wrapped his grimy fingers around Vette’s throat, threatening to crush it like flimsiplast.

“Taris.”

“Oh? That planet _ is _ a disgusting ball of garbage. What happened on Taris? What fuels your rage?”

Damn Quinn and his sound tactical advice. Sure, Vette was objectively the best choice on their crew to disarm the traps, but… what if something went wrong? Arierra couldn’t be responsible for sending Vette to her death. She wouldn’t be!

“That Rodian bastard, General Minst!”

“Rodians are almost as disgusting as Hutts!”

That coward almost incinerated them. What was worse, Arierra almost lost her nerve. The prospect that she waited so long to confess her feelings to Vette set her nerves on fire, burning hotter than any radioactive meltdown could.

And the worst of all: Vette’s broken corpse laying at her feet, the phantom pretending to be Phantos looking down at them and laughing. It was just an illusion, but it felt so real at the time.

But looking back at them all, she knew it really wasn’t any of them individually that she hated.

“I’m the problem,” Arierra growled. “She wouldn’t have had to face down any of this if I wasn’t constantly risking our lives! And for what? So that fool Baras can order me around like one of his expendable lackeys!?”

Arierra gathered all her self-loathing, letting it loose and punched outwards, sending a focused blast of telekinetic energy into the training dummy. The wooden beams splintered into a thousand pieces and the metal crumpled into itself.

Phantos looked on with awe. “You have an amazing well of power inside of you. Not quite Lightning, but we’re on the right path. Remember all the degrading words, all the menial tasks. He thought of you as a slave, a thing to be ordered around and tossed away! He might as well have put a shock collar on you!”

Arierra let out another blast of Force energy, more concentrated than last time.

“I’m surprised he didn’t make a bigger deal about Vette’s lack of a shock collar,” Phantos goaded.

The shockwaves of the impact from another blast rocked the arena.

“What do you think he would’ve done with the rest of your crew if any had survived his trap? He’d probably take Vette back to Korriban. She’d excavate Sith tombs, digging through dirt and stone until she dropped dead from exhaustion.”

Arierra ripped through all but one of the dummies like they were nothing, and by now several Imperial soldiers had gathered to inspect the source of the immense tremors reverberating through the ship.

This was getting out of hand. She would end up tearing a hole in the ship at this rate. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, doing her best to calm her rapid heartbeat and tense muscles.

“We’re almost there but we need to dig deeper. It seems that simple memories or thought exercises won’t be able to break through to the source of your power.”

“I don’t need lightning. I’m fine with what I have.”

“Lightning will make you even more powerful! It’s the first step to unlocking more advanced Dark Side techniques! You can do this, I know you can. You just need a more immediate source of anger. We need to activate your fight or flight instincts.”

_ I have a bad feeling about this… _

She breathed in deeper and did her best to remain calm.

Arierra heard more people enter the room, and a desperate muffled cry for help. She opened her eyes to see two Imperial guards holding a struggling blue Twi’lek. She had a brown sack covering her face, and Arierra could feel the girl’s terror as she flailed against her unknown environment, fighting the iron grips of the Imperial soldiers. Arierra reached out with her senses, but she couldn’t confirm the identity of the Twi’lek. 

_ No… he wouldn’t do this… right? _

_ But he did it already, in the Oasis. Maybe it was a Vision of the future? A warning? _

She tried to rush over to the Twi’lek, but found herself unable to move. Phantos was keeping her in place, making her watch.

“The common thread in your anger is obvious. I’d do anything to keep Ashara from coming to harm. You’d do the same for Vette. Summon Lightning, or Vette dies.”

_ No! No no no no no no! _

“I’ll kill you for this,” Arierra growled through growing tears. Her rage boiled outwards, and her eyes glowed gold with the power of the Dark Side. She fought as hard as she could, but the Force held her in place.

“Ten.”

_ A countdown, you’ve got to be kriffing with me! _

“Nine.”

Arierra lifted her arm, aiming straight at her father.

_ Come on Lightning! _

“Eight.”

She wiggled her fingers in vain. It just wasn’t going to happen.

“Seven.”

“Let her go, father! Whatever you do to Vette, I’ll unleash on you tenfold! Let her go!_ Now!_”

“Good! That’s the rage I’m looking for! Let it out! The clock is still ticking! Six!”

Phantos ignited his lightsaber, bringing up the crimson energy blade only centimeters from the Twi’lek’s throat.

The Lightning wasn’t going to come, but there was something else she could do. She tightened her hand into a fist, reaching out to grasp her father’s throat. He stumbled in shock, clutching his neck, and Arierra felt the invisible shackles on her dissolve into nothingness. She sprinted across the stadium, desperate to get to the Twi’lek before ー

Phantos stepped forward and rammed his lightsaber deep into the Twi’lek’s gut. 

“The right amount of anger, but applied in the wrong way.”

“Vette!” Arierra screamed. She pushed forward with a burst of Force boosted speed and managed to catch the Twi’lek’s falling body before her head hit the floor. Her breaths were shallow, and Arierra ripped off her face covering and was slammed with surprise and relief and rage all at once.

_ Thank the Force, you’re not Vette… but you didn’t deserve this… _

The Twi’lek’s green eyes looked far away, and after a few more ragged breaths, her chest stopped rising, her body falling limp in Arierra’s arms. She carefully laid the Twi’lek on the ground and closed her eyes. Arierra whipped around, standing up to meet her father in the eye, tears burring her vision.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” 

She ignited her right hand lightsaber, the blue light contrasting the red glow of his blade. She swung her saber down hard, and Phantos barely had enough time to lift his blade up to meet hers. She lifted her lightsaber up and rained down upon him again in a series of heavy blows. There was no form or style. It was simple brutality, fueled by rage. With each strike the blue glow of her lightsaber grew brighter, and the surface of the plasma crackled with unstable sparks. He made no move to retaliate, merely blocking her every strike with ease.

“I knew you could do it! An unconventional method of using Force Lightning, but that’s to your advantage! To succeed in battle, one must be unpredictable!”

Arierra pressed the attack, her saber flying faster with each swing, and Phantos stumbled backwards. “Superior agility against an older opponent. Smart!” He gave a disgusting grin, showing his teeth, yellowed and rotted by corruption.

She sliced downwards again, but he reached out with the Force and deactivated her lightsaber. The blade retracted into the hilt and she stumbled forward in surprise. He retracted his own saber and grabbed her wrist.

“I know you’re upset, but that’s the point of this lesson! The deeper the emotion felt, the more powerful you can become!”

She ripped her arm out of his grasp, pushing him back with a short telekinetic blast.

“_Upset!? _ Upset is nowhere _ close _ to how I feel right now! I thought…”

“Honey, you know that I wouldn’t really hurt Vette, right? You need a full range of emotion to truly tap into your potential! Vette is a useful tool to harness those positive emotions. Why would I throw away such a powerful motivation for you?”

Arierra grabbed the scruff of his cloak and pulled him forward, so close that she could smell his rancid breath, stained by the rot of the Dark Side, in her nostrils.

“She’s not a _ tool! _ She’s not a _ thing _ to be used and discarded! This is a poor way to convince me to train with you. I’m done with you.” She threw him to the floor and turned to the exit, ready to never look back.

“How about a deal, then?” He slowly rose to full height, brushing the dust off his cloak. “A mutual exchange of knowledge. If you keep training with me for the foreseeable future, I’ll teach you the ultimate Dark Side technique: Force Alchemy.”

Arierra kept marching away from him, barely hearing his desperate words as they poured out of his mouth.

“I’ve been studying Khem Val’s physiology for a while now. The Dashade species is infamous for it’s resistance to the Force. With a combination of advanced Rakata technology and Sith Sorcery, I believe I can create a ritual to replicate this gift and bestow it upon another, permanently altering them. Finish your training with me and you will never again fear for Vette’s safety.”

Arierra stopped in her tracks. She’d heard rumors, whispers amongst her Imperial peers about the horrors and miracles of Alchemy.

She turned to face her father, staring into his cold white eyes. Her rage died, replaced by a smidgen of desperate hope that burned deep within her.

“...Tell me more.”

* * *

_ Quinn _

It had been an honor to work underneath such an esteemed Sith such as Lord Arierra, and it didn’t surprise him in the least to find out that her father was just as accomplished as her. Darth Phantos was everything a Sith was supposed to be, and inspired within him a loyalty that Baras could only hope for. Everything the man did radiated an eerie power, and Quinn hoped that his recent misgivings were a thing of the past. Phantos treated his daughter with respect and admiration, something not all Darths did for their offspring. That observation should’ve instilled a sense of ease. Phantos would not be affectionate towards a betrayer. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Quinn was a man who noticed things. There had been many little instances ー too many to be a series of coincidences ー that he’d taken notice of throughout his service to Arierra. Shifts in body posture, tone of voice, slips of the tongue, mission reports that seemed to be redacted in just the right spots. A pattern had been forming for a while now. He mentally kicked himself for not putting it together sooner, but rose colored macrobinoculars had blinded him.

But with this mounting pile evidence, he couldn’t deny it any longer. Quinn passed Arierra in the hall. She had been typing away on the physical keyboard of the mailbox on the ship, near the bridge. This was not surprising; she’d sent periodic messages such as these before, and Quinn had always assumed she was updating her hidden minion, Lord Rathari, on her progress against Darth Baras. Using an older method of communication for tighter security made sense.

It was none of his business of course, and a shameful thought, but Quinn had been itching to get at the console. An uncommon thread of anxiety shot through him as he waited for her to finish typing, positioning himself near the Fury’s navicomputer.

_ Would Baras assume I had perished alongside Lord Arierra? Is that what all my years of service amounted to? _

Hoping that he wasn’t too conspicuous, Quinn finally received his elusive chance. Vette called Arierra away, and she left the console, not even bothering to log out.

_ Typical! That Twi’lek is a constant distraction to my Lord. I shouldn’t be doing this… Lord Arierra trusts me, and if I abuse that trust… _

He swallowed his fear and tried not to think about the consequences. Arierra was far more merciful than most Lords and Darths he’d come across, but that didn’t change the fact that she was still Sith. He inched forward.

If someone had asked him a year ago, he’d be offended at the very implication, yet here he was, fighting against curiosity. Surely these small instances added up to nothing. Surely his Lord was no traitor. 

_ Lord Arierra has had my trust for this long. She deserves respect, and the benefit of the doubt. _

But the longer he stood there, the more he went over it all in his head, the more he worried. The hushed conversation between Arierra and Jaesa worried him the most. Technically, it was all circumstantial, but he couldn’t shake the feeling. And hadn’t he promised Arierra to trust his gut more? To follow his emotion, not the rigid logic he’d been so attached to before?

He found himself drawn ever closer to the console, the secrets on the screen beckoning him forth. Against his better judgement, he approached the screen and swiftly skimmed the message.

Nothing in the message was too surprising, and the tension rapidly melted away. It was merely a rundown of the current events regarding Baras. Arierra outlined her purported status as deceased, and the reality of her current station underneath her father. Plans between her and the recipient had been delayed, and messages would be further apart than they had been, but she was looking for detours to get back on track as soon as possible.

The end of the message gave him pause. It was signed with a pseudonym, someone named Ayy’Lynn. A Twi’lek name. Why would Arierra need to use a false name if she was updating her own minion? Unless she was just that paranoid about security? She did have a background in Intelligence. Perhaps it made her feel more secure.

Quinn smiled to himself, happy that his worries had been for naught, until his eyes caught the recipient tagline and his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach.

He didn’t recognize the specific code, but it was without a doubt, Republic.

Sweat was starting to build up and he wiped his forehead with his sleeve. He stared at the message for too long. Surely Arierra would be back any minute now. She could explain this, right? Perhaps she’d acquired a private Republic channel for extra security? 

_ That makes no sense. That would be complete overkill. Even Baras wouldn't be that paranoid. The simplest answer is most often the correct answer. _

Quinn shivered as the implication dawned on him.

On top of the rest of the instances he’d carefully documented up until now, this secret message was the straw that broke the bantha’s back. He stepped away slowly and stumbled. His head was spinning.

She had method; years of Intelligence training. She had motive; ties to the Republic, as her mother was a former member of the Jedi Order.

First Baras had turned against him, and now Lord Arierra.

_ No, she doesn’t deserve to be called Lord any longer. That title belongs to those loyal to the Empire. _

It was almost too much to deal with. He’d have to continue carefully, keep gathering as much evidence as he could, and continue to play the role of dutiful Imperial. Jaesa would be a real problem. He couldn’t give her any quarter, not even a hint of his newfound knowledge, or she’d destroy him in an instant. She probably wasn’t even Dark Side, but she was still a powerful Force user with an incredibly dangerous ability to unveil hidden motives.

He quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure Arierra wasn’t coming back and accessed the command console, entering in a string of numbers and letters. While he was no spy, he’d learned a thing or two a while ago while assisting an Intelligence Agent in their investigation. Intelligence had specialized access codes to all Imperial communications, and could discreetly monitor, copy and send messages to an Agent’s own private server. Quinn finished the string of code and hit enter. Arierra’s unfinished message popped back up, as if he’d never been there at all. Now he’d have access to all her outgoing and incoming messages, as well as a copy of the recipient’s address for further analyzing, and she’d be none the wiser.

“That’s a great idea, Vette.” Quinn practically jumped out of his skin. Arierra was coming back. He made his way back to the navicomputer and straightened his hair, breathing in deeply, trying his best to not look like he was guilty of snooping around.

She approached him, gave him a small nod of acknowledgement, and continued where she left off on the keyboard console.

“Quinn, have you met Vette’s sister?” she said, almost absentmindedly.

“No, my Lord, I do not believe I have had the pleasure.”

“We were thinking of inviting Tivva aboard the Fury again, to catch up. I know you and Vette don’t get along very well, but I think perhaps you’d be more tolerant of her sister.” Arierra smiled. “She’s dating a Moff, you know.”

Quinn returned her smile, hoping that it didn’t look fake. “I look forward to meeting her. And for the record, Vette isn’t nearly as annoying these days,” he lied. “Perhaps I’m merely growing tolerant to her shenanigans.”

Lying to Arierra. It was a novel thing, something he would have to quickly get used to if he wanted to bring her to justice, let alone survive the attempt. Quinn was a true patriot, and he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t do something about it.

Quinn swallowed his fear and felt a fire light deep down inside of him as he collected his thoughts, mentally preparing to face his new duty amongst this cruel new reality.

Arierra Sarrak was a traitor to the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience :)
> 
> Things are going well now and I’ll be getting back to a more rigid schedule from here on out.
> 
> Edit: I'm pushing it back another week. I got a new job (at a hospital) and I was hoping things would be smooth by now, but there have been some hiccups. Combine that with COVID stuff and some more family issues, things haven't been going as smoothly as I'd like. Long story short, I'm so sorry this has been a ton of back and forth, and I'm REALLY hoping that by mid August things will FINALLY settle down into a nice new flow. Thank you guys for sticking with me through this. I love you 3000.


	34. Planet Prison

_ Vette _

Ari scooted closer, almost squishing her at the small dining table in the Fury’s kitchenette. While Vette would usually enjoy the closeness, the way Ari’s eyes darted around the room, the way her leg was bouncing up and down with a nervous energy, the way she clasped Vette’s left hand in a white knuckle death grip ー it kind of killed the positivity. Thank the Force it was just the two of them on the Fury for now. It felt like Ari would explode from trying to keep any more of a lid on her nerves than she already was.

“Are you okay there?” Vette asked.

“Yeah.” One word answer. That wasn’t good. 

Vette gave Ari’s hand a squeeze as a silent show of support, and she thankfully loosened her grip considerably.

They sat in silence for a while, just eating. Eventually Ari spoke up again.

“I’m... not okay.” Her words were soft, quiet, and stoic. “I went to talk to my father, but before I could get anything off of my chest, he roped me into a lesson about the Force. I figured it would be useful to go along with it. I’d learn something new, and he’d be more open to hearing what I was going to say about my mother.”

She recounted the murder of the apprentice, and the sick method to try to get Ari to summon lightning, and the second murder of that innocent Twi’lek girl.

“I thought you were… I thought he…” Ari paused to collect herself, wiping the budding tears.

Vette wrapped Ari in a hug and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“Well, you did warn me that he was a freaking psycho, and I went ahead and ignored you. I’m sorry I pushed you to go talk to him. You can go ahead and say _ I told you so._”

Arierra let go and pulled herself back, holding onto Vette’s shoulders with stiff arms as she stared into her violet eyes with a hard gaze.

The softness in her voice was now sharpened to steel. “You have _ nothing _ to apologize for, do you hear me? One of the many reasons I love you is because you always expect the best from me.”

Vette blushed at the declaration and gave Ari a smile. Ari looked down at the ground, looking like she was summoning the courage to breach the next topic, and after a few deep breaths, met Vette’s gaze again.

“Remember when we were on Alderaan, waiting for that force field to come down?”

“Yeah. We were trying to feel out our preferences and dating histories. Or lack thereof, in my case.”

“I had mentioned a serious boyfriend in my military days. His name was… Kieran Kaz. We were both fresh recruits straight out of boot camp when I met him. Kieran was... Ugh, why is this so hard to say? It was a long time ago. I shouldn’t be ー Please, bear with me.”

She paused to collect herself. Vette made no move to push her to continue.

“I wasn’t honest about how that ended. He wasn’t transferred to another unit...” Ari paused, taking in a deep breath, centering herself for her admission. “He was murdered. By a Sith Lord. It happened right in front of me.”

Ari’s words were stone, the flat retelling of a trauma that had long ago drained her of all her tears.

“She snapped his neck with a flick of her wrist. One moment he was here, the next he was gone. All because she didn’t like the answer he gave to her when she asked a question about something that wasn’t even in his control.”

“I guess it figures a lot of Sith don’t care about that old adage, _don't shoot the messenger_,” Vette said. She gave her a grim, closed-mouth smile. She felt useless, unsure of what else to say to this other than a smart comment.

Ari nodded and continued. “After sorrow turned to rage, I searched and dug for answers, but the most I got for my efforts was that nobody would even bother to question it. Not even other Sith. She was a Darth _ and _ a daughter of a Dark Councillor to boot. Apparently she did that kind of thing all the time, and nobody ever stood up to her in the past. Why start now? It would just stir up more trouble, and get more good people killed.”

Ari’s emotional walls crumbled, and Vette hugged her close again as she let it all out.

“She took his life so _ easily_. It was the first time I felt afraid of the Force, of those who could wield it over others. The first time I felt truly vulnerable, completely and utterly useless. And now, I have that same power. The more I use it, the more we fight against the Empire in secret, the more I fear for your life. The more I fear that some monster without a conscience will merely flick their wrist, and the light will leave your eyes. Your smile, your laugh, your quick wit, your generous heart, your loyalty, your friendship, your love, your touch, your kiss, everything you bring to the universe, everything you mean to me, it’ll all fade to black in the blink of an eye. I can’t keep doing this, Vette. I can’t keep putting you in danger. One of these days we won’t be so lucky, and it’ll be all my fault, and I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you.”

Vette kissed Ari’s temple and ran her fingers through her soft hair.

“It’s going to be alright, Ari. I’ll admit, the thought that any one of these Sith guys could kill me by just blinking or waving their fingers around does freak me out a little bit. But the galaxy is a dangerous place. I could be hit by a runaway speeder, or shot with a blaster, or 2VR8 could decide he’s finally had enough of my sarcasm and smother me in my sleep. We’ll never know. Any fight could go wrong and could be our last. 

“And just because I can’t use the Force doesn’t mean I’m completely helpless, you know. I’ve got Mischief and Anarchy with me, a few dirty tricks that I've picked up from pirates and scoundrels, and the best of all: all the bad guys are way too overconfident. Every single Sith we’ve fought against think they’re all that, and they underestimate the hell out of the cute little Twi’lek with the guns. 

“You have my back, and I have yours. You have the up and close lightsabers, and I have the _ pew pew pew _ from the flank. I’m pretty sure we’re in the safest position we could ever be in. We’ll be okay.”

Ari let out a long sigh and squeezed Vette tighter. “Thank you. For letting me know it’s going to be alright. For listening to me vent, for not expecting me to be strong all the time. I try to be a capable, pragmatic, self-assured leader, but I feel like I’m just constantly screaming on the inside the whole time. Things could get really ugly if we’re not careful. Thanks for letting me talk through my fears.”

“If you don’t, the stress will kill you before any of our enemies get the chance. And while talking about it is a good start, it does feel like you’re still pretty tense.”

Vette smiled deviously, sliding out of Ari’s arms and away from the dining table, standing tall, and beckoned her forth with an enticing finger. Ari followed suit and stood up next to Vette, who twirled her to face the same direction, with Vette’s chest pressing to her back.

Trying to be as seductive as she could, she slid her hands onto Ari’s forearms, moving them slowly past her biceps, up towards her shoulders, and dug her fingers into the muscle.

“I think we could work out some kinks,” Vette whispered into Ari’s ear. Ari shuddered at the word choice, and Vette laughed. She continued to massage her shoulders, and Ari craned her neck to stretch. Vette took advantage of the opportunity ー or perhaps the invitation ー and lowered her mouth to nip playfully, kissing and sucking at the exposed skin. Ari let out a delightful moan and Vette decided to echo it back.

“Mmmmmm…. You… taste delicious?”

_ That sounds sexy, right? _

It came out sounding too much like a question, as she was not quite committed to the particular word choice, but it was too late. She said it, and she couldn’t take it back, and hopefully it wasn’t too goofy.

_ No… That was too weird, wasn’t it? It sounds like I want to eat her. Hopefully that didn’t ruin the mood. _

“Mmmmmm…” 

_ Apparently not. _

Vette wasn’t used to any kind of sexy talk, and she appreciated Ari’s grace at accepting her fumbling attempts to be seductive. Ari couldn’t take any more of this, and she whipped around to face Vette, her eyelids fluttering softly, giving her a look that completely melted Vette’s heart.

_ Oh wow she’s waaaaayyyy better at this than I could ever hope to be, and she didn’t even have to say any _ー 

Ari's lips were on Vette's before she could finish the thought, and they somehow made their way over to the couch in the holocommunicator room without tripping over each other as hands felt up body parts and feet became entangled. Ari sunk into the couch as Vette straddled her, kissing her way from her collarbone all the way back to her lips, her fingers digging into her waist, starting to travel lower to her thigh, closing in ever closer to her ー

Ari’s hand shot out, grasping onto Vette’s wrist, holding her in place. Her face was flushed red and hot, and she stammered out her next words.

“I, uh… I don’t… Can we…?”

“Of course,” Vette whispered, moving her hands back up immediately.

“Sorry. I… I’m not a virgin,” Ari stammered. “I’ve had sex! Just not with another girl! Different parts going in different places and ー ”

“Woah, hey. It’s alright. No. Apologies. Needed.” Vette said between kisses.

“I’m holding you back, aren’t I? I can feel your emotions, radiating off of you in waves. You want more. You want to go all the way.”

“Of course I do. Eventually, when you’re ready for it. But right now, the only thing I want to do, is whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Ari kissed her, passionately, desperately, and Vette felt an odd tingle on her skin as she felt Ari reaching out with the Force, and a warm familiar presence entered her mind.

Ari broke off the kiss to give her this funny look like she was concentrating really hard and her voice echoed through Vette’s mind. 

_ You’re the best, you know that? _

_ Yeah, I know,_ Vette confirmed with a giggle. She dived back in, eager to share her passion.

* * *

_ Arierra _

“Back to our regularly scheduled mayhem, eh?” Vette asked as she and the rest of the crew followed Arierra into the bridge of the Eidolon.

“Looks like it,” Arierra confirmed. “My father has been keeping tabs on old man Baras. Time to find out what he knows.” As they approached, the stars dotting the massive front window of the Eidolon elongated until all was white, and the dreadnought accelerated into hyperspace. Darth Phantos dismissed the Imperial Officer he was conversing with, and swiveled to face Arierra with a disturbingly large smile, as if he hadn’t just traumatised her yesterday.

She returned his greeting with a curt nod. Vette and Jaesa stood there awkwardly while Quinn and Talos predictably bowed low to one knee in submission.

“Don’t bother with that nonsense, Captain,” Arierra said.

“With respect, my Lord, this is a member of the Dark Council,” Quinn rebuked.

_Quinn’s never talked back to me before._ _Good for him._ _I just wish it was because he was growing a spine, not grovelling to a higher-up ranking Sith._

Phantos nodded in approval. “You may rise, dutiful servants of the Empire. Arierra, I have some rather… unfortunate news. We’re going to need to speed up our timetable. The trip won’t be long, but for efficiency’s sake, I have enough time to let you into some well-kept secrets.

“Very few people in the Empire know this, but since the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant, the Emperor has withdrawn from the known galaxy. He’s preparing for… something.”

“Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that our Empire is leaderless right now?”

“Not entirely. The Emperor’s absence isn’t noticed because the day-to-day running of the Empire is guided by the Dark Council. As Darth Baras is now a member of the Dark Council, and privy to our secrets, he has learned of the Emperor’s absence. From my spy embedded in Baras’ operation, I have learned that he seeks to take advantage of this fact, and he will claim that the Emperor speaks through him. If the Dark Council declares him the Voice of the Emperor, he will have supreme power over the Empire.”

“Voice of the Emperor? Isn’t that the name of a band that plays at the Nexus Room Cantina on Dromund Kaas?”

“The Voice is a mouthpiece for the Emperor’s words. The Emperor chooses a being to physically embody, and this being is obeyed as the Emperor himself.”

“A being to embody? What does ー wait a minute, does that mean the Emperor is a ghost!?” Arierra looked over at Vette, who was failing to contain her laughter.

“I’d probably classify him as being closer to a Force Entity,” Phantos said, entirely serious about the whole thing. “If the rumors and history are to be believed, the Emperor has performed feats that seem impossible.”

“Okaaayyyy,” Arierra said, skirting past the ridiculousness of this whole situation. “So whoever is this Voice is basically the new Emperor. Why would the Dark Council give this power to Baras of all people?”

“Many in the Dark Council are desperate to hear the Emperor speak again. Some want to artificially speed up the process. A few on the Council would readily believe that Baras is the Voice while others would see an advantage in supporting him, and even then, we all know that Baras plots against those who oppose him.”

“There’s a pretty big hole in this plan of his. If Baras is claiming to be the Voice, what’s stopping the real Voice to show up and prove that he’s a big fat liar?”

“The True Voice went on a pilgrimage to Voss, to discover the nature of a great Dark Side presence on the planet. From what I’ve gathered, he has not been heard from since. Voss is a strange world, and I’m still trying to narrow down the exact location the Voice was located.”

“So we’re heading to Voss to track down the Voice?” Arierra guessed.

“Not yet. First we have to deal with a more pressing issue. We are currently heading to Belsavis, newly discovered to the Empire. Apparently the Republic has known about it for a while now. This is the Republic’s best kept secret, until now, hidden even from it’s own general population. It’s a black-ops site, an extremely classified prison spanning the entirety of the planet, housing the galaxy’s most dangerous criminals ー and many Sith that were presumed dead. The Empire has sent a large force to lay siege to the prison, to free our allies. The prison manifests were leaked, and Baras ー and us, thanks to my spy ー has discovered that his sister, Darth Ekkage, is alive and imprisoned there.”

“Baras has a sister?” Vette blurted out.

“It’s an odd thought, isn’t it?” Phantos mused. “Darth Ekkage used to be a member of the Dark Council years ago, and she led the Infiltrators, an elite squad of the Empire’s top assassins. If she and her Infiltrators are reunited with Baras, many more will bow to him.”

The swirling vortex in front of them came to a stop, and the stars returned, along with a large planet turning ever so slowly.

“And here we are. Belsavis. Luckily for us, I’m volunteering to help extraction of our forces on this planet. I have authorization, and you can shuttle to the surface without suspicion. I was quite public with my enthusiasm to help in this mission, so I’ll have to make myself known on the planet’s surface, seen out in the open aiding our forces. It’ll keep eyes on me, and off of you. I won’t be able to aid you in destroying Ekkage.”

“That’s okay. I have extremely capable assistance. Jaesa, I’d like you to accompany me on this mission.”

“Of course, Master. I’m looking forward to more in-the-field experience with you,” Jaesa said.

“And of course you can come too, if you want,” Arierra said to Vette.

“Actually, I was wondering if I could commandeer the remainder of your crew for a mission of my own,” Phantos asked. “None of the rest have any Force sensitivity. It would be unwise to bring them to face Ekkage.”

“Vette and I worked well against Vengean,” Arierra countered.

“Vengean is nothing compared to Ekkage,” Phantos said. “And I swear on my life, I will keep Vette safe.”

Before Arierra could argue any further, Vette laid a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll go with him. Quinn, Talos, me, and your dad, together on a mission? We’ll be unstoppable. You focus on kicking Baras’ sister’s butt with Jaesa, okay? Don’t worry about me.”

“I always worry about you.”

Vette kissed Arierra on the cheek. The public affection made Arierra flush red with a mix of embarrassment and pride. “That’s sweet. But unnecessary. Before we leave for the surface, could you gather bacta patches and stims for the mission?”

Vette nodded and as she walked off, Arierra leaned in, making sure Talos, Quinn, and most of all her father, were paying close attention, and whispered.

“Bumps, bruises, scrapes, that’s fine. That’s why we have medical supplies. But if… if the worst happens. If she…” Arierra gulped, not even able to say the words out loud. “Make no mistake. I will annihilate whoever is responsible. Your suffering will be drawn out, and you will curse the fact that lightsabers cauterize their wounds. I will take my time, and you will wish you had died in her place back there. You will beg for death, and only when your very soul is fractured into pieces and you have lost all hope, then I will give you permission to die. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal clear, my Lord,” Quinn said, gulping in fear.

“Of course, my Lord! Vette is family, and I protect my family,” Talos said in his usual gleeful tone, despite just hearing a horrible threat against his life.

Darth Phantos flashed a wicked smile. “I’d expect nothing less from my daughter.”

Vette came back with two backpacks full of supplies, and joined the rest of them onto the shuttle. 

The ride down to the surface was filled with a heavy silence broken only by Vette’s attempts to clear the awkwardness out of the atmosphere with a few jokes, all of which fell flat.

“Uh… you guys wanna hear my Wookie impression?”

“Yes!” Phantos exclaimed as bared a grin in anticipation.

A horrible noise came out of Vette’s mouth, part growling, part wretching, and part gurgling as she said, “_Wwwah rrroooaaah wha?”_ She coughed and cleared her throat, and then grinned widely. 

“What does that translate to?” Jaesa asked, thankful for this distraction.

“Want to play dejarik?” Arierra asked.

“Shuttles don’t come with deajrik boards, I’m afraid. Well, at least the cheap one’s don’t,” Talos said.

“No, I mean, that’s what she said. _ Do you want to play dejarik?”_

“When did you learn the language of those primitive beasts?” Quinn asked.

“I don’t speak Shyriiwook, but I do understand many common phrases. It was mandatory language training in Intelligence. Our translators don’t do well with Shyriiwook, for obvious reasons. That was really good pronunciation, Vette.”

“Awwww, thanks. Though I only know that one, and “_Rrrrugh arah-ah-woof?” _ It means something along the lines of _ “How do you take your coffee?” _

The lightened mood only lasted another minute as the shuttle touched the ground. They couldn’t even take the time to take in the natural beauty of the planet. The door opened to reveal mass chaos on the other side as rioting prisoners attempted to breach the makeshift Imperial base camp inside the Minimum Security Zone, only to be shot down by Imperial war droids stationed at the entrance.

An Imperial Officer greeted them and led them over to an overhead tent with temporary computer modules.

“As you can see, it’s complete madness.”

“This place is worse than Balmorra,” Quinn commented.

“Indeed it is, sir. We knew breaking out our prisoners would be messy, but we never anticipated _ this _ level of rebellion. Any help you can give us would be much appreciated.” The Officer turned to face Darth Phantos. “Especially from you, my Lord. With a member of the Dark Council here, we can finally start to turn the tide and establish more of a presence on the planet. Let me be the first to formally welcome you to Belsavis. I hope the Force is with you, because you’re going to need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Due to some unforeseen family issues and work scheduling issues, my next chapter will be uploaded sometime vaguely in the future. I won't abandon this story, I promise, but it's taking me a little longer to work on it.
> 
> Thank you for your patience. I love you guys.
> 
> Edit: Oh wow I just noticed I'm past 150,000 words! A little more than a year ago I never thought I'd ever be able to write this much. Woooo hoooo!


End file.
